Royal Family
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Taeny story. Credits to the owner on asianfanfics
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why?

I remember that day very clearly. How could I forget? It was the day my life changed forever. For the better or worse, I had no idea. It would forever stick in my mind, like a dagger being stabbed into my brain - it would simply be too painful to remove, so I would have to leave it there.

It was a chilly November afternoon, the marketplace was busy and over-crowded with people selling and buying all sorts of goods. I remember how my hands felt almost numb and I was clenching my teeth to stop them from chattering. I was hardly dressed for this sort of weather. The goose bumps were visible on my skin and thousands of shivers crawled up and down my spine. The fresh smell of food wafted around me, mixed within the freezing, nipping, cold wind that bit at my bare skin.

I was eyeing the bakery stall, ready to make my attack. I swallowed down hard, biting my lip.

I wasn't a thief; I was simply trying to keep my family alive. I cared for them too much to let them starve to death. I figured anyone would do the same in my position. My family was literally all I had. I was doing this for them. I had to do this for them. They were my responsibility. I needed them.

I crept up to the stall, making sure my head was low to avoid the baker from seeing my face. My mouth felt dry, as my heart was thumping against my ribcage at an uneven pace. I was never good at this.

I reached out. The loaf was mere centimeters away from my fingertips. I was almost there. Maybe my family wouldn't starve. Maybe we would live to see the light of tomorrow, and maybe we would go to bed tonight with our bellies at least half-full. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

But all my hopes and optimistic thoughts were crushed all too soon; the small flicker of chance was extinguished before it could even be fully lit.

Two guards, dressed in the palace uniform came storming towards me, the crowds of people parting for them, like the Red Sea for Moses. I immediately retracted my hand, snapping it back to my side and quickly regaining my composure to avoid looking suspicious.

They were both tall, and intimidating with emotionless faces. They didn't even make eye contact with me. My head felt frantic as I stared up at their broad frames. I couldn't get into trouble. Not now. My family needed me. If I went to prison, my family wouldn't be able to survive. My heart was racing so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. They would have to scrape my remains from the streets' concrete floor.

Their eyes were so stone cold. The temperature seemed to drop a few more degrees as they stared down at me. Looking at me and making me feel self-conscious, like they were disgusted at the sight.

After what seemed like forever, they finally stepped aside. An old, hunched over woman, emerged from behind them, her walking stick scraping against the hard, rough concrete beneath my feet. I watched her closely as she approached. Her hair was as white as the snow that fell on the peaks of mountains. Her face was wrinkled and saggy - as if someone had grabbed her cheeks and pulled them to see how far they would stretch.

The whole entire market place had gone deadly silent. Everybody had stopped what he or she was doing, just to watch as the events unfolded before their curious eyes. I had never experienced a silence quite like this. It was a loud type of silence that seemed to ring and rattle against my eardrums.

She stopped a few meters in front of me. Her eyes pierced right through me, slicing my being into half with her hard stare. I felt as if I was naked, like she could see everything, everything I was thinking, and everything I was feeling, all the blood that was rushing around my body. I felt as though she knew it all exactly as I was feeling it.

"It's her." She said pointing her old bony finger towards me. Her voice was firm, demanding, completely mismatched with her frail and weak appearance.

I frantically looked around for someone to help me, but no one stepped forward. What was going on? Why wouldn't someone help me? I needed something. Anything. I couldn't go to prison. I just couldn't. Sweat began to form on my forehead. My whole entire body was heating up with dreaded anticipation, my blood running cold in my veins, the shivers intensifying throughout my body drastically. They were going to arrest me.

"She's the one." The old woman said coming closer to me, grabbing my chin in between her thumb and index finger. She moved my head side to side forcefully, as if she was examining me like a piece of meat, deciding if I was good enough to buy or not. It felt degrading. I was scared. So scared. My head felt dizzy with confusion and my stomach churned with nausea. She drew her face close to mine, squinting her beady little eyes at me, looking right through me like a piece of glass.

I found that my breathing was ragged, choppy, my chest tightening.

She suddenly released my chin from her bony grasp. Staring at me for a few moments, her expression softening briefly before she turned around and left, walking away from me.

"Take her to the mansion in the country side. Find her family and take them there also. Put her into training immediately." She instructed the guards, they nodded as she made her way past them with her walking stick.

Two white luxurious limos pulled up in front of where she was standing. With the assistance of another palace guard she got into one of the limos and it drove off down the main road of the small village, my eyes following it like a magnet as it disappeared around the corner.

"If you would like to follow us, Miss. You will be able to see your family later." One of the guards said firmly, stepping forward. "If you object you and your family will face brutal consequences." His voice was cold and merciless.

I could only nod. I felt as though if I had tried to speak, my words would only get stuck in my throat and leave me more breathless than I already was.

I could feel the towns' eyes staring at me. I could hear their hushed, urgent whispering, trying to figure out what was going on, who I was, where they were taking me. I could be on my way to execution and none of these people would have eve cared. The thought made me feel even sicker than I already was.

The guards led me into the white limo that was left. Instructing me to get inside and not touch or break anything. What did they think I was, a human hammer?

It was far more fancy and luxurious than what I was used to. To be honest it was my first time sitting in a car. If I ever needed to get somewhere, I would walk, or hitch rides if I could. But never had I been in a car this fancy or spacious.

I felt extremely out of place. I was wearing a dirty dark green t-shirt that was riddled with holes, with knee length shorts, that used to be trousers but I had ripped then since they were getting too short for me. My black, tattered trainers were worn out and were also riddled with holes. And I was pretty sure I had some sort of dirt smeared on my face.

I was scared of what was going to happen to me, to them. I knew the guards were from the palace, because of their uniforms. I had seen pictures in old textbooks in school when I was young.

Was I in trouble with the Royal Family? But, for what reason? I had no idea why I was sitting in this fancy, snow-white limo with no clue to where I was going. None of this made sense.

I looked out of the window, and all I could see were vast green fields. I had no idea where I was or where I was going to end up.

When I opened my eyes, it was dark outside. The sun had gone down and the car had stopped moving. I blinked my eyes, re-focusing my vision and attempting to clear the bleary confusion that coursed through my head. One of the palace guards opened the car door, gesturing for me to get out.

I stared at him for a moment, surveying him, before slowly and reluctantly exiting the limousine.

I gaped at the sight in front of me, a huge white mansion with pillars supporting the entrance. It was huge. Literally the biggest house I had ever seen. It had a large driveway that had been laid with small stones, with a fancy fountain squirting out water in the middle.

Two guards led me towards the mansion, and my heart began to race severely.

There were guards everywhere, outside of the door, in the driveway. They stood there and looked straight on, refusing to make eye contact with me. They weren't looking at me, but I felt as though they were judging me.

I was led through the huge mansion doors. The guards stopped, halting me with them. Both of them turned on their heels and walked briskly out of the door, closing it behind them with a loud and definite crash that sealed my fait.

A small woman wearing a black dress skirt and blazer stood in the entrance hall before me. She wore blood red lipstick that was smeared across her mouth and heavy eye make up that looked like it weighed a ton.

"Hello and welcome to your new home. Everything will be explained shortly." She said sweetly with a small smile. "Follow me." She said as she led me towards another set of large wooden doors. I was so lost that I had no other choice to follow. What else was I supposed to do?

She opened it, gesturing me to follow her inside.

I found myself standing in an extremely fancy office with a huge wooden polished desk and a large leather swivel chair in the middle. There were shields and swords hung on the walls, with knight's armor placed in the four corners of the room. What was this place? I had never seen anything so unusual.

"Come sit." She beckoned as she took her place behind the large desk, in a swivel chair that really was much too big for her small body.

I sat in one of the smaller chairs in front of the desk, my head down and my eyes trained on my lap, twiddling my thumbs as she studied me intently, her eyes burning holes through my head. I was extremely nervous. I could feel the pressure and anxiousness building up within my chest

"So," She started as she put her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her palm, a pen held loosely between her fingers and a sickly sweet smile stretching across her face.

I looked up at her, finding it hard to look her in the eyes properly. She made me feel uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" I could tell she was trying to make me relax, but it was not working at all.

"Kim Taeyeon." I answered nervously, in a small voice, diverting my eyes away from her persistent gaze.

"Relax, Taeyeon-shi. We're not going to hurt you..." She said with a small smile. "...Unless you make things more difficult." She added. "As long as you do what you're told, you and your family will remain safe." She said with an almost evil grin.

I gulped. "What am I doing here?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well." She leaned back in her chair. "I can't tell you why you're here, but I can tell what you're going to do while you're here." She said with another smirk. "Here, you are going to be trained in the art of etiquette and manners, along with other things that may come in handy."

I looked at her totally confused. All I could think was Why? Why me? I genuinely just didn't understand.

"Don't worry Taeyeon-shi. Everything will make sense soon. Just do as instructed and everything will be fine." She said reassuringly. "You are free to leave. Your family is waiting outside. Someone will show you to your rooms." She gestured towards the door.

I stood up, about leave. "And don't try to escape, there are guards everywhere." She added with a sly smile, striking a nerve of fear in my neck.

I nodded slowly and left the room. I could feel her rat-like eyes on the back of my head. I really didn't like that woman.

Even after the small talk, I was completely lost as to why I was here.

I was nothing special. My family was poor. I had barely any education since I had to drop out to support my family. I didn't really consider myself the best looking person either.

It just didn't add up.

I walked out of the office to see my mother and sister holding each other in a tight embrace. And suddenly, I didn't feel so lost anymore.

My little sister was only 7 at the time. Her name was Hayeon.

Let's just say that she was basically a mini version of me. From our looks to our personalities, we were nearly exactly the same.

She turned around and spotted me walking towards them. She had been crying, I could tell from the puffiness of her eyes and quivering of her lips.

She ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Taeyeon-ah what's going on? I'm scared, I wanna go home." She sobbed into my shirt.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." I said soothingly as I rubbed her back. But really, I had no idea what was going to happen.

The next few months seemed to race past my vision in a contrasted blur. Everything just went so fast, I had found it hard to keep track of everything.

I was learning all sorts of things. I had lessons on nearly everything. I was learning things that I had never even dreamed of. Not only was I learning, I was growing as a person, even if I didn't know what it was all for.

I learnt proper Korean and improved my Hangul immensely. They even went to the lengths of making me learn the basics of a few other languages such as Japanese and Mandarin.

Math and science was something I struggled with, since I hadn't done it since I was 14. And honestly my mind didn't work in such a logical way.

They made me workout every day, to get my body into shape. I learned different types of martial arts and fighting techniques. And slowly I began to see the difference in my body. I was stronger, more toned. I liked it.

I was groomed every day. They even died my hair a golden blonde. And every part of my body had been waxed from any type of growing hair. That was probably the most painful part.

After nearly a year of 'training', they finally told me what it was all for. And when I heard I was very surprised, shocked even. But it all made sense in a weird, tangled up kind of way.

I wanted to object, but they said I had no other choice. There was no other person for the job. There was nothing that I could do to stop it from happening.

Now I'm standing here behind these huge wooden doors, my heart beating like crazy. This is what I have been working for all this time, and now it's finally here. I inhaled and exhaled several times to try and calm myself.

I heard the butler announce my name in a very regal manner.

"Prince Kim Taeyeon has arrived."

The door then opened, bright sun light shone through, momentarily blinding me.

As I walked closer I saw her, the reason for all of this, the person that I was told that I would spend the rest of my life with.

Stephanie Hwang Miyoung.

...

Chapter 2: This Girl?

What even happened last night?

I honestly have no idea. There was a lot of alcohol, I'm sure of that. And there were lots of people. There was loud music, and a bunch of flashing lights. But other than that, last night's events seemed like a big, contrasted blur of names, faces and music, all soaking and reeking of vodka and other types alcoholic beverages.

How did I even get home?

I slowly sat up in my bed, the thumping in my skull intensifying as the taste in my mouth made my lips twist in disgust.

Hangover.

It definitely wasn't my first, but it seemed like the worst one I had experienced yet.

How drunk had I been?

I rubbed my temples slowly in an attempt to ease the pounding pain that was hammering in my head, slowly opening my eyes, which really was a bad idea considering I hadn't realized that the curtains had been drawn back and the sunlight was now pouring in, causing the room to be as bright and well lit as ever. I groaned, squinting my eyes closed again.

Sometimes, I wondered why I did this, but then I remembered it was because I was young, rich and famous, surrounded by a family that looked down on me for not behaving like a member of royalty should.

Could you really blame me? It was my 21st birthday. Did they really expect me to stay in the palace, have a nice little tea party with a bunch of old and important people that I didn't particularly like, plaster a fake smile on my face as they questioned me on marriage?

No. I wanted to go out, have fun, maybe get a little more than just drunk, be with my friends, let loose. Live. And not have to be conscious of this stupid title that hung over my head like a grey cloud, ready to pour down on me.

Really, I should've been used to it by now. I had been living with it for twenty-one years, but that doesn't mean that I was willing to accept it.

My parents, obviously, didn't approve of my behavior and they had a tendency to compare me to Michelle, my older sister, who was perfect, smart, beautiful, talented, elegant and the heir to the throne. Her behavior had always been on point, she knew how to act in front of people, always keeping her image pristine. She had already found a husband, whom she was happily married to.

Michelle would always have to come first. Whatever Michelle wanted was most important, because she was apparently the future of my family and our only hope. Whatever Michelle did was best, and she would always come out on top, because she was always the smartest, the most athletic, the most talented and honestly…I was no competition for her.

No matter how much effort I put into something, she would always beat me. So, eventually, I just stopped trying to out-shine her. I was done with keeping an image. I wanted to be my own person. But it was hard when guards, butlers and maids surrounded you, all hired to try and 'protect' you.

Even in the eyes of the public, Michelle was the perfect daughter, and I was the younger one that failed at living up to expectations, the wild one, the one who set bad examples for those younger than me. Which I suppose was true. I couldn't really argue back, because they were right.

I couldn't even have a boyfriend without it being labeled as 'wrong'. But that didn't stop me, of course. I did have a boyfriend. We have been together for about six years. But as always, my parents disapproved of him.

His name is Choi Siwon, the son of a successful CEO. He's handsome, smart and his family is rich. What's there not to like? He's like the perfect son-in-law. But apparently, him and his family were not good people and I was forbidden from seeing him.

I didn't see him often, only rarely when we could sneak around and meet without anyone knowing. He would call sometimes and text me, but honestly, there were times that I forgot that he was actually my boyfriend. We really didn't see each other enough, and sometimes I wondered whether we really would class as being in a relationship.

Well, my parents didn't class it as a relationship, anyway.

It was family tradition, that if you hadn't found a partner by your 21st birthday, you would have an arranged marriage, and, obviously, I wasn't allowed to marry Siwon. My suitor would be chosen by my crazy, old and hunched over grandmother, whom really isn't right in the head. Apparently, she has some sort of 'mystic power' when it comes to matchmaking and whatnot. Not that I believed in it.

My arranged marriage wouldn't be any time soon – they haven't even started the husband hunting yet.

"Your majesty,"

I look up to see Henry giving a small bow as he stood at the top of the stairs. He was the family's longest serving and most loyal butler. And honestly, he was the one I trusted most in the palace.

He straightened his back. His posture perfect and erect. He was a rather thin man, and much like his physique, his hair wasn't very thick either.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, placing the small pile of clothes he had in his arms on top of the chest of drawers, to the right of my bed.

"I slept…okay." I said, massaging my temples, trying to re-cap what happened last night.

"You're lucky…" He said, his back still turned to me. "The guards followed you out last night, they brought you home when you could barely walk." He stated. "You could have gotten into some real trouble."

I purse my lips into a thin line.

Had I really been that bad that I couldn't even stand on my own two feet with out toppling down like a faulty tower? I had fun though…

"Here,"

I look up to find him standing beside me, holding a few painkillers and glass water out to me.

"It'll help with the headache, princess." He said, reassuringly.

I nodded, taking the pills and washing them down with a flood of water, down my throat and into my system.

"Your father would like to speak with you in the throne room."

"The throne room?" I questioned, handing back the glass to him.

The throne room was only used for special occasions. If they were merely getting me into trouble for my antics last night, which I suspected they probably were, they would normally do it in my father's office. Why would they use the throne room for such a petty thing like this?

He nodded. "As soon as possible. I feel it must be an important matter."

I scrunched my brows at him, groaning in protest as I lay back down in my bed, slinging my arm over my head to cover my eyes. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I don't know, your majesty. I'm merely just the messenger." He smiled. "But, do hurry. I've hung your clothes up in your closet."

"Oh, so, you're still alive after last night?" My father asked rather sarcastically. "I'm surprised. Really." He smiled at me cheekily as he sat up in his throne, my mother sitting beside him in her own throne.

Was I really in the mood for this? No. I wasn't.

My head was still aching, and the taste in my mouth was still seeping around on my tongue unpleasantly. My father's sarcasm was really the last thing I needed right now.

"Care to explain?" He asked, raising an eyebrow up at me expectantly.

I glared at him, pressing my lips into a thin line.

My father really knew how to push my buttons.

"I'd rather not." I replied, tightly.

"You'd rather not?" He questioned. "Or rather, you can't remember."

In many ways, my father and I…we were polar opposites. But in others ways, we were the same. It was hard for us to not butt heads with each other, but luckily my mother was a calm, level headed woman, who generally kept this family in balance. My father made the decisions and my mother kept everything in check. It was how they functioned.

"Really. This is not the time." My mother interjected, placing her hand on top of my father's gently. "We have more important matters at hand."

They locked eyes for a brief second, exchanging some sort of secret message between themselves.

"Tiffany…" My father said, a little too sweetly, directing his gaze back at me again and smiling. "We have someone special that we would like you to meet."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, flickering my eyes between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on. Something really wasn't right, I could feel it hanging in the air, much like a dead weight.

"Send them in!" My father bellowed, his broad voice echoing throughout and down the length of the ridiculously long room.

I turned around towards the two, large double doors at the opposite end of the room as the guards and Henry proceeded in opening them to allow the stranger in.

"Prince Kim Taeyeon has arrived." Henry announced as the doors finally opened fully.

Prince?

I watched as this Kim Taeyeon, made his way towards us. I was expecting a young man in a smart suit to enter, with chiseled facial features, holding his head up and a charming smile on his face, oozing arrogance and confidence. But as the figure got closer, I saw that it wasn't a man…it was a girl.

She was small in height, looked around the same age as me, with golden, chestnut, blonde hair that fell neatly around her milky-skinned face. She stopped in her tracks once she had reached the platform, and smiled up at me.

I eyed her for a moment, and then I felt my father place a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Tiffany, this is your new husband, Kim Taeyeon."

Husband?

TAEYEON'S POV

The tension hung in the air, much like the silence, that was so thick that it was probable that you could cut in with a knife.

She blinked at me, scrunching her brows together in confusion before turning back around to give her father a questioning look.

I gulped down. I didn't realize that she had no idea why I was here or who I was. Why hadn't they told her in advance?

"What do you mean, 'husband'?" She asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Is this a joke?"

I frowned slightly. This wasn't going to end well.

"Fany-ah, don't be so rude." The Queen said, trying not to show her disapproval of her daughter's reaction.

"But you guys are kidding, right? How could she," She said, throwing her hand back in my direction, the tone of anger rising in her husky voice, "be my husband? She's a girl, if you haven't noticed already!"

"Tiffany, calm down." Her father said, sternly. "This is no way for you to be acting."

"Oh my god!" She said in disbelief. "You're scolding me on my behavior! You're the one who's trying to force your daughter to marry a stranger, who happens to be a girl, and Dad, if didn't know already, I'm not a lesbian!"

She was beyond angry, and really, I had no idea what I was supposed to do with myself. Should I leave, or should I stay and watch them argue?

"If this was Michelle, you guys would've bent over backwards to find her the perfect guy. But, since it's me, you just decided to pair me up with some random girl-"

"Hwang MiYoung!" The king's voice echoed throughout the room. "What we say is final! Can't you just do as your told for once?" He demanded.

Tiffany inhaled a rather large amount of air into her lungs before turning on her heels and striding past me, tears in her eyes, leaving the throne room with a rather loud slam of the large doors.

I turned my head back to the Royalty before me.

The king sighed, rubbing his forehead in a stressed manner. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

I shook my head, and smiled at them both politely. "It's okay."

"She's rather stubborn." The queen said. "But I'm sure she'll come around soon."

A few seconds of silence settled between the three of us.

"Do you mind if I go and speak to her?" I asked, looking between them.

They both looked at me, surprised.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked.

I nodded, quickly. "I'm sure."

They looked at each other before they both sighed.

"Okay, but be prepared. She's not the most friendly of people when she's upset."

"I'll be fine." I smiled.

A maid was summoned and I was led to the princess' bedroom. When we arrived, I dismissed the maid, thanking her for the help.

I knocked gently on the door, not wanting to seem rude. No response. I gave a few more knocks on the wood, only to get no answer.

Taking a stab in the dark, I gently turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. I was nearly blinded by pink as I surveyed the room, looking for an upset princess that went by the name of Tiffany. She was nowhere to be found.

I fully stepped in, closing the door behind me.

The room was decked out in everything one could possibly need - a mini-kitchen, a fancy desk, a bookcase, a mini living room with a few couches and a flat screen TV, and much more. The whole room was open-planned, so no matter where you stood, you could see everything.

I spotted a flight of stairs at the opposite end of the room, so I took my chances and proceeded to walk up them.

When I reached the top, I saw a bed with a crying princess on top of it. Her head buried in her hands as she sobbed endlessly. My eyes softened. I felt bad for her. I really did. I mean, she was being forced to marry a complete stranger and her parents hadn't even told her beforehand.

The least I could do was show her that I wasn't a complete weirdo.

"Uhm…Excuse me?" I said awkwardly, my hands in my pockets.

She quickly looked up. Pursing her lips into a thin line when she saw it was I, taking a deep breath as she did so.

Hwang Tiffany was pretty. It was an undeniable fact. Even when her mascara was smudged and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She was still pretty.

"What do you want?" She hissed, wiping at her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Nothing." I shrugged, taking a step closer and looking around her room. I felt her quizzical eyes on me.

"Then why did you come here?" She asked, annoyance still lingering in her tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a question as all." I said, looking over at her.

"Can't you just leave?" She said through gritted teeth.

I sighed, coming over and sitting beside her on the bed. She was surprised, obviously.

"I really am sorry for all of this." I said, as sincerely as possible. "I thought you already knew about me and stuff."

She only stared at me, not saying anything. I had caught her attention.

"My name is Kim Taeyeon, I just turned twenty-one a few months ago." I introduced, extending my hand to her, which she didn't take. Only looked at me as if I was crazy.

I dropped my hand in disappointment, heaving a defeated sigh. "Look, I just want you to know that…I understand how you're feeling, and I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. I'd probably be the same." I smiled.

Her expression softened.

"Can we maybe be friends?" I asked hopefully, not wanting things to be any more difficult than they had to be.

She sighed. "Now, please get out."

...

Chapter 3: Terms and Conditions

Kim Taeyeon.

I stared at the ceiling, my eyes glazing over the pocket holes in the plaster, repeating the name in my head as I thought back to the previous day in which I had met the short, blonde girl that had been labeled as my new husband.

I didn't really know what to think of her. She was strange to say the least, and there was something oddly charming and handsome about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I mean…could a girl really be 'handsome'? I wasn't sure, but somehow this Taeyeon girl had managed to pull it off.

She was quite unlike anyone I had ever come across. The way she had spoken to me as if I was just some random commoner, a normal person was…refreshing, and as she spoke, I couldn't help but analyze her and her mannerisms closely. I had even taken the small dimple on her chin into account and came to the conclusion that she was one of these people that was just undeniably cute.

Did I find her attractive?

I couldn't exactly confirm it. I had only ever spoken to her once. So, I couldn't really know the real her yet…

She was, in all honesty, a mere stranger. Despite her age and name, I had no more information about her.

She could be a freak, a psychotic maniac that secretly wanted to murder me. Or, she could be a greedy gold-digger that only wants my hand in marriage so she can mooch off of my family's wealth. I mean, why else would she agree to marry me? I was just as much of a stranger to her as she was to me. There had to be a reason, no one just agrees to marry someone that they've never met. Why did my parents even choose her in the first place?

And what was that whole 'Can we maybe be friends?' thing about?

I couldn't trust her, I really couldn't. I would steer clear of her. I am not going to marry this Kim Taeyeon, no matter what my parents say or do. It was never going to happen.

I was more than just furious with my parents. How could they do this to me? They didn't even tell me what was going on beforehand. What did they expect? That I would jump for joy and throw flower petals everywhere as I rode my magic unicorn over the rainbow to land on a pot of gold?

No. They were inconsiderate. They were forcing me into a marriage without even consulting me about it before they picked my suitor.

There were two things that I was going to do. (1) Stay away from Kim Taeyeon, being as cold toward her as possible. (2) Break this marriage apart.

There was no way in hell that I was going to marry Kim Taeyeon.

TAEYEON'S POV

When I opened my eyes to the sound of my phone blaring and rattling on the nightstand, I noted how much light was streaming in through the windows and how sunny it was outside.

I groaned in protest. I hadn't slept last night, with all of this pressure and stress bearing down on my chest, leaving me to feel claustrophobic and breathless.

I groped around blindly for my phone, hitting the answer button as I pressed it against my ear and mumbling out a rather slurred, "Hello?" into the device.

"Taeyeon-ah!"

I perked up, my eyes flickering and the weight sitting on my chest suddenly seeming more bearable. I smiled.

"Hayeon-ah," I said, making the happiness in my tone rather prominent. "How are you and Mother?"

"We're fine." She said. "We're both missing you like crazy though. The mansion is so boring with out you!" She whined.

"I'm missing you guys too." I replied, softly, the guilt rising up within my throat.

"What's the palace like? Is the princess nice? Is she pretty? When's the wedding?" She threw questions at me, and all I could do was try my best to dodge them.

"Everything's fine, Hayeon-ah." I chuckled, hiding my uncertainty. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in on the details later."

"Okay." She said. There was a pause and I could tell she wanted to ask something.

"Hayeonie, are you okay?" I asked, gently.

"Yeah…" She answered quietly, with a hint of hesitation. "When will we see you again?"

The guilt that had been traveling up my throat had all meshed together into a rather large lump that made me feel sick, and I swallowed down, hard, trying to wash it away. I was never good at my lying, especially to Hayeon or my mother.

But I had to protect them. This was all for them.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." I said, pulling a blanket over how I was truly feeling on the inside. I really didn't know when I was going to see them again, or if I was ever going to see them again. But, I couldn't let them know that. I'd be hurting them too much. As long as they were safe, nothing else mattered.

"Really?" She had lightened up considerably.

"Yes, really." I assured.

"I can't wait!" She squealed. "Will you show me around the palace? Will I get to meet the princess?" She asked, excitedly.

I let out a light laugh. "Of course."

"I'm so excited!" She announced. "I'll go get Mother so you can speak to her."

"Oh, wait Hayeon-ah." I said, quickly.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go now, but tell her I said hi. I'll speak to you soon."

"Oh, okay. I'll let her know."

"Thanks. I love you, bye."

"Love you, bye."

And then she hung up and the phone call was over, and I was essentially lying to my family. I locked my phone, burying my head in my hands, and letting out a deep sigh that was pressing down on my rib cage.

Was it bad that I was lying?

All I wanted to do was protect them. I don't know what I'd do if they ever got hurt because of me. They were my responsibility, my family, my…everything. I didn't want to lie to them, and I certainly didn't want to be in this situation, either. But, there was nothing that I could do at the moment. I had involuntarily been dragged into this.

All I could do was play along with how they wanted me to, get married to the princess and try and find a way to get me and my family as far away as possible.

"Sorry to disturb you, my Prince."

I removed my face from my hands and looked up to find Henry poking his head through the door.

Prince? This was going to take some getting used to.

I smiled at him. "It's no bother, Henry-shi. And, please, call me Taeyeon."

He returned my smile and nodded, stepping into the room with a pile of clothes stacked up in his arms, which I assumed were for me.

"Okay, Taeyeon-shi." He said, with a small bow. "Here are a fresh set of clothes for you. Please get dressed quickly and someone will come shortly to escort you to the dining hall for breakfast. Your Highness the King, has some things that he would like to discuss with you and the princess." He informed as he placed the stack of clothes on the dressing table.

"Oh, thank you very much, Henry." I said, giving a small bow, which he returned and then left.

I really hope this isn't something serious. I groaned as I slung myself out of the comfy confines of my bed to get dressed.

With the aid provided by one of the maids, I had successfully made my way to the dining hall. As I walked in, I saw the whole royal family sitting with an extravagant breakfast before them, except from Tiffany, who was nowhere to be seen.

The King and Queen, Michelle and her husband, Donghae, along with Leo, Tiffany's younger brother. I had met Tiffany's siblings once before when they came to meet me for the first time along with their parents. It was more that they were examining me than anything else as they spoke to Mrs. Park, the woman who was in charge of my training.

They all smiled at me, I bowed in respect saying my greeting rather formally.

"Taeyeon-ah! Come and sit! The cooks have provided us with a divine breakfast this fine morning!" The King announced happily, gesturing for me to sit down.

I smiled and nodded, taking my seat. Just as I sat down, Tiffany then entered, sitting beside me in the only vacant seat available. She didn't even spare a glance at me.

"Good morning, my dear." Her father cooed. He was obviously in a rather good mood this morning. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, thank you." Tiffany replied simply, not much emotion in her tone as she proceeded to eat.

I followed suit, eating what had been placed upon my plate as the empty silence came, only filled by the sound of utensils clattering against plates. I really had no idea how Tiffany was ever going to accept this marriage, it seemed as though she hated my guts. I frowned slightly.

"Taeyeon, Tiffany."

I looked up from my plate, over the table to the King as he clasped his hands together.

"I think that it's important that we discuss plans for the wedding." He said, looking between us expectantly. I could see Tiffany tense slightly from the corner of my eye. I swallowed down my mouth full of food as the queen proceeded to talk.

"We've come to realize that it's unfair to force the marriage upon you so soon." The Queen continued, nodding to herself. "And so, we have decided that the wedding will take place in five months, and in these next five months you two will be able to get to know each other before you are wed." She explained.

"And what if we don't get along with one another in those five months?" Tiffany asked, the anger bubbling in her tone.

"You will still have to proceed with the marriage."

Tiffany suddenly stood, slamming her hands down against the table. "That's not fair on either of us!" Tiffany yelled, the volume of her voice filling up the tall room.

"Tiffany, stop being so unreasonable." The Queen said sternly, her expression hard.

"I'm not the unreasonable one here! You're the one forcing your daughter to marry a girl when she's straight!" I was actually worried that Tiffany was about to flip the table.

I kept my head bowed, my eyes trained on the food on my plate. What else was I supposed to do?

The King stood also, rage flaring in his eyes. "Enough!" His voice boomed, echoed. "You two are getting married, and what we say is final!"

They stared each other down for a moment, silence and tension solidifying within the room. Tiffany threw her napkin on the table and left, not forgetting to slam the door shut behind her.

The King sighed, crumpling back down into his seat, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Breakfast is over. Taeyeon, I'd like to speak with you in my office."

He closed the door, crossing the room and sitting in the large leather chair behind the desk. He gave me a friendly smile, leaning forward.

"I'm sorry about that little argument this morning over breakfast." A streak of sadness made itself prominent in his dark eyes. "Tiffany can be a hard nut to crack." He chuckled, masking his frustration and anger with his younger daughter. I gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded.

His office was expensive looking, decorated in blue and white, with fancy-looking furniture and a large bookcase that took up one entire wall.

"You'll be sleeping in the room that you stayed in last night over the course of the next five months, and after the wedding, you'll be moving into Tiffany's room." He explained. "You can use all the facilities that the palace has to offer, and all the maids and butlers are here to serve you. You are part of this family now, a part of the Royal tree." He said leaning back in his chair. "Do you have any questions?"

I bit down on my bottom lip, constructing the words within my head before I spoke it aloud.

"When can I see my family?" I asked, in an even tone, looking him straight in the eye.

He sighed, running his fingers through his thinning hair.

"Give it at least a month." He said with a nod. "After that, you can invite them here and they can also meet Tiffany. But, you can't let Tiffany know your background or the conditions of this marriage." He warned. "If she finds out, she'll definitely refuse to marry you and she'll probably run off with that Siwon boy." He muttered, shaking his head.

Siwon? Did she have a boyfriend or something?

But the matter of the fact was I needed to get along with her. Be her friend, not her lover. Treat her like a sister. That way, things won't be so difficult and she won't be so hurt when I decide to leave. Things would be simpler this way.

This was now my new life, and there wasn't much I could do to change it.

...

Chapter 4: Im Yoona

I dug my hands deeper into my pockets, sauntering around and taking in my surroundings for future reference if I ever got lost in this massive place. The palace was truly beautiful, but in a strange way, it was beautiful and sad at the same time.

Throughout my life I had stayed and slept in the most dirty and dingy of places imaginable, and when we were able to sustain a place to stay for a while, it was never luxurious and would often lack the necessities, but even so, those places had the slightest sense of home, but here, it felt cold, lonely. Not really home at all.

But maybe that was because I was unfamiliar with it, and the vast amount of space and confusion that it provided. The mansion that I had lived in with my family, before I came here, wasn't even a quarter of the size of this place.

I felt so small here, so helpless and lost.

The palace grounds were cut up into sections, the middle being where the main house was and where the royal family would generally live in, behind that was the huge garden that seemed to go on forever, to the right wing of the grounds was the private hospital and beside that was were the gym was located and only the members of the royal tree could use these facilities, to the left was the servants quarters, where all maids, butlers and other members of staff stayed and slept when they weren't working.

I was lucky that the King had given me information about the palace because I would've been even more lost than I already was.

This place was like a mini town. It was unbelievable. Never in my life would have I imagined that I would essentially be part of South Korea's royal family, set up to marry the princess on conditions that put my life, and the lives of my family, at risk.

I stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky, slightly tinted a dreary grey that matched my emotions perfectly, and I wondered if Hayeon and my mother were okay without me. Were they missing me? What were they doing now? Did they think about me as much as I thought about them?

I inhaled deeply, heaving a sigh and looking at the ground beneath my feet. I felt so lost. I really didn't know what I was doing here or how I was going to get out of it. A lump rose up within my throat, and the weight pressing down on my shoulders seemed to get heavier.

"My prince?"

I looked up to be faced by a maid, her face distorted with concern as she looked at me unsurely.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She bowed quickly.

"It's quite alright." I smiled, placing my hand on her shoulder, indicating her to stand straight. I didn't like how people were always so formal with me now that I was a prince. I wanted to be normal, and the formality made me feel slightly awkward. She blushed slightly.

"The Queen has requested that you join her on the balcony. She said it's nothing serious, and that you're free to decline her offer if you wish."

"I'd love to join her on the balcony." I smiled, hiding the emotions that seemed to slosh around in my stomach, "But you'll have to show me the way. I'm not quite familiar with the grounds yet."

She nodded quickly and led me to the balcony, but as we walked through the main house, I realized that there was more than just one balcony, there were several and it seemed that every corridor we turned into, looked the same as the one before.

"How does anyone find their way around here?" I joked lightly as we made a left turn and stopped at a set of double doors.

The maid turned to me, looking surprised that I had even spoken to her in such a friendly manner.

"You get used to it after a while." She stated, her eyes avoiding mine. "Please, follow me." She said tightly, pushing the doors open and entering.

I followed her in quietly. The room had been colour coded, so everything was in between tones of white and beige. Not a single item out of place, and not a speck of dust in sight. The palace sanitation team really did have a good method if they managed to keep everything looking this prim and perfect.

The room was furnished with white leather couches, a wide screen TV, and a small dining table, topped off with a rather large bookcase. On the walls hung different pictures of the Royal Family themselves, my eyes lingering on the one of the princess when she was just a child. Tiffany had always been pretty, it seemed. At the far end of the room was a set of rather large glass doors that led out to the balcony. I could see the queen sitting on a chair, her back facing us.

"Your highness the Queen, is just waiting on the balcony for you." The maid said, gesturing to where the queen was.

I gave a small bow toward her and smiled. "Thank you very much."

She bowed in return and left quickly. I made my way over to the glass doors, pushing the handle down and opening it slowly. I stepped out and the cool breeze washed over me gently. It seemed to have brightened up, for the sun was now brighter than it was previously.

I inhaled the fresh air, finally closing the door behind me.

Sensing my presence, the queen turned in her chair and smiled at me warmly. I bowed in respect.

"Come," She called. "Take a seat."

I did as told and sat down in the vacant seat beside her. She was silent for a moment as a refreshing wind blew softly over us. I looked out over the palace garden, and all the gardeners working efficiently, the maids, butlers, guards and other members of staff scurrying about here and there.

"What do you think of the palace? Do you like it here?" She asked suddenly, turning her head to look at me, catching me off guard.

I looked at her and nodded. "It's very beautiful here."

Her eyes flickered warmly, and she smiled. "I'm glad."

She turned her head away and looked over at the garden, a very slight smile on her face. She must have been in her mid to late 40's, and she emitted a kind of beauty and confidence that a Queen should. She was very respected for her charity work, among other things, and a lot of people saw her as an inspiration. She was firm, but had a gentle side to her that made you feel comfortable, but always on your toes. I wondered if Tiffany was anything like her mother.

"I know you're worried about marrying Tiffany." She said suddenly, her eyes trained on the gardening staff. "It's only natural."

I pressed my lips together, thinking of a response, but before I could even come up with something she continued to talk.

"I know Tiffany can be cold and stubborn, and she has a temper just as bad as her fathers…" She lamented.

I had only known the princess since yesterday, but I could already tell that these things were all true.

"But…" She continued, "…underneath all that, there's a kind and caring girl with a heart of gold. She just needs someone to draw it out of her." She turned and looked at me, an elegant smile on her face "And I honestly think that that person is you, Taeyeon."

Tiffany and I had only ever spoken once, and that's when she had been crying about having to marry me, and then she told me to get out of her room. Not to forget that she completely blanked me this morning at breakfast. Why on earth would the Queen think that I could be the person to bring the real Tiffany to the surface when it seemed as though she hated me.

"You don't believe me?" The queen asked, her eyebrows raised when I didn't respond.

"It's not that I don't believe you…" I hesitated slightly, trying to find the more appropriate words to say, "It just seems that Tiffany has no intention of marrying me. Forcing her into this just seems like an impossible thing to do." I heaved a sigh, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Don't worry." She smiled, "Everything will work out. It always does."

I wished that I could have her amount of optimism. When I first met the queen, I hadn't expected her to be so down to earth and friendly. She spoke to me as if I had known her for years, and that in itself, made me feel slightly more at home.

She stood. "I've got some things to do. But I'll see you at dinner." She said, looking down at me. "Thank you for joining me today, Taeyeon."

I quickly stood and bowed. "The pleasure is all mine."

The dinner table wasn't as tense as I had expected it to be. I was glad to see that the King and his youngest daughter had calmed since breakfast, but even so, no one talked and we ate in silence.

I suppose no one had anything to say, so the large room was filled of the sound of metal cutlery tinkling against plates.

The dining hall door opened and in entered Henry. He went to Tiffany, leaned over and whispered in her ear, not wanting to disturb everyone else's dinner. Since I was sitting right next to them, I could hear what was being said.

"Sorry to disturb your meal, My Princess. But it seems your friends have arrived. I have sent them to your room."

"Thank you, Henry." Tiffany said, dismissing him, wiping her mouth with a napkin delicately and standing up, ready to leave.

"Where you do you think you're going?" The King asked from across the table, looking at his daughter expectantly.

"My friends are here. They're already waiting for me." Tiffany informed in a rather firm tone.

"In that case, you can take Taeyeon with you." He said, giving her an innocent smile.

"What? Why?" She questioned quickly, a hint of outrage in her voice. I kept my head down.

"Well, I think it would be nice if Taeyeon, your future husband, were to meet some of your friends. Don't you, dear?" He asked, leaning a little over to his wife.

"Oh yes, I think it would be very nice." The Queen agreed.

Tiffany let out a small huff. "But father, I don't think Taeyeon would enjoy the company of my friends. And besides, she's still eating." Tiffany reasoned, keeping her cool.

"Nonsense! I'm sure she'd love to meet your friends, and she's nearly done with her plate." The King replied.

"But fa-"

"No buts. It's either you take Taeyeon with you, or you don't go at all and I'll get Henry to send your friends back to their rightful homes." He challenged.

I felt her glance at me in annoyance, heaving a sigh. "Fine."

There had been a few things that I had learnt about Stephanie Hwang MiYoung in the little time that I had been here - one of the most prominent being her rather fiery temper. But in the last minute or so from following her, I had also learnt that she was an extremely fast walker when she wanted to be.

Did I really want to meet her friends?

Possibly. In the future when the two of us were on better terms. But right now? No. I really didn't want to go in there and introduce myself as the new prince to a bunch of people I had never met before.

"Tiffany-shi…wait up." I called, trying to keep up with her and her fast pace.

She stopped abruptly and turned around, and if I hadn't been paying enough attention, I would've walked straight into her, but luckily my reflexes were good enough, so I stopped myself just in time.

Her pretty face was now just mere inches away from mine, her breath washing over my face. I swallowed down. Being this close to her, I noticed how brown her eyes were and how soft her skin looked and how well her face was structured. My heartbeat seemed to quicken as her gaze pierced right through me.

She turned back around, and walked over to a set of large wooden doors, placing her hands on the handles and that's when I realized I had been holding my breath. I went and stood beside her just as she was about to open the doors. I could hear the sound of female chatter on the other side.

"Just don't embarrass me." She said, before pushing down the handles and opening both doors.

As soon as Tiffany walked in, their chatter hushed for a few brief seconds, and in chorus they all squealed with delight and engulfed the Princess into a group hug.

I stood awkwardly behind them, hands in my pockets, not sure what to do with myself.

The hug dispersed, and they all stepped back, continuing their chatter with Tiffany as they stood. And suddenly, all at they same time, they finally noticed me standing there. They all looked at me curiously, wondering who I was and why I was currently standing in the bedroom of South Korea's princess.

Tiffany looked my way, "Oh yeah. And this is Kim Taeyeon. My future husband." She said dryly, gesturing in my direction.

I wet my lips and gulped as they continued to stare. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you all. I hope we can become friends." I bowed and stood.

When I looked up, surprisingly, they all smiled at me kindly, making my face redden a little. They were all undeniably beautiful, and I didn't really know where to look. They all bowed toward me at roughly the same time.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Tiffany muttered, pulling my arm closer to the girls. "This," She said gesturing to a girl that I had seen before somewhere, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She was stunningly beautiful, with long chestnut hair, oozing a confidence like no other. "Is Jung Jessica, my closest and oldest friend. Our families are very close, and have been for years."

"It's very nice to meet you." Jessica said politely, shaking my hand.

But before I could reply, Tiffany had pulled me away and closer to another two of the girls. "This is Lee Soonkyu, but everyone calls her Sunny, and Kim Hyoyeon. Both of them are close family friends." She introduced quickly, not giving me a chance to greet them properly. "And this," She said, gesturing to a girl who was tall, beautiful, with big brown eyes. Her body was undeniably slim, and her smile was kind and friendly, almost too friendly. "Is Im Yoona, an old childhood friend. Our families are currently doing business together." She introduced, "And that's everyone." She concluded.

I felt nervous underneath Yoona's pretty eyes, and when I turned to Tiffany, I found that she had already taken a seat on one of the couches and was now chatting happily with Jessica, Sunny and Hyoyeon. I frowned.

I turned back to Yoona and smiled, and before I could do anything else, she pulled me along to sit with her on a vacant couch.

She leaned her head on her palm, and looked at me, a slightly flirtatious smile on her face.

"So, Taeyeon-shi, where are you from?" She asked, moving a little too close for comfort.

I shifted uncomfortably. I couldn't tell the truth, I had to lie, because telling the truth was too risky.

"Uhm…I'm from Seoul. The Gangnam district specifically." I said and she nodded.

"Really? I'm from Seoul too." She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she gazed at me. "I suppose that explains your good looks. How come I've never seen you around?"

The second thing that I learnt about Hwang Tiffany, was that her friends were extremely nosey, and that they made it hard for me to dodge questions that required the truth, which was something that I couldn't give.

Yoona was a natural flirt, and I was just naturally awkward.

That was the first time that I encountered Im Yoona, and that night when I settled myself into bed I was left thinking about her.

...

Chapter 5: Then It Hit Me

I could feel the frustration, the tension, and the anger pump through my muscles as the sweat dangled off of the tip of my nose. My lungs burned, but I continued as hard and as fast as I could, throwing punches and kicks in every which way.

He dodged them, blocked them and tried to counter me with every chance he got. The instructor was watching from the sidelines and I could tell that he was on edge in case someone got hurt, especially since the both of us were fighting so intensely.

With one final grip, twist, pull and flip, a thud was heard and Leo was on the ground, defenseless.

He put his hands up in surrender, and we both smiled at each other in amusement, both of us panting for breath. I held a hand out to him, and he took it as I pulled him up to stand.

The instructor clapped loudly, the sound echoing through the studio as he sauntered over to us.

"Wow. That was brilliant." His hands were still clapping. "You guys are a good match. It's nice to have someone who can actually challenge Leo for once. I have to say, Your Highness, you've really impressed me with your ability. It's hard to find people who are willing to take on such a fierce fighter like Leo, here."

Leo and I smiled at each other.

"Thank you." I bowed. "And please, just call me Taeyeon."

He chuckled. "Why of course, Taeyeon." He handed the both of us a towel and a bottle of water. "Go take a break, you two have earned it after all the hard work you've done today. Great job."

We thanked him and bowed respectfully before pulling off our helmets, and other pieces of protective clothing we had used. We went outside of the studio to cool off, both of us still breathing hard.

I took a swig of my water, letting it run down my throat swiftly before leaning back on the wall. I sat down on the ground, Leo following quickly behind.

I wiped my face with the towel I had been given, trying to calm my rapid breathing. My skin and muscles felt like they were burning, but I liked it in a strange way. It made me want to work harder.

"You're really good." Leo praised with a smile, nodding as he downed another gulp of water.

Hwang Leo was the youngest member of the immediate royal family. He was a quiet boy, but also very easy and pleasant to talk to, unlike his sister who hadn't even acknowledged me properly for the whole month I had been here.

I had become closer to Leo. He was, really, my only friend. We shared a common passion and interest for martial arts, and that's how we became to bond so quickly. I kind of looked at him like a little brother.

"You too. And you're so young."

He smiled again and looked away, his eyes tracing over the shape of the palace grounds and the workers and servants that could be seen pottering about here and there. And it was then that I realized how busy everything seemed here. A year ago there'd be moments that would feel as if everything was in a standstill. But now, there was always something to do, to say. There was never a moment of pure, peaceful silence anymore. I missed it.

"So…how are things going with my sister?" Leo asked, out of the blue.

I scoffed a little. "Things…aren't really going anywhere. I haven't really spoken to her at all. So…I don't really know."

Leo hummed thoughtfully, tilted his head up to the sky a little. "Well…I think…that…" Leo was the type of person that if he didn't have anything to say, he'd simply stay silent. But when he did have something to say, he would say it, but he was always very tactful with the way he spoke. "…You should try and spend time with her." He said, finally.

"Yeah…but how? It seems like she hates my guts. I seriously doubt she'd want to hang out with me." I sighed, the weight pressing down on my shoulders again.

"Well, it seems to me that you guys are getting married in about four months, and neither of you have made a real effort to get closer to each other. You guys are, really, going to have to spend the rest of your lives together, whether you get along or not. So…why not try and make it easier for the both of you and get closer?"

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth in thought and realized that I hadn't really thought about it that way. I was too focused on my family.

"You're right…but I don't even know what she's into or what she likes." I reasoned.

He shrugs. "To be honest, I'm not really that close with my sisters either, so I can't really help you there." He looks down and checks the time on his watch and sighs. "I need to go. I have a music lesson in thirty minutes." He stands up, brushes the dirt off his shorts and looks down at me. "Don't worry about it. You'll think of something. I'll see you later."

He left and went back into the main house. I watched after his silhouette, as it got smaller, and thought about what I was supposed to do.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out to see a picture of Hayeon flashing on the screen, she had sent me a text message, but that's when the perfect idea hit me.

Deep breaths as I lifted my hand to the door and knocked quickly. I waited. No answer. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, thinking through what to say one last time.

With one more puff of air, I placed my hand on the door handle and pushed the door open slightly, poking my head through the gap.

It was empty. She must've been on the second floor then.

I entered the pink-coloured room, carefully closing the door behind me. I took another breath before making my way over and climbing the stairs to the second level of the huge room. I reached the top and found the princess, lying on her bed, reading some sort of fashion magazine.

"Uhm…Hey?" It came out as more of a question than a greeting. I mentally smacked myself.

She looked at me lazily from behind her magazine, a tinge of surprise in her dark eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, ice and disinterest in her tone.

"Well..." I dug my hands into my pockets and took a few slow steps forward. "I…was…just…uhm…-"

"Look, Taeyeon-shi, " She cut me off. "If you don't have a reason to be in here, then I have no problem with getting the guards to escort you out."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, no. I do have a reason."

"Then why don't you spit it out instead of wasting my time?" Her eyes went back to her magazine, resuming flicking through the pages.

I took another deep breath and steadied my voice. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today…that is…if you have nothing else to do." I looked down at the carpet, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

She put her magazine down, and sighed. I looked up at her to find her with an unreadable expression on her face, her lips pursed.

"What makes you think that I'd want to hang out with you?"

I shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really know. I just figured that all of this mess would be easier if we got along a little better. I'm not asking you to agree to become my best friend, I'm just suggesting that maybe we should make things a little easier by trying to get to know one another."

Her expression softened slightly. She looked down at her lap in contemplation before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay. I'll hang out with you, but it depends on what you had in mind."

A smile formed onto my lips. "I can't tell you just yet. I want it to be a surprise."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? How old are you? Can't you just tell me?"

I shook my head. "No can do. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it was, would it?"

"Fine…" She mutters, getting off of the bed. "It better not be something stupid."

"Do you really need to cover my eyes?"

I chuckled to myself as we walked and the scent of fresh flowers, and streaming waters wafted into my system, my hands over Tiffany's eyes, preventing her from seeing anything.

"We're almost there anyway." We walked a little further up the cracked path, before I stopped Tiffany in her tracks. "Okay, we're here." I said, removing my hands from blocking her vision.

I bit down on my lower lip, anticipating her reaction.

She stepped forward, turning and looking around, taking everything in. "Wow." She says, looking back at me. "This place is…really beautiful."

Flowers of all different colours had begun to bloom in the grass, the sun was shining and the breeze was rolling in gently. Perfect weather.

"Where are we?" She asks, wonderingly.

"Come." I said, gesturing for her to follow me. "It's an old abandoned park, over-grown and deserted. It seems like everyone has just forgotten that this place ever even existed. I used to take my little sister here all the time." I smile as we strolled down the slightly worn-out concrete, thinking about my little sister who I hadn't seen in awhile.

"You have a sister?"

I nod slowly, glancing up at the sky, our footsteps in sync. "Yeah, her name's Hayeon. She's eight, nearly nine." My smile gets a little wider as I think about her.

"Have you got any other siblings?" She asks, with a surprising hint of interest.

I shake my head. "Nope. Just Hayeon. You have a older sister and a little brother, right?"

She nods, looking over at me.

"I've been doing martial arts with your brother lately. He's really good." I praise.

"Leo does martial arts?" She questions with a frown.

I chuckle lightly. "Yeah, how can you not know? He's your brother."

She just shakes her head. "Oh, whatever."

I shrug it off as we continue to walk. I looked around and remembered the other surprise I had in store. "Wait here." I said, jogging ahead of her.

"What? Why?" She asks quickly.

"Just stay put!" I yell back at her as I run around the corner. I smile to myself as I pick the bikes up from leaning against the lamppost. I pushed them back around to where Tiffany was waiting, a bike either side of me.

"Surprise." I say once I reach her.

She looks at the bikes and then to me. "There is no way in hell that I'm getting on that thing."

I frown, looking down at the bikes. "But why?

"B-because…I just don't want to." She states simply.

"Oh, come on. You have to at least give me a better reason than that."

She mumbles something under her breath that I fail to hear. I scrunch my face up in confusion and lean a little closer. "What'd you say?"

She huffs, looks up at me in annoyance and says, "Because I don't know how to."

I knew that rich people like Tiffany and her family would usually get carted around in a limousine or whatever, but isn't riding a bike a thing that most parents teach their kids? Maybe I thought that way because of the way I had been brought up. Cycling and walking were the cheapest forms of transportation, therefore it was something that you had to learn.

"Really?" I ask, slightly amazed.

Her cheeks began to turn a slight pink. "Yes." She muttered.

"How come?"

"I don't know. I just never did. I never really had anyone to teach me." She said, avoiding my gaze.

A smile crept onto my face. "Well…you're in luck."

She looks at me, confused.

"Because I'm going to teach you."

She shakes her head, backing away. "No. No way. I knew this was a bad idea."

She begins to turn to walk away, but I quickly grab her arm and hold it loosely, my grip gentle. She looks at me, stunned, almost.

"Please?" I beg. "I promise you, I'm a great teacher. I taught my sister, and she's not even nine yet. If a eight year old can do it, I'm sure you can, too."

She pulls her wrist away, and we end up going back and forth at each other. Me, convincing her to let me teach her, and she, saying that there was no way in hell she was ever going to get on a bike.

I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but she ended up agreeing, eventually, after what seemed like such a long and tedious squabble.

She tried and failed several times, and after a few hours, she finally began to get it.

"Okay, this is good. You're making quick progress." I smile at her in a friendly manner as she sits upon the bike. "Now, try one more time." I urge. "I'll be right beside you."

She breathes deeply and nods a few times before she takes off. At first, I hold the back of her saddle and jog beside her, but as she begins to get more engrossed into the cycling, I slow down my pace and eventually let go.

I stood and watched with a smile on my face, proud almost.

From a distance, I see her ride over a large pebble, I hear her squeal as she begins to wobble. Without much thought, I sprinted towards her and before I could register where I was and where Tiffany was, something warm and perfumed fell on top of me, causing me to hit the ground, the wind getting knocked out of my lungs on impact.

I groaned inwardly, scrunching my face together in pain.

My first thought is, I've broken one of three things - Tiffany, the bike or myself. I, then, open my eyes to see Stephanie Hwang Miyoung's face just a few centimeters away from mine, our noses just about touching and her breath bearing down on my lips. My second thought is that Tiffany's eyes are that of a deep, pretty brown. She had eyes that I wanted to look into for a very long time. My third, and final, thought is that Tiffany is beautiful, very beautiful.

Her body is warm, and for a moment we just stare at each other. The park, the sun and the rest of the world slowly fade and diminish into nothing.

Tiffany Hwang had hit me like a literal ton of bricks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6: Changing Opinions

"Are you sure it's safe?" Tiffany asks, unsure.

I chuckle. "Don't worry. Like I said, I used to bring Hayeon here all the time." I assure before I jump over the small fence and land on the green grass on the other side.

She nods and does the same. We walk up the grassy hill together.

When we get to the top, Tiffany gasps at the amazing sight in front of us. You could see the countryside for miles from where we were standing. Even though I had been here many times, the view never fails to take my breath away.

The sunlight was still shining down on us.

I took out a blanket from the basket and laid it on the floor for us to sit on. I sat down and she did the same. I put the basket full of food between us.

"You made this?" She asks, clearly surprised.

"Yeah? Why is that such a shock to you?" I return, not understanding what the big deal is.

"Well, it's just, normally, people like us, that are royalty and what-not, have people to cook for them…" She says, slowly, looking over the at the food.

"Well, maybe I'm not normal?" I say, grinning back at her.

"Yup, you're definitely not normal." She says and then we begin to eat. "Wow. It's really good!"

I smile. "I'm glad you like it."

I lean back on my hands and stretch out my legs, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. This was the first time in the whole month that I had been here that I felt that I could breathe properly.

"Taeyeon-shi?"

I look over at her.

"Thanks for saving me earlier." She says, referring to when I had stopped her from falling off of her bike.

I smile at her. "You don't need to thank me. Besides, I don't think your mother would be very happy if I brought you home with a scratched up face." I chuckle.

She laughs, lightly, but then all falls quiet. It was awkward to say the least.

"Taeyeon-shi?" She calls my name again.

"Hmm?" I hum, enjoying the sunlight on my face.

"Why did you agree to marry me?" She asks, suddenly.

I freeze, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to tell her that I was being forced to and that my life and my family's lives were at stake. I didn't want to hurt her. If she found out, she might refuse and who knows what might happen to my mother and Hayeon.

She is staring at me intently, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, avoiding her first question.

"Because you seem too nice and down to earth to agree to an arranged marriage." She says.

"Uhm...well..." I hesitate after hearing her completely valid reason for doubting me. "... it's my duty..." I state, dumbly. I felt like face-palming myself for my stupidity.

"Duty?" She asks, confused.

"Uhm, yeah. My father knew your father and they were great friends. When we were kids it was already arranged." I lie - surprising myself at how flawlessly it came out, yet feeling guilty at having to dismiss the truth.

"Then shouldn't I meet your father?" Tiffany asks, trying to make sense of the lie I just told.

"He died just after Hayeon was born." I state, feeling slightly better that I was at least telling some of the truth.

"Oh," was all she managed to say. "Sorry." I could tell I just made things even more awkward.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. He was a good man. There's no one to blame." I smile, trying to cheer her up.

She looks up and smiles. I liked her smile.

"You know, you look so much prettier when you smile." I compliment.

She looks down, avoiding my gaze. "Thanks." I could tell she was blushing. "Can we drop the honorifics? "She suggests.

I nod. "You can call me Taeyeon or Tae." I smile at her.

"Okay, you can call me Tiffany or Fany." She replies with a smile.

"Or would you prefer Miyoung?" I tease her.

"Yah! How did you know my real name?" She whines, pushing my shoulder gently.

How could I not know? I spent a year a learning it.

"A little birdy told me." I reply with a grin.

"Don't call me that in public." She huffs.

"Then, can I call you that when we're alone?" I ask.

"Fine." She says, puffing out her cheeks.

Things grew quiet, and I took this opportunity to ask her a more serious question.

"How come you acted so coldly to me before?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

She looks at me with her pretty eyes. "Because I was trying to see what you were really like, and honestly, you're a lot nicer than I had initially thought. Plus, most of the time I don't feel like I can be myself around people because I'm a princess, and everyone expects me to act a certain way. So, I pretend to act coldly to avoid any fake people." She explains.

I nod my head and look over at the view before us.

The sun was beginning to set and a cool breeze rolls over us.

"Maybe we should go home. It's getting pretty late." I say.

She nods in agreement, and then we both stand up and proceed to pack away the picnic blanket and food.

We walk back to where the guards were waiting for us.

I never knew that I could discover so much about one person in a single day. This morning she was cold, blunt and mean. Now, I saw a different side to her that was cute and funny. When she smiled it was as if the world became a brighter place.

I didn't want this day with her by my side to end. But, everything has to come to an end at some point, right?

TIFFANY'S POV

When we got back to the palace it was nearly 10 pm. Taeyeon and I said good night to each other before heading out separate ways.

As soon as I made it to my bed, I flopped down and reflected on everything that had happened.

I saw that Taeyeon was actually really down to earth. She didn't act like royalty and that's what I like about her most. She makes me feel normal. When I'm with her I'm not Stephanie Hwang Miyoung, Princess of Korea. I'm simply Tiffany Hwang.

There's something so genuine about her. Things with her had felt so oddly comfortable. And honestly, I couldn't wait until tomorrow so I could learn more about her.

The weight on the bed shifts. I sit up to see my mother smiling back at me.

"I heard you spent the day with the prince." She says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I had fun." I shrug, making it look like it was nothing.

She raises an eyebrow. "Really? You had fun?"

I nod. "Taeyeon's actually really nice."

She smiles warmly at my statement before leaning over and planting a kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad. Good night, darling." She stands and walks away. I watch as she disappears down the stairs.

I get up, brush my teeth, wash my face and change into my pyjamas before slipping underneath my warm bed-sheets.

I fall asleep with thoughts of Kim Taeyeon running through my head.

...

Chapter 7: Best Way To Learn Piano

I sat in the Palace's very own music room, while my mother lectured me on how playing an instrument builds character and how, as a princess, I should start practicing again.

Honestly, I wasn't really listening. I was too busy wondering where Taeyeon was.

It had been a week since she took me to that park and since then we've become very good friends.

Now that I look back at it, it was really sweet of her to plan that small trip for us to get to know each other. Siwon had never even thought about doing something like that with me.

"Hwang Miyoung, are you even listening to me?" My mother snapped.

I looked up at her and nodded slowly, pretty much clueless.

She sighed and took a seat next to me on the piano bench.

"All I'm saying is that I want you to try learning the piano again." She said, gesturing to the grand piano sitting in front of us. "You used to be so good at it." She expressed, putting an arm around me.

It was true. I was pretty good at the piano and if I had kept on doing it, I could have been amazing. But even though I was good, Michelle was always better. Eventually, I lost interest, like I did in most of my hobbies.

"Okay, mother."

"I want you to practice for at least an hour. I'll have the maids, butlers and the guards on look out if you try to escape." She said, slyly.

I nodded. She kissed my forehead gently and left.

I sat alone at the piano and looked at the music sheets.

Because I hadn't' played in so long, it all looked like gibberish to me. I made an attempt but failed. I sighed in frustration and gazed out of the window.

I heard the door open on the other side of the room. I turned my head and smiled when I saw Taeyeon poking her head through the door.

"Fany-ah? Are you busy? I can come back later if you want?" She said, readying herself to leave.

"No! Come help me with this!" I pleaded.

She nodded and smiled as she crossed the room to where the piano was situated.

"Wow. This is a beautiful piano." She said as she ran her hand across the glossy white paint of the instrument.

"You know how to play?" I asked, moving over to make room on the bench so we could both sit down comfortably.

She sat down, our shoulders touching.

She nodded as she took the music sheets and flicked through them. "My uncle used to own a music shop and he had a piano in the back that he and my father had built together. My father used to take me there and he taught me how to play." She said, smiling.

She placed the sheets on the stand and began to play.

I was utterly shocked at how good she was. She made it look so effortless. Every note was filled with so much emotion that it was unbelievable.

After about two minutes she finished the song with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow. Taeyeon, that was amazing!" I squealed like a total fan girl. "Where did you learn that?"

She chuckled. "I wrote it for my Father when I was younger. It was always his favourite." She smiled warmly.

"Can you teach me?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Of course. Just give me a second." She stood up and grabbed some blank music sheets and a pen and started to scribble down something.

After about 10 minutes she stopped and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Done." She stated proudly as she sat beside me again. "So, the first part goes like this." She said as she played the first section.

"Now, you try." She gestured.

I took a deep breath and attempted to play the beautiful song without much success. I hit the wrong note and sighed in frustration.

She simply looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Not bad. But you're doing this part wrong." She stated as she got up and stood behind me.

She leaned forward and put her arms around me, placing my hands on top of hers.

"See, you were doing this." She said as she replayed my mistake, leaning her chin on my shoulder. I could feel her body heat, my hands mimicking hers as they lay on top loosely. For some reason this felt so right.

I could feel myself blushing. I was glad that she couldn't see my face because I must have been as red as a tomato.

"But it should've been like this." She continued to demonstrate, not noticing my blushing state.

"Okay, now you try again."

I thought she was going to sit back down beside me, but much to my surprise, she stayed where she was with her arms around me. She swapped our hands around so her hands were on top of mine.

"You don't have to rush it. Take your time." She said, her tone calm and reassuring.

I took another deep breath and began to play.

It was better than the last time but I hit another wrong note. To my disappointment she removed her arms and stood up straight again.

I sighed. "Taeyeon, maybe this is too hard?" I said, turning around to look up at her.

She smiled down at me. "No it's not. You almost had it. Let's keep going." She said, putting her arms around me again.

It felt like we were in our own little world, just the two of us.

She taught me like this for about half an hour, but the time just seemed to fly right by us without either of us noticing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I heard a voice from the other side of the room.

I shot my head around towards the door to find my mother standing there with a smug smile painted on her face.

Taeyeon immediately removed her arms and stood up straight again.

"Yah! Mother!" I whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you were okay, but it seems you were enjoying yourself with Prince Taeyeon, over there." She said cheekily, gesturing to the blushing Prince behind me.

"Keep up the teaching, Taeyeon. She'll probably be a piano master by tomorrow with your help."

I looked back at Taeyeon, whose face had turned red as she rubbed the back of her neck, smiling in embarrassment. She gave a shy nod.

"Don't have too much fun." My mother stated in a rather sarcastic tone and then left us alone again.

Taeyeon sat beside me again. "I'm sorry about my mother." I sighed.

"No, it's okay. She's probably just happy that me and you are finally getting along." She smiled.

I nodded. Things went quiet as she we sat in an awkward silence.

"I almost forgot to tell you. My mother and sister are coming to the Palace today, to meet you and the rest of your family." She said excitedly, a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded.

"That's actually why I came here in the first place, but I guess I kind of got distracted." She said shyly. "They should be here soon."

There was a knock on the door and Henry entered and bowed towards both of us.

"My Prince, I would like to inform you that your mother and sister are waiting for you in the throne room with the Queen." He stated.

"Thank, Henry." She said politely. Henry, then, took his leave.

"C'mon." She said with a grin.

As we entered the throne room I saw my mother and another woman who looked about the same age with a little girl standing beside them.

The little girl caught sight of us, and ran towards Taeyeon.

Taeyeon happily greeted her as the girl jumped into her arms and hugged her like a koala.

"Taeyeon-ah, I missed you so much." I heard the girl murmur, her voice muffled by Taeyeon's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Hayeon." Taeyeon said, tightening her embrace.

My mother and the other woman were looking at us with warm smiles on both of their faces.

"Hayeon-ah, let Taeyeon greet everyone properly." The woman said, chuckling.

Hayeon then pulled away and looked Taeyeon in the eyes and smiled widely at her. Taeyeon did the same and then set her down.

She took Hayeon's hand and looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. We walked towards our mothers and for some reason I felt extremely nervous.

As we reached the two women they smiled widely at me.

"This is my daughter, Tiffany." My mother introduced.

I bowed in respect. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to finally meet you, too, Tiffany-shi. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled. I looked up at her, confused.

"This is my daughter Hayeon." She said, not noticing my confusion and gesturing to the small girl who showed a great amount of resemblance to Taeyeon.

"Hello." She bowed towards me.

I smiled at how cute she was. It was like a mini Taeyeon standing in front me.

As much as I wanted to squeal and pinch her cheeks, I kept my composure.

"Taeyeon-ah! Are you not going to hug your own mother?" The woman said playfully to Taeyeon.

She walked towards her mother with her arms outstretched.

"Oh, how I missed you, my daughter." I heard her mumble.

She pulled away as Taeyeon stepped back to stand beside me.

"I thought it would be a good idea if you and Taeyeon show Hayeon around the Palace and maybe get some ice cream." My mother said with a smile. Taeyeon's mother nodded with approval.

We had walked our way to the garden with Hayeon walking in between us, holding both of our hands, swinging them happily as we made our way around. From afar, you would've thought that we were a happy family and that Hayeon was our child.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue.

Hayeon was such a sweet little girl, much like her sister.

We strolled, making general small-talk along the way.

"I'm tired. Can we stop now?" Hayeon asked, shielding her yes from the sun as she looked up at us.

"Sure." Taeyeon said, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

We all sat down and enjoyed the sun beating down on our faces.

"Sorry to bother you, My Prince, but the King would like to speak with you. He said it will not take long." One of the maids said, standing awkwardly in front of us.

"Okay, thank you. I will be there shortly." Taeyeon smiled. The maid bowed and quickly walked away.

Taeyeon turned to Hayeon "Be a good girl and do as Tiffany says. She's your Unnie now." She said before she patting Hayeon on the head. She stood up looked back at us. "I shouldn't be too long. Wait for me here until I come back." She said before walking towards my father's office.

Once Taeyeon was out of sight Hayeon turned to me. "Tiffany Unnie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Taeyeon close?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, ad action that reminded me so much of Taeyeon.

I nodded. "We are now." I stated happily. "Is Taeyeon a good big sister?" I asked.

She took a few seconds to think. "Yes." She smiled. "She takes care of me and Umma, and she always knows how to make me smile. If I didn't have Taeyeon in my life, I would be lost." She stated proudly. "She even gave me her most precious dukong before she left." She gave me a wide smile.

"Dukong? Like the toy?" I chuckled.

"Yeah! Taeyeon just loves them!" She said, smiling even wider.

I made a mental note to tease her about that later.

Hayeon then looked at me again, but with a more serious expression. "Do you love Taeyeon?"

I froze.

Did I?

...

Chapter 8: Choi Siwon

I had no idea what to say. Hayeon stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I wasn't sure of my feelings for Taeyeon.

I knew we were getting married in less than 4 months, but the thought of actually being in love with her never really crossed my mind. She always treated me a in a sisterly way and I saw her as the best friend I ever had.

I loved Siwon, though. Didn't I?

I mean I hadn't been able to speak to him or see him, since Taeyeon got here I was always with her. I have to admit I kind of forgot I even had a boyfriend until now. I hadn't even replied to his text messages or phone calls. I've been such a bad girlfriend.

Even though part of me feels bad, part of me also feels happy at the fact that I spent time with Taeyeon, and became close with her.

"Unnie?"

I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten Hayeon was still here. "I...uhm...I-" But before I could finish, Taeyeon came around the corner.

"Okay, ladies! Are we ready to continue?" She said cheerily.

I stood up quickly. "Yes! Let's go!" I said, relieved that I had managed to avoid answering the question.

"Tiffany, you okay? You seem a bit flustered?" She asked, concerned at my sudden eagerness.

"Of course! I'm fine. I just don't want to let all this sunshine got to waste while we're just sitting here." I said, beginning to walk away.

Hayeon and Taeyeon's mother left not too long.

It was nice to meet them and spend some time with Hayeon. It let me see Taeyeon in a slightly different light.

"Fany-ah, are you okay?" She asked when we entered my room.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"It's just…you were acting kind of strange earlier." She said with concern, following me up the stairs.

I sat on the bed, and glanced up to see that she still had a worried expression on her face. "I'm fine. Seriously."

She took my hands in hers and my heart skipped a beat. She sat on the bed and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Look, I just want you to know, even though we've only known each other for a couple of months, that you can tell me anything. Don't feel like you can't trust me because you can. Tiffany, you're the best friend I've ever had." She said sincerely.

She was just so damn cute! But for some reason when she called me her 'friend' I felt slightly disappointed.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise, Taeyeon, nothing is wrong. I'm just a little hungry."

She smiled at me. "How about I go get us some snacks and we can watch a movie or something together?"

I nodded in agreement. "That sounds great."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Choose what you want to watch." She said, standing up and walking down the stairs, the sound of the door closing coming soon after.

This is exactly what I needed - just Taeyeon and I, watching a movie with a bucket of buttery popcorn between us.

I went downstairs to the cupboard where we kept all the DVD's.

I began to look through them all, seeking out the best ones, but I wasn't sure which kind of movies Taeyeon liked.

I heard my bedroom door open, thinking it was Taeyeon I didn't bother to look back.

"Taeyeon, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked, scanning the shelves for a good movie.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms come around my waist. They were too big and muscular to be Taeyeon's arms. I completely froze when the unknown person whispered into my ear.

"Fany-ah..." It was a man's voice. I was praying to god that it wasn't some creep that had broken into the palace. "Did you miss me?" There was something oddly familiar about his voice.

I turned, his arms dropping from around my waist.

"Siwon!" I yelled, angry that he had scared the hell out me. "You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were a burglar or something!" I said, pushing his shoulder.

He laughed, putting his hands up in defence. "I thought you'd recognize my voice." He said, calming his laughter. "So, how you been doing lately?" He asked wonderingly.

"Not much." I shrugged, making my way over and sitting on the couch.

He sat beside me. "Oh, really? Because if you weren't busy then why didn't you answer my texts or bother to call me back?" He looked at me accusingly.

"I-"

But before I could answer he crashed his lips onto mine.

If I'm honest I didn't want him to kiss me. I wanted him to stop. But I was his girlfriend. Wasn't I supposed to like it when he kissed me?

He tried to slip his tongue into my mouth but I rejected. He pulled away and to my surprise he smiled at me.

I stood up and made my way back over to the DVD collection, not wanting him to kiss me again.

But he stood up with me. I turned around when I heard him follow.

I walked backwards until my back hit the wall. He came closer and pinned my arms to the wall.

"You know what? I don't even care why you ignored me, I just missed your lips so much." He whispered, pressing his body against mine. He began to nibble on my neck.

"Siwon, stop." I pleaded.

All of sudden, his body was pulled forcefully away. I opened my eyes to see Taeyeon standing in front of Siwon.

She, then, grabbed his arm and flipped him over. His body landed with on the floor with a loud thud.

"Taeyeon!" I yelled, shocked. One part of me was relieved that she showed up and the other part was just slightly worried that she had just seriously injured Siwon.

"What? He was trying to hurt you!" She yelled, gesturing to Siwon who rolling on the floor in pain.

"He wasn't! He's my boyfriend!" I said, moving forward to help Siwon back up.

"Oh..." She stood awkwardly to the side as I helped him up to sit on the couch.

But when I got him to his feet he shook my hands off of him and glared at Taeyeon.

"Who the hell is she?" He asked angrily, gesturing to Taeyeon. I stood in between them to stop them from fighting.

"Tiffany, didn't you tell him?" She asked, her tone and expression soft.

How could I?

I mean, I couldn't just phone him up and say: "Hey! Guess what? I'm getting married in 4 months! Did you get your invitation yet?"

I looked at the ground.

"What's she talking about? What didn't you tell me?" Siwon asked, obviously confused.

I turned to him. "Look, Siwon," I took a deep breath before continuing. "I think you should sit down." We both sat down on the couch. Taeyeon stayed where she was standing, closer to the door.

"What is it, Tiffany?" He asked, concerned.

"Taeyeon, come here." I said, gesturing for her to sit on the single chair beside me.

She sat down and I looked at her, not knowing how to tell him. She gave me a small smile and nod of encouragement.

"The truth is, me and Taeyeon are getting married in less than 4 months. But before you get angry, as of now, Taeyeon and I are just friends." I explained. I had no idea what his reaction was going to be.

"You agreed to the marriage?" He asked carefully.

"I had no other choice." I said, looking at him apologetically.

"So does this mean we can't be together?"

"You can still be together. I promise not to interfere." This time it was Taeyeon who answered. I looked at her, surprised, and so did Siwon.

For some reason I felt hurt that she wouldn't even fight for me, but then again, we weren't really together in the first place.

"Really?" He asked Taeyeon. I could tell he was unsure if she was telling the truth.

She nodded. "I have no right to get in the way of someone else's relationship." She smiled at us.

I turned my attention back to Siwon who was now smiling. "Thank you." He said sincerely to Taeyeon.

She smiled back. "You're welcome and I'm sorry about your back."

He just smiled and stood up. "It's okay. I need to get going. I'm not supposed to be here, remember?" He walked towards the door.

I walked towards him to say good-bye.

He pulled me into a hug and pecked my lips "Bye, Fany."

He, then, walked out of the door, leaving me dumbfounded.

TAEYEON'S POV

He pulled Tiffany into a hug and pecked her lips.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, my blood boiling.

I hated the way he touched Tiffany and the way he looked at her with lustful eyes. I can tell you right now that he doesn't even love her and that he's just using her for her body.

The truth was, I was falling for her. I know I shouldn't be, especially when I know that I that I could be leaving her very soon. But I just couldn't help it.

She was the only person on this planet that could make me smile without reason. Her just being herself made me happy.

From her killer eye smile, to her adorable pouts. I simply love every single detail about her and every day I fall in love with her even more.

I envied him for having Tiffany like that. It was something that I wished I could have. But I didn't want her to fall for me and then have to break her heart and leave.

She walked back and slumped herself on the couch. I smiled at how cute she was.

"What are we gonna do, Taeyeon?" She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, for now it's okay if I and Siwon are together, but what about after the wedding? If people find out, they might think that I was cheating on you. It could ruin the family." She said, frustrated.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. It always does." I smiled at her warmly.

She looked up at me and gave me her famous eye smile that warmed my heart every time.

She stood up and walked towards me. She walked around the back of the chair I was sitting on. Then she leaned forward and hugged me from behind.

I inhaled her sweet scent, as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Taeyeon."

...

Chapter 8: Yacht Party

I held onto my father's large hand as we trekked through the forest.

I always loved spending time with him. He was such a good man.

We would often do this to spend time with each other.

We had been walking for a while now and my small 8-year-old body was beginning to feel tired.

"Father, can we take a break now?"

He looked back at me and chuckled.

"Of course, Taeyeon-ah." He gave me a fatherly smile as he sat down and leaned his back against a tree.

He gestured for me to come sit on his lap. I sat on his knee and I looked at his handsome face as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"My teacher says that everything has to die or come to an end at some point, no matter what it is. Is that true?" I asked him, looking up at the sky.

"No, that's not true." He stated simply. "There is only one thing that can last forever." He said softly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"This." He said, holding up his index finger. I tilted my head to the side, confused at his words.

"I don't get it." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"There's an invisible string tied around everyone's finger, and that string is connected to one other person on this planet. That person is the one you're destined to be with forever."

Me, being only 8 at the time, was confused by his words

"What if the string breaks?" I asked, trying to make sense of it.

"It can't break. It might be pulled and strained but it only gets stronger until it's unbreakable."

I nodded my head. "What's the string called?"

"Love." He stated simply and smiled. "See, me and your Mother's strings are attached to each other. And your string is attached to someone. You just need to find them." He smiled at me.

"What if the person your string is attached to goes to heaven before you do?"

At the time, I didn't really understand the meaning of death.

"Well, the string will always be there, but sometimes another string will grow and you might be attached to someone else as well."

I smiled at him. I finally understood what he meant in my own childish way.

"Here," He dug into his pocket and pulled out two necklaces. "When you know who your string is attached to, give them one of these necklaces to wear and you can wear the other one." He said handing me the two necklaces.

I held them up and let them dangle from my small hands.

One was a heart shaped locket with a keyhole in the middle. And the other one was key shaped.

The silver glinted in the sunlight.

"Thanks, Dad!" I yelled, flinging my arms around his neck. He chuckled, patting my back lovingly.

That one memory always stuck out at me whenever I thought of my father.

The way he had explained love to me all those years ago stayed with me. I believed it then and I believe it now. He always told me to follow my heart and love the person my string was attached to, regardless if they knew it or not.

I was fourteen when he died. My mother never told me the cause of his death. I guess it was just too painful.

But everyday that I saw him, I noticed that he looked older and weaker and eventually his body just couldn't take it anymore.

My mother had just given birth to Hayeon just months before he passed.

I would always hear people say how sad it was that he never got to see us grow up properly. But I know that he's been watching us this entire time.

One thing I will never forget was when he was unwell and I wrote him a song on the piano. He always said it was his favourite and that he would keep the song close to his heart and never let it go.

That was the song I taught Tiffany that day. She did try and learn it, but she would always mess it up and hit the wrong note.

Eventually, she gave up and told me to play it for her. She told me how much she loved it and that it was now her favourite song and that one day she would play it for me, when she learned it properly.

TIFFANY'S POV

I looked over at Taeyeon as she sat on the lounge chair. She seemed to be deep in thought.

Tomorrow will be exactly 3 months since Taeyeon got here, so that means there's 2 months left until the wedding.

We were sitting on the balcony connected to my room, sun bathing and relaxing.

I had seen Siwon a few times since the day I told him about the marriage. He seemed to be taking it well, but every time he was around, Taeyeon would always make an excuse to leave, even when I would tell her she could stay.

Even though we had spent a whole two months together I knew she wasn't telling me something.

I had become closer to Taeyeon's family and thankfully Hayeon didn't ask me that same question again.

I was still unsure about how I felt for Taeyeon.

My phone rang inside my pocket. I pulled it out to see Siwon's number flashing across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fany." I heard his deep voice on the other end of the phone. "You doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so. Why?" I said hoping he hadn't arranged something stupid like normal.

"I'm having a Yacht party, and of course, you have to come."

I looked over at Taeyeon who was now watching me while I was talking. I smiled at how cute she looked.

"Can I bring Taeyeon?" I asked hopefully. I saw her look at me quizzically from the corner of my eye.

"Why?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because I want to bring her." I said bluntly, my cold side slowly returning.

"Can't you just come by yourself?"

"No. My parents won't allow it, and I want her to be there with me."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can bring her. But tonight, you better be spending time with me."

"Okay, bye." I said, cutting the conversation short.

"Bye. I love you."

It was the first time he had said those three words to me. But for some reason I couldn't say them back. I didn't know what to say so I just hung up on him.

I looked at Taeyeon with a sly grin on my face. "Hey Taeyeon, guess what."

She just looked at me and shrugged.

"We're going to a yacht party tonight!" I thought she would get excited, but she just sat there, as if she was uninterested.

"Whose party is it?" She asked, locking her phone and setting on the table beside her.

"Siwon's."

Her face fell and turned into a frown. "I think I'll just stay here." She said, getting up to go back inside.

I quickly went after her and grabbed her wrist before she could go down the stairs and leave.

"No." I said sternly. "Why don't you want to go anyway? It'll be fun!" I tried to reason.

She just shook her head. "I'm not the party type."

My hand was still locked securely around her wrist. I pulled her along with me to sit on the bed.

"You're lying." I said bluntly as we landed on the mattress.

She raised an eyebrow up at me.

"There's definitely something wrong and everybody else knows except from me." I pouted.

"No, there's not. I just don't want to go." She shrugged.

"Then how come every time I mention Siwon you frown? Or whenever he's here you magically have an excuse to leave?" I asked, squinting my eyes at her.

She sighed, "Okay, I'll go. But just for a little while."

"Thanks Taeyeon!" I squealed as I flung my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to strangle me." She teased.

I pulled away and hit her shoulder playfully.

"Now all we have to do is persuade my parents."

I grabbed Taeyeon's arm and pulled her out of the room to talk to my parents.

They agreed straight away once I told them Taeyeon was coming with me.

We were now sitting in the back of the car as the chauffer drove us to the dock, where Siwon's yacht was.

I was wearing a simple back dress with matching black heels and a heart shaped locket that I had found in my jewellery box. I can't remember who gave me it or how I got it, but it looked quite old. However, it still matched my outfit. The chain broke so I wrapped it around my wrist to make a bracelet.

Taeyeon wore a smart blazer, white shirt and skinny jeans. Even though it was a simple outfit, she still looked amazing.

I linked arms with her and we walked across the bridge and into the boat.

The music was blasting loudly. There was an area inside where the dance floor and bar were, along with a bunch of couches. It was slightly crowded.

We walked in and Siwon seemed to find us immediately.

"Hey, Tiffany." He tried to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head away just in time.

He looked at me, confused by my actions.

"Lipstick." I explained.

He shook his head. "Anyways, I'm glad you could come."

He looked over at Taeyeon and gave an awkward smile, to which she returned. It had always been like that between them.

Before I could react Siwon pulled me though the large crowds of people. I tried to find Taeyeon but his grip was too strong. Once we got to the bar, I yanked my wrist away from his grasp. "Stop it! We lost Taeyeon!" I said, pulling away, trying to find her.

He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me back. "She's fine. Look, she's over there with Yoona." He said gesturing to a couch not too far from us. Indeed, Taeyeon and Yoona were there.

"Besides, you said you would spend time with me tonight." He pouted. I hated his aegyo.

"Hey, Siwon! The DJ wants to talk to you!" Jessica yelled over the loud music.

He nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." He said as he got up and disappeared into the crowd.

Jessica stole Siwon's seat. "So, how's your new husband?" She asked gesturing towards Taeyeon on the couch.

I smiled and nodded. "She's good, a lot better than I thought. We've become close." I said happily.

She raised an eyebrow.

But before I could answer, Siwon came back.

"I'll see you later Tiff." She said, getting up and disappearing into the masses of people.

I sat there, at the bar, just listening to Siwon babble on about how he bought a new sports car.

But I really wasn't paying him any attention. I was too busy watching Taeyeon on the couch with Yoona.

Yoona was obviously drunk and trying kiss and flirt with Taeyeon. Even though I felt slightly jealous, I giggled at how Taeyeon pushed her away. Somehow, Yoona had managed to sit on Taeyeon's lap.

The Prince was sitting there with a very uncomfortable expression on her face.

I looked back at Siwon who was still talking about how rich he was. I never noticed how self absorbed and boring he was until now.

I guess spending two months with someone like Taeyeon, I got used to her funny and talkative personality. However, Siwon just talked about himself most of the time.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, a little slurred. He had been drinking and was now a little tipsy. "Just the bathroom." I lied.

He nodded and waved me off.

I walked over to Taeyeon and stood in front of her. She looked up at me. She seemed relieved to see me.

Yoona was still on her lap. Taeyeon stood up and the drunken girl fell back onto the couch.

"Come on." I said into to Taeyeon's ear so she could hear me over the loud music.

I grabbed her hand and led her outside onto the deck.

The stars were shining above our heads and the moon was just as bright. We were the only two out here.

I walked over and sat in one of the deck chairs. Taeyeon sat directly opposite me.

It was getting cold and I felt a shiver roll down my spine. Taeyeon seemed to notice, since she took off her blazer and draped over my shoulders. It was so warm, and I could already feel myself heating up.

She sat down again and smiled at me.

"You know, the wedding is in two months." She said suddenly, gazing up at the stars. Her large onyx eyes glinted in the moonlight.

I nodded my head. Things seemed to go silent. It wasn't awkward silence like it used to be, it was comfortable silence.

"Taeyeon, have you ever been in love?" I asked.

She looked at me and thought for a moment. "Well, there was one time. But I don't know if it counts." She said, unsure.

"Tell me." I urged her.

"Well, when I was 8, my father gave me two necklaces. He said that I should give one of the necklaces to the one that I loved and keep the other one myself. Then the next day at school, there was this girl in my class, with jet-black hair. And every time I saw her I got butterflies in my stomach. I decided to give her one of the necklaces. She accepted it, but after that I never saw her again." She had a sad smile on her face.

"What did the necklace look like?" I asked her.

"The one I gave her was a silver heart shaped locket that a keyhole in the middle. And I'm wearing the one I kept."

She put her hand down the neck of her shirt and pulled out a silver key on a chain.

My eyes widened with realisation.

"I'm wearing a silver heart shaped locket!" I exclaimed, holding up my wrist.

Her eyes widened. She gently took it in her hand and turned it around. "K.T.Y" She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It has 'K.T.Y' on the back. Those are my initials. My father engraved them on the back in case I ever lost it..." Her voice was quiet, probably because of shock.

"Taeyeon, isn't this amazing! That means we actually met each other as kids!" I exclaimed, examining the engraving on the back.

She slowly nodded and looked up and gave me a hundred watt smile.

I leaned over and hugged her.

I pulled away as I heard her chuckling. "I can't believe it!"

"I know. It's crazy."

She smiled. "Amazing, really."

Before I could respond, someone interrupted.

"Hey! There you are!" Siwon exclaimed as he stumbled towards us.

He was obviously drunk out of his head. "How did you get so drunk this quick?" I said, steadying him from falling.

"I need you to come with me. It's important." He whispered into my ear, his words slurred.

I nodded. "Okay, give me a second." I said, letting go of him.

I took off Taeyeon's blazer and handed it back to her. "Siwon needs me. I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded and took her blazer back.

He dragged me back into the party, through the crowds of people until we reached the bathroom.

He, then, forcefully pushed me inside. He was never this rough with me before, and I felt scared that he would hurt me.

He closed the door, turned around and grabbed my arm, pinning me against the wall.

"Siwon…you're hurting me." I struggled against him, but he was much stronger than me.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make you feel good real soon." He said sleazily, his breath reeking of alcohol.

He kissed me forcefully, his hand groping at my breast, my screams muffled by his lips. I tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong.

He laid sloppy kisses on my neck. Tears were beginning to brim my eyelids. I was scared as hell and all I wanted was for Taeyeon to come and save me like last time.

"Taeyeon!" I yelled, now that he was no longer on my mouth.

"Shut up!" He whispered harshly, covering my mouth with his hand. "I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to open your legs for me, so I'm gonna fuck you whether you want me to or not!" He hissed.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks as he put his hand underneath my dress.

He touched my core and crashed his lips onto mine to stop me from screaming.

He was just about to slip his hand into my underwear when someone burst through the bathroom door.

Siwon turned around. "What the fu-" but before he could finish Taeyeon's fist smashed against his jaw. He stumbled backwards and hit his head on the wall.

He lay there, unconscious. She checked to see if he was breathing. Once she was sure he wasn't dead, she grabbed my hand and briskly led me off of the yacht and across the bridge.

When we got to the parking lot, she turned and hugged my tightly as if she hadn't seen me in years. I couldn't help but let my tears fall. I felt so much safer in her arms now. Her scent, warmth, voice, everything about her made me feel safe and secure. Being in her arms like this was the best feeling I've had in a long time.

She kept one arm around me as she whipped out her phone and called the chauffer to come and pick us up.

I felt my knees go weak and I nearly fell, but I was lucky enough to have Taeyeon catch me.

"Don't worry we'll be home soon." She said soothingly, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the car once it had arrived.

I never let go of her, not even for a second. The whole entire car ride home, she kept her arm around me and I kept my head buried into her shoulder.

Before I knew it, I had already dozed off into a sleep.

When I awoke we had just arrived at the palace and Taeyeon was carrying me inside.

"My Prince, we can carry her for you." I heard the butlers say.

"No. She is my fiancée and I will carry her." Taeyeon said sternly.

I must have dozed off again because when I woke up, I was in my room and Taeyeon was just setting me down on my bed.

She stood up to leave, but I grabbed her wrist.

She looked back at me, surprised that I was awake.

"Please, don't leave me."

...

Chapter 10: My Rock, My Safety, My Happiness

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times, until I got used to the sunlight that was pouring through my windows.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as I sat up. I was still wearing my black dress. I saw my heels neatly placed beside my bed.

Suddenly last night's events came flooding back into my memory.

The locket from all those years ago, Siwon, the ride home from the party and when I asked Taeyeon to stay with me.

I remember her face when she heard my plead. She was smiling warmly as she went around to other side of the bed and put her arm around me. When I felt her body close to mine, I fell asleep instantly, knowing that I was safe.

I quickly turned around to see that it was just me inside my room.

Where had she gone? Did she tell my parents what happened? Could she have left?

All these questions were swirling through my head. I felt the tears starting to brim my eyelids at the thought of her leaving.

I began to sob helplessly, thinking she had left.

"Tiffany, what's the matter?"

I looked up to find her standing at the top of the stairs, holding a silver tray of food, wearing a very concerned expression on her face.

When she saw my tears, she quickly set the tray down on the nightstand and rushed to my side. Putting her arm around me and pulling into a hug.

"I thought you left me." I sobbed into her shirt.

I felt her hand rubbing my back soothingly. Her actions instantly calmed me down.

"Why on earth would I leave you?" She asked.

I looked up at her. My eyes probably red and puffy.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

Why was I crying? Why did the thought of her leaving me, make me want to cry until I couldn't anymore?

"That doesn't matter now." She said calmly as I laid my head back on her shoulder.

"Where did you go?" I asked quietly.

"I went to get you breakfast. I told your parents you were too tired to come to the dining hall, and that I would bring it to you."

I looked back up at her and smiled. "Thanks Taeyeon. You're the best." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Here, you should eat something. Since we didn't eat much last night." She said, laying the tray across my lap.

I looked down at the porridge in disgust. "I don't like porridge." I said stubbornly, pushing the bowl away.

"Fany-ah," She sighed. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon."

I shook my head like a child. "No."

"What if I fed you?" She asked with a grin as she picked up the spoon from the tray.

She scooped some of the substance onto the spoon and held it in front of my mouth, waiting for me to open.

I turned my head away. "No, I told you, I don't like porridge."

"Oh, come on! Please Fany-ah! I made it just for you!" She pleaded.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "You made this?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me.

If this was anyone else, I would've rejected straight away and not give it any thought. But because this is Taeyeon we were talking about, I couldn't help but give in. And the fact that she made it herself just made things harder.

"Fine." I huffed, like I was angry, but really I was happy that she was feeding me.

As she put the spoon into my open mouth, I was expecting to taste something similar to wet cardboard, but instead, I was greeted by a sweet, warm taste that made my stomach feel all fuzzy.

She removed the spoon from my mouth as I swallowed the warm contents.

"Well?" She asked, a hint of worry in her eyes.

I nodded my head furiously. "It's amazing! How did you make this?" I exclaimed.

She tapped her nose and smiled smugly. "It's a secret recipe."

Before I could retort Henry interrupted us. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the King would like to speak with you both in the main living area. He said it is important and that you should be there as soon as possible." Henry stated, bowed and left.

I looked at Taeyeon, puzzled. "What do you think it is?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You finish this and get dressed. I'll be waiting down stairs."

I nodded my head, slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to feed me.

I got ready as fast as I could, knowing that this meeting was important. I walked down the stairs to find Taeyeon playing with my iPad.

"Taeyeon," I called, she looked up at me and smiled. "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head and placed the iPad back on the coffee table. She got up and extended her hand to me and smiled "Let's go."

I smiled as I linked arms with her.

We walked to the main living room in comfortable silence.

When we entered I saw that my whole entire family was there, even Michelle and her husband, Donghae.

They all smiled at us when they noticed that our arms were linked.

As if we had just read each other's minds we both removed our arms, both of blushing slightly.

"Come sit, you two." My father said as he and my mother stood up from the couch, gesturing to where they had been sitting.

Michelle and Donghae sat on the couch to the right, Leo sat on the chair to the left, and me and Taeyeon sat on the couch in the middle. My parents standing in front of us all, ready to speak.

"The reason I have called you all here today," He started, "is to inform you that we have revealed to the public that Tiffany and Taeyeon are getting married in two months."

My eyes widened and so did Taeyeon's. "What?"

"Save all questions until after your father is done speaking, Tiffany." My mother said calmly as my father began to speak again.

"You have a press conference this afternoon. You will have your pictures taken and they will also ask you questions. I want you to be more affectionate towards each other."

I looked at Taeyeon with wide eyes and she did the same.

After seeing our reactions my father continued, "Nothing too drastic, just maybe holding each other's hands or maybe even the occasional peck on the cheek." He tried to reason.

I began to blush again. I didn't want to make eye contact with Taeyeon, so I just kept my head down.

I stood in front of the doors, with Taeyeon right beside me.

My heart was beating faster than ever. I had never been this nervous in my life.

Behind these doors were a bunch of photographers and reporters waiting to ask me questions and I was unsure if I could answer them.

I looked at Taeyeon's face to see if she was nervous as well, but she looked as cool as cucumber. She turned and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine." She said.

I wish I could believe her.

The doors began to open and Taeyeon intertwined her fingers with mine. This simple gesture took me by surprise and I ended up blushing slightly.

The doors opened fully and I was blinded by the flashing of cameras. I somehow managed to smile and wave as Taeyeon led me towards the stage where we would be sitting.

As we sat down the whole entire room fell silent, which made me even more nervous. Since we were higher up I realised how crowded the large room was. There were cameras everywhere.

A man wearing a suit stood in front of our table and faced the large crowd.

"This press conference will be organised and quiet." He began, "You are free to take pictures, however if you have a question, please put up your hand and wait until you are spoken to. The press conference will now begin." He stated before walking off stage.

I gulped as everyone was staring at us.

Taeyeon was still holding my hand underneath the table despite the fact that no one could see it.

The first reporter put up her hand. Taeyeon gestured for her to speak.

"How long have you known each other?" She asked as she readied her pen and pad, ready to write down our answer.

"I...uhm...we...uhm…" I found myself at a loss for words. I couldn't speak.

"Well, we haven't known each other for a very long time, but we have grown very close to one and other in a short amount of time." Taeyeon answered.

I looked at her. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand encouragingly.

I then looked at the next reporter with their hand up.

"When is the wedding? And is there any plan for children?"

"The wedding is in two months." I stated, feeling more comfortable because of Taeyeon holding my hand.

"As for the children, I think we will wait a bit before having kids." Taeyeon chuckled and so did the rest of the room.

She was so good at this. If she wasn't here with me, I probably would have crumbled in front of all these people

The conference went on with the reporters asking us the usual questions and me messing up, then Taeyeon saving me.

Honestly, I was more than relieved when it was over.

Now, we had to go outside of the building to allow the paparazzi to take even more photos of us.

We walked outside to find a ton of people with cameras. But they weren't photographers, they were just normal people. I saw people holding sign saying things like: 'TaeNy is Love!' and 'We love TaeNy!"

I giggled at the fact that we already had a couple name.

Once we were done with the photos, we were about to head to the car with Taeyeon still holding my hand. We were stopped when a group of little girls came running up to us.

They were all wearing fake Tiara's and had shirts saying: 'We love Tiffany'

I was surprised at the fact that I actually had fans. I thought everyone loved Michelle since she was the heir to the throne and I was just the little sister that failed at being Royalty.

"We love you, Tiffany Unnie!" They all squealed.

"When I'm older I want to be just like you!" One of them exclaimed.

Before I could respond, one of the security guards pushed me inside the car along with Taeyeon.

When we arrived back at the palace, everyone kept on praising us on how well wehad done and how good we looked together. However, I didn't hear them.

The little girls' voice echoed through my head 'We love yo,u Tiffany Unnie!' 'When I'm older I want to be just like you!'

Why would they want to be like me? I was a disappointment.

I went out, I partied, got drunk and then the next day failed to remember anything of it. They should have all looked up to Michelle I was the failure of the family. A bad influence.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realise that we were already in my bedroom.

"Tiffany, are you okay?" Taeyeon asked, closing the door.

I shook my head. "I can't do this, Taeyeon." I said as I sat on the couch. Tears brimmed my eyes and I began to cry. "I can't do this." I repeated.

Taeyeon came and sat beside me, putting her arm around me. I cried into her shirt.

"You can't do what?" She asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Everything." I said looking up at her. "All these little girls' are looking up to me and wanting to be like me. But I'm such a bad person. They should look up to Michelle, not me. And I couldn't even answer a single question properly." I buried my head into her shoulder.

She pulled away from the hug and held my shoulders, staring into my eyes deeply.

"Are you crazy?"

I looked at her in confusion

"You are probably the most amazing person I've ever met. You're beautiful, kind and caring. You're the only person who can make me smile like an idiot for no reason, and those little girls' have every reason to look up to you." She said.

"But Tae-"

"No buts. I know you're not perfect, nobody is. But you're pretty close to perfect in my eyes." She smiled again and hugged me tightly.

Washing away every doubt and worry I had in my head.

She never let my hand go the entire day, and, honestly, I don't what I'd do without her. She was my rock, my safety and my happiness.

I needed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 11: So Close, Yet So Far

Have you ever loved someone so much, that it hurts? As cheesy and cliché as it sounds, that was exactly what I was going through.

In some ways it was a blessing that I could be so close to her, and see her everyday and spend time with her without being criticized by anyone.

But in other ways, it was torture. To have the one you love so close to you, but not being able to love her the way you want and show her how much you care about her.

I wasn't supposed to fall for her. I was supposed to protect my family, not fall in love with someone that probably doesn't even love me back in the same way.

Every day we spent together I would become in even more deeply in love with her.

Now that we were in the public eye and the King had arranged many interviews for us to do, we would be together 24/7. Not that it bothered me. I loved her company.

I looked down at her beautiful face, as she slept on the couch peacefully. I gently brushed away the stray hairs behind her ear.

I would've never thought that I would enjoy watching someone sleep so much in my entire life, but of course that was before I met her.

She began to stir, scrunching up her nose and giving out a small groan. A smile tugged itself onto my lips.

"Carry me to my bed." She said with a yawn, stretching out her arms, her eyes still closed.

My smile widened at her cuteness. I picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder. Her body felt warm, and the scent of her perfume wrapped around me snugly.

It's not every day you get to carry an angel in your arms.

I walked up the stairs, careful not to trip or drop her, and laid her on the bed. She must have been exhausted. I mean, her boyfriend tried to rape her yesterday, then she nearly crumbled in front of all those reporters today, and just to top everything off, she started to doubt herself.

I never knew how lowly Tiffany thought of herself before today. I realised even people like her who have lived rich and luxurious lives still have their insecurities.

"Thanks, Taeyeon." She mumbled, snuggling herself deeper into the covers.

She was just too cute. "Night, Tiffany." I whispered.

I left her room as silently as possible.

Opening the door and flicking the light on switch, I flopped lazily on to the bed.

I stared at the ceiling, through the darkness, thinking of a way to save myself from some heartache when I left.

I quickly sat up, realising I hadn't checked my phone all day. I unlocked the screen and immediately saw I had ten missed calls from Hayeon. I redialled her number as quickly as I could.

"Hello?" I heard her answer sleepily.

"Hayeon? Is everything okay? Why did you call so many times?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, Taeyeon. I just called to say that we saw you on TV. You and Tiffany Unnie looked really cute together." She said simply.

I blushed slightly. "But other than that, everything is okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, go to sleep. It's late. I love you."

"Wait. Taeyeon. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"When are we going to be able to go back home?" She asked, her voice somewhat sad.

How was I supposed to answer? Only time could tell.

"Look, Hayeon," I sighed, "It'll be soon. We just have to wait until after the wedding and then we can leave." I said hesitantly.

As much as I loved my family, I didn't really want to leave.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I sighed once again.

"Okay Unnie, you should get some rest. You sound tired. Good night, I love you."

But before I could reply she hung up. "Good night." I whispered, ending the call.

I lobbed my phone onto the bed and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

Why did things have to be so complicated? Why wasn't I able to love her freely? And the fact she was the one I gave the locket to all those years ago makes things harder. I feel the same way now as I did then, but this time around, my feelings are one hundred times stronger.

When I woke up, the morning was clear and bright. I sat up, glanced out of the window, mentally preparing myself for the events could potentially unfold today. With a groan, and the dragging of feet, I managed to get up and get myself dressed.

Just as I was about to leave a maid entered.

"Sorry to bother you, My Prince." She bowed. "The Queen would like to have breakfast with you on the balcony this morning. If you would like to follow me."

I followed her through a maze of corridors, before we finally came to a set of familiar doors. I thanked and dismissed the maid before going in. Once I had entered, I realized that this was the same room I had come to previously when the Queen had requested my presence.

The Queen was sitting at a table with breakfast in front of her. She smiled at me as I sat down.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Morning."

"I bet you're wondering why I called you here." She said taking a sip of her orange juice.

I nodded my head.

"You know, Tiffany has become a lot brighter since you've been around." She said casually. "Are you still nervous about the wedding?"

"Yes, very much."

Every time the wedding was even mentioned, I would get butterflies in my stomach.

"It's normal." She said, her eyes on the garden. She had a gentle smile painted across her face. She let silence fall and settle briefly before she began talking again. "Taeyeon, do you harbour feelings for Tiffany?"

I nearly choked on my orange juice. I looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said: do you have feelings for Tiffany?" She said, looking back at me, tilting her head to side, waiting for me to answer.

I had to think for a minute, not that I was unsure of my feelings, I was unsure if I should tell her.

After my making my decision, I looked her straight in the eye and nodded confidently.

The eye smile must have run through the Hwang family, because that's exactly what The Queen gave me when she heard my answer.

"I'm glad." She said, and then it was quiet again. I took a moment to look at her and noticed that she looked a little pale and maybe a little thinner than before.

Suddenly she fell off her seat with a thud on the ground.

I quickly ran to her side as the servants crowded around us.

I picked her up bridal style, she was much heavier than Tiffany, but I had to get her to the hospital.

"Move out the way!" I yelled at the clueless servants.

I ran as fast as I could out of the main house with the unconscious Queen in my arms. I sprinted across the Palace grounds until I reached the Palace's private hospital.

"Help! We need a doctor! The Queen's unconscious!" I yelled as I ran through the hospital doors.

A few nurses rushed towards me with a stretcher. I set her down and they quickly wheeled her away down the corridor.

I had to call Tiffany.

I called Tiffany and she sounded extremely panicked. 5 minutes later, I saw her rushing down the hospital corridor in a manic manner.

She tried to enter the room in which the Queen was. I stepped in front of her.

"What the hell, Taeyeon! I need to see her!" She yelled, in distress as she began to cry.

I pulled her into a hug. "Shh…calm down. She's going to be fine." I said soothingly, rubbing her back.

She pulled away from my hug, with tear filled eyes. "You don't understand! She has a weak heart!"

...

Chapter 12: The Wedding

"Oh, Taeyeon..." She moaned as I nibbled on her neck. I sucked on her pulse point, leaving a deep red mark.

"Lower..." She pleaded.

I smirked. Her husky moans were like music to my ears.

I slowly moved downwards as I reached behind her back and unclasped her black bra.

I carelessly threw the undergarment off to the side as I feasted my eyes upon the two mounds of amazement in front of me.

I latched my mouth on to her right nipple as she arched her back, letting me take more of her breast into my mouth.

"Oh god! Taeyeon!" She gasped as I began to move my free hand lower to her core.

I rubbed her clothed treasure as she moaned in my ear.

I looked up at her beautiful face. She opened her eyes and looked down at me.

"I love you, Taeyeon." She said with a smile.

"I love you too, Fany-ah."

Just as I was about to slip my hand into her underwear, someone burst through our bedroom door.

I turned around and shielded Tiffany's naked body.

There, standing in the doorway, was Siwon, his eyes blood red as steam blew through his nostrils.

He charged towards me, readying his fist to punch me in the face.

I bolted up in my bed, sweat on my forehead.

These erotic dreams about Tiffany were becoming more frequent and in these past two months I had been attracted to her more than ever.

Was it wrong that I was lusting after her? Or was it natural?

I never really considered myself as a pervert. But things were slowly changing. I did love her, it's just I was beginning to love more than just her personality.

The bedroom door opened and in entered my mother with Hayeon tagging along behind her.

"Good morning." She greeted as she sat on my bed, handing me a cup of green tea. "Are you okay? You seem a bit flustered." She asked with concern.

"Everything's fine." I smiled while sipping my tea.

"Are you ready?" Hayeon asked me.

I nodded my head.

I was staying with my family in the countryside, though the mansion was heavily guarded so we couldn't escape.

"Just make sure you make it special." She smiled, "Because you're wedding day will only happen once."

TIFFANY'S POV

I sat at the dresser as the stylist did my hair.

It was finally here, the day that everyone had been waiting for. "TaeNy's Wedding Day" As the public called it.

Since it was announced that Taeyeon and I were getting married, we've received a lot of love. Everyone thought that we were a cute couple.

I had gotten a little more comfortable in interviews, but if it wasn't for Taeyeon, I would've literally melted under the pressure.

I loved seeing how she was so charming and dashing on camera, but when we were alone she was like a dorky little kid.

Now that Siwon was out of the way, I was certain about what I felt for Taeyeon.

I loved her. I was in love with Kim Taeyeon.

I knew she loved me too, but more like a sister. I wasn't going to tell her how I felt, because it could ruin the amazing relationship we have already, plus I knew she didn't feel the same.

After that day my Mother went into hospital, she hasn't been well. She was getting weaker and I could tell, no matter how much she insisted she was okay. Hopefully she would get better soon.

Even though my mother and I had our differences, she was my mother and I had an unconditional love for her that could be replaced by no one else. And I was extremely thankful that she was here with me on my wedding day.

"Okay, that's it done, your Highness." The hair stylist bowed.

I looked in the mirror.

My hair was left long and wavy. I liked it.

Today would be a long day. First we had would have the Christian wedding, with all the usual stuff. Then after that we had the traditional Korean part, where we would watch a bunch of ceremonial dances. Lastly, we would have the party and straight after, Taeyeon and I would be on our way to our honeymoon on the private island for a week.

"My princess, it's time to put your dress on." The stylist bowed in front of me.

My room had been taken over by makeup artists, hair stylists and tailors. They were all here to get me ready for my 'big day'.

I followed the stylist into my walk-in wardrobe and to the dressing room. The beautiful white dress was hanging by the mirror.

"It's okay. I'll take it from here." I turned around to see my mother. She was smiling back at me.

"You should be resting." I scolded her.

"It's just this once, Fany-ah." She reasoned. "It's a mother's dream to help her daughter get dressed for her wedding day." She said softly.

"Fine, just this once" I sighed.

I looked into the mirror as my mother zipped up the back of the dress.

She stood behind me and looked at the reflection, gently placing her hands on my shoulders. "You look so beautiful, Fany-ah." She said with the biggest smile I had ever seen from her.

It was time.

The doors opened. I began to walk up the aisle.

There were photographers taking pictures and bunch of important people that were all watching me as I walked past. I couldn't contain my smile when I saw Taeyeon at the end of the red carpet.

She was wearing a red military uniform that was tailored to fit her body shape. She looked so adorable, and honestly I couldn't think of anyone else better to put that ring on my finger, besides Taeyeon.

We exchanged our vows and then our rings.

"You may now kiss the bride."

We both hesitated slightly, however she leaned in and gave me a simple peck on the lips.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur.

We were sat in the large hall and we watched the ceremonial dances.

As we were watching she leaned closer and whispered into my ear, "You look really beautiful."

I was blushing like crazy. I heard her chuckle slightly at my reaction.

The wedding party hadn't been that long.

I was on my way to my room to get changed and get my luggage for the honeymoon. I walked into my dressing room to find one of the stylists waiting for me.

"Just unzip it. I can get the rest myself." I said. She undid my zip and left.

I stood in my undergarments, looking for something comfortable to wear on the plane.

Taeyeon walked in and her eyes widened when she saw my lack of clothing.

"Yah!" I yelped as I threw some sort of clothing at her. "Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! I just came to get my clothes!" She defended, her eyes closed.

"Aren't your clothes in your own room?" I questioned her as I walked out of the bathroom, tying my robe.

"They moved all my clothes in here, since when we come back we'll have to share this room." She explained.

I forgot about that.

We were both ready and on our way to the airport, where we'd get a private jet to our family's private island.

We sat in the jet and buckled ourselves in.

As the flight went on, Taeyeon fell asleep.

I got up from my seat, to see how cute she looked while she slept. To my surprised she was staring back at me. I waved my hand in front of her face and she didn't even flinch. Was she sleeping with her eyes open? How cute!

I wondered what we were going to do when we got there. Most newlyweds would spend first night together making love to each other. But since me and Taeyeon weren't really a couple, what were we supposed to do?

...

Chapter 13: Pervert?

We finally arrived at the villa. It was small but beautiful and right next to the beach - the perfect place for normal newlyweds. Too bad Taeyeon and I weren't exactly normal newlyweds.

In the eyes of the public we must have seemed so in love, but on in the inside it was complicated.

We got out of the car and thanked the driver. Even though it was a private island, there was a small population of people that lived here. I was about to grab my bags when Tae stopped me.

"I'll carry the bags."

"But you already have your own bags to carry." I reasoned, not wanting to burden her.

"It's no problem. Two in this hand and two in the other." She said, smiling like a dork as she picked up both of our bags.

How could a girl be such a gentlemen?

I walked in front of her to open the door of the house, since her hands were full.

It was all open plan, with a huge white leather couch, a huge flat screen TV in the middle and the kitchen to the left. To the right were the doors that led you right onto the beach. It was perfect.

I turned around to see Taeyeon looking at the place in awe.

"This place is amazing!" She expressed.

I smiled, "Let's go look upstairs."

We walked across the large living room, and up the wooden staircase.

There were only two rooms upstairs - one bedroom with a bathroom and a study with a computer and telephone.

We walked into the bedroom and Taeyeon put the luggage by the bathroom door. There was only one bed.

It was getting late and I could feel the jetlag catching up with me.

"I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." She said, ready to turn around and leave.

I stopped her. "It's okay. I trust you." I smiled.

She gulped and I could see she was unsure. "No, it's okay. I'll just sleep downstairs." She tried to leave again, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Seriously Taeyeon, just sleep here. You'll end up with a bad back if you sleep the couch. And it's not like I'm gonna try anything." She looked between the bed and me a few times before sighing in defeat.

"Okay." She said.

Why was she so hesitant in the first place? It's not like I was planning to seduce her or anything.

TAEYEON'S POV

This was bad.

If we were sleeping in the same bed and I had an erotic dream about her, what was I supposed to do? My hormones have been raging lately and to have her sleep in the same bed as me wasn't helping. I already felt guilty that I was lusting after her in the first place, but this would make me feel ten times guiltier.

I sat on the end of the bed as I waited for her to come out the bathroom.

The door opened and out stepped Tiffany wearing a white singlet, and pink cotton shorts that showed off her undeniably amazing legs.

Why did she have to be so sexy?

"You can use the bathroom now." She said as she lay on the bed and began to play with her phone.

I came out the bathroom, after having done my business, in my pyjamas.

Tiffany looked up at me and smiled. "Awww, Taeyeon! You look so cute!" She squealed.

Cute? Did she just call me...cute?

"Get in the bed." She said bluntly as she stood near the light switch.

"What? Why?" I said, confused.

"So I can turn off the light and go to sleep?" Her answer was more like a question.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

What a way to embarrass yourself, Taeyeon.

I must control my dirty thoughts.

I got into the bed and lay down. She turned the lights off. I could hear the shuffling coming from her feet, and then I felt the weight on the bed shift as she jumped in.

"Good night." She said with a soft yawn.

"Night."

She fell asleep instantly, and I had to stay awake so I wasn't able to have any dreams. I lay, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in the past two years.

From that day in the marketplace, to the whole year of training, the day I met Tiffany and the wedding. Some much had changed it was hard to keep track.

Suddenly, Tiffany stirred in her sleep. She rolled over to my side of the bed, and put her legs over mine and she draped her arm over my stomach.

This was the last thing I needed.

She snuggled closer. I then felt her hand come in contact with my bare stomach as she accidently put it underneath my shirt.

I tried my best not to move as I looked at the clock. 3:47 am

This was going to be one long night.

Luckily, Tiffany had rolled back over to her side of the bed through the night and I was free to get up.

Surprisingly, I had an okay sleep last night. I guess having Tiffany close to me was comforting.

I sat up and looked over at her. She was so beautiful, like a sleeping angel. I smiled.

The whole world must be jealous to death of me, because I can call Tiffany my wife. Even though I knew she loved me like a sister, it still made me happy that in some way we are a couple.

I got up and got dressed.

I brewed a cup of coffee as I began to scan the fridge and cupboards for something to eat. Cereal and milk was our only option at the moment.

I heard the bedroom door open as I looked up to see Tiffany walking down the stairs.

If sexiness and beauty could kill, Tiffany would be the death of me. My mouth was agape as I stared at her.

"Taeyeon, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

She was wearing a red bikini top and light blue denim short shorts, with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"Uhm, because your nose is bleeding?" She said pointing at me.

I touched my nose and I was indeed having a major nosebleed.

She walked closer to me and grabbed a towel.

"Here, stay still." She said as she gently held my chin and began to dab the area around my nose.

She grabbed my nose with the towel and held it there, stopping anymore blood coming out.

She giggled. "You really are like a kid, Taeyeon." She went and got a wet towel and cleaned the blood off my face. "I didn't know you got nose bleeds." She said as concentrated on cleaning the blood off of my skin.

I didn't normally. This was a one off, all because of how amazing she looked right now - her chocolate brown eyes, her soft kissable lips. Everything about her was...perfect.

TIFFANY'S POV

We were sitting on the beach relaxing - sun on our faces, the sounds of the sea gently crashing onto the shore. It was so peaceful.

"I'm gonna go for a swim." Taeyeon said. "You wanna come?"

I shook my head. I didn't really want to get wet.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She smiled as she stood up and removed her T-shirt, leaving her in her swimming trunks and a sports bra.

Since her back was facing me, I never really saw her body properly, except from her back. I watched her as she ran towards the sea.

I leaned back on the beach towel, and closed my eyes. I just needed one thing to make this honeymoon perfect. I needed Taeyeon to be mine and only mine.

After a few minutes, I sat up gain and opened my eyes to be greeted by the sexiest thing I had ever seen: Taeyeon, coming out of the sea and flicking her golden blonde locks, her body glistening from the water. The way her abs flexed at every move she made as she ran back towards me.

Was this the same dorky Taeyeon that I once knew? How could one be so cute and adorable one second and then within a blink of an eye turn into the sexiest thing I've ever seen? I never knew how much sex appeal she really had.

...

Chapter 14: Strings

After swimming in the ocean for about five minutes to cool off, I began to run back to where Tiffany was sitting on the sand. When I reached her I grabbed a towel began to dry myself. I looked down at her, to find that she was staring at me.

"Everything okay, Fany-ah?" I asked her. It seemed to snap her out of it.

"Taeyeon...your body...is...so..." She said as if she was lost for words.

"Chubby? Skinny? Nice? Ugly?" I grinned at her.

"...toned..."

I laughed.

"I didn't know you worked out." She said, turning back to her normal state.

"Yep, I like to keep fit." I smiled as I put my shirt back on. I sat down beside her and took a sip from the bottle of water.

"What are we going to do later?" She asked.

I thought for a minute. "Why don't we take a trip into town and buy some food, since all we have is milk and cereal." I suggested.

She nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Let me take a shower and then we can go."

I took a shower and changed my clothes. I wore a pair of shorts and blue t-shirt.

I came down the stairs and was relieved to see that Tiffany had put a shirt on as well though she still had her short shorts on.

TIFFANY'S POV

After Taeyeon had showered and changed, we walked out the front door of the villa.

I locked the door. "Can you put this in your pocket?" I asked, letting the keys dangle from the fingers.

"Sure." She said, taking the keys and securely storing them in her pocket.

We began to walk down the path but as we reached the gate, Taeyeon intertwined her fingers with mine, surprising me quite a bit. My eyes widened, I looked down at our hands and then to her. She was looking at me, tilting her head to the side with a confused expression on her face

"Taeyeon, what're you doing?" I asked carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"There could still be reporters around, plus there are locals here that believe we really are together." She smiled.

I nodded my head and smiled. She was right and, honestly, I loved it when she would hold my hand.

We began to walk down the street towards the small town that was on the island.

I loved how my hand fit perfectly into hers, and how when she hugged me our bodies would mould together like second nature. We were like puzzle pieces that fitted perfectly together.

"How about we take a walk around the island first and then go get some food?" She suggested as she swung our intertwined hands.

We really were like a couple.

I nodded my head and gave her an eye-smile, something that was only for her to see. I only ever eye-smiled at my mother and Taeyeon and that was it - no one else.

"Sounds good."

After ten minutes of walking we were now strolling through a large forest. We were still holding hands and I couldn't be happier. I looked over at Taeyeon and watched as she breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

"This forest reminds me of my father."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"When I was little he used to take me to a place like this."

I found this strange since most people who were royalty were told to keep a clean and proper image. If I ever played in the forest, my father would scold me and say that princesses don't do such things. However, I decided to keep quiet.

"I'll never forget how he explained love to me." She chuckled. "He told me that everyone had an invisible string tied around their finger, and that string was connected to one other person on the planet. That person was the one you were destined to be with."

"That's so cute." I smiled.

She smiled back at me. "I believed it then and I believe it now."

"Then whom is your string tied to then?" I asked playfully, but really I was serious.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Even though I love them, they don't love me back." She said with a sad smile.

Who wouldn't love Taeyeon? She was cute, sexy, funny, dorky and kind all at the same time! I felt like slapping some sense into whoever this mystery person was because they sure were lucky to have Taeyeon love them.

"Let's go get some ingredients and then I'll make us some dinner." She said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her. "Sure."

After a few more minutes of walking, we reached the small town. I noticed at how all the locals were staring at us. I guess they knew we were royalty.

We walked into a small convenience store. An old woman sat behind the counter. Her face was old and wrinkled from age and experience. As Taeyeon and I made our way around the store, I could feel her watching us like a hawk.

After we had gotten everything Taeyeon set the basket on the counter to pay for everything.

"Oh no. I forgot the rice. I'll be back in a minute." She said and quickly went back into the aisles to search for the rice.

I turned to the woman and smiled at her. I bowed in respect and to my surprise she smiled back at me.

She leaned forward. "You and that girl have something special. A bond that only forms once in a lifetime."

I looked at her, confused. "How do you know?"

"Because I can see your strings." She smiled.

Strings?

Before I could ask her anything else Taeyeon came back with the rice. We paid and then left and made our way back to the villa. But the old woman's words replayed in my mind like a broken record. What did she mean?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise we were already standing in the living room of the villa.

"I'll cook, you can go and rest." Taeyeon said as she made her way to the kitchen, grocery bags in hand.

I went and turned on the TV and slumped myself on the couch, still confused by what the old lady had said.

I looked over at Taeyeon and smiled at how cute she looked with an apron on.

Were we tied together?

...

Chapter 15: Cooking Lessons

I walked over to Taeyeon and leaned on the kitchen counter, watching her as she made dinner.

I never learnt how to cook, I guess because I always had someone else to do it for me. I would have thought it would have been the same for Taeyeon, but she proved otherwise.

Once she noticed I was watching her she looked up at me.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Can I help you?" I asked hopefully.

She gave me a warm smile. "Sure. You can chop the carrots." She handed me a sharp knife and gestured towards a chopping board. "Have you ever done this before?" She asked.

I shook my head.

She chuckled. "Let me show you first." I handed her the knife and stood beside her as I watched her demonstrate. She was really quick with the chopping. "Make sure you don't chop them too thick." She handed me the knife and stepped aside.

I stepped forward and placed a carrot on the chopping board, ready to cut. Taeyeon was still beside me as she watched. I began to chop. My slices were way too thick.

She laughed. "They're too thick."

I pouted, even though it was true.

"Do it like this." She said as she put her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder, placing her hands on top of mine. She guided my hand, and showed me how to do it properly.

I was bushing furiously. Her warmth surrounded me. Her scent was so comforting. Just Taeyeon and I - no one else. It was perfect.

Much to my disappointment, she removed her arms. "Now you try."

"Taeyeon, I don't think I can do it without your help." I pouted.

To be honest, I probably could have done it no problem. I just wanted to spend a little while longer in her arms.

She smiled. "Okay."

I grinned as she put her arms around me again.

After we had cut the carrots, Tae gave me the easy jobs to do - like stirring the pots and cleaning the dishes. I set the table and waited for her. She came out with two plates of delicious food.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" I exclaimed as I picked up a fork.

She laughed. "I hope you enjoy it!"

I dug into my food. I don't even think the chefs back in the palace could cook this good.

We talked and laughed as we ate our meal. I found that I learnt something new about her every day we spent together.

"I'll do the dishes." She said as she got up.

I grabbed her arm. "Just do them in the morning," I whined. "Let's go sit out on the balcony instead."

She smiled at me. "Okay. Anything for you."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard her words. Was she serious? Anything for me?

She put the dishes in the sink and held her hand out to me.

"Are you coming?" She asked, tilting her head to side.

I nodded happily and took her hand. She led me upstairs, through the bedroom and out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful night, as the moon was out and the stars shone, the sound of the waves as they gently crashed onto the shore.

We sat on the small outdoor couch. I inhaled the fresh sea air and took in the view of the ocean.

"It's so beautiful." She smiled.

We sat in comfortable silence for about five minutes before I began to speak.

TAEYEON'S POV

"You know, it's weird to think that we're actually married." Tiffany stated as she looked out at the ocean.

I nodded my head. "But we're lucky that we're best friends." I smiled, even though it hurt saying that.

She chuckled. "How come you never brought your dukong?" She asked me teasingly.

I turned to face her. "Yah! How do you know about my dukong?"

She began to laugh hysterically while clapping her hands and then I realized. Hayeon. She must have told Tiffany about my secret dukong obsession.

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with an anime." I retorted.

She immediately stopped laughing and glared at me. "Totoro is not just an anime character."

I smiled at her child-like reaction. "Then there's nothing wrong with me loving my dukongs." I said raising my chin up at her like a kid.

She giggled and hit my shoulder playfully. "How did you find out about Totoro?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Let's just say, your brother is very talkative." I grinned.

"I'm so gonna kill him when we get back." She mumbled. I chuckled at her remark.

I looked at her as she closed her eyes and inhaled. I was so lucky to have someone like her in my life. She yawned cutely and I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go to bed." I suggested.

She nodded sleepily. "Can you carry me?" She asked as she stretched out her arms.

I sighed and then picked her up bridal style. "You really are a princess." I teased as I began to walk back into the bedroom.

I set her down on her feet in front of the bathroom. "You go first."

She nodded and made her way into the bathroom.

TIFFANY'S POV

After getting ready for bed and putting my nightwear on, I stepped out of the bathroom. "You can go now." I said lazily.

Taeyeon smiled at me and went into the bathroom. I lay on the bed closed my eyes.

My phone began to ring. I groaned, thinking that it was Siwon. I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID. My face lit up when I saw Jessica's picture flash across the screen. I answered it quickly.

"Hey,"

Jessica and I lived in America for a few years together, so we could be educated in private, so we were extremely close.

"Hey Tiff! So how's the honey moon going?" She asked.

I looked at the bathroom door and I could still hear Taeyeon pottering about inside. I got off of the bed and made my way out onto the balcony.

"It's going great!" I squealed.

I had already told Jessica how I really felt for Taeyeon. To be honest Jessica was more of a sister to me than Michelle ever was.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" She asked bluntly.

I began blushing. "No! You have to remember that Taeyeon only thinks of me as a friend." I reminded her, my cheeks still red.

"But still. You guys are married and your parents are going to want grandchildren soon…"

"Yah! Jung Sooyeon! Being in a relationship isn't just about sex!"

"That's true, but it is a big part of it."

"Can we just stop talking about this?" I whispered harshly.

"Fine...So have you spoken to Siwon after what happened?"

"No, he keeps on calling me though." I sighed.

"Does he know that he nearly tried to rape you?"

"How I am supposed to know if I haven't spoken to him?" I retorted.

"You don't have to be such a smart ass." She said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want Taeyeon to find out he's been calling me."

I heard Jessica sigh. "You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

She was right, but before I could reply, Taeyeon stepped out of the bathroom.

"Okay, Jess. I have to go. I'll text you later." I said in a more quiet tone.

"Okay. Bye, Tiff." She hung up the phone

I locked my phone and walked back into the room.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked as she took off her watch and placed it on the nightstand.

"Just Jessica." I smiled.

She smiled back.

I really was the luckiest person on earth to have such a cute, dorky, sexy and caring person by my side, regardless if she loved me or not. I got into bed as she turned off the light.

"Good night, Taeyeon."

"Night, Tiffany."

I felt the weight shift on the bed.

"I love you…" I thought as I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 16: Missing Locket

We sat on the couch lazily. Taeyeon was resting her head on my lap.

Tomorrow would be our last full day on the island, and honestly I was really going to miss this place.

Taeyeon and I had become a lot more comfortable around each other. When she held my hand when we walked around the island, I didn't blush, instead it felt natural.

I ran my fingers through her blonde locks as she played with my iPhone. She put the phone down and looked up at me and smiled. She let out a happy sigh.

She was seriously too cute.

"Why do you wear it on your wrist like that?" She asked pointing to the locket wrapped around my wrist. "Wasn't it a necklace?"

"The chain broke. But I still really wanted to wear it so I just decided to wear it like a bracelet." I shrugged. "I've actually been meaning to get it fixed. I think I need to get it polished or something as well." I sighed.

She smiled at me again.

"Tomorrow is our last night here, and then we got back home." She said, lifting her head from my lap and sitting up beside me properly.

"I don't wanna go home." I whined.

"Then how about we make the most of tomorrow?" She suggested.

I nodded, and then things fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Taeyeon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you miss your dukongs?" I asked teasingly.

"That's it! This calls for a tickle attack!" She exclaimed as she launched herself at me.

"Taeyeon! You know I hate being tickled!"

But before I could protest any further she was already sitting on top of me, attacking my rib cage with her nimble fingers. I squirmed as I laughed uncontrollably.

I was laughing so hard tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. I tried to push her off but she was too strong.

"This is what you get for making fun of my dukongs!" She said, still tickling me.

"Taeyeon, stop!" I managed to plead.

She halted her attack and looked down at me. "Say you're sorry." She smirked.

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

She grinned, getting off of me.

I hit her shoulder playfully "Meanie!"

"Hey, it's your fault. You're the one who decided to insult my dukongs." She shrugged.

I waved her off and yawned tiredly. "Let's go to bed."

She nodded and we both went upstairs to the bedroom.

I let Taeyeon use the bathroom first.

Once she had gone inside I began to change into my pyjamas. I looked at the locket wrapped around my wrist and smiled. I really couldn't believe that Taeyeon gave me this all those years ago, good thing I kept it. Maybe it was fated that we met again?

I carefully unwrapped the broken chain from around my wrist and gently set it down on the nightstand.

The next morning I woke up as the sun light shone on my face.

I sat up and I rubbed my eyes. I noticed Taeyeon's absence, but then I heard her in the kitchen down stairs. I looked at the clock. 9:00 am.

I stretched as I got up. I got dressed at a pretty slow pace.

Just as I was about to put my locket on, I noticed it wasn't on the nightstand where I left it. I started to look around the room.

I began to panic when I realised it wasn't there.

What was I going to do? If I tell Taeyeon, she might get angry.

I had literally turned the whole entire room upside down, looking for it.

I would just have to look for it when she wasn't around, but that would be hard considering we were always together. I sighed in frustration.

Today was our last day here, and if I didn't find it now, we may have to leave without it.

I calmed myself slightly and went down the stairs, to be greeted by the smell of freshly made pancakes.

Once I had reached the bottom, I saw the dining table lined with a whole American breakfast feast. I gaped at the sight.

I hadn't had an American breakfast since I came to Korea, which was 6 years ago!

Taeyeon set the final plate of toast down on the table and smiled at me.

I walked up to the table.

"Taeyeon..." I was at a loss for words.

"It's okay of you don't like it. It's just that I know you lived in a America for a whi-"

I silenced her babbling with hug.

"I can't believe you would do this for me." I mumbled into her shoulder.

She hugged me back. "I'm glad you like it."

I pulled away from the hug, my hands on her shoulders and her arms still around my waist.

"Why did you do this?" I asked her.

"I just thought that I should make our last day here a happy one." She smiled.

I pulled her into another hug and inhaled her scent.

"You really are the best!" I pulled away from the hug and gave her the biggest eye smile I could.

She smiled back at me. "I know, I know. I really am the best." She gave a dorky grin and I pushed her shoulder playfully. "C'mon, let's eat before it gets cold." She said letting me go and gesturing towards the table.

I sat down and began to eat.

I hadn't had a breakfast this good in a long time.

We finished breakfast and I helped Taeyeon clear the table.

Once all the dishes were done, we both slumped onto the couch.

"Fany-ah, I have some things I need to do before we leave. I'll be gone for a few hours at the most." She said, looking at me.

I looked at her, slightly confused. What types of 'things' would she have to do on the island that were so important?

"Can I come?"

"I'm sorry, but it's a secret. But you'll find out later." She looked at me apologetically.

"But Taeyeon," I whined. "What am I supposed to do here all day?"

"You can pack your stuff and get some rest for the flight tomorrow?" She suggested as she got up and headed to the door.

I stood up. "Don't be too long, or else you'll regret it later." I glared at her playfully.

"Okay, I promise." She smiled before opening the door and leaving.

I slumped back on the couch and closed my eyes. What was I supposed to do all day, without Taeyeon here to make me laugh?

The Locket!

I got too distracted by Taeyeon this morning that I totally forgot.

I searched the entire villa, without much success. I had been looking the whole entire morning and Taeyeon still hadn't come back.

I lay on the bed and sighed in frustration.

What if I couldn't find it? Would Taeyeon be angry at me?

With questions like these swirling through my mind, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, the sky was dark and the stars were out.

I looked around and there were rose petals scattered around the bed, leading out of the door.

I noticed a note on the pillow beside me. I picked it up and began to read.

"Follow the rose petals,

They will lead you the right way."

What was going on?

I got out of bed with the note still in my hand and followed the trail of rose petals. They led me down stairs and out onto the beach. I followed the petals down the beach until I reached a tent.

I saw Taeyeon standing outside with a smile on her face.

I walked up to her. "What's all of this?"

"I'll explain in a minute." She smiled gesturing for me to go inside the tent. I gaped at the sight.

She had set up candles around the edges of the tent and a table with two chairs in the middle.

I looked back at her.

"Take a seat." She smiled.

I did as I was told and took my place on one of the chairs.

She sat opposite me. "So, do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

I gave her an eye smile and nodded. Nobody had ever gone to such lengths to make me happy like this. But why? Why was she doing all of this for me? It just didn't make sense.

Suddenly, a waiter came in with two plates of food.

"Dinner is served." He bowed, and then left.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I didn't have time to cook." She shrugged.

We ate our three course meal, finishing it off with a dessert of chocolate cake. I leaned back in my chair and smiled.

"Thanks you so much, Taeyeon."

She shook her head. "It's no problem. Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Shall we?" She said, extending her hand towards me.

I took it happily and exited the tent with her.

We walked along the moonlit beach, hand in hand. We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before we decided to sit in the sand. We looked at out on the ocean for a bit.

Once I had mustered up enough courage, I decided to tell her I lost the locket. That way, we might be able to find it before we leave.

I took a deep breath. "Taeyeon, I have something to tell you."

She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

"I lost the locket you gave me." I was ready for her to shout, but instead, I heard her chuckle. I looked at her, confused by her reaction.

"You didn't lose it." She said as she dug into her pocket and pulled out my locket.

I stared at it in disbelief as it glinted in the moonlight.

Once I came back to my senses, I hit her shoulder and grabbed the locket out her hand and examined it, making sure it was the right one.

"Yah! Why do you have this? I was looking for it all day!" I exclaimed angrily.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yesterday you said you wanted to fix the chain and get it polished, so that's what I did."

I seriously couldn't believe how much she had done for me today. – First of all, breakfast, then the tent with all the candles and that amazing dinner, and now this. She truly was the most amazing person ever.

I hugged her tightly. We stayed like that for a minute before reluctantly letting go.

"Okay, seriously, why are you doing all of this for me?" I asked.

She simply smiled at me. "Because I like it when you're happy and you have that amazing eye smile on your face. And since when we first met, we got off to a bad start and I just wanted this to make up for that lost time."

My heart swelled at her words. At that moment I wanted to jump on top of her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

But, of course, that would ruin our friendship, so I kept my composure and hugged her tightly, tears of happiness brimming my eyes.

I had never fallen for someone so much in my entire life. But that was before I met Kim Taeyeon.

...

Chapter 17: Because...

We had just arrived at the palace and were now tiredly making our way to what would now be our room.

I opened the door, surprised at what I saw behind it. My room was no longer pink, but royal blue and a blood red. The furniture had been changed so everything looked more regal. They had even built a mini kitchen in the corner, next to my desk.

"Wow…" was all Taeyeon could say.

We both inspected the downstairs area, before heading upstairs to where the bed was, so Taeyeon could put the bags down. Upstairs looked basically the same, though the walls had been painted a different colour.

Taeyeon flopped herself down on the bed. "Ah, I'm so tired." She yawned.

"Well Taeyeon, you'd better get used to it." A deep voice chuckled.

I turned around to see my parents standing at the top of the stairs, smiling at us.

"Mum? Dad? What're you doing here so late?" I asked as I hugged them both at the same time. It was well past midnight and I had expected everyone to be asleep.

They hugged me back and laughed. "To see you guys, of course." My father answered. I pulled away from the hug and smiled at them both.

I looked back at Taeyeon who was standing awkwardly beside the bed. My father chuckled and opened his arms.

"Come on, Taeyeon! You're part of the family now too." He chuckled, making Taeyeon look up and smile at him.

She walked into his embrace and hugged him. She did the same to my mother, only more gently this time. She then came back and stood beside me.

We then moved to sit on the couches downstairs, to talk about our vacation with my parents. We told them the events that had happened over the week. Once everything had been said, my father put on a more serious face.

"We have something to tell you." He said, my mother nodding.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"As you both know, we have four branches of Hwang Corp. Michelle and Donghae run two of them and your mother and I run the other two." He explained. "However, in a few months time, I would like the two of you to take of our roles and run two of the branches yourself." He stated.

I was surprised. Running half of an entire company was a big responsibility and I didn't expect my father to trust me to do such an important job.

We both nodded.

"But that will happen in a few months. As of now, you guys are going to have many interviews, press conferences and other matters to deal with."

He was right. I remember when Michelle got married. She was constantly doing interviews, press conferences and whenever you turned on the TV, you were guaranteed to see Michelle and Donghae on the screen. They were a much-loved couple. They still were even though they weren't in the media that often anymore.

"We won't let you down." I said determinedly. I wasn't going to fail or give up like before.

TAEYEON'S POV

We walked into the ballroom. Me, wearing my normal military style clothing that I usually wore to formal events, and Tiffany, looking absolutely breath-taking in a long black gown with her hair up and silver dangly earrings to top it off.

As we walked in, many important high-class people began to congratulate us on our marriage, despite the fact it was almost two weeks ago.

They told us what a cute couple we made. And asked us about when we were planning on having children.

We both responded the same way each time, by smiling, nodding and finishing it off with a "We're not having children just yet, maybe in a few years time."

After about an hour of greeting everyone, I led Tiffany to the table where the snacks and drinks were laid out.

"This is so tiring." She sighed.

"I know, don't worry. We can leave soon." I assured her with a smile.

From the corner of my eye, I could see and feel someone staring at us intently from the other side of the crowded room. I looked over to see who it was and made brief eye contact with him, but I acted as if I hadn't seen him.

It was Siwon.

Why was he here? Tiffany had told me that his father was one of the richest men in Korea, but still I didn't think that their families were that close.

"Taeyeon?"

I turned my attention back to Tiffany and smiled. "Yeah?"

"What were you staring at?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uhm, nothing." I lied.

I didn't want Tiffany to know Siwon was here. I put my arm around her lower back and pulled her closer. "I think we should leave" I whispered into her ear.

She turned her head and looked at me. "Why? We just got here, and the gathering hasn't even begun yet…"

"I just thought you were tired." I said innocently

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She gave me an eye-smile.

I smiled back at her. "Okay, let's just enjoy the party."

As the night went on, I made sure I kept close to Tiffany - holding her hand, putting my arm around her, whispering things into her ear. I did anything and everything I could to give off signs that she was mine.

However, he never took his eyes off of us, and I made sure he kept his distance, by glaring at him every time her got closer.

"Taeyeon, what's wrong with you?" Tiffany said, turning her head to the side so she could see me.

I was standing closely behind her with my hands on her waist. I could tell she was slightly flustered.

"What'd you mean?" I asked her.

"You're being extra touchy-feely…" She said under her breath, now that people were looking at us and awing.

"I'm just putting on a show." I whispered back. The way it came out of my mouth made it sound harsh, and cold-hearted.

Tiffany just nodded her head and turned back around. Did I hurt her feelings?

The party ended and I quickly grabbed Tiffany by the hand and took her back to our room.

"Taeyeon! Stop it!" She exclaimed as I pushed her into the room and closed the door.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Well, you could have just said that instead of dragging me here." She said, frustrated. I could tell that she was hurt by what I said earlier. Why was she though? We were putting on an act. We weren't really a married couple. We just acted like one in front of everyone.

I thought Tiffany especially would understand that, even though what I felt for her was real.

"Whatever, I'm going to get changed." She said as she walked up the stairs.

I heard the bathroom door close. I sighed. How much did I really have to lie to her?

I heard a ringing sound. I looked down to see that Tiffany had left her phone on the coffee table. I picked it up and checked the caller ID.

Choi Siwon

I felt my blood begin to boil. Why was he calling my wife? Especially after he tried to rape her!

I hit the reject button and put the phone back on the coffee table. Tiffany came back down the stairs wearing her usual cotton shorts and singlet.

"Was my phone ringing?" She asked.

But before I could answer someone burst through the door. We both snapped our heads around in the direction of the intruder.

It was Siwon. Oh fuck.

"Fany-ah…" He said breathlessly, "How come you didn't answer any of my calls? I haven't seen you in two freaking months!" He said as he made his way inside of our room.

I looked at Tiffany and I could tell she didn't know what to do.

"I think you should leave." I said sternly as I stepped in front of him, preventing him from getting any closer to Tiffany.

"No." I turned to look at Tiffany, stunned by her actions "Let him stay."

I turned to face her. "What? Tiffany, you know what he tried to do to you!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"We have to sort things out." She said calmly.

What was there to sort out? He got drunk and tried to rape my Tiffany and I had to save her.

Siwon stepped forward and took Tiffany's hands in his. I was too much in shock to stop him.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. But I really missed you these past months. Please give me a second chance" He pleaded.

I was so close to punching him in the face, but Tiffany was in the way.

She was confused. "Siwon...I..."

Please Fany-ah...don't say yes…

"I have to think about it." She said unsurely.

What? If someone tried to rape you, would you consider giving them another chance?

Finally I stepped forward. "Get the fuck out."

Siwon glared at me as Tiffany looked at me in disbelief.

He smirked. "Fine, midget. I'm only leaving because I don't want my nice new shirt to get dirtied by your filth." He scoffed as he walked off. "Oh, and Tiffany, I feel sorry for you, having to be stuck with this little dwarf." He finally left and had to restrain myself from running after him and beating the shit out of him.

Tiffany was still staring at me. I walked past her and stormed up the stairs and slammed the closet door out of anger. I paced back and forth trying to calm myself down. I heard the door open, I looked over and it was none other than Tiffany.

"Taeyeon, what's wrong?" She asked carefully, walking closer to me

"What's wrong?" I exclaimed. "Tiffany, you're giving him another chance!"

I saw anger and hurt in her eyes. "So what?" She shot back, equally as frustrated.

"He tried to rape you!"

"Because he was drunk!"

"And if I hadn't been there, what might've happened?"

She stopped, her breathing deep. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

...

Chapter 18: Confessions

Everything just came pouring out of me like a waterfall. Every single emotion I felt for her came out in my confession. I had kept everything bottled up inside of me and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her or else I might go crazy. I would have to deal with the consequences later.

"What?" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"I love you." I said, my voice soft. "I fell for you the first time I saw you. Even when you acted cold towards me, all I wanted was to be close to you. Then we became so close in such a short space of time. It's okay if you can-" I was cut off by her lips being pressed against mine.

I felt as if a surge of electricity shot through my body. I was in utter bliss. It felt so perfect, the way her lips curved into mine. It was like they were made to fit together.

At first I didn't respond, but once I realised what was going on, I began to move my lips in sync with hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss even more.

Much to my disappointment, she pulled away and leaned her forehead against mine, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly. "I love you, Kim Taeyeon."

I felt as though my heart was about to burst out of happiness.

She un-wrapped her arms from my neck, and stood back, waiting for my response. I stood still for a minute, taking on everything I just heard. Then it hit me.

She kissed me…She loves me…

Once reality had set in, I jumped around while dancing like a fool. "I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

Tiffany began laughing at me. I stopped dancing, and turned to look at her. I smiled. I rushed towards her, and grabbed her face and smashed our lips together again. That same current of electricity coursed through my body.

I pulled away and gave the biggest grin I could. "I love you, Tiffany Hwang MiYoung." I said sincerely.

She smiled at me. "I-" But before she could finish a maid came running in. She looked very flustered.

"Please excuse me for barging in on you, Your Highness," She said quickly as she bowed. "The Queen is in hospital and it's very urgent that you go see her immediately." She said with her head down.

I looked at Tiffany. Her eyes were wide with worry and fear. The maid quickly left.

"I think we should go." I said, taking her hand.

We stood outside of the hospital room.

"Your mother's heart is getting weaker and she has to take it easy for a while if she wants to survive." The doctor said to Tiffany.

She nodded.

"I want you to be ready for what you're about to see, because it might be quite hard to look at." The Doctor said, pushing the door open, bowed and then disappeared down the hallway.

Tiffany grabbed my hand and held it tightly. She looked at me with worried eyes. I gave a reassuring smile and a small squeeze on her hand, telling her not to worry.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door fully open. We walked in slowly, readying ourselves.

"Mother..." Tiffany had her hand over her mouth. She quickly rushed over to her mother's bedside and hugged her tightly.

The Queen had a needle in her arm that was connected to a drip. She looked weak and pale. Her body was frail.

She was a good person. She was the first person I told about my feelings for Tiffany. She made me feel welcome in a place that was new and mysterious.

"Oh, Fany-ah, why are crying? I'm perfectly fine!" The Queen chuckled as she rubbed her daughter's back.

Tiffany pulled away and looked into her mother's eyes. "I was so worried that something bad happened to you." Tiffany sobbed.

The Queen just chuckled.

Tiffany moved to the side and that's when the Queen noticed my presence.

"Oh! Taeyeon-ah, come give me a hug." She said cheerily, opening her arms.

I smiled and walked over to her bed and gave her a hug. Once we had greeted each other properly Tiffany and I sat on the chairs beside the bed.

"Where's everyone else?" Tiffany asked.

As if we were magnets, she intertwined her fingers with mine. The Queen noticed and gave a warm smile.

"They were here a few minutes ago. They just left when you arrived." She smiled. "How are you two doing? As a couple?" She added.

Tiffany and I both blushed slightly as we thought back to the kiss earlier that evening.

"We're getting closer by each passing day." Tiffany smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. She really was just too beautiful.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear." The Queen smiled at us.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tiffany asked in concern.

"I'm doing much better, dear." She replied sweetly.

"Have the doctors told you about you're condition?"

She shook her head in negative "No. They just said that I was overworking myself." She said as she rolled her eyes. Tiffany and I both laughed. "I mean, really, doctors these days are so over dramatic." She expressed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Mother, you have to listen to them. They're trying to help you get better." Tiffany scolded.

"Actually, Tiffany, could you get me a glass of water?" The Queen asked.

Tiffany smiled and nodded "Of course."

She got up and left the room. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Taeyeon, come here." The Queen called, gesturing me to come closer. I moved closer. "Closer." I leaned more forward. She looked into my eyes and smiled. There were tears at the corners of her eyes. She caressed my cheek with her hand. "Taeyeon, I'm afraid that I might have to leave this world early." She said. A tear escaped her eye, though she was still smiling as she cupped my face in her hands. "And I want you take care of Tiffany. She has become a happier person because of you and when I go she will only have you left."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I nodded. Tiffany came back with jug of water.

What was I supposed to do? I loved Tiffany with all my heart, but my main priority was my family's happiness. Right now, they weren't happy and I needed to take them away so we could live a normal life together. But now that Tiffany and I have confessed to each other, what was I supposed to do?

...

Chapter 19: Make the Most of It

I laid my head on Tiffany's lap as she stroked my hair lovingly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her fingers running over my scalp.

We were lounging around in our room, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm worried about my mother." Tiffany said suddenly, her eyes filled with worry. "She didn't look well when we saw her yesterday."

I gave her a concerned look and sat up, taking her hand in mine. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." I kissed the back of her hand gently.

She smiled. I loved that smile. And it pained me knowing that I would be leaving her very soon. I had to make the most of it, or else I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"Tiffany, let's go somewhere." I suggested.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Where?"

"To the park, where we had our first date." I smiled.

She nodded and smiled back.

We sat on top of the hill, as a gentle breeze blew by and the sun was just about to set.

I leaned back on my elbows and stretched my legs out.

"The sunset is beautiful." She smiled, the orange glow of the sunset illuminating her face, showing a level of beauty that I didn't think was possible.

I could finally say she was mine, even if it was for just a short amount of time. She was mine and didn't want to let her go.

"Taeyeon?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I felt the breeze roll over my face.

"Since you're a girl, why do they call you prince and not princess like me?" She asked.

I sat up and looked at her as I thought of way to explain. "Well...because you were already a princess and there was no point in changing your title and I would be fulfilling all the duties the husband would within the marriage. I guess your parents decided?"

I wasn't actually sure why I was the husband in the relationship, but I guess I suit the role better that Tiffany does. I've never really been a girly girl.

She nodded her head. "Does it bother you that you have to play the male role?"

I shook my head. Honestly, I never really thought about it. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter." I said sincerely.

"Why are you so cute?" She said, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

I blushed slightly. She giggled as laid her head down on my lap and sighed happily.

"You know Taeyeon, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you." She said with her eyes closed.

Why did she have to make things so hard? Why did I have to fall for her? She was just too perfect to be real. We had only known each other for less than 6 months and I already felt that I couldn't live without her. I guess that's the effect that an amazing beauty like her has on people.

"I dread the day that you will have to leave me." She sighed.

I froze. As much as I hate to say it, that day would be coming dangerously soon.

"You wouldn't leave me, would you?" She asked, her eyes were now open and staring back at me.

I gulped. How could I answer?

I shook my head. "I wouldn't leave you, unless I was dragged away by a pack of hungry wolves." I chuckled, masking how I was truly feeling.

We got home later that night. Tiffany was in the bathroom doing her normal routine.

I stepped out onto the balcony and gazed up at the stars.

"I miss you Dad. I wish you were still here." I whispered.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out to see Hayeon's number calling. I smiled and answered it. "Hello?"

"Taeyeon!" I heard Hayeon's excited voice over the phone. I chuckled at my little sister.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How's Tiffany Unnie?"

"She's fine, although the Queen is in hospital."

I heard her gasp on the other side of the phone. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure." I answered truthfully.

"Mum said we'd be going home soon, is it true?" She asked hopefully.

I sighed. "Yes, Hayeon-ah. We are going home soon."

"Yay!" She yelled happily on the phone. "When we get out, can you take me back to that special park?" She asked.

I smiled. "Of course."

Hayeon was a simple girl and didn't need fancy clothes or toys. She was perfectly happy with just the simplest of things. Something I admired about her.

"Okay, Taeyeon. Mum said I have to go to bed now." She sounded thoroughly disappointed.

"Okay, be a good girl and do as Mum tells you. We'll be home soon." I promised her.

"Good night Taengoo, I love you."

I chuckled at my nickname. "Good night, love you too."

Today could be the last day I spend with Tiffany. I wanted to make it as special as possible, even if she didn't know it herself.

I stood beside the bed as I gently shook the sleeping Princess.

"Hmm." She grumbled

"Fany-ah, wake up." I nudged her.

She just pulled the covers over her head and sunk deeper into the mattress.

"Please, Fany-ah. I have a surprise for you." I pleaded.

She slowly and reluctantly removed the covers from her head and sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She was just effortlessly cute.

"What is it?" She mumbled.

"I want to take you shopping." I smiled. Her face lit up immediately as she began to nod her head eagerly. "Get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs." I said as I kissed her nose and went down the stairs to wait.

I was tagging behind Tiffany as she literally cleared every store we went into.

I had made sure that the mall was closed to the public for a few hours, so Tiffany and I could enjoy our day.

I sat in the changing room while Tiffany was showing me a bunch of dresses she liked. I smiled at her excited expression. She was smiling non-stop.

"Taeyeon, what do you think of this one?" She asked twirling around.

I chuckled. "Tiffany, you've looked amazing in everything you've tried on."

She smiled, pecked my lips and went back into the changing room.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as I removed my hands from her eyes. She turned around and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble!"

I had taken her to an all American restaurant. I knew that she had grown to love American food, and that she couldn't have it very often. So that's why I found the best American Restaurant I could in whole of South Korea.

I saw the excitement and happiness in her eyes. That's all I wanted. A smile.

She ate her food and leaned back in satisfaction.

Honestly, I didn't have much taste for this type of food. I found it bland, but I ate it because I didn't want Tiffany to think that I wasn't enjoying myself.

After a long day of shopping, we had finally made it back to the Palace. It was already 9:00 pm.

I had ordered the maids to bring Ice cream to our room. We were now sitting on the balcony, eating our frozen desserts.

"Why did you do all of this today?" She asked as she put her empty bowl down and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Because I wanted to make you happy."

She lifted her head and looked me in the eye and sealed my lips with hers. It was simple yet passionate. I savoured her lips, knowing that it might be our last kiss.

We both settled into bed. She lay with her back facing me as I had my arms around her waist.

"Good night, Taeyeon. I love you." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

I inhaled her scent. "I love you too."

I looked at her beautiful sleeping face in the dark. I kissed the top of her head gently.

A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. I'm so sorry, Tiffany.

...

Chapter 20: Goodbyes

Taeyeon and I have been together for just over a week now, and I don't remember a time when I was happier. I love more her more than you could imagine. I didn't think that two complete strangers could become basically inseparable within such a short amount of time.

She was kind, caring and patient with me. Exactly what I needed. She was million times better to me than Siwon ever was.

But she's has been acting very strangely lately, like she's been hiding something from me. Whenever I looked into her eyes, of course I saw love but I also saw fear and worry. Every time I asked if there was something wrong, she would simply brush it off and tell me she was fine.

But I trusted her. Why wouldn't I?

I began to stir in my bed. I frowned when I realised Taeyeon's arms were no longer around me.

I sat up and looked over to her side of the bed. Empty. I checked the time. 7:35 am.

I guessed she was in the bathroom, but when I checked, again, it was empty. Where did she go? Why would she leave so early in the morning?

Normally, she would wake me up and tell me if she was going somewhere, or even leave me a note.

I checked my phone. No texts and no missed calls. Something was wrong.

I got dressed, and headed out to find Taeyeon.

TAEYEON'S POV

I knocked on the office door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in." I heard his gruff voice from inside the room. I slowly entered.

He smiled when he saw it was me, but his smile slowly faded when he saw my expression. I sat down in the leather chair in front of his desk.

"Everything okay, Taeyeon?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I had no idea how he was going to react.

Would he force me to stay? Or punish me for even considering leaving? The possibilities were endless. But I had to announce that I was leaving, especially to him, the King.

That way, maybe he could figure out a way to tell Tiffany without hurting her feelings. If he told her, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much?

"I would like to inform you that I'm leaving." I said seriously.

He looked at me, confused. His brown eyes glinted with concern. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Because I can't take this anymore!" I stood up, my voice rising in volume. All the frustration, lies and promises I had kept bottled up, were finally exploding.

"Take what, Taeyeon?" I could tell he didn't fully understand what I meant my 'leaving'.

"All these lies! I can't lie to Tiffany again!"

He began to make his way towards me to calm me down but I took a step back. He understood and stayed in his place.

"It's okay." He tried to reason.

"Okay? She doesn't even know who I really am! She thinks I'm rich and have been all my life!"

He nodded in understanding. "Where are you going to go?"

I calmed myself and took another deep breath. "I want to take my family away with me, so I can give them a normal life."

"You...lied to me..."

My eyes widened when I heard that painfully familiar voice.

I turned my head towards the door to see the love of my life standing there with tears flowing out of her eyes. Her fists clenched tightly together.

I didn't know what to say. I watched in pain as she cried in front of me. I caused those tears. I was the reason for her crying.

"Tiffany, I—" I finally was able to speak up, but before I could continue she had already ran off down the hall. A tear escaped my eye. I clenched my fists into a ball.

I looked back at the King. His expression was sad and dark.

"Are you sure about leaving?" He asked carefully.

I nodded my head slowly. "I have to talk to Tiffany before I leave."

He nodded. "Remember Taeyeon, you are always welcome back here." He smiled sadly before returning to his original place at his desk.

I quickly ran after Tiffany. I didn't want it to end like this.

I had finally arrived at what used to be 'our' room. I slowly entered, not prepared for what was about to come my way.

TIFFANY'S POV

The door slowly creaked open and I knew it was Taeyeon. I didn't want to hear her excuses. I had heard it all already.

She slowly approached me, I stepped back, telling her not to come any closer.

"Tiffany, let me—"

I cut her off. "No, Taeyeon. I don't want to hear your excuses." I said harshly. "Or is that even your real name?"

"Tiffany, you don't understand." I could tell she was getting angry now.

"Don't understand what? That you never loved me or that everything was just a lie?" I questioned her.

She shook her head. "Tiffany, I'm not lying when I say I love you because I really do care about you."

I turned my back to her. "If you loved me, you would have told me before! Instead of me having to find out that the person I love is leaving by myself!" I finally exploded.

I heard her take a step closer "Tiffany—"

I cut her off once again. "Just leave Taeyeon. " She remained silent. My heart was breaking, literally. "I don't want to see you again. It would just cause me even more pain." The tears were falling again uncontrollably.

We both stood in silence. I heard her walk towards the door. She was really leaving me.

"I'm so sorry. Tiffany."

With that, she closed the door, leaving me alone and heartbroken.

I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out. It was true, she never really loved me, she was forced.

That was probably the last time I was going to see her.

Goodbye, Taeyeon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 21: One Month

I lay on my bed staring at the clock, counting the seconds, the minutes, the hours, and the days. It all added up to one month. One month since I left, one month since I walked away, one month since I last saw Tiffany.

Despite the fact that in reality it's only been one month, in my own world it feels like a lifetime.

Everyone else was happy though. Hayeon had gone back to school, and made new friends her own age while also getting an education - something I never had the chance to do at her age. My mother has opened up a small clothing store and is content with doing something that she loves. I even bought a good-sized house, with a swimming pool and a large garden.

If my family is happy now, shouldn't I be too?

This was what I wanted from the start. I always thought that when a smile returned to their faces, that I would have everything I needed, but no. Although I had gained their happiness, I had lost the love of my life.

I tried as best I could to hide my depression from Hayeon and my mother, but I knew they could see it, no matter how much I tried to conceal it.

I would find myself doing this often. Just staring at the clock. Watching the time go by agonisingly slow.

I figured my heart would heal as the days went by, but the days were moving too slow for me to heal at all. My mind was clouded and crowded with thoughts and memories of only her. Was this really the end?

TIFFANY'S POV

I found comfort in watching the sun go down. It was something Taeyeon and I used to do from the balcony of our room.

It pained me to reminisce about the times we had together, because there was the chance that it was all a lie, that she never really loved me, and was forced against her will.

Even though I had all the pieces of evidence to prove that my theory was true, a huge part of me didn't want to believe it. I had fallen for her so hard and fast, but now that she was gone, I had to pick myself up again. Now that she was gone, my cold personality was slowly returning. I was lonely. I would always have Taeyeon by my side, but not anymore.

I tried to fill the gap that she had left by being around my friends more. I even turned to Siwon in a desperate attempt to forget her. But I quickly realised that I had nothing in common with them. They would sit around, gossip and brag about themselves.

The only real person I had left was Jessica, but she was busy with family matters. She said that she had met a really nice girl called Yuri and they would get married in the next few months. You should have seen the excitement and happiness in her eyes when she told me.

At least she was happy.

I had to do a few interviews and the reporters would question me and ask why the Prince wasn't with me. I had to lie and say she was doing business in the United Kingdom.

"Where's that little dwarf of a husband?" Siwon asked as he lazily slouched himself on my couch.

I hadn't told him that Taeyeon had left me.

"I told you already, she's in Glasgow, doing business with the government there." I sighed, knowing it was a lie.

He had unexpectedly come over, and for once I wasn't bothered. At least he was keeping me company.

He nodded. We sat in awkward silence for a minute before he spoke up.

"Why don't you and I just get back together and forget about that little midget." He snorted.

"She's not a midget. She's just not as tall as you." I said calmly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Would you consider being my girlfriend again? You did say that you would think about it." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

To my own surprise, I was actually considering it. At the moment I wanted to do anything and everything to help me get over Taeyeon. But deep down I knew that would never happen.

Her name was engraved on my heart and I could do nothing to change that. I still wore that locket everyday and used the excuse that it looked cute with the outfit I was wearing.

"All I know is that if you were mine and I had to go a long business trip, I would take you with me, instead of leaving you here all alone." He said seriously.

I looked at him, not knowing what to say. Was he serious? I wasn't sure. But one small part of me was glad that he was here.

TAEYEON'S POV

I sat at the end of the bed as I flicked through the TV channels lazily with the remote. I stopped abruptly when I saw Tiffany's face. It was an interview. Her face was stiff, and I could tell she was forcing that smile. I could see pain and hurt in her eyes, all because of me.

"So where's your husband?" The reporter asked.

My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened. What was she going to say?

She hesitated slightly before answering. "She's currently in Glasgow, doing business."

She forced another smile onto her plump lips. I hung my head low out of guilt. She was lying...for me. A tear escaped my eye.

I heard the bedroom door open and I quickly wiped the tear away, erasing any evidence of me crying.

I felt the weight shift on the bed. I looked over to see my mother with a sad expression on her face.

I went and sat beside her. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

She gave a small nod. "I'm okay, but you're not."

I was slightly taken aback by her words.

"Taeyeon, I can tell you're not happy here. You should go back to her. I know you love her." She gave me a sad smile.

I shook my head. "No, I have to stay and protect you guys."

She chuckled slightly and took my right hand into both of hers, rubbing it gently. "Taeyeon-ah, you can't protect us forever. You have to live your own life as well. You can't spend all your time worrying over us."

I shook my head again. "If I don't look after you who will? Since Dad's not here anymore, it's my job to keep you safe."

She caressed my face gently and rubbed my check gently with her thumb. "You're father would be so proud of, Taeyeon. You have done everything you can to protect us, now we can take care of ourselves." She gave me a gentle smile. "Now it's time that you lived your life the way god intended you to."

Tears filled my eyes as I hugged her tightly. I couldn't have asked for a better mother.

I pulled away and gave her a teary smile "Thank you."

Don't worry, Tiffany. I'll be there soon.

...

Chapter 22: Slap

"Okay." I sighed.

Siwon looked up at me with wide eyes. "What? Did you just say 'okay'?" He asked, obviously unsure if he heard me correctly.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit beside him. "Yes, I did."

"So does that mean you and I are back together?"

I wasn't going to lie. Siwon had the looks of a super model but the intelligence of a goldfish.

I nodded my head. I know what you're thinking. 'Are you crazy? He tried to rape you!' And I know that very well, but he has been here this whole month, keeping me company since Taeyeon left, and I believe everyone deserves second chances. He was drunk after all.

He leaned in to try and place a kiss on my lips, but I stopped him just in time.

He looked at me with hurt and confusion in his eyes. "I thought-"

"I know I said yes. But I want to take this slowly. One step at a time." I was nowhere near being over Taeyeon yet, but hopefully that would change soon. I guess I could learn to love Siwon, although it would take a lot of work to do so.

He sat back and stared at me. "You know, now that we're back together, you don't have to lie to me." He stated bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"The reason you don't want to kiss me, is because you love Taeyeon. And I know she isn't away on a business trip. You're hiding something from me."

I was utterly shocked. How did he figure it out that quickly? Was I really that obvious? There was no point in hiding it from him, now that we were back together. I slowly nodded my head. "It's true, I do still love her." I said trying to hide my sadness.

"Then where is she? She's obviously not in the UK."

I gulped down my salvia. Should I really be telling him all of this? "She left. I don't know where she is." I said my head hanging low.

Instead of laughing and mocking me, like I thought he would, he put his arm around me, and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. I looked up at him, surprised.

He gave a gentle smile. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled back at him. He had changed a lot. Maybe he really did care for me?

I hugged him, snuggling my face into his muscular chest. "Thank you." I said, my words muffled by his shirt. I pulled away and looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" He looked at me, confused.

"About my feelings for Taeyeon and all the rest of it." I said, waiting for his answer

He sat back and smiled. "Because Fany-ah, I've known you for a very long time. I can tell when you're lying. You may not know it, but I know a lot more about you that you think."

I guess that was true. When I came to Korea after living in America for 8 years, I didn't really have any friends, besides Jessica. They all were back in the States.

I met Siwon when my family had a big ballroom party. I had instantly found him attractive. Since his father was really rich and also a friend of the family, he would often come to the Palace. I had such a major crush on him. We became good friends over the space of two years. And on my 17th birthday, he confessed that he liked me, and that he wanted to be my boyfriend. I accepted straight away. And that's when he stole my first kiss.

Shortly after that though, his father and my father had a disagreement. I had told my parents about my relationship with Siwon, but they said that him and his family were not good people and that I should stay away from him.

We didn't see each other nearly as often. That's when I started to see him change. He became more self absorbed and less kind and caring. Not the Siwon I was used to. However I put up with it, because I was sure at one point I really did love him.

Was it possible that my feelings for him could return?

TAEYEON'S POV

I knelt down and pulled Hayeon's small frame into my embrace. I inhaled her sweet scent because it could be a while before I could see her again.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes and smiled. "Here," I pulled out a brand new dukong that I had bought her earlier.

Her sad eyes brightened. She snatched the dukong from my grasp and hugged it tightly. "Thanks, Unnie!" She said, hugging me again.

"I'm glad you like it." I said as I rubbed her back gently. I heard small sobs and I gently pushed her away by the shoulders. I looked at her teary face, with my hands still placed on her shoulders. "Don't cry now. You have to be strong for Mum." I said, wiping her tears with the pad of my thumb. I didn't want to cry either, because I knew this wasn't forever, just for a little while. She nodded weakly, her eyes glued to the ground. I used my finger to gently lift her chin, so she could look in my eyes. "Be a good girl and do as Umma says. I promise I will come back soon and you can call me whenever you want."

She nodded again. I kissed her forehead and stood up.

I turned to my mother to see her with a small smile on her face.

I walked towards her and engulfed her in a tight hug, feeling her warmth. I pulled away and she smiled at me.

"You're so much like your father. He would be very proud of you Taeyeon-ah." She said as she caressed my face.

Tears began to gather in my eyes. However, I held them in and smiled back at her. "I love you." I said in the sincerest way possible.

"I love you too." She paused for a minute before taking a deep breath. "You should go now. You don't want to miss the train."

I nodded and gave her one last hug before letting go.

The taxi pulled up outside the house. I put my bag over my shoulder and I made my out.

I was sure to wear very casual clothes - a navy blue hoodie, skinny jeans, converse, a cap and sunglasses.

Now that basically the whole world knew who I was, I had to keep it under cover. I could have just got a private jet to take me back to the palace, but I chose the train because it would give me time to relax and think.

She probably never wanted to see my again. I can't blame her. I did leave and I did lie to her. Two things that I never wanted to do.

I had to tell her now. The truth. Who I really was and where I really came from. She deserved to know, especially after all that's happened.

I waved to my family who were standing in the driveway, waving back.

I took my seat on the train. No one had recognised me yet. I guess the disguise was doing its job properly.

I looked out of the window and took a deep breath in. I turned my head to see a little girl, about the same age as Hayeon staring back at me. She sat opposite with the table separating us.

I guessed her parents had gone to get something, but as the train started to pull out of the station, I started to have my doubts.

She didn't seem to panic or cry like most 8 year olds would in this situation, so I guessed that she was probably meant to be on the train by herself.

I looked at the empty seat beside her, which had a small pink backpack and a teddy bear. When I looked back at her, she was now holding a picture in her hand and was staring at it happily.

I wonder what she was looking at…

She put the picture down on the table, leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window.

I took the opportunity to look at the picture.

It was upside down, but I could still recognise who it was. It was a picture of...me? Why would she have a picture of me? It was a picture of me on my wedding day. I smiled at the memory of Tiffany walking down the aisle, looking beautiful in her white dress.

"Are you here alone?" I asked the little girl.

She looked back at me and nodded. "My Aunt and Uncle are waiting for me at the station." She said.

"Are you a fan of Kim Taeyeon?" I asked her.

She nodded eagerly. "She's the best and she's cool!"

I chuckled at her cuteness. Only if she really knew what had happened. Maybe then I wouldn't be 'so cool' to her.

"So what are doing on the train?"

"I'm visiting my Aunt. She said she would take me to the Palace to get the Prince's autograph." She answered with a stern nod. "What are you doing on the train, Unnie?" She asked curiously.

"Well," I sighed. "I hurt the one I love very badly, so now I'm trying to fix it."

She tilted her head to the side and stared at me quizzically. "I think that they'd have to forgive such a nice person like you." She smiled "You kind of remind me of the Prince."

I smiled and removed my sunglasses and hood.

Her eyes widened. I put my finger on my lips, signalling her to keep quiet. She nodded obediently.

"Do you have a pen?" I whispered.

She nodded furiously, fumbling through her backpack to find a pen. She handed me the sharpie pen with a shaky hand. I took the pen and thanked her. I turned the photo of me the right way and signed my name at the bottom right corner.

I handed her the photo and the pen as she stared at me in amazement. She looked at my signature and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Thank you, Unnie!" She squealed.

"Sshh…" I tried to quieten her down. "Nobody knows I'm here."

She jumped over the table and hugged me tightly.

I stood in front of the bedroom door. My hands were sweating in nervousness.

I slowly pushed the handle of the door down and entered. It was empty. I heard the closet door open. I watched her on the top level of the room, concentrating on her phone as she walked down the stairs.

She must have felt my presence, since she looked up at me in shock. I was certain that I saw a glint of happiness in her chocolate brown eyes, but it was quickly crowded away by anger and frustration.

I slowly walked up to her. We still hadn't spoken yet. I was about arms length away when I began to speak.

"Tiffany, I—"

With one harsh, fast movement of her hand and arm, she slapped me and I was cut off by a sharp pain spreading across my face.

...

Chapter 23: One Shot

It was kind of like...a dream. Everything we used to have together. Even though my dream was a reality just over a month ago, it seemed like it never happened, and that everything was a figment of my imagination - the kisses that we shared, the memories that we had, the emotions we felt, the experiences we had, the love that was once shown between us - as if it never happened.

I sat in the dressing area of my closet, sitting at my dressing table, looking through some pictures Taeyeon and I had taken together.

I smiled at one particular photo, where I was holding my Totoro and she was holding one of her beloved dukongs, both of us making frowning faces into the camera. I chuckled. She was just too cute. It hurt though, looking back at these photos of us, together.

In some ways I wished I had never fallen for her, maybe then I wouldn't be so broken now. But in other ways I never wanted to forget. I wanted to hold onto every second we ever shared together, even though my heart would just break over and over again just thinking about it.

At least now, I had Siwon. He had been a huge help lately. Always texting and calling me, making sure I was okay. Being the attentive boyfriend like when we first started dating. He kept my mind off of her for a short while, but even when I was with him, I didn't get that same spark I did with Taeyeon.

I slowly made my way out of the closet, still scrolling through the pictures on my phone. I slowly made my way down the stairs, concentrating on my mobile.

I felt someone else's presence in the room. I peeled my eyes away from the screen and looked up.

At first happiness overwhelmed me, realising that she wasn't just a dream or a figment of imagination, but real. It then struck me that all the pain, frustration and anger were also real. That everything I had ever felt for her was real - love, concern, fondness. Everything came flooding back over me, like a tidal wave.

I couldn't read her expression. Hurt? Confusion? Anger?

I couldn't tell. I never could. Even when we were together, she had a talent to make me believe that everything would be fine, especially if it was with her.

She started to walk towards me cautiously, unsure of how I would react.

We stood there, in tense silence. Staring at each other. Trying to figure out what the other one was thinking.

She opened her mouth and began a sentence that I never let her finish. Like my hand had a mind of its own, I slapped her, hard, across the cheek. The impact made a sound that seemed to echo throughout the whole entire room.

She had her head down, as she covered her reddened cheek with her hand.

I felt guilty. How could I hurt someone that I loved so much? I wanted to take it back, but it was too late. I wanted to hug her and tell her I was sorry, but I had to stay strong. She should be the one that's sorry for leaving without reason. All of this was making me doubt her love for me.

She looked back up at me. Tears of anger and frustration began to brim my eyes, but I fought them back.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Sorry? That's all you have to say?" I asked angrily.

She looked back down to the ground, avoiding eye contact with me.

"You left me, Taeyeon, for a whole month. I had no idea where you were, why you left or who you were with. You didn't even bother to call." I said quietly, because if I yelled my tears might fall. I didn't want to seem weak in front of her. She kept her head down. "What did you expect? That you'd come back here, apologize and everything would be back to normal? That I'd just take you back? Well, it just doesn't work that way." I said harshly.

She still didn't reply. I was getting frustrated

"Answer me!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore

"What do you want me to do, Tiffany? Do you think I'm proud of what I did?" She yelled back suddenly.

I was a little taken aback. How could I answer? I didn't want her excuses. I stayed quiet.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole entire time. And no, I didn't expect you to take me back as easy as that. I was just hoping you would give me a chance." She said in a softer tone.

TAEYEON'S POV

She looked at me. Tears brimming her beautiful chocolate brown eyes all because of me.

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Well, I'm sorry, Taeyeon. I've moved on. I found someone else and they promised to stay by my side, unlike you." She said.

I never knew heartbreak could be this painful before. She had moved on in the small space of a month. I was an idiot. I should've just told her before. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this situation.

Tears began to fall freely out of my eyes.

"No, Fany-ah..." I said breathlessly. My chest felt tight, like something was stopping my flow of oxygen.

"You can stay here, in your old room. Not because I want you to, but for the sake of the family and the fans." She said coldly.

This wasn't the girl I once knew. This was someone else. My Tiffany could never be this cold. But I guess she wasn't mine anymore.

Without another word, I turned around and walked out, closing the door behind me. As soon as I was out of her sight, I fell to my knees. Tears falling. She had really moved on. She didn't need me anymore.

A slap to the face must've been exactly it felt like for her when I left, only ten times worse.

I wanted to explain everything to her, but she did an amazing job at avoiding me. The only time we saw each other was when we did public appearances together, or when we had dinner with her family - not exactly the best time to have a conversation about your relationship.

I was walking through the hall when I noticed a tall man in a suit conversing with one of the maids. His back was turned to me, so I couldn't see who it was. As the prince, it's mandatory I welcome and introduce myself to all the guests that visit.

The maid walked away but as he turned around my blood began to boil in anger. Choi Siwon.

When he noticed me he smirked at me smugly. He began to walk towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He only chuckled mockingly. "Oh, didn't Tiffany tell you? We're back together." He smirked.

I was at a loss for words. Out of all the people in the world, why choose the one that nearly assaulted you.

"You know, Taeyeon, you really are an idiot." He chuckled. "Tiffany was so in love with you, but then you made the stupid mistake of leaving." He smiled evilly. "Then that gave me the perfect opportunity to jump in and take your place. I've been with her ever since you left, letting her cry on my shoulder. Making her believe that I really love her. She's so thankful she'll probably be begging me to get in bed with her tonight." He smirked at my expression. "I think I should be going now. See you at the ceremony later." He came closer and whispered in my ear "I just hope that we won't disturb you later when I make Tiffany scream my name." He chuckled as turned and walked away.

I clenched my fists in anger. I could go and beat the living shit out of him right now, but what would that be solving? Nothing. It would only make Tiffany even angrier.

I went back to my room and laid down on the bed, releasing my frustration out in a more calm way.

The ceremony. I had completely forgotten.

There was going to be a ceremony later because Hwang Corp and Siwon's fathers business would be making plans together and there was a ceremony for the signing of the papers. Me, Tiffany and Siwon would all be attending and of course the Royal Family too along with Siwon's family as well.

We sat in the limousine. Tiffany and Siwon sitting opposite me. I was sitting on my own on the other side.

Siwon held Tiffany's hand in his, while he whispered things into her ear. Judging from the expression on her face, she felt slightly uncomfortable, but he continued anyway.

I hated it. I hated him.

The limo came to a stop and I sighed with relief. The door was opened and Tiffany got out first. Siwon smirked at me as he got out of the car.

I could instantly hear cheering. It sounded like there were thousands of people outside. I got out of the car and was stunned by the sight before me.

There was huge long red carpet leading towards the large building where the papers would be signed. At either side of the carpet there were literally thousands of people behind barriers. Just to see us.

We began to walk up the ridiculously long carpet. Siwon and Tiffany were just ahead of me as I trailed behind. I knew it would raise suspicion throughout the public as to why I wasn't holding her hand, but I just didn't care. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

The sound of cheering was so loud I could barely hear myself think.

We were about halfway up the carpet when something caught my eye.

I looked up to see what looked like a bottle that had been set on fire, heading straight for Tiffany. As if it was a natural instinct I ran and shielded her from the object.

It hit me with a loud shatter on the back as I felt the searing pain of the fire come in contact with my body as it began to burn my clothes.

I just about managed to turn my body in the direction from where the bottle was thrown and I saw a man who had his face covered, standing above the crowd, pointing a gun at me.

I remember thinking that was the end and in just one shot my life would be over.

With a bang everything meshed into a blur and the last thing I remember was the flashing lights of the ambulance...

...

Chapter 24: I Love You

Everything just seemed to happen in a flash.

One minute I'm getting out of the car, walking up the red carpet, waving to fans, when suddenly I see a flaming bottle coming towards me and like a knight in shining armour, Taeyeon comes out of nowhere and takes the blow for me.

Her face scrunched up in pain. Her eyes tightly closed.

This was the closest we've been for over a month, and it was making my heartbeat radically increase.

She slowly turned her body in the direction, from which the bottle was thrown, and then...

A loud bang was heard and…she'd been shot, in broad daylight.

She fell towards me. I caught her limp body just in time. I gently, set her down on the ground. Screams were heard as the crowd began to panic and almost instantly ambulances began to arrive.

I didn't realise but tears were already falling from my eyes. The area around her chest was bleeding heavily. I held her hand tightly, as if she was about to slip away from me.

Some paramedics surrounded us and lifted Taeyeon up onto a stretcher, my hand still in hers.

"Taeyeon, don't leave me." I sobbed.

She only gave me a weak smile. "Tiffany…I love you…"

Before I could respond, the paramedics wheeled her away into the ambulance. I wanted to go with her, but someone caught my wrist. I looked back to see whom it was and my eyes flared with anger. "Siwon! Let go!" I yelled at him, but he was much stronger than I.

"Are really going to go after her? She left you heartbroken and alone. She doesn't deserve you." He said sternly.

I yanked my wrist away from him. "I don't care! I love her!"

The ambulance had already left, so I was forced to get the limousine back to the hospital.

Worry and anxiousness took over my body as I paced back and forth through the corridor of the hospital.

She was in the emergency room. They were trying to remove the bullet.

I was unconsciously biting my nails. I must look like a wreck.

My father came in, walking briskly down the hall towards me. He engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Where is she?" He asked worriedly as he pulled away from the hug.

"She's in the operating room. The doctor said that they were trying to remove the bullet."

He nodded, his face distorted with worry and concern, much like mine. "I think you should tell your mother." He said seriously.

I nodded. She was only in the room down the hall, and it was important that she knew what had happened.

I slowly entered my mother's hospital room. She had been in here for nearly two months now and her heart condition was not getting any better.

She smiled when she saw it was me. I had told her how Taeyeon had left and all the rest of it. I even told her about how Siwon and I were back together.

I sat down on the edge bed, and I burst out into to tears.

"Tiffany? What's the matter?" She asked as I covered my face with my hands. She gently pulled me into a hug and hummed a soothing tune. I calmed just enough so I was able to speak.

I pulled away. She looked at me, her eyes filled with worry.

"Well," My voice was shaky. "We were at the ceremony for the signing of the papers and when we were walking up the carpet someone fired a bullet and Taeyeon got shot." I began to cry again.

"It's okay, Tiffany." She said softly.

I pulled away and looked up at her with tear stained cheeks. "How do you know? She could die!" I began to sob again.

She cupped my cheeks with her weak hands, forcing me to look into her eyes. "I know because that girl loves you so much and would do anything for you. She isn't going to leave you anytime soon. Not only did she promise herself that, but she promised me that. Whatever you do Tiffany, don't push her away because you will never find anyone who loves you as much as she does. Take my word for it."

This experience made me realise how much I loved her. Just the thought of never seeing her again made my heart break. And the fact that she took a bullet for me shows that she is serious and she does love me.

I nodded my head and hugged my mother once again before I left the room. I walked back down the hall to see my father talking to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" I asked nervously when I reached them.

He turned to me. "The bullet was successfully removed and no vital organs were damaged." A huge weight was lifted off of my chest. "However, the bullet did manage to rip quite a few muscle tissues. So she won't be able to use her right arm until it is healed which could take a few months. Also the burns from where the flaming bottle had hit her are not that severe either. We have prescribed a special cream to take the burns away. So until she is healed, no strenuous activity. She should stay in bed as much as possible, giving the body more time to heal." He informed me.

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Doctor."

He walked away down the hall towards the reception.

"Make sure you get some rest too." My father said after coming out of Taeyeon's room.

"Don't worry about me, Appa. I'll be fine."

He nodded his head. "Okay, good night, honey." He kissed my head and stood up to leave.

I took a deep breath as I entered the hospital room. I saw Taeyeon lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. I covered my mouth when I saw the needle's piercing her arm and the bandages around her abdomen.

I slowly walked in. As I got closer, Taeyeon opened her eyes slowly.

TAEYEON'S POV

My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to lift them. I blinked my eyes a few times, adjusting to the light. I try to move, but I felt a sudden stinging pain in my chest.

"Oh my god, Taeyeon! Are you okay?" I heard that sweet angelic voice and the pain went away. She rushed to my side, looking at me with concern.

I only smiled at her. Maybe she did care?

"I'm okay, Fany-ah. Don't worry." I said calmly.

She suddenly began to cry. "No! You're not okay! You just got shot because of me, Taeyeon!" She sobbed helplessly.

I tugged her arm. She looked down at me. I outstretched my arms, welcoming her in. She lay down on the bed with me, snuggling her head into my uninjured shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist as she sobbed.

"Look, that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're okay." I said, my tone soothing.

She looked up at me. "Why did you do that, Taeyeon? That bottle and bullet were meant for me, not you."

"Because, I love you. Besides, you could find another Prince, but I couldn't find a new Princess."

"No, I don't think I could marry anyone else."

I instantly smiled at her cute comment, even though she didn't mean it to come off that way.

Things stayed quiet for a bit. I guess we were absorbing all the shock, taking in everything that had happened in the past month, all at once.

"Why did you leave?" She asked as she drew light circles on my shoulder with her index finger.

I sighed. I explained everything. From the day in the marketplace, to the year of training, to the reason why I left - she didn't seem angry, she just seemed interested.

"That explains why you never acted like royalty." She said quietly. She looked up at me with her brown orbs, staring deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Kim Taeyeon."

I had been longing to have her in my arms for such a long time now, and honestly, this feeling couldn't be any better.

She laid a gentle peck on my lips, before putting her head back down drifting off to her own dream world.

I love you too, Tiffany.

...

Chapter 25: Picking Up the Pieces

"Taeyeon Unnie, what did it feel like when you got shot?" Hayeon asked her sister as they sat on the couch.

I smiled at how cute they were together. Taeyeon had her left arm dangling loosely around Hayeon's small frame.

"Hayeon! You shouldn't be asking those kinds of questions!" Her mother scolded.

I heard Taeyeon chuckle heartily. "You wouldn't want to know." I heard Taeyeon whisper into her younger sibling's ear.

I smiled as I watched them from the kitchen, with Taeyeon's mother standing beside me. I always loved it when they came around.

After one night we brought Taeyeon out of the hospital and back to the palace. I wanted to take care of her myself.

"So you just add some mint and that's it finished." She explained. Taeyeon was saying how she had a bit of a sore throat, so I asked her mother for something that would help. She gave me the recipe to a special drink that helps soothe the pain.

"Thank you very much, Mrs Kim." I bowed in respect.

She chuckled at me as she patted my head. "Just call me Umma."

I straightened up and smiled at her. "Thanks, Umma."

She hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad Taeyeon found someone like you." She sighed in happiness. We broke the hug. She smiled at me. "I think we should be going now."

I nodded my head.

"Hayeon-ah, say goodbye. We're leaving now."

"But, Umma!" Hayeon whined cutely. "I want to stay here with Taengoo!" She stomped her feet.

Taengoo? Cute.

"I know, but let Taeyeon rest. You can come see her next time." Her mother reasoned.

"Fine…" She sighed in disappointment. "Bye, Unnie." She hugged Taeyeon and walked over to me "Bye, Tiffany Unnie." She hugged me also.

They both left and the room fell silent. I walked over to Taeyeon and plopped down beside her. She pulled me closer with her uninjured arm and she sniffed my neck.

"Hmm. You smell good, Tiffany." She said with a grin.

I giggled as I pushed her away gently. "Let me help you up the stairs." I said, standing up.

She sighed as I helped her up. It must have hurt every time she moved.

I finally stood her up properly as she put all her weight on me.

"Uhh…" She groaned in pain.

TAEYEON'S POV

I'm not going to lie, it hurt a lot. Every time I tried to use my shoulder or arm on my right side I would get a shooting pain near were the bullet had penetrated my skin. But I tried not to show it, because I know Tiffany feels guilty and like it's her fault, which is obviously not true, so I tried to hide the pain as much as I could.

Somehow, she managed to get me upstairs. I was down sitting on the bed as she fixed the pillows behind me. She leaned over me, giving me a full view of her cleavage, something that many probably dreamed to see, but here I am viewing it right in front of my eyes. I was surely the luckiest person alive.

"I can do it myself, you know." I sighed. I honestly hated burdening her, as well as the fact that my perverted thoughts were making feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Taeyeon. You have to rest so your body can heal quicker." She reasoned as she stood up straight and smiled down at me.

I allowed myself to breathe again and settle myself so my back was now resting in the pillows and my legs were outstretched on the bed.

She walked over to the chest of drawers next to the closet door and began to put some folded clothes into the drawers. This was a job that the maids normally did, but for some reason she insisted in doing it herself.

My eyes followed the curves of her body - so perfect. She wasn't too skinny nor was she too fat, but just right.

I started at her feet and let my eyes glide upwards towards her glorious honey thighs. She was wearing black denim shorts and a loose white singlet, complementing her body perfectly. She could wear anything and still look amazing.

I let my pupils wonder a little higher to her amazing butt - so perky and round. My eyes bulged out of my sockets as she bent over, putting a piece of clothing in the bottom drawer, the bottom of her butt cheeks slightly visible. I covered my nose in case I had a nosebleed, but luckily it was a false alarm.

She stood up again and my eyes went higher once again, stopping at her chest. I could see her pink lacy bra through the slightly transparent top she was wearing.

I reluctantly pulled my gaze away from her bust to study her beautiful face, so concentrated on what she was doing. Her porcelain skin, her perfectly sculpted cheekbones, her deep, brown, chocolate eyes, that I could get lost in for hours on end, and finally reaching her plump pink lips that were now officially my property.

How could one be so sexy without even trying? It literally boggled my mind.

Even though I found her body immensely attractive, I still and will forever find her personality the most amazing thing about her.

I knew she wasn't ready for sex, and neither was I. I wouldn't even dream about forcing her into something like that. But I was finding it increasingly hard, since all I had to do now was stare at her amazing figure and blindly beautiful face.

She put the final piece of clothing away and turned to me. I quickly wiped away the drool that was forming on the corner of my mouth. I got the feeling she knew I was checking her out as she smirked at me seductively.

"See something you like?" She asked innocently as she swayed her hips in a rather sexy manner.

I gulped, sending a large bulge down my throat. She giggled as she walked over to me as she bit her finger seductively, sending shivers down my body. She leaned over, her face mere centimetres away from mine. My heart was beating uncontrollably fast as she leaned her face closer, her breath caressing my lips.

She finally laid her lips on mine, kissing me hotly as I moved my mouth in sync with hers. When it came to kissing like this, it felt so natural as our lips just seemed to dance together as if second nature. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip causing her to moan erotically. I swear to god my ears just had an orgasm.

I swiftly slid my muscle into her mouth. She happily welcomed it in. We had a fierce battle for dominance, like two cobras intertwining with each other. But before the winner could be determined she pulled away, giving me a cheeky grin. I pouted in disappointment. I wanted her really badly now, even more than before, if that was even possible.

She pinched my cheek and kissed my forehead. "You know what the doctor said, Taeyeon. No strenuous activity and I think sex comes under that category." She sighed as she came around the other side of the bed and snuggled into my left shoulder.

I stroked her arm gently as I inhaled the scent of her sweet shampoo. We stayed like that for a while. We didn't need words to describe our feelings. We could just stay in silence like this and I could understand exactly what she was feeling.

She sighed again. "We have classes today." The tone of her voice told me that she was disappointed.

Because the both of us have been crazy busy for the past few months, neither of us has had time to attend any lessons, and the King had personally arranged some Sex Ed classes, saying that it's what bonds two people together. He had been very stressed out lately, due to the Queen's condition, so we both decided it was best to just go along with it.

However, our lessons would be separate. Since I couldn't do so much moving, I was to stay in our room and Tiffany was allocated to another room.

I sat on the bed as the Sex Ed teacher stood in front of me, a large stand with a flip chart beside her.

I tried to listen, but my mind kept wondering back to Tiffany and her amazing legs.

"Foreplay is a very important part of the sexual intercourse. It gets a woman ready, making her vagina moist, ready for penetration." She said as if she was explaining a maths equation.

Out of nowhere, a woman who was absolutely stark naked stands beside the teacher. "Kissing the neck, and cleavage is a good start."

I zoned out again as I remembered the way Tiffany's cleavage was right in front of my face. I grinned like a pervert at the memory.

I must have been thinking about it for a long time since when I came back to reality the tutor was already packing up to leave.

Tiffany collapsed on the bed beside me and let out a tired sigh.

"Was your lesson as bad as mine?" I questioned.

She only nodded tiredly and snuggled into my side, resting her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her long, black, raven hair. I moved my hand lower and stroked her arm lovingly again. She seemed to melt into my embrace and sighed in happiness.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind and I had to ask her.

"Fany-ah?"

She looked up at me with her large brown eyes, and looked at me questioningly. "Yes?"

"Do you forgive me?" I asked her out of the blue.

She raised an eye brow at me. I was scared of how she was going to respond. At first, I didn't think she knew what I was talking about, but in the end she gave a sympathetic smile and shook her head. My heart dropped in disappointment.

She sat up and caressed my face. "You hurt me a lot, Taeyeon. But that doesn't mean I love you any less than I did before, in fact I think I love you even more now." She stared deeply into my eyes. "When you left, my heart shattered into a million pieces," She paused and took a deep breath. "and now it's time you pick up those pieces and put them back together, but I want you to keep one piece for yourself and replace it with a piece of your own." She smiled and kissed my forehead. She got up and went into the bathroom.

I smiled a little, knowing that she was mine and only mine. No one could tell us otherwise.

Don't worry, Tiffany. I'll pick up the pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 26: Doe-Eyes

The sunlight hit me directly in the face, making me stir from my deep slumber. I yawned as I sat up and stretched my tight muscles. I rubbed my eye sleepily before looking over to my sleeping Taeyeon, who was still in her own dreamland.

Her gentle snores filled the quiet space as the sun shone through the curtains, giving the room an orange tinge of colour.

I leaned on my elbows as I examined her sleeping expression. She is seriously just too cute! I thought as I brushed away the stray hairs on her face behind her ear. How did I end up with someone as amazing as her?

I thought back to when I first met Taeyeon on that fateful day in the throne room. At that point I hated my parents, my grandmother, my sister and even Taeyeon, who had done nothing wrong. I used to have a cold exterior that no one could seem to break, not my family or friends, but as soon as I got to know Taeyeon, I melted like ice cream on a hot summer's day.

I gently traced Taeyeon's perfect features with my index finger. From the ridge of her eyebrows, around her forehead, down the bridge to the tip of her nose, circling her chipmunk-like cheeks, and finally landing on her soft lips.

I remembered our first date and how Taeyeon had caught me when I nearly fell off of my bike. Then when I saw Taeyeon's real personality for the first time, as we watched the sunset and ate a picnic together. To that night at Siwon's yacht party and how a simple piece of old battered jewellery became one of my most prized possessions. When I nearly lost all of my innocence, but my prince came to my rescue. When I had to speak in front of all those reporters, not knowing what to say, I was about to crumble like an ancient ruin, but Kim Taeyeon became the cement and kept me together. Even when I began to doubt myself, thinking that I was the failure of the family. But, luckily, I had my dorky Taengoo to wash all my worries and concerns away like a calm wave of water.

Taeyeon will always be my knight in shining armour, then, now and forever.

I knew that Taeyeon was my one and only, since I could picture a perfect future with her - a family, kids, a career, all of which included Taeyeon being at my side. And in all honestly, I couldn't wait to see what the future held for us as a couple.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. I was surprised when I felt Taeyeon responding back, moving her lips in sync with mine. It was a simple kiss and after a few seconds we both pulled away reluctantly.

"Morning, Miyoung-ah." Taeyeon said as she stretched and yawned.

I smiled instantly. "Morning." I said sweetly as I snuggled into Taeyeon's side even more.

"Have you got anything to do today?" Taeyeon asked as she stroked my arm slowly.

I thought for moment before answering. "Besides from looking after you, nothing."

I inhaled Taeyeon's scent and it gave me a sense of security, as if Taeyeon's embrace was an invisible shield that made us untouchable.

I sank into her warmth more, feeling intoxicated by the comfort she was providing me.

"Will you be okay in the shower by yourself?" I asked. I looked up to find her nodding her head confidently.

Taeyeon was only taken out of the hospital yesterday morning, where she had the help of several nurses when doing certain things that included taking a shower. But Taeyeon assured me that she would be fine by herself.

"If you need me, just call." I smiled as Taeyeon closed the bathroom door. I was worried that Taeyeon might hurt herself or something, but I still needed to let Taeyeon be independent.

30 minutes passed and I began to worry.

"Taeyeon, are you okay?" I asked from outside the bathroom door. I got no reply, and decided it was best just to go inside. "Taeyeon?"

"Yah! Fany-ah!"

I walked in, my eyes widening when I saw Taeyeon wearing only a pair of shorts, nothing else. Her back was facing me, so I didn't actually see much. I covered my mouth as I saw the burn marks that blemished her skin.

It was my fault. She had those burns because of me. I wave of guilt flushed over me, as I walked further into the bathroom.

"Let me help you." I said softly, making my over to her.

"It's okay. I can to do it myself." She insisted, with her back to still facing me.

I shook my head, not that she could see. It was my fault, so I had to help her get better. "Please, just let me help you." I pressed.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay."

I was now standing right behind her, getting a better view of her back. The burns looked a lot worse close up. I gently glided my fingers over the marks. I wish it was me who got hit by that flaming bottle, I wish it was me who got hit by that bullet. Why did she have to come and save me?

Of course, I was grateful for the fact that she saved me, but that bottle wasn't meant for her nor was the bullet. I should be the one feeling the pain she was feeling right now.

I picked up the cream that was prescribed to remove the burn marks. She tensed as I began to smear the cream over her back. It must have been painful. Tears brimmed my eyes as she tensed even tighter as put more cream on her. This should've been me.

I suppressed my sobs by biting my tongue, but I couldn't stop the gravity as my tears fell.

I finished rubbing the cream onto her burns, as I screwed the lid back onto the tub. I put it back on to the counter and reached for the clean bandages.

"You do the front and I'll help do the back." I said quietly, because if I made my voice any louder, I would've broken down in front of her.

I remained behind her as I began to bandage her up. We had to bandage her chest and her injured shoulder up. After a few minutes we had successfully bandaged her chest, I moved to her shoulder. I didn't want her to see that I was crying, so I made sure I stayed behind her. I saw the stitches from where the bullet penetrated her body. More tears fell.

I secured the last bandage and back hugged her, resting my head in between her shoulder blades.

"I'm so sorry, Taeyeon." I was no longer able to hold it in any longer as I began to sob uncontrollably.

She immediately turned around and used her good arm to pull me into her embrace. "Tiffany...why are you crying?" She asked calmly as she rubbed my back. I used my hands to cover my face, not wanting her to see me cry.

She sighed as I felt her guide me out of the bathroom. She sat me down on the bed and put her strong arm around me, pulling me closer as I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Taeyeon...I'm sorry..." I repeated, as the guilt overwhelmed me.

"What is it, Tiffany? Please tell me." She pleaded softly as she stroked the back of my hair slowly - an action that she knew always calmed me down.

She gently pushed me away so she could see my face. She caressed my cheek as she used her thumb to wipe my tears away. "Please stop crying, or else I'm gonna cry too." She pouted cutely. I giggled slightly. She smiled. "There! There's that smile that can make my heart swell!" She exclaimed in an extremely dorky manner.

I laughed at her antics, wiping away my tears. She rubbed her nose cutely against my cheeks, making me blush. Putting her arm around me again, she laid back on the bed, taking me with her.

I snuggled into her embrace, loving her warmth.

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" She asked looking down at me.

"It's all my fault." I say quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear.

"What's your fault?" She questions me.

"I'm the reason you git hit by that bottle, I'm the reason you got shot, I'm the reason why you're in so much pain right now." Tears began to brim my eyes again.

She nudged me slightly, gesturing me to sit up as she did the same.

She stared deeply into my eyes. "You're not the reason I'm in pain, Fany-ah. You're the reason why I get up every morning, and you're the reason why I smile without reason." She stopped for a minute, taking my hand and placing it on top of her heart. "You're the reason for my heart beat." She said sincerely as she kissed the back of my hand. "You do all of these things for me, without realising, so taking a bullet for you is just a way to show you how much I can't live without you. You're my wife, Tiffany, it's my job to protect you, and so don't you ever feel guilty because it's my duty. It was my choice to take that bullet, not yours. The only people I can blame for this is myself and the person who pulled the trigger."

My tears began to fall again as I flung my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. How could a single person make my heart melt like warm butter? The effect she had on me was like no other.

"Why do you have to be so amazing?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

She pulled away and smiled at me. "I wouldn't be nearly as amazing, if it weren't for you." She gave a dorky grin as I leaned in and kissed her lips.

I smiled back at her. A huge weight had just been lifted off of my shoulders.

She kissed my forehead and it was only then I realised she was only wearing her shorts and the bandages covering her chest and shoulders.

"Maybe you should put a shirt on?" I said with a red face. She looked down at her lack of clothing, her cheeks tinted crimson.

She nodded. "I'll get a shirt, you go get dressed."

I smiled happily. Thank you Taeyeon

I lay in Taeyeon's embrace, drawing circles on her shoulder with my finger as she played with my iPad.

We weren't really doing anything in particular, I was just enjoying the time I had with her now, since when she fully recovers we'll probably have to take over the two branches of Hwang Corp, leaving us with much less time to spend with each other.

"Tiffany,"

I looked up Taeyeon who set the iPad down on the nightstand and was now smiling down at me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and shook my head.

"Neither do I, because there is no way to describe how much I love and cherish you. Even if I did try, it just wouldn't do my feelings justice."

I smiled at her sweet yet cheesy words.

I used my elbows to push myself up so my face was now mere centimetres away from hers. Her breath caressed my lips, and my heartbeat quickened. I leaned forward a little and pressed my lips against hers. Perfection.

I felt that same surge of electricity course through my body as our kiss intensified. I managed to slip my tongue inside her mouth and our battle began.

The hand that had been under me moved upwards as she caressed my thigh. It sent shivers down my body and the temperature in the room seemed to rise. I was about to put my hand underneath her shirt so I could feel her abs, but a faint knock on the door from downstairs interrupted my actions.

I pulled away and sighed in frustration. I looked up at Taeyeon and she gave me a small smile.

"Go get the door, it could be something important." She pecked my lips before I got off of the bed, heading down the stairs to see who was at the door.

Honestly, I was annoyed at whoever was interrupting my Taeyeon time. I opened the door and much to my surprise I found Yoona standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Yoona?"

"Oh, Tiffany! I just got back from Milan yesterday and I heard about how Taeyeon got shot and everything." She said without taking a breath. She stepped inside and gave me a hug.

I was little surprised that she was here. I hadn't seen her since Siwon's yacht party when she was absolutely smashed and trying to flirt with Taeyeon.

Even though Yoona was a friend, we didn't really talk so much. It was more our fathers were business partners, so when she was dragged along with him we used to hang around together.

"I went to the palace hospital, but they said she was here." Yoona said as she put her bag on the couch.

I nodded. "I thought she would be more comfortable here."

"Where is she? Can I see her?" She asked desperately.

I was little taken aback by her pleading, because if I remember correctly, she's only ever met Taeyeon twice, so why was she so worried?

I didn't want to be rude so I led up her the stairs to where Taeyeon was.

"Taeyeon, Yoona's here to see you." I said as I reached the top of the stairs with Yoona behind me.

As soon as she saw Taeyeon, she was all over her. "Oh my goodness, Taeyeon! How are you feeling?" She fussed, making her way to the bed, hugging my Taeyeon.

A wave of jealousy washed over me as I watched their skin-ship.

"I'm going to make you some throat medicine." I announced as I walked over to her, pecking her cheek, making sure Yoona saw it. I saw Taeyeon blush slightly. "Do you want anything else?" I asked. She shook her head.

I smiled and went down the stairs to start making the recipe Taeyeon's Mother gave me.

I gritted my teeth as I listened to them talk. They were so ...friendly...

I had a feeling there was something going and it annoyed me knowing Taeyeon didn't say anything in the first place.

I was so distracted that I didn't even realise the kettle was over-boiling.

TAEYEON'S POV

As Yoona talked and her eyes sparkled, I could help but think about that time she visited me during that month I had left the palace.

I sat on the couch. It was midday. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. If only the way I was feeling could match the weather.

Hayeon was at school and my mother was busy at the shop. At least they were happy, right?

I leaned my head on the back of the sofa as I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in.

It felt like everyone else was moving on, but I was just left in the past waiting for things to change, but in the back of my head I knew that it was never going to happen. Her name was engraved on my heart and trying to remove it would be near enough impossible.

I heard the doorbell ring. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering who it could be. I trudged my way to the door, surprised to see Im Yoona standing behind it. Why was she here? How did she know where I was?

She gave me a sideways smile. "Hey Taeyeon, can I come in?"

I nodded, still unsure of what she wanted. I led her into the living room so we could talk properly. I didn't want to waste time. I just wanted to get to the point.

"So, how did you know where I was?" I questioned.

"Tiffany told me." She answered simply after a short hesitation. I was unsure of how close they were, but I did know they were friends and had been for a while. "Why did you leave so suddenly?" She asked.

I contemplated on whether to tell her or not. But really, what harm would it do in telling her? I just needed to someone to talk to.

"I wanted to give my family a better life, so I left. But I still love Tiffany with all my heart." I said sincerely.

"What did she have to say about this?"

"She told me that she never wanted to see me again, that I would just make things harder for her." I began to feel my heart shudder again as I relived the pain. I looked up at Yoona who had a grim look on her face.

She looked angry for some reason.

She looked me in the eye and smiled. "If Tiffany can't realise how amazing you are, Taeyeon, then she doesn't deserve you." She answered.

I clenched my fist. I was the one who didn't deserve her. I didn't want to lash out, so I tried to keep my calm.

She handed me a small gift bag as she stood up. "I think I should be leaving now."

I nodded as I led her back to the front door. I opened the door for her. She was halfway out of the door, before she turned around and pecked me on the lips. I was too stunned to respond when she whispered into my ear.

"She doesn't deserve you, Taeyeon-ah. Just remember, karma is a bitch." With that she turned and walked away, down the driveway, got into a limousine and drove away.

What did she mean?

She sat on the end on the bed, facing me as we spoke. She was talking to me as if we had been friends for years, but obviously, that wasn't the case.

As I looked into her eyes, I saw concern and worry. But why? We weren't really that close as all.

But as I looked closer, I saw something else something that I couldn't interpret. Like she was hiding something, behind those doe-eyes.

...

Chapter 27: Healed

I always loved doing the simplest things with Taeyeon. Just sitting around and watching TV was one of them. I didn't need her to do big and extravagant things for me. Just being herself was enough.

That's what I loved most about her. She made things so easy, never pressuring me into anything. As a Princess I was told to keep a certain image, not that I really kept it over the years, but when I was with Taeyeon she instantly make me relax, forgetting the whole royal image, making me feel like a kid again.

I loved the way she protected me. Her embrace made me feel safe and secure, while also bringing me a strong sense of nostalgia that was only achievable with my parents, and now Taeyeon.

We sat lazily on the sofa, flicking through the channels, her arm hung loosely around me as I rested my head on her shoulder. I watched the screen as various different channels flashed by.

I stopped when I got to the news channel. I sat up and listened carefully.

There had been a lot of talk about us lately in the media. People were saying how brave Taeyeon was for protecting me, along with the mysteriousness of who had actually pulled the trigger.

It did make me wonder though. That gun was pointing at me, wanting to shoot me, if it wasn't for Taeyeon I would have been seriously injured, or worse, dead. But why?

Why would someone want to hurt me in the first place? Was I really that bad of a person? Did someone hate me so much that me being in pain brought him or her some sense of sick pleasure?

What did I do to deserve that? Did I say something?

I couldn't grasp why someone would do that. I thought back to possibilities and reasons for why someone would want to shoot me. Apart from my former party girl reputation, and setting bad examples to the youngsters of Korea, I couldn't think of anything. Since Taeyeon came around I hadn't even as so much touched any alcohol. She had changed me for the better. The being drunk and wasted part of my life was over, now I was happily married to the most amazing person in the world.

The whole incident happened over two and a half months ago and Taeyeon was healing rapidly fast.

I was happy that she was feeling better and was in much less pain than before. She could move her arm properly now and the burns had almost completely gone, but on the other hand after she's at full health, she'll probably have to go back to her duties as Prince and we'll probably taking over Hwang Corp sometime soon. With all that going on we'll barely have enough time for ourselves, let alone each other.

The thought made me snuggle closer to her. She seemed to notice and wrapped her arm tighter around my waist.

I continued to listen to the news report.

"So over two months ago, Prince Kim Taeyeon saved her wife from being hit by a flaming bottle, and also took a bullet for her. Now all that stands is the question of who pulled the trigger. Police say that they have been investigating, but have not come across any strong leads as to who attempted to fire a bullet at the young Princess. Also-"

I abruptly turned off the TV and stood up, throwing the remote on couch. Taeyeon looked up at me, her large onyx eyes clouded with confusion. "Something wrong?"

I looked down at her and sighed. "I just don't want to hear that same story over and over again." I sat down on the edge of the couch as Taeyeon came closer and put her arm around me. She kissed my shoulder gently and stroked my hair.

"All that matters now is us, our future together and what it holds. That news report is all in the past now."

I smiled slightly. She somehow always knew what to say to calm me down and put a smile on my face. I turned my head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How did I get such a cutie for a husband?" I asked as I pinched her nose.

She grinned like a dork. "We should probably go now. We don't want to be late for the appointment." She said, looking at her watch.

I smiled and nodded as I stood up.

I searched my pocket for my phone, but much to my disappointment, it wasn't there "Hey Taeyeon, have you seen my phone?" I asked her, looking back.

She then pointed to the coffee table in front of me. "There."

I followed her finger to the table to find my phone lying there.

"Oh, thanks." I said as I bent over to pick it up.

"You know, Tiffany, you have a really nice butt."

I gasped, as I turned around, shielding me behind with my hands. I never really thought Taeyeon was a pervert, but I did kind of like the fact that she was checking me out.

"Yah! When did you become such a pervert?"

She smirked as she stood up and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist, placing her hands on my bottom. I was surprised by her bold actions as my face began to heat up. She had never touched me this intimately before.

"When I realised how amazingly hot, sexy and cute you are." She said sweetly as she pecked my lips. "I can't help it. You're just too beautiful."

I kissed her nose cutely. "C'mon Pervert, like you said, we don't want to be late." I gently pushed her hands off of my behind and made my way to the door.

We walked through the sliding glass doors, hand in hand and into the private hospital.

Many doctors and nurses bowed to us in respect. We both politely bowed back before making our way to the doctor's office.

She swung our linked hands as we walked down the corridor. I smiled at her child-like behaviour.

We just reached outside the office. She knocked on the door.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, more to assure myself than her. She turned and looked at me, obviously noticing my uneasy expression. She took both of my hands and turned to face me fully, stepping closer, making the space between us smaller.

She used her finger to lift my chin and look into her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled and kissed my forehead. Just then the door of the doctor's office opened with Doctor Quinn standing in the door way, smiling at us.

Taeyeon released me and smiled back at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Taeyeon looked back at me and smiled, giving my hand a small squeeze. She nodded.

"That's great. We just have to run a few tests on you and do a few x-rays. If you would like to follow me, My Prince."

Taeyeon smiled and nodded. "I won't be long, I promise." She kissed my forehead once again as I closed my eyes, feeling her soft lips pressed against my skin.

She then walked into the office, giving me one last smile before she was out of my sight. The door closed and suddenly the anxiousness and worry slowly began creeping back over me now that Taeyeon wasn't by my side.

I took a seat and waited, twiddling my thumbs. What if she wasn't okay? What if during the time she was healing, her wound got infected? What if she only told me she was okay, so I wouldn't worry about her?

I was so anxious, but really I had nothing to worry about. I don't know why but my emotions just felt all over the place.

I must have been sitting there for a long time, since I didn't notice the doctor standing in front of me.

"Princess, the check-up is done."

His deep voice snapped me out of my daydream. I looked up at him and smiled as he gestured for me to go inside of his office.

I walked in just as Taeyeon was putting her shirt back on. I blushed as I caught sight of her rock hard abs. Even though Taeyeon didn't have the curviest body, she made up for it with her toned abdomen and her amazingly good looks.

I sat in the chair beside her as she intertwined her fingers with mine, a gesture that's become so natural between the two of us.

The doctor took his place in front of us, in his large leather chair. He clasped his hands and set them on the desk, smiling at us.

"Well, I have good news," He began. "Taeyeon has fully recovered. Nearly all of her muscle tissue has repaired and she is in no longer need of the bandages. You are free to do whatever you like, but try not to overdo it too much. If you're not careful you could damage your muscle tissue for good." He warned with a serious look. "As for the burns, keep applying the cream until the scars are no longer visible. But other than that Taeyeon is in perfect health." He smiled as he finished his sentence.

I felt so much more relaxed now. If for some reason she didn't heal properly, I would still feel as if it was partly my fault.

We made it back to our room and I could tell Taeyeon was happy that she didn't have stay in bed all day like before, just in case her wound would open up again.

She launched herself onto the couch and let out a happy sigh and out stretched her arms.

"Come join me, Fany-ah!" She said cutely as I walked over to her.

One moment she could be this calm and collected person, who was romantic and thoughtful and the next she could be this child-like dork.

I smiled as I lay beside her, resting my head on her shoulder, draping my arm over stomach and placing my right leg over both of hers.

She stroked my arm as I felt her sniff my hair. "Are you happy?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

I felt her nod. "Yeah, now I can do things myself and also do things for you. Instead of you having to help me into bed, I can carry you like the Princess you truly are." She ran her fingers through my raven locks.

Her fingers were light and nimble. I looked up and our eyes met, like magnets. We stared at each other for a moment, taking in every single detail of each other's faces, as if we were never going to see each other again.

I caressed her cheek, leaning forward, kissing her fully on the lips, creating that same feeling of electricity shooting through my body. Her hands found my waist, gripping me securely.

Our kiss got more intense as our tongues met, swirling around each other.

"Hmm..." I moaned as she moved her hand under my shirt, running her fingers over my stomach, sending shivers down my spine. Her hand was just as the hem of my bra, ready to take it off.

Were we really going to do it this time?

We had come close a few times before, but we would always stop since Taeyeon might injure herself even further, if we did so.

This is the furthest we've ever gotten and honestly I didn't want to stop

There was a sudden knock on the door and my eyes shot open and so did Taeyeon's. I seriously couldn't believe we were interrupted again.

We reluctantly disconnected our lips as she removed her hand from under my shirt. She gave me an apologetic look.

"I'll get it." I sighed, extremely frustrated. I got off of her and went to the door, ready to release HellFany on whomever it was that decided to ruin my moment with my Taeyeon.

I opened the door, surprised to see Jessica, with a tall, tanned girl standing behind her. She smiled at me softly.

Taeyeon had also come to the door and was now standing behind me, also looking curiously at this unknown girl who had appeared had with Jessica.

"Hey, Tiff." Jessica greeted as she hugged me, she walked in and the tall girl followed.

Who was she?

"Hi Taeyeon, are you feeling any better?" Jessica asked after pulling away from their hug.

"Yeah, thanks Jessica. I'm feeling much better." Taeyeon smiled.

Jessica went to stand next to the tanned girl. She smiled at her as they joined hands.

"Tiff, Taeyeon. This is Kwon Yuri, my fiancé" Jessica introduced.

Now it made sense. Jessica had said she had met a nice girl, and that they were going to get married some point in the near future.

"Come and sit." Taeyeon said walking over to the sofas, and Yuri followed.

"I'll go get some drinks." I said making my way over to the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Jessica said, following me.

I began to pour the drinks. Jessica had gotten a text message and was now probably replying to it.

I looked over to see Yuri and Taeyeon talking. I could just about hear what they were talking about.

"That was really admirable what you did for Tiffany." Yuri said in a praising manner.

Taeyeon smiled. "Thanks. I bet you would probably do the same for Jessica."

Yuri nodded. "I think I would. I mean, she's just so different from other girls I've met. She makes my heart race, and honestly, I don't know what I'd do without her."

I smiled. I was glad to see that Jessica would be in safe hands.

All four of us caught up on what was happening while also getting to know Yuri a little bit better. From what I could tell, she was perfect for Jessica.

Having known Jessica for so long, I knew that she was an ice princess and people disliked her cold nature, but it seemed that Yuri had managed to melt her, like an ice cream that was left out of the freezer.

They left after about an hour.

Taeyeon closed the door behind them and turned to me. She looked at her watch. "We should probably get ready." She said.

I honestly didn't want to go to this event, full of old people and stuck up snobs, asking about our plans for children. It was literally my worse nightmare.

I wore a black gown, silver earrings and obviously my locket that I basically never took off.

Taeyeon wore her usually military style, but she somehow managed to make it work as it was tailored to fit her more womanly figure.

We walked in and all eyes were on us, but Taeyeon never once let go of my hand, always by my side.

These events were all the same anyway.

We had somehow managed to sneak out early, saving us the pain of having to talk about our plans for children.

I walked out in cotton shorts and singlet. I sat on the side of the bed as I put my phone on charge. She crawled beside me and laid butterfly kisses all over my exposed shoulder. I giggled at the sensation.

"Taeyeon, stop it." I whined.

I put my legs on the bed so I was now facing her. She pushed me down gently. I was now laying on my back as she hovered over me.

She trailed kisses over my jawline, heading to my neck. I moaned as she sucked on my pulse point.

Was this really happening?

...

Chapter 28: Making Love

I wanted to show her. I wanted to show her that it wasn't her fault that I got hurt. I wanted to show her how much I cared. How much I loved her. How much I wanted to make her mine.

I watched as she walked out from the closet, wearing cotton shorts and a singlet, showing her sweet honey thighs as she walked over to put her phone on charge. My eyes stayed glued to her slim frame as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She really was the most beautiful person on this earth - a living, breathing definition of perfection.

I slowly crawled over to her, inhaling her intoxicating vanilla scent as I laid butterfly kisses all over the exposed milky white skin on her shoulder.

"Taeyeon, stop it." She whined cutely. Her sweet, yet husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

But I knew she wanted me to further my advances. She swung her legs on to the bed. She was now facing me, her deep, brown, chocolate eyes staring deeply into mine, as if she was trying to read my mind, much like I was trying to read hers.

I leaned forward, giving her a deep and meaningful kiss, as if to transfer my love for her through the connection of our lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

She lay back on the bed, taking me with her. My hands found her waist and I gripped her tightly, never wanting to let go.

My heart was beating like crazy as the blood rushed through my veins and body, making my senses heighten. It seemed like every move she made, every breath she took, I could feel, hear, see and smell it.

Our tongues battled for dominance, trying to claim new territory.

A moan escaped her plump lips as I began to suck on her wet pink muscle.

It was like music to my ears, I didn't want it to stop. It was like fuel for my sex drive, wanting to make her moan and groan my name uncontrollably.

I traced my tongue over the roof of her mouth, my hands rubbing the sides of her waist. Her hands massaging my scalp as she pulled me deeper into her mouth, making me groan in pleasure.

My lungs burned from the lack of air, forcing me to reluctantly pull away from the intense make out session we were having.

We both panted, trying to catch out breaths back. I watched as her chest heaved up and down as she lay underneath me.

I stared deeply into her eyes as she stared back at me. My breathing finally returned back to normal. Her cheeks flushed a tint of red, making her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Now was my chance to ask her a question that had been lingering on my mind for a while. I used my hand to caress her cheek gently, staring into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her expression was surprised, almost as if she was in disbelief.

"Of course I do, Taeyeon. I'm your wife. I'd do anything for you." She gave me an eye-smile, instantly easing my nerves.

To me, sex was something sacred, something that you should only do when you are completely in love with another person.

She pulled me in for another kiss, this one was just as intense as she swirled her tongue around my mouth like a tornado, making me groan again. My hands found the hem of her shirt, I pulled away to make sure I wasn't making her feel uncomfortable.

"Can I take this off?"

She nodded shyly. Just as I was about to take it off, she held my wrist, preventing me from going any further.

"Try and be gentle..." She paused. "It's my first time." Her cheeks slightly turned a tint of a rosy red.

I smiled at her cuteness as I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Okay." I whispered.

I was relieved to know that Siwon hadn't actually taken her virginity. Obviously, I knew he that he was probably lying, but it brought me reassurance to hear it from her own lips.

I leaned down and took off her shirt, throwing it off to the side, landing in an unknown location.

I kissed down her jaw line delicately, dragging my lips over skin. Her breathing hitched as I reached her neck. I wanted to leave my mark, as possessive as it sounds, I wanted everyone to know that she was mine.

I sucked on her pulse point, as she threw her head back, giving me more access to her neck. I sucked and nibbled on the skin hungrily as she groaned my name repeatedly.

The temperature seemed to rise within the room as my hands roamed over her toned stomach. I felt her shiver under my touch.

"Ah...Taeyeon, don't leave a mark..." She managed to whine through her moaning.

I stopped sucking to look at my work - a deep, red mark on her pulse point, very prominent. I felt bad at the fact that everyone would see, but then again I was happy to show people that Stephanie Hwang Miyoung, Princess of Korea, was mine.

I smirked.

She reached for my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it off to the side, beginning to make a growing pile of clothes on the ground.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. She sent tingles over my body as she traced her finger over my abs.

My hormones overtook me as I made my way towards her chest area. I gently kissed her cleavage, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. As the piece of material fell, my eyes widened at the two mounds in front of me. Perfectly shaped, not too big nor too small.

"Yah, Taeyeon, don't stare." She said, her cheeks red, trying to cover herself. I held down her wrists, stopping her from doing so.

"Why? Your body is beautiful, Fany-ah. Don't try and hide it." I kissed her nose gently.

I licked around her left nipple. She groaned. I wanted to tease her just a little bit. I finally took her whole nipple into my mouth, making her arch her back in ecstasy.

"Oh, Tae…" She moaned, her fingers running through my hair.

I sucked on her left nipple like a hungry baby, using my other hand to massage her right.

I positioned my knee in front of her core, gently pushing in slightly, making her moan even more.

I switched breast, making sure each one got an equal amount of attention.

"Tae...pl-ease low-er…" She stuttered, nudging my head towards her lower region.

I obliged, leaving a trail of kisses over her abdomen. I stopped when I reached the hem of her shorts. I took a deep breath.

I slowly took off her shorts, surprised that she wasn't wearing any panties. It turned me on even more, making me hungrier for her.

She was already soaking wet. I felt proud that I had turned her on this much. She gasped as I gently ran my finger over her pussy lips, making even more cum spill out.

I used my tongue and delved into her treasure, she gripped my hair tightly as I began to suck on her clit. I moved my tongue lower to her hole, tracing the outside. I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Stop teasing me. I need you." She whined, pushing my head deeper into her heated core.

I removed my head and positioned two fingers in front of her core. I leaned forward as she wrapped her arms back around my neck.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, trying to reassure me, but I knew she was scared. I kissed her forehead before returning my attention to where my fingers were.

I slowly began to push in, her face scrunched up in pain as her hold on my neck got tighter.

"It hurts." She had tears hanging from the corners of her eyes. I came in contact with her hymen.

"Just one more push." I whispered.

With one final push, I broke through her barrier and her nails dug into my back. It hurt like a bitch, but probably nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now.

She pulled me closer in an attempt to soothe the pain. I began to move my fingers slowly and soon enough she was moaning in pleasure.

"Tae..." She moaned as she threw her head back, her legs wrapped around my waist as I pumped in an out of her at a steady pace.

She bucked her hips to meet every thrust I was making. The pre-cum continued to flow out of her as it was getting easier to move.

I used my thumb to rub her clit, sending her over the edge.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of herself, she switched our positions so I was now on the bottom with her on top. She took off my bra and underwear, her hand gliding down towards my southern region.

I gasped as her hand grazed over my clit.

"Are you ready, Taeyeon?"

I nodded. I really needed her right now. Was this how I made her feel?

She mimicked my actions by entering me slowly, and breaking through my barrier. The pain was immense but as she found a good pace, I found myself moaning her name like there was no tomorrow.

I could feel myself getting closer as she began to pump. I flipped our positions so I was now the dominant one once again.

By this time, she had removed her hand. I lowered my core onto hers as we both hissed in pleasure.

I began to grind my core into hers, her arms snaking their way around my neck, pulling me closer.

The pressure in my stomach began to build as our clits hit of each other repeatedly. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping together as I quickened my pace.

From the way she was moaning so loudly I knew she was now near her climax. She wrapped her legs around my waste.

With one last thrust everything went white, sending me into complete oblivion.

"Taeyeon!"

"Tiffany!"

We screamed each other's names as our walls contracted sending floods of clear, sticky liquid out of both our holes.

Both of our bodies shook against one another. I collapsed on top of her, my heart beating rapidly fast, my breathing fast and irregular.

TIFFANY'S POV

It was normal for me to wake up in the arms of Kim Taeyeon, the sunlight shining through the crack of the curtains making me squint my eyes slightly, her lips pressed against the back of my neck as her arms wrapped around my waist protectively.

But this particular morning was different.

Last night was the best and most beautiful night of my life. I was now hers and she was now mine, not just emotionally but physically.

I sunk deeper into her warmth. I could stay like this forever, just lying in her strong arms, listening to the sound of her soft snores as they filled up the empty spaces of the room, hearing her steady heartbeat as it thumped calmly, feeling her body heat engulf me in a feeling of utter bliss. I never wanted it to end.

But much to my disappointment, my phone began blaring on the nightstand.

Seriously? Couldn't one romantic moment just last for the both of us?

Taeyeon began to stir slightly as I leaned over to pick up my phone. It was only then I realised that I was wearing one of her oversized shirts.

I answered the phone to be greeted by my father's voice.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily

"Fany-ah, I would like you and Taeyeon to come to my office for a meeting. Just be here as soon as possible."

But before I could give him an answer, he hung up. Why did he call? Normally he would send a maid or butler to deliver messages.

Taeyeon was now fully awake and rubbing her eye with the back of her hand, as she yawned cutely. She looked like a confused puppy.

I put the phone back on the night stand and went back to cuddling her. She welcomed me with open arms.

"Morning, sunshine." She said with a dorky grin. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was just my father. He said he wanted to meet us right away in his office."

"Do we have to?" She whined cutely.

I giggled as I looked up at her. "Yes, we do. It sounded important."

She only sighed in response and continued to play with my hair.

"Taeyeon?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" I asked sitting up, bringing her up with me.

"Because it would've been kind of awkward if we both woke up naked, I put my shirt on you while you were sleeping. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." She said innocently.

I smiled. Did she really respect me that much?

I kissed her gently on the lips. "Thanks." I gave her an eye-smile.

Taeyeon and I walked into my father's office. If I'm honest, I was feeling nervous since I had no idea what he was going to say to us.

I was really very surprised to see Yoona sitting in front of my father's desk with another two chairs beside her.

"Come sit." My father beckoned, gesturing to the chairs.

I sat in the middle with Yoona to my right and Taeyeon to my left. I looked at my father, waiting for him to speak.

"I bet you're all wondering as to why I called you here today." He started. "Well, as you may know, Yoona-shi will be taking over half of her father's business soon, as will you two. We've decided to go into a partnership and since you guys are the heirs, we have to decided to send the three of you on an educational business trip to London, to meet other business associates."

I looked over at Taeyeon, who had a confused expression on her face. I checked to see if Yoona was the same, but much to my surprise, she was smiling happily.

London?

...

Chapter 29: Arrival

"When are we leaving?" Yoona asked.

Now that I could properly look at my father, he looked stressed and worn out. Not the eye-smiling, cheery man I was used to. His hair was now grey and thinning, and the skin around his eyes drooped in a tired manner, the whites of his eyes were red and bloodshot. They was no longer that sparkle in his eye, just frustration.

He had been under a lot of stress lately. With my mother in hospital, he's been worried sick about her. Since her condition has not been improving, it left him to run Hwang Corp on his own. Then Taeyeon got shot and he is still helping the police find out who the culprit was.

I didn't like this side of him, I know my father and I collide a lot, but he is still my father. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be sitting here right now, holding Taeyeon's hand. If it wasn't for him, I might not have even met Taeyeon in the first place. He was my father and I loved him unconditionally.

"Tomorrow morning. So I advise you to start packing now. You'll only be staying there one night, but make sure to pack formal clothes because you will have an event to attend the evening you arrive. I will have Henry to prompt Taeyeon and Tiffany on the schedule and I'll send a copy to your father."

We walked back to our room, hand in hand. Taeyeon swung our intertwined fingers as we slowly made our way down the hall.

Comfortable silence engulfed us as my mind began to crowd with thoughts and questions.

Why did Yoona seem so happy? Why were we leaving so suddenly? Why was it so important that Yoona even comes with us?

I'm not going to lie, ever since Yoona came to visit Taeyeon after she got injured I have this sense of jealousy that lurks inside of me. I know Taeyeon loves me and that Yoona is a good friend, but still, something didn't seem right with her, as if she had something planned. As stupid as it sounds, I felt like I had to be alert on this trip. I mean, Yoona did have a crush on Taeyeon when she first met her, and just because Taeyeon and I are properly together now doesn't mean Yoona's feelings have stopped.

I always felt that there was something a little off with her, even when we were kids. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but I always had a feeling that there was something there.

Too consumed in my own thoughts I hadn't realised that we were back in our room. It was only when the door clicked shut, did I snap back to present time.

I looked over at Taeyeon who was looking at me with concerned eyes. She came closer and back hugged me, wrapping her now strong arms around me. I missed being engulfed in her warmth like this. Since for the past few months, she has only been able to use one arm, so she wasn't able to hug me properly like this.

I leaned into her, sinking deeper into her comforting scent as I put my hands over hers. She leaned her chin on my shoulder, kissing my neck gently.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled, now resting her cheek on my shoulder.

Should I tell her how I was feeling, or just brush it under the rug? If I told her, would she make my father call off the trip, or would she just call me crazy?

I turned my body around, snaking my arms around her neck, giving her an eye-smile to show I was okay, even if that wasn't entirely true.

"I'm okay, Taeyeon. You don't have to worry." It may have sounded that I was trying to assure her, but I felt like I was trying to assure myself more than anything.

She grinned back at me and kissed my nose.

"C'mon, we should probably start packing now." She said, dragging me up the stairs, towards the closet.

But still, I felt worried about this trip. I needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be fine, even if it didn't feel that way.

We reached the top of the stairs and I stopped walking. Taeyeon looked back at me with those same confused, onyx eyes.

"Taeyeon, maybe we shouldn't go on this trip." I said, looking at my feet, unsure of what she was going to say in response.

To my surprise, she let out a sigh of relief, before leading me to sit on the bed.

Why was she relieved? Did she not want to go either?

She sat down, pulling me down to sit on her lap, putting her arm around me securely.

"So this is what you were worried about?" She chuckled. "I thought I had done something to upset you. "

I shook my head. "No, I just don't get a good feeling about it." I frowned slightly.

She leaned forward, placing a kiss on my cheek, making me smile instantly. I looked over at her, smiling like an idiot. Only Taeyeon could make me feel like this.

"Don't worry," She said, rubbing my back gently. "Everything will be fine. It's only for one night, and then we'll be back home, safe and sound."

Hearing her calming words made me relax a bit. I knew as long as Taeyeon was by my side, I would have nothing to worry about.

"If Yoona tries anything funny, let's just say we might come back with one less person on the plane." I grinned evilly in a playful manner.

Taeyeon laughed, pinching my nose. "You're just too cute." She stood up, nearly making me fall but she held me steady, holding my hand. "Let's go pack."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, before following her reluctantly into the closet.

I wasn't looking forward to this trip.

TAEYEON'S POV

I held Tiffany's hand as we waited for the Yoona to arrive.

We were currently standing in an area of the airport that had been closed off for us. It was 5 am. I didn't feel tired though. I liked mornings. They signified a new day, a new beginning, something that I was given along with the title of being a Prince.

I stared out of the large glass window, watching as the cracks of sunlight broke through the white clouds, giving the sky an orange tinge, mixed with the blue contrast of the sky.

I turned my head to look at my raven-haired beauty. Her worried expression, illuminated by the sunset through the glass. I wonder if she knew just how much she could take my breath away without even trying.

I traced her perfect features with my eyes, following every groove, every curve and every inch of the structure of her face, just retracing it and retracing it, as if to memorize it.

She turned her head to look at me and gave me a small smile.

I knew she didn't want to go on this trip. I wasn't entirely sure why, all she told me was that she had a bad feeling about it.

Unlike her, I was excited. I had never been on a plane before, let alone a different country. I had always wanted to go to London - a city full of culture, music, art and expression.

Well, that's how imagined it when my tutor had given me a geography lesson on it. I knew a little bit of English, but nothing much. I was glad that I had Tiffany, whom could speak it fluently.

I always liked the sound of her voice when she spoke English. I didn't really hear her speak it often, only when she would speak with Jessica over the phone or in person. I would just listen to her speak, even if I didn't understand it. Her voice was like music to my ears, a melody that I could listen to for hours on end.

I leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips, tasting her strawberry lip-gloss, making sure to savour the sensation of her lips on mine because for some reason, I felt it too, like I wouldn't be able to feel her lips again for a while.

It was a strange thought, but at this very moment it almost made sense to think that way.

She was my wife and I never wanted to let go.

TIFFANY'S POV

The three of us boarded the private jet that would take us to the British Capital, which went by the name London.

Taeyeon and I sat beside each other as Yoona took two seats to herself, across the aisle. Taeyeon sat next to the window so I was forced to sit closer to Yoona.

I would have asked Taeyeon to swap with me, but I knew this was her first time on a plane and that she would probably want to see the view.

We finally took off. I looked over at Taeyeon who was so excited, just like a little kid.

I giggled when I saw how much in awe she was over the view.

She turned to me with a huge smile on her face. She pecked my lips, caressing my cheek gently and stared into my eyes.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." I whispered back as she laid another peck on my lips before settling back into her own seat.

Feeling tired, I rested my head onto her shoulder.

I could feel Yoona's gaze searing against my skin as she stared at us. I didn't have to look at her directly to see that she was somewhat angry, due to our small exchange of affection.

She knew I was with Taeyeon, what did she expect? Was she really that jealous?

A few hours into the flight, Yoona had fallen asleep with her earphones in. Now, I could feel a little more comfortable without her burning a hole in my face the whole time.

"Have you ever been to London?" Taeyeon asked, putting her arm around me.

I leaned into her more, resting my head back onto her comfy shoulder.

"Once." I said, staring ahead of me. "When I was really young. I don't really remember anything of it though."

I felt her nod.

"Are you excited?" I asked, lifting my head to look at her face.

She smiled at me. "I would be excited to go anywhere with you."

I felt someone nudge me, causing me to groan in protest.

"Fany-ah…" It was Taeyeon's sweet voice calling me. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as the sunlight shone. "We've landed."

Landed? Have we arrived in London?

I opened my eyes fully, looking around. Indeed the plane was no longer moving and Taeyeon was standing up with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Grab your stuff." She said.

I nodded tiredly.

I packed up my things and stretched and I yawned, rubbing my sleepy eyes with the backs of my hands.

I groggily walked over to the plane's exit where Yoona was already standing. She gave me a small smile, which I could tell was fake.

The pilot opened the jet's door, revealing the sight behind it.

Yoona stepped out first, walking down the small set of stairs. I inhaled the fresh air, looking around us.

It was colder that I thought it would be.

London. I wonder what this place will hold for us.

...

Too Much Love? - siwon snsd taeny taeyeon tiffany yoona yulsic - Asianfanfics

Chapter 30: Too Much Love?

We opened the door to the hotel room. We were welcomed by a room with a few a fancy looking sofas, a coffee table and a flat screen TV. We walked further in. There were two doors leading into the bedrooms.

"Don't wake me up until the event tonight." Yoona yawned as she dragged her suitcase into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her.

Tiffany and Yoona didn't seem as close as I thought they were. Maybe they fell out or something? But they weren't acting like two people who had been friends for years. They seemed like they didn't like each other, an unspoken tension that lingered in the air around them. No one had exactly pointed it out, but it was just there and I knew they could feel it too.

"C'mon, Taeyeon." Tiffany said as she opened the other bedroom door for me, since my hands were full of bags. I wobbled my way in, setting the bags down on the floor. The room wasn't huge but it had a good-sized bed, a dressing table, a nightstand on either side of the bed and a window that gave us a great view of London. We had our own bathroom and a walk-in closet as well.

I plopped myself on the bed, to see how soft the mattress was. Just by sitting on it, I could tell I would have a good nights sleep. I was caught off-guard when Tiffany decided to sit on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, leaning her head on my shoulder.

She yawned cutely. I smiled.

"I'm tired." She stated. I put my arms around her waist, holding her closer to me, loving the feeling of her body close to mine.

"How about we take a few hours nap, then maybe we can go look around London." I suggested. I really wanted to go out and explore the city, but I wouldn't want to go if Fany wasn't with me.

She sat up straight, nodding, giving me a tired smile.

Suddenly she stood up and began stripping off her clothes.

My eyes widened. "Yah! Fany! What are you doing?" I questioned as I covered my eyes.

"Oh come on, Taeyeon." She said, me still blocking the probably amazing view with my fingers "You saw everything the other night anyway." She said as she walked towards me, lowering my hands.

I quickly closed my eyes. I heard her sigh again.

It's not that I didn't want to see her naked, I just wasn't sure if I could control myself, as well as the fact that I had a lot of respect for her.

"Where did that confident Taeyeon from the other night go?" She asked cheekily.

"Put some clothes on first, and then maybe confident Taeyeon will come back."

I heard her giggle.

"My PJ's are in the suitcase and there's no point of taking everything out just to put it back in. Just open your eyes please." She pleaded. "Do it for me."

If she hadn't had said that, then maybe I could have stayed strong, but it was my body's natural instinct to do anything and everything for her. Why did I have to be so weak?

I took a deep breath, preparing myself to be stunned by her goddess-like body.

I slowly lifted my eyes lids, to find Tiffany standing in front of me, half naked, with only her bra and panties covering her. My heartbeat quickened as I scanned her with my eyes.

Beautiful.

"How about you strip too, and then we'll both be the same?" She suggested with a grin.

I was about to reject, but I knew I would end up giving in anyway.

After my clothes were off, I slid into bed beside Tiffany, underneath the warm covers. I scooted closer to her, as she did the same, with her back facing me, her head resting on my arm. She shuffled even closer, making her butt press against my lower region.

I tensed even more as moved her body a little to get comfortable, making her bottom rub against my crotch. Her soft skin pressed against mine, the sweet scent of vanilla invading my nostrils, engulfing me in an intoxicating aroma. I felt my face heat up due to our close proximity.

She sighed in happiness

"Taeyeon, am I making you uncomfortable?" She questioned me.

Was I really that obvious?

"W-why?"

"Because you're so tense." She said, turning her body around to face me. She looked up at me, giving me a curious look. "Loosen up. I'm not trying to seduce you, I promise."

My face was probably bright red by now. I gave a nervous laugh. "I can't help it Fany-ah, you're just so beautiful."

She smiled at me gently, snuggling closer to me. Her body pressed against mine. For some reason I felt my body relax all of a sudden. I brought my arms around her, pulling her into me, feeling more of her.

Things went silent and the sound of our quiet breaths filled the room. Just absorbing each other's heat, as if we were the only two people left on this planet.

It was still around 9:00 am here, in London. So the morning sun was still shining through the window. You could hear the occasional beeping car and heavy traffic outside as the busy lives zoomed through the streets.

"Taeyeon?" She cooed my name, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, stroking her hair gently.

She didn't say anything for a moment, as if she was contemplating whether to ask me now that she had my attention.

I looked down at her. Whatever she wanted to say or ask must have been important, because if Tiffany ever wanted something she would say it, she would speak her mind freely and now for her to be really thinking about her words is really something. She held a slightly confused look on her face, her lips turning into a small frown.

"What is it?" I asked. She was now making me curious as well. I just hope it isn't something too serious. I didn't want this question to ruin the trip. I shuffled down the bed a little so I was now eye level with her.

She sighed slightly and looked back at me with worried eyes.

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Please tell me. I promise I'll be fine with whatever it is." It went silent again as we lay face to face, just waiting for the question to pass through her pink lips.

She looked at me sternly, a hint of insecurity in her eyes. "Taeyeon, do you want kids?"

I was honestly very surprised by this question. I had always thought about having a family with her, and whenever the fantasy crossed my mind, I would always find myself smiling. Of course I wanted a family with the girl I love so much. It would make my life complete.

I smiled at her. "Of course I do." I said softly as I kissed her nose. "Do you?" I questioned back.

I could tell from the look on her face that this question had been lingering on her mind for a while now.

But eventually she nodded. "How soon do you think?"

I thought for a while. I was honestly ready for kids now, but I knew it wasn't the right time. By the look in Tiffany's eye I knew she wasn't ready either. "Whenever you're ready." I smiled.

Her lips curved upwards, turning her eyes into perfect crescent moons, resulting in the most astonishingly beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She leaned forward capturing my lips with hers, a slow, passionate kiss that sent intense shockwaves all over my body, rippling right to the end of my fingertips. She put her leg over both of mine as my hand found her bare thigh, gently caressing her soft skin.

I nibbled in her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips for me as I began to explore this now familiar territory licking the roof of her mouth, making her groan in pleasure. She ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp, deepening the kiss. It was as if I was trying to transfer my love for her through the connection of our lips as she was trying to do the same.

Our lips reluctantly disconnected, making a pop sound as they parted. We were now both panting from the sheer intense feeling of the kiss.

She stared deeply into my eyes, her brown orbs boring into mine.

I love you so much.

TIFFANY'S POV

I stared into her beautiful onyx eyes. I saw so much love and care cloud her orbs endlessly. I could feel the love she had for me radiate off of her warm body.

I pulled myself closer to her, burying my face into the crook of her neck. I felt her stroke my hair.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I mumbled into her neck as I listened to her heartbeat. It was beating fast, racing erratically. I used my finger to trace circles over her baby smooth skin. I wish this moment would never end. I wanted to spend an eternity in her arms, never letting go.

I heard her chuckle slightly. "I wish we could." She rubbed my shoulder gently, the feeling of her hands warming my body even further, sending warm and pleasant shivers down my spine.

I don't really remember what happened next. I just remember my eyelids slowly closing as the sound of Taeyeon's heartbeat lulled me into a deep and serene sleep.

"C'mon, Tiffany." Taeyeon urged in a hushed tone. She probably didn't want to wake up the sleeping Yoona in the next room. We had slept for about 3 hours and already Taeyeon was dragging me out of the hotel room. I knew how excited she was to be here, so I just let her do whatever she wanted, although I would have much rather stayed in bed, laying in her arms.

We walked out to find two guards standing on either side of our door. My father had sent them here with us for our protection. I bowed at them in thanks. I knew at least one of them would keeping an eye on us just in case anything happened, so I dressed in a casual skinny jeans and a hoody to lessen the chances of anyone recognizing us.

When we arrived at Heathrow airport, there were paparazzi and photographers waiting for us, along with some fans.

I intertwined my fingers with Taeyeon as she swung our linked hands, back and forth, like a pendulum of a grandfather clock.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned as I looked at her. We were now just walking through the hotel's lobby. She had a small smile plastered in her face as she looked up at the ceiling. She shrugged.

"I guess we should visit all the famous places there is here. Like the River Thames, Big Ben and maybe even the London Eye." She listed, turning to look at me and smile.

I nodded.

Luckily our hotel wasn't too far from the Thames and the London Eye. With a few right directions we could probably get there by foot.

We stepped out, through the sliding doors as the cool British wind hit us. The weather here was much different from back home. It was much more crisp and refreshing.

As we walked I found myself just observing Taeyeon and her kid-like behaviour. How she was amazed by the simplest of things. Like how the Taxi's were so different and all the different accents and dialects you could hear being shot about. It made me realise that Taeyeon hadn't grown up with all the things I had. I had forgotten that she came from a poor background and that she never finished her education properly either and had to be tutored and trained to marry me.

Seeing her like that, it came to my realization that I had never really appreciated the simpler things in life, not until I met her. Like earlier, before, if Siwon had ever asked me to cuddle with him in bed, I would automatically reject, I would simply find it boring. But being held in Taeyeon's arms like that, made me want to never let go.

She was special, she really was.

We had walked our way to the London Eye and were now waiting for a free carriage to arrive. It finally came, and we boarded it alone. It began to move around, making the great city beneath us shrink, taking us higher into the atmosphere, into the clouds.

We both stood, gazing over London, taking in the beauty.

Taeyeon took my hands in hers, I looked at her. She still had her eyes on the view. She slowly turned her head towards me and smiled gently.

"You know, Tiffany," She said, staring into my eyes. "There is no other person I would want to be with right now, but you. I wanted you yesterday, I want you now, I want you tomorrow and I want you forever." She lifted my hand and kissed it softly. "Please be mine forever and always."

I smiled as my heart swelled from her romantic yet cheesy words. I nodded as she leaned in and kissed my forehead. She pulled me closer, into her embrace, both of us looking back over at the view again.

Kim Taeyeon was so perfect. Everything she did, she said. Everything she was just made me complete. But were things too perfect? I would never doubt her love for me, but our relationship was now at its peak, and everything that goes up, has to come down again.

Were we in too much love?

TAEYEON'S POV

The three of us walked into the large hall, as the classical music played and the constant chitter-chatter filled the volume of the large space. Several people had greeted us, knowing we were the representatives for South Korea.

Wine and small bite-size snacks were being served on platters by waiters and waitresses everywhere. We had actually arrived late, since Tiffany and Yoona's make-up artist had arrived late as well, resulting in us arriving fashionably late.

A rather stout, bald man stood on a chair as he hit the side if his wine glass to get the party's attention.

He cleared his throat. "Dinner is now being served. If you would like to make your way through to the dining area where your meal will be served." I like the English accent, it made everything sound more regal and important, and generally, better.

We followed the flow of people into a large room, with a ridiculously long dinner table. We took our respective seats.

Within five minutes our starters had been served, a thick broth, with vegetable and bacon through it. Delicious. I sat beside Tiffany and Yoona sat opposite us, chatting happily away to one of the officials.

I took a sip of my water, when Tiffany decided to whisper something into my ear. "You know what I miss, Taeyeon?" She asked in a sexy, husky tone. I shook my head slowly with a confused expression in my face. She giggled slightly, before leaning back in closer to clear my confusion. "Your head in between my legs."

My eyes widened as I spat my water out, spraying it over the gentlemen that was sitting across from me. The whole room went silent as hundreds of eyes stared back at me, in disgust, wonder, curiosity? I had no idea, but what I did know was that Tiffany was probably trying immensely hard to hide her laughter and that my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Ehem." I cleared my throat before standing up "I apologise, I have a bad cough." I said in my heavy Korean accent. After processing what I had just said everyone went back to their respective conversations and the clatter of cutlery soon filled the room again.

"Oh god, Taeyeon! You should've seen how red your face was! And when you sprayed water all over that guy! His face was even more hilarious!" Tiffany laughed hysterically, clapping her hands repeatedly. We made our way into hotel room, readying ourselves to go to bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It was hilarious." I said rolling my eyes. I was glad at least one of us found it funny.

"It really wa-"I cut her off with my lips, crashing mine onto hers. I had been dying to feel her since we got here and now my hormones were taking control. I had to have her.

She groaned as I played with her tongue, running my hands up and down her thighs. She pulled me closer, swirling her pink warm muscle inside of my mouth.

I was just about to put my hand under her dress when the sound of her phone interrupted us. She pulled away slowly and gave me an apologetic look, checking the caller ID on her screen. "It's my Dad."

I only nodded, before gesturing her to answer it.

"Hey, Daddy. Yeah, everything went fine." She looked at me with a smirk on her lips. "What? Daddy? No, wait a minute I can't hear you. Let me go down to the lobby." She walked towards the door before looking back at me. "I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded as she turned back around, walking out the door, towards the lobby. I sighed as I heard the door click shut. I was so close and now I'm really horny. She has turned me into such a pervert. I stood up and walked over to the bed, my back facing the door. I looked out of the window and at the sky's glittering moons and stars, like little flecks of silver splashed across a dark canvas. I wanted Tiffany by my side right now, so we could look up at the stars together.

I slid my phone out of my pocket, seeing that I got a text from Hayeon. I smiled. I missed her. I wonder how she's been getting on at school. I opened the text and began to read:

Hey Taeng!

We saw u on the news wiv Fany unnie at the airport in London!

u guys always look so cute together! :)

How is it there? What's the food like? Are English accents really that cool?

Reply soon!

Love you lots! 3

From: Hayeonie

I heard the door open and close behind me as I began to reply to Hayeon's text. "Hayeon sent me a text." I knew it was Tiffany, so I didn't bother to look back. "How's your Father?" I could feel her standing right behind me. I turned around, only to get pushed back onto the bed. I felt her straddle my hips and she pinned my wrists down to the bed. Tiffany really had gotten stronger.

I opened my eyes, shocked by what I saw in front of me.

Yoona.

She was smirking down at me, a devilish look in her eye.

"Y-Yoona?" I stuttered as utter confusion took over my brain.

"Hey Taeyeon. Mind if I taste you?" She leaned forward forcefully pressed her lips onto mine. I obviously didn't respond. I was too shocked, surprised and confused all at the same time to even comprehend what was happening right now.

She ran her tongue over my lips, trying to get a reaction. Once I had come back to my senses, I tried to push her off me but she had too much of a good grip on my wrists.

I heard the door open, followed by a gasp. Yoona instantly let go, looking back at the person standing in the door way. I leaned up on my elbows to see a teary-eyed Tiffany with a heartbroken expression on her beautiful face.

What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 31: Slow Motion

The bad things that occur in your life seem to happen in slow motion, just slowly drifting passed you as you wait for it to surpass, and when the happier times come, it just seems to fly by, as if you've thrown a clock out a window. You don't necessarily mean for it to work that way, it just does. There's nothing you can do about it.

One thing that I do often, is try to savour a perfect moment, try and capture it in a bottle and store it in my heart forever, so when I look back at it, all of those peaceful memories, comforting scents and the warm feelings will come back to me, like a rush of water, engulfing me in a strong aroma of nostalgia.

But whenever I try that, I can never seem to remember it as clearly as I would like to. There's always a piece of the memory missing and sometimes they get jumbled up with other memories.

If that happens with good memories, why is it always the opposite with the memories you don't want to remember?

Thinking back to all the painful times in my life, I can almost perfectly remember exactly how I was feeling, the pain I endured and the situation I was in and even the number of tears I shed. It was like everything was in high definition, unlike the good memories where the picture was hazy.

As the events unfolded, I found them doing exactly that, going in slow-motion. Even as Tiffany stormed into the room and grabbed Yoona by the hair, dragged her out of the door. Even Yoona's yelps were in slow-motion, echoing through my brain. She slammed the door shut, turning to me.

There she stood, right there. The picture in front of me seemed so much clearer than usual. I could see literally everything. Her tear stained cheeks, her smooth porcelain skin, her perfect cheekbones, and her fringe that swept just past her eyebrows. Her eyes, the way they burned with anger, betrayal, frustration and confusion. I could see all that, even though there were tears spilling out endlessly.

It was only until she slapped me, hard, across the cheek, that I came back to reality. Everything at its normal pace, and the realization of what had just happened flushed over my body as if I was going through menopause.

Yoona just kissed me...on the lips... and Tiffany walked in as it was happening.

My senses kicked in again as I began to feel the stinging of her hand spread throughout the side of my face. I put my hand on my cheek, my eyes glued to the ground.

"Get out." She said in a harsh and hurt tone. I got the impression that if she had yelled she would just end up breaking down. I knew her too well.

I slowly raised my head to see her looking away from me, her tears falling. It was probably too much pain to look at me now. I knew I had done nothing wrong, but this was not the time to explain or argue.

Without another word, I left the room, walking straight past her. I reckoned that I would be sleeping on the couch tonight. Since the living room was empty, Yoona had probably gone back to her own room, or left for good. I was hoping it was the latter.

Tiffany slammed the door behind me, as I heard her sobs through the piece of wood separating us. The moon was my only source of light in the dark room.

I walked over to the couch, picking up a glass and throwing it against the wall, hearing the glass shatter into a million little pieces, scattering everywhere, some of the pieces probably lost, much like the way Tiffany's heart was right now.

I ran my hands through my hair in utter frustration. I had done nothing wrong. It was all Yoona's fault. The alcohol from the event had made me a little tipsy, I wasn't really in full control over my body, and so it was probably easier to take advantage of me.

I slumped onto the couch, putting my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Tiffany's sobs in the other room. I wanted to go in there and comfort her, but I knew she would just push me away. Things would have to be sorted out back in Korea, in a more private place, not here.

I let a tear finally escape my eye. If I had just pushed Yoona away, then maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

We walked through Heathrow airport, our guards making a circle around us to stop anyone coming near. The flashing of the cameras was making it hard for me to see. There were tons more reporters and fans than when we had actually arrived in London.

When we woke up this morning, one of our guards had informed us that Yoona had already left on an earlier flight back to Seoul. She probably didn't want to face us after what had happened.

So that just left Tiffany and I, alone. She had not said a word to me since last night and it was literally killing me from the inside out. She had barely even acknowledged me. I hated this, I hated Yoona and I hated fighting like this with the person that means the whole entire world to me.

I had to talk to her, now. I didn't care if this was a bad time. We had to sort this out now. I sped up my walking pace to catch up with her, grabbing her wrist. She spun around as even more camera flashes rained down on us.

I was shocked to see her giving me fierce glare, piercing right through me. I gulped, scared almost, of what she might do if I said anything. However I needed to say it.

"We need to talk." I said quietly, trying to sound stronger than I actually was.

She yanked her wrist away from me.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said, her voice thick. "I saw everything Taeyeon. There's no need to explain." She walked off, leaving me stunned and in disbelief.

This was surely going to be all over the media, all over the world by the time we get back to Korea.

The anger had been building up, slowly. I didn't really have a reason to be angry but Tiffany had every right to feel angry. If I had been in her position, I don't know what I would have done. This was just her way of dealing with it.

But now we were alone, back in the Palace. Now was the time to talk and explain and maybe even argue of it leads to that.

I didn't care how tired she was and I didn't care if all the maids and butlers would hear us yelling at each other. I wanted this to be sorted out, now.

"Tiffany," I called, just as she was about to enter the closet. She stopped in her tracks, slowly turning to face me, that same piercing glare held on her face, making me shiver slightly. This was not the Tiffany I was used to.

"Let me explain." I said calmly. I didn't want an argument.

"Explain what? That you were enjoying everything she was doing to you? Or that you liked her this whole time?"

I gritted my teeth. I didn't like the way she was accusing me like that. "You don-"

"You don't understand? Is that what you were going to say?" She said, finishing my sentence, her eyes glossed with unshed tears that she was battling to hold in.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" I finally exploded, waving my hands in the air.

"Really? It didn't look that way!" She yelled back, equally as loud.

"Why don't you look at yourself for once? Have you already forgotten about your little boyfriend, Siwon?" I hadn't actually meant to say that. I knew it was a sensitive topic and we never really talked about because I knew she wasn't comfortable with the subject.

She looked taken aback and those unshed tears began to fall, letting those precious droplets of human sadness splash onto the carpet underneath our feet.

She didn't say anything as she looked away, holding in her sobs. I had really gone too far this time.

Suddenly the door burst open and a rather flustered looking maid rushed in, obviously stressed about something important. She quickly bowed, apologising for barging in.

"It's very important that you go to the Private Hospital. The King needs to speak with you urgently, it's of great importance." She then rushed out of the room.

I knew it had to be bad news about something, but I wasn't so sure of what that something was.

"Your Umma..." The King seemed to drift off. We were standing in an empty hallway of the hospital. Judging from the puffiness of his eyes I could tell he had been crying a lot. This really must really serious. "She's dying."

My eyes widened at his words. Dying? I thought she was getting better.

Tiffany stepped forward. "What do mean? You said she was getting better!" Tiffany said out of anger and frustration.

The King shook his head. "I was lying. I didn't want you to worry." He said quietly, sadness, vulnerability and fear written all over his aging face.

Tiffany covered her mouth as she began to cry again.

"We've decided to turn off her life support."

"What? You can't! She's going to be okay!" Tiffany wailed as she punched her father's chest as he held her in his embrace, trying to calm her down. He stroked her hair as he hushed her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he let his own tears fall again, more freely this time.

The Queen was going to pass away and leave this world and into the unknown. The scene before me reminded me of when my mother had told me my Appa was dying and that he only had a few months to live.

It was conversation that I would never forget. It was permanently engraved into my memory.

Tiffany gasped when she saw her now weak mother lying in bed, a needle piercing her arm that was connected to a drip.

Michelle was sitting on the bed next her mother as her husband was standing on the other side, a worried expression evident on both of their faces.

When she heard the door close, Michelle turned to us, standing up and walking to Tiffany and pulling her into her embrace. Affection was not something that you saw on a regular basis with the Hwang Sisters. Leo, who had been sitting on a chair, away from our sight did the same. Donghae just simply nodded towards us, the King then entered the room after us. It was amazing how much a family would pull together in times like this.

The others went to the other side of the room and Tiffany and I went to the Queens bedside. I hadn't said anything since we got here. I didn't know what to say.

Tiffany sat on the bed beside her mother, taking her frail hand into her own, using her thumb to gently rub the back of the older woman's hand.

"Umma, how are you?" Tiffany asked, although she already knew the answer.

The Queen gave her a weak smile. "I'm doing just fine, although the food here sucks!"

Tiffany smiled through her tears, kissing the back of her mother's hand, holding it there for a minute, rubbing her cheek against it in an affectionate manner.

"You've grown up into a fine woman, Fany-ah." The Queen smiled, caressing her daughter's face with a shaky hand. "I'm so proud of you." She took a minute to gaze at her daughter for the last time.

She turned to me and smiled. "And Taeyeon-ah, I have to thank you. You have changed my daughter for the better and given her happiness that no one else could. Now I know she will be in safe hands when I'm no longer here to protect her." She gestured me to come closer as she gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

I pulled away and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I will try my best." My tears had also begun to fall.

She turned back to Tiffany and spread her arms out, asking for a hug. Tiffany went into her mother's embrace.

"I love you so much." I heard her whisper as she took her last breath, her eyes slowly closing and her heartbeat slowly stopping.

Tiffany pulled away from the hug, looking at her mother's face "Umma? Umma? What's wrong? Umma! Wake up!" Tiffany pleaded as she hugged the body tighter. "Please, Umma!" She cried as the tears fell uncontrollably. She shook the now lifeless body in a useless attempt to wake up her mother. "Umma!"

I walked around the bed and lifted Tiffany as she struggled against me. "Let go!" She yelled as she kicked and squirmed in my arms. "I need to wake her up!" She cried.

I carried her out of the room. I set her down and pulled into my arms. She hit me repeatedly, but I didn't care. All the punches and kicks she was giving me right now was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling right now.

She then gave up hitting me, burying her head into my shoulder as she cried her heart out. I stroked her hair gently, hushing her calmly as I let my tears fall. The most painful thing you will ever have to face is losing someone you love dearly.

As I stood there, cradling Tiffany in my arms, everything went by in slow motion.

...

Chapter 32: Raindrops

The rain poured outside as the claps of thunder rumbled through the room. The lightning sent flashes across the dark and gloomy sky, matching my mood perfectly.

I had always liked the rain. When I was a kid, I used stand out in the pouring rain and cry, just so no one would realise what I was doing. My mother would always know though. She knew me best. No matter how much wrong I had done she would always put it behind her.

I remember how I used to stand with my back facing her as she dried my dripping wet hair. "You know, Tiffany, tears don't solve anything, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to show people that you're sad." I remember how she turned me around and wrapped a towel around my small frame and pulled me into a hug. "Next time you feel sad, just think of me and pretend that I'm there with you."

I smiled slightly as her words echoed through my head.

Even when I got older and used to disappear and go out clubbing and drinking, she would tell me off, but the conversation would always end with me in her embrace as her motherly scent surrounded me. An instant feel of comfort and forgiveness would always engulf my body.

The times when I failed and gave up, she would always tell me how proud she was of me. Always knowing how to make me stop crying and make me smile, helping me understand the world that surrounded me better, and showing me that beauty can be found in everything and everyone.

She always had the answers to my questions, no matter how difficult they were and she gave me the honest truth.

I let a tear roll down my cheek, wetting Taeyeon's shirt as she held me in her arms, the sound of the rain drumming against the window filling up the room.

"Facial expressions are the things that represent what you're feeling inside. Well, that's what people think. But you can change the expression on your face and hide what you're actually feeling. Your eyes though, they are the window to your soul. No matter how wide their smile is or how fine they might look, you can always tell from their eyes." That's another thing my mother taught me. I was young at that time, so I didn't really understand what she meant, but as I look back it, it made perfect sense.

But what is the point of tears? Why do they even appear in a moment of sadness? They don't solve anything, they just make things worse. But tears are the most important form of human emotion. They come from your eyes, they come from your soul as they trickle down your face. Literal drops of human emotion, captured in a form of water, giving it a shape and substance. But they never last, always evaporating away into nothing.

"I promise, Fany-ah, no matter how far away I am, I'll always come running whenever you need me." The second tear rolled down my cheek followed by a third and fourth, turning into endless amounts.

Taeyeon pulled me closer as she stroked my hair, hushing me in a calming tone. It had been this way since my mother passed last week. We hadn't actually had a proper conversation at all, but we spoke through actions instead.

I honestly didn't care if she really cheated on me. She was here with me now and that's all that matters. She had held my hand through the whole funeral ceremony today, which had been broadcasted all over the world.

"Taeyeon…?" I said her name out loud for the first time in a week. I sniffled slightly, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"When your Father passed..." I drifted off a little, thinking of a way to ask the question. "...how did you... cope with it?"

She didn't say anything. She used her free arm to rub her face as she thought. She had told me that she was very close to him. Even when she spoke about him, you could see the fond memories they had had together flash across her onyx eyes.

"Well…" She started, "At first, I was angry. I didn't understand why he had been taken away from us, why he had to go in the first place..." That's exactly how I felt right now, I didn't understand at all. "But as I got a bit older, I realised that everything happens for a reason and that I became a stronger person after he passed. Like the reason I was picked to become Prince, was so that I could fall in love and spend the rest of my life with you."

Her words made me smile slightly. I missed this.

"Does the pain ever go away?" I asked as I looked up at her.

She paused to think again. "Well... yes, it does. But if my Father really is gone, then why do I feel him around me all the time? Always looking over my shoulder and guiding me in the right direction. It's the same with you. Your Mother is here. Just not physically."

I nodded, taking in everything she just said, letting my brain absorb it like a sponge.

"When you think about it though, my Father was in pain before he died, so when he passed all the pain and worries left him, sending him to a better place. Death is not a bad thing, Fany-ah. It's natural. Nothing lasts forever, except for the bond that holds us together."

A flash of lighting broke through the sky outside as it precipitated heavily.

"Tiffany, I'm-"

"Taeyeon, you don't have to explain what happened in that hotel room." I cut her off, knowing exactly where she was going with her words. "I don't care anymore." I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see her properly, caressing her cheek. "You could cheat on me a million and one times, but I could never let you go. Your name is forever engraved across my heart, so even when you smash it to bits again and again, your name will always be there, never changing."

"Tiffany, I-"

I cut her off with my lips as I pressed my mouth against hers.

She nibbled on my bottom lip. I groaned in pleasure as she sucked on my tongue, her wet pink muscle invading my mouth. My stomach swirled and churned in a whirlpool of emotion, mimicking the action of Taeyeon's tongue.

I slid my hand underneath her shirt, running my fingers over her toned abs.

She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Are you sure you want this?"

I stared intently into her eyes. Did I really want this? I wasn't sure. I felt like I was just searching for something to fill the hole my mother had left, searching for any form of comfort, and sex was the first thing that had come to mind.

She was staring back at me with concerned eyes, those beautiful onyx orbs that I could get lost in for forever and a day. I knew she would do anything for me.

I got off the bed and stood up, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bathroom. I pushed her into the room, locking the door behind me.

She looked at me, a worried expression tainting her complexion.

I walked over to the shower, turning it on, stepping underneath the falling water, still fully dressed. I slid down the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest as my tears fell, soaking me completely.

"Tears don't solve anything..." My mother's angelic voice echoed throughout the space of my brain, making me sob even harder. I felt like my whole entire world was falling apart.

The warm water rained down on me, wetting my hair. My mother wouldn't be here to dry it anymore.

I heard the shower door open and I felt Taeyeon's arm encircle me. I leaned into her, grabbing her now wet clothes as reality set in. I had been crying for a whole week now. My heart ached and I wanted it to stop.

"Sshh..." Taeyeon hummed as she stroked my wet hair, in an attempt to calm me down. "Like I said, she's still here. You just need to feel her." I heard her say against the sound of the falling water.

We stayed like that for a while, just underneath the showerhead as the water fell on us. Taeyeon cradling me in her arms as she kissed my forehead, trying to kiss away the pain. The sound of Taeyeon's heartbeat was so soothing, just to let me know that she was still here, willing to love me forever.

After what seemed like hours, she stood up, turning the shower head off. She picked me up bridal-style. She then set me down and began to run the bath, peeling off my clothes as they clung to my soaking wet skin. I watched as she did the same.

We both sat in the bath tub, as she washed my hair from behind, massaging my scalp as she did so. She hadn't asked me anything yet, nor did she say anything else. I suppose she had nothing to say.

She poured the water over my hair, washing out the vanilla scented shampoo. I turned around to face her.

"Please love me." I said as hugged her tightly, our naked and wet bodies pressing against each other.

She laced her arms around me. "I always have and I always will."

I lay in the bed facing Taeyeon as she slept. She had promised me that she would stay up, she did try her best, but the tiredness overtook her as her eyes slowly began to close.

My head was resting on her arm as her other arm laid around my waist loosely, her breathing calm and steady. I was wide awake now, my eyes just wouldn't close. My mind was not ready to sleep.

I scanned her features with my eyes. Her face was beautiful.

Her long eye lashes, her baby-smooth skin and her perfect jaw-line. Everything about her being was beautiful and I was the luckiest girl in the world to have found someone like her. But that same question still lingered on my mind. Why had she been chosen for me?

That same question from when I first met Taeyeon was still bothering me and for reasons I don't know. I should be satisfied with just being with her, but the question why still bothered me, and there was one person who could answer my question.

My Grandmother.

I never really spoke to her unless I had to, but she was the closest thing to a mother I had now.

I slid out from Taeyeon's embrace, making sure not to wake her. I looked at the clock, 1:38am.

I stopped in front of my Grandmother's bedroom door, ever so slowly opening it and entering.

All the lights were turned off, and I could see her sleeping silhouette underneath the covers as the moonlight lit the room just enough for me to see. As if instinct I walked over to the bed, joining her underneath the covers, making her open her eyes sleepily.

"Fany?" She questioned. "What are you doing?" The tone of her voice told me she was surprised at my sudden appearance.

I lay down, facing her, one hand underneath my cheek. "I have some questions." I stated quietly.

I could still hear the pouring rain outside and the occasional claps of thunder.

I could barely see her face in this poor lighting, but I knew she was waiting for my question.

"Why did you pick Taeyeon?" I asked.

I could tell she had a sympathetic smile on her lips. "Why? Are you not happy with her anymore?" She asked as she moved the hair on my face behind my ear gently.

I shook my head in negative. "No, I'm just curious."

She sighed. "Well, Fany-ah, as soon as I saw her I knew she was special. I knew she was the one for you. When I see you two together, I can feel the love radiating off of you. You and Taeyeon hold a very special bond that only happens once in a lifetime, a bond so strong that its unbreakable, and it grew and blossomed in such a short amount of time. You are meant to be together. I just knew, Tiffany. There's no other way to explain." She pulled me closer, hugging me. She smelt like my mother, exactly. It brought me a sense of comfort. She pulled away and caressed my cheek. "You're so beautiful just like your Umma."

It had rained all day, even until now, it was still pouring. Rain is necessary to the world, it has to happen, even in the hottest of climates, much like tears, they have to come out, they have to fall, it's something you can't help.

As I lay in my grandmother's bed, I watched the rain as it fell, just listening to the distinct sound of the falling raindrops.

...

Chapter 33: Key To Your Heart

Each passing day was becoming easier. This month had been beyond difficult. It had been an emotional rollercoaster, but finally, the ride of ups and downs was coming to end, settling this whirlpool of emotion that stirred inside of me.

I was beginning to feel my mother's presence around me now, and the pain was more bearable. I could now smile without forcing it. My life was slowly getting back into balance, though I still wasn't sure if things would go back to normal, like a piece of me was missing.

I had been spending some more time with my grandmother, making up for the years where I would try my best to avoid her. She told me old stories about our family history, telling of when my mother was young and how much I had grown to be like her. I enjoyed her company.

But I don't think I could have done it without Taeyeon by my side every single baby-step of the way. Even though Taeyeon and my mother hadn't known each other for very long, I knew my mother liked Taeyeon and vice-versa.

Things had been hard for Taeyeon too, with my mood swings, depression and having the other pressures of being a Prince. I found myself relying on her more and more. Even me just thinking about her was making me miss her so much.

"So, how are you and Taeyeon?" Jessica asked as we sat in the waiting room of the spa. We had come an hour early so the staff weren't exactly ready for us, but we assured them that we were able to wait.

Jessica had wanted to take me for a girls day out, since it had been forever since we had actually spent some time together, plus it would help me take my mind off of things. I felt bad leaving Taeyeon all alone, so Jessica suggested that Taeyeon and Yuri could do something together.

"She's fine, probably stressed out with me by now." I chuckled slightly as I checked my phone. I could feel her serious gaze searing a hole through the side of my face. I knew she was worried about me. Sometimes I wondered if Jessica could read my mind.

"But, are you fine?" She asked seriously.

I sighed and locked my phone, chucking it back in my handbag "It's getting easier with each day, but sometimes I don't know if things will ever go back to normal."

She gave me an apologetic smile as she put her arm around me, rubbing my shoulder in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, Tiff. It'll take time."

I smiled at her, letting a tear fall.

"Oh my god, Tiffany." She said, pulling me into a tight hug. "I promise, things can only get better from here. Plus you have me and your Taengoo and the rest of your family, you're not alone."

I pulled away and smiled through my tears, nodding my head. Even though I knew I wasn't alone to face everything, it felt like that sometimes. I was glad that Taeyeon knew what I was going through.

"I know." I sniffled as Jessica handed me a tissue to wipe the drops of sadness from my cheeks.

"If things don't get better, I swear I'll fix them myself." Jessica chuckled, making me laugh with her.

"I love you, Jess." I said, hugging her. "Sometimes, I don't what I'd do without you." My tears were becoming less.

"Same here." She said, returning my hug. She pulled away and smiled at me, using her thumb to wipe away my remaining tears. "Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into." She laughed, earning a chuckle from me.

I sunk into the warm water. The hot liquid sucking me in. I leaned back on the edge of the indoor hot spring, and steam clouded around the quiet room as Jessica settled herself into the water opposite me. The steam seemed to waft around the room in white whips of heat.

She leaned her head back, closing her brown eyes, taking in the heat.

"How's your relationship with Yuri?" I questioned. "Any news about the wedding?"

She looked back at me "We're doing great." She smiled shyly. "I'm not sure about the wedding yet." She shrugged. I knew Jessica was completely head over heels for Yuri, they had been in the media a lot lately as well. They were the new hot couple at the moment. Jessica was a model and was famous all around the world, as well as the fact she was very close to my family. She had told me that Yuri was the daughter of a very wealthy CEO of a fashion company that she modelled for and that's how they met each other.

There was a moment's pause, but I could tell she was going to ask me something, so I waited patiently, knowing that she would tell me sooner or later.

"Tiff, have you and Taeyeon...you know...had your first time?" She asked awkwardly, her cheeks red, though I wasn't sure if it was from the heat or from the embarrassment.

"Why? Have you and Yuri?" I asked with a sly grin. She looked down at the water and shook her head. "Seriously?" I snorted.

"Hey, you've known Taeyeon for like a year!" She shot back.

"Well, technically we weren't really together for like half of that time."

She sighed in defeat. I knew how she felt. When Taeyeon was injured, of course I wanted to have sex with her, but I was too scared that I might hurt her further.

"I can't wait until me and Yuri get married." She stated in a dreamy voice, obviously lost in her own imagination, probably thinking about her perfect future with Yuri. "When we have kids, if it's a girl, I'll call her Yoona, but if it's a boy, I'll call him Yoong." She said, though I felt like she was talking more to herself than me. "What about you?" She asked.

I stared back at her. To be fairly honest, with all that's been happening lately, I haven't actually thought about my future, what it would hold, or the things that I wanted. But I knew for certain, that I wanted Taeyeon by my side. As long as it was with her, I would be fine with whatever it was.

"Does Taeyeon want kids?" She questioned further.

I nodded. "I think so. We've only briefly talked about it, but she said that she was up for it at any time as long as I was ready."

What did the future really hold for me and Taeyeon? Running Hwang Corp for the rest of our lives? Having a family? Moving out of the Palace?

The possibilities were endless, but I wanted to decide this together with Taeyeon, with the person I was sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

"Fany-ah, I missed you so much." Taeyeon mumbled into my shirt as she held me tightly in her embrace.

I had literally just walked through the door and Taeyeon was acting as if she hadn't seen me in days, although it was only a few hours. I missed her too though, so I returned the hug willingly. It was the first time we had been apart for longer than 20 minutes in over 4 months, so I suppose it's understandable.

She pulled away and gave me a warm smile, cupping my face in her warm hands and giving me a deep but simple kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her warmth. Much to my disappointment, our lips disconnected. My eyes fluttered open and I found her smiling at me again, it made me blush slightly, how intense and loving her gaze was. She gently kissed my forehead, before grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch.

She plopped herself down, pulling me to sit on her lap, wrapping her arms around me protectively. What had gotten into her?

"Taeyeon, are you okay?" I asked as she rubbed her nose against my arm in an affectionate manner.

She shook her head and looked up at me, pouting cutely. "I hate being apart from you."

I giggled. "I missed you too, you big idiot."

She smiled back at me, kissing my neck gently.

"Where's Yuri?" I questioned, looking around the room.

"She left, not too long ago actually. She said she had a meeting with some of her father's colleagues." Taeyeon shrugged.

Things went silent as we sat in a peacefulness that only came around when we were alone with each other.

I knew one thing Taeyeon would never admit to me, was her sexual frustration. It had been over a month since we last made love and I knew her hormones were driving her insane, even if she didn't actually tell me. She probably didn't want to force me, so she would just wait until I made the first move.

A sudden wave of guilt flushed over me as I looked down at the locket necklace Taeyeon gave me all those years ago, when we were just mere kids. I had been neglecting her feelings and needs, not really being concerned whether she was hurt or not.

I put my hand down the neck of Taeyeon's shirt, pulling out her key necklace. I could feel her curious onyx eyes staring up at me.

I turned the key around in my fingers, examining it more closely.

"Fany? Are you okay?" She asked, a hint of concern lingering on her smooth voice.

I looked up, our eyes meeting, attracting like magnets, pulling us closely together, and causing me to get lost in her deep, beautiful, onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry." For some reason I found myself whispering, as if I didn't want anyone else to hear, as if these words were meant to hit Taeyeon's eardrums and no one else's.

Her eyes were clouded with concern and worry with streaks of confusion going through her pupils.

"I'm sorry." I repeated as I rested my forehead against hers, our eyes never leaving each other. Her breath caressed my lips due to our close proximity, making me shiver.

"What are you sorry for?" She questioned back, her voice nothing above a whisper.

I pressed my lips onto hers in a desperate act to show her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me and how much I cared.

Her tongue darted inside of my mouth our lips danced in synchronization. My heartbeat picked up as things began to move faster, the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I turned my body around, wrapping my legs around her torso. She caressed my thighs gently, her hand slipping under the back of my shirt, rubbing my back bone in a loving manner.

My arms laced around her neck, my right hand massaging her scalp as I began to grind my hips into hers, drawing a deep, moan from her throat. She pulled away from the deep and heated kiss as she stood up as I clung to her like a koala. Her hands groped my butt for support, so she wouldn't drop me. I sucked on her pulse point as she slowly made her way up the stairs, careful not trip over anything. I was determined to leave the biggest love bite on her neck, just to show everyone she was mine.

She gently laid me down on the bed, looking down at me as she hovered over my body. Her onyx orbs were filled with so many emotions, but the one that stood out the most was love, just sheer love and passion.

She leaned down, gently kissing my lips, her hand slowly making its way under my shirt, her fingers grazing over my skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure over my body.

I wrapped my arms around her neck again, pulling her closer to me. I could feel the warmth radiating off both of our bodies, mixing with each other.

"I love you so much." I whispered softly into her ear.

We lay in bed, our warm, naked bodies pressed against each other. I fiddled with her necklace as it hung loosely around her neck, grazing my fingers over every small detail. Her arms were around me securely, her finger drawing small circles on my back in a soothing manner, adding to the calm atmosphere.

Her heartbeat was nice and steady. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I knew Taeyeon felt better too. I felt like we had finally gone back to normal in our relationship.

"Taeyeon?" I asked, breaking the silence with my voice.

"Hmm?" She hummed, as I felt her sound waves vibrate through her vocal chords.

"What does the future hold for us?" I questioned, still fully focused on the key.

"I don't know." She pauses, briefly, thinking. "But…I think of the future, and life in general, as a book." She said. "Everything is already written for us and we are just the readers waiting for the next chapter. Whatever is meant to happen will happen."

I nodded my head at her surprisingly philosophical statement. She always had a way with words, always knowing how to say things in a way that would make the most difficult of things, sound so simple.

She scooted down the bed, so we were now eye-level with each other. "But, whatever happens, we will forever be together, and the string that connects us to one another, will forever remain unbroken." She kissed my forehead gently. "I promise."

I began to feel all fuzzy inside at her beautiful words. Everything she said was true.

I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine in a simple but meaningful kiss.

Kim Taeyeon, you hold the key to my heart.

...

Chapter 34: Marry Me

Tiffany lazily slumped herself onto her bed, her limbs sprawled out over the mattress as she stretched her body, giving a yawn.

It was nearly midday and I had decided to pay my dearest best friend a surprise visit, since I had nothing to do all day, but much to my dismay as I came into the door of their room, all the lights were off and after a few minutes of searching, I found both Tiffany and Taeyeon laying naked in their bed, still in their own dreamland. It wasn't until I let out a high-pitched squeal and covered my scarred eyes, had they actually acknowledged my presence in the room.

Taeyeon was obviously quite embarrassed, since we didn't really know each other that well, but Tiffany on the other hand, had groaned in protest and told me to wait downstairs.

"I seriously can't believe it's almost noon and you guys only got up like 20 minutes ago." I said in huff, rolling my eyes as I sat down on the bed.

"Oh please, you're just grumpy because you didn't get any last night." Tiffany said in a teasing manner.

I was surprised at how much of a good mood she seemed to be in. She seemed off balance and lost yesterday at the spa. I was even reluctant to let her go home alone, just in case. I had tried calling her last night, but she never picked up, but now I realise her and Taeyeon were having 'alone time' together. The thought made me cringe as I remembered the sight of them this morning.

"Yah! Take that back!" I said, embarrassed at her comment, even if it was true.

"It's okay, Jess. It will have to happen someday." She said as she sat up rubbing my arm. I narrowed my eyes at her, not sure if she was mocking me or genuinely trying to make feel better.

I opened my mouth to retort, but Taeyeon's voice coming from their closet stopped me.

"Fany-ah, can you tie my tie for me?" We both turned towards the closet door, to see Taeyeon wearing a white shirt and black pants, with a tangled tie hanging around her neck.

I heard Tiffany giggle. "Come here, you big dork." She said as she kneeled up on the bed, Taeyeon walking and standing right in front of her.

"22 years old and still can't tie a tie?" Tiffany teased her short husband as she fixed the mangled piece of material hanging around her neck.

"It's not my fault I've never worn one before." Taeyeon mumbled, a pout playing on her lips.

Even though Tiffany had her back facing me, I could tell she was smiling.

"I'm kidding." She sighed as she flattened Taeyeon's collar in place, resting her hands on the blonde girl's shoulders. "I love you." She leaned in, gently pecking Taeyeon's lips.

I smiled at the two. They did make a perfect couple, complimenting each other perfectly. As soon as Tiffany had started liking Taeyeon, I noticed a change in her. She became happier, brighter, just an all round happy person. I was happy that my best friend had found her other half.

But even so, as I watched them I couldn't help but realise that Yuri and I weren't nearly as affectionate as they were. The most body contact we would have between us would be when we hug or cuddle, but even then we've still not had our first time. I know sex doesn't make the relationship, but still it's an important milestone in my eyes. And I honestly envied Taeyeon and Tiffany for having passed that.

We didn't spend much time together since I was busy with my modelling, photo shoots, interviews and what not and she was busy helping run her father's business, attending meetings, holding events. The list was endless.

Now that I was thinking about her, I missed her so much and all I wanted was to cuddle into her embrace.

"I have to go now." Taeyeon's voice had snapped me out of my mental contemplation and I was now watching her put on her blazer.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I have an interview." She answered.

She pecked Tiffany on the forehead with a smile before she left, waving to us as she walked down the stairs. The sound of the door opening and closing echoed through the two-story room.

"Yah! Sica!" Tiffany said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I said as I pushed her hand out of the way.

"You were spacing out again." She said, rolling her eyes. "Is everything okay? You seem a bit off today." This time she really did sound concerned.

I sighed, running my hand through my light brown tresses of hair. "I don't know, Tiff. It's just Yuri and I are getting married pretty soon and we aren't nearly as intimate as you and Taeyeon are." I said in a frustrated manner.

She came closer, putting her arm around me in an attempt to make me feel better, since she knew I was genuinely worried for my relationship.

"Don't worry, Jess. Like I said before, it will have to happen sometime soon. I mean c'mon Jess, even I have to admit it: you're pretty hot." My eyes widened at her statement. I looked at her face to find her looking at me seriously. A grin grew on her face before she finally burst out laughing, making me laugh too.

"Yah! Stop teasing me!" I said pushing her shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry Jess! I can't help it!" She said wiping a tear from her eye. We slowly calmed our laughter. After she had regained her composure, she looked at me and smiled. "I'm serious. Yuri would have to be crazy to not want you!"

I smiled back at her. "Thanks, Tiff." I pulled her into a tight hug, feeling slightly better.

I parked my car in front of the ridiculously large mansion, getting out and locking the doors with a definite beep.

After having left the palace, I was missing Yuri so much that I just had to go to her place, even if there was a big chance that she wasn't there but at work instead.

I walked up to the door, putting the keys at the hole. She had given me a set of spare keys to her house just in case. We were going to be getting married quite soon anyway.

I pushed open the large mahogany door, the sound floated through the huge, empty mansion. Yuri had no maids or butlers, since it was only her living here and most of the time she was working anyway.

I slowly walked in, placing my bag and keys onto the table that sat next to the door. I looked around to see if Yuri was here. I took off my shoes. I felt myself shiver as the pads of my feet made contact with the cold marble flooring.

Walking across the large foyer and up the stairs, for some reason being as quiet as possible, like if I made a single noise, the whole house would wither away into nothing. The mansion felt cold, due to its lack of use and human presence.

I walked down the now carpeted hall, stopping at Yuri's bedroom door. I took a deep breath, readying myself for disappointment.

With a click, I slowly pushed the door open. I peeked my head through the small space I had made, using my eyes to scan the room.

The lights had been turned on and I noticed the silhouette of a sleeping body knocked out on the bed, black raven hair sprouting out from the top of the blankets. I smiled, happy that she was here.

I crept over to the bed, sitting at the edge, leaning over so I could see her face. She was sound asleep, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, making me giggle. She looked like a puppy, only cuter.

She stirred slightly, turning over, so she was now facing me. My lips curved upwards as I stroked her hair softly. She looked so tired. She had been working so hard lately and I know her father puts a lot of pressure on her to help with the business. She was always busy doing something - holding an event, attending an event, going to meetings, going through piles of paperwork.

Her breathing was soft and steady. She moved again, this time her head landing on my thigh. Her lips pressed against my bare skin, my breath hitched. This was a bad day to wear shorts.

"…Sica-yah..." She mumbled in her sleep.

I giggled. That's so cute! She was dreaming about me.

She rolled over on her back, her head still resting on my thigh, a dreamy smile playing on her lips. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open as she stared up at me, obviously confused about my sudden appearance.

"Sica?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

I couldn't help but smile down at her warmly, my ice princess exterior melting under her curious gaze. "I just wanted to see you. I took a lucky guess and came here."

For minute she didn't say anything, that same confused expression playing on her beautiful complexion. But eventually she smiled at me. "I'm glad." She said, snuggling into me more, turning over onto her stomach, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I felt my heartbeat quicken as her lips grazed my bare thigh.

"Can you stay with me?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, of c-course." I stuttered, trying to control the fast and irregular beats of my heart.

She sat up, pulling me deeper into the warm covers with her. Laying down beside her, she back-hugged me protectively, nuzzling her nose into the back of my neck, sniffing me in an affectionate manner.

"You smell good." She chuckled.

What was wrong with her? This was unusual for Yuri. Whenever we would get into this kind of intimate situation, she would try and find the quickest way out by giving lame excuses. Never had she actually initiated the contact, I was always the playing that part.

There was a moment of silence.

"Yul?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

I turned in her embrace, I was now facing her. I took a moment to stare into her dark eyes. Her orbs were boring into mine. I was so lost for that moment, so deeply lost in her beautiful eyes.

I had completely forgotten what I wanted to ask as I found myself inching my lips closer to hers. It was only when I felt her warm, minty breath caress my lips that I realised what I was doing.

"Yul," I breathed, but before I could continue, she had already pushed our lips together. Our mouths danced in synchronization as all the emotion I was feeling was being put into that one meaningful kiss.

I felt her hand slide under the back of my shirt, sending pleasant shivers down my spine, as she rubbed my bare back with her warm fingers.

She nibbled on my bottom lip, her tongue darting in and out of my mouth. She shifted our positions so she was now hovering over me, our lips never disconnecting, her hands roaming over my body, my hands running through her soft black hair, massaging her scalp.

She dragged her lips down my jaw-line, down to my neck, nibbling and sucking on areas of my skin, leaving multiple, evident marks on my pale skin. I groaned as she found my sweet spot, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body, all the way down to my toes.

"Yul..." I moaned, my fingers tangled in her hair, my eyelids tight shut as I enjoyed the sensation of her lips on my skin.

I shot my eyes open when I no longer felt her on me. I found her looking down at me, a frown tainting her complexion. What was she doing?

"Yul?" I called, but she just stared at me, her expression unchanging. "Yuri?" I tried again, this time caressing her face gently.

She shook her head, she seemed...disappointed? She slowly got off of me mumbling something to herself.

"Yuri? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked, half disappointed and half annoyed.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I have to go back to the office."

Once I heard the word 'office' I just seemed to explode. It was as if when she didn't want to deal with our relationship, she would use the 'office' as an excuse. But now I was really sick if it.

I grabbed her arm, pulling her back down on to the bed. "No!" I said angrily. "You are not going to the office. You're going stay here and were going to make love, whether you like it or not!" I kissed her forcefully, venting out my anger.

She pushed me away. "Really Jessica, I can't. I have work to do." She tried to stand up, but I pulled her right back down again.

"Work? All you ever do is work!" I yelled, flailing my arms in the air out of frustration. "If you love your work so much, why don't you just marry your fucking job?"

"I work hard for you, Jessica! Can't you see that?" She yelled back, anger evident on her face.

"If you wanna try and do something for me, how about you stay at home with me for once, tell me how much you love me or hold me in your arms and say that you'll never let me go." I wasn't yelling this time. My voice was quiet, like I didn't want her to hear what I had just said.

She stopped and looked at me. I knew she didn't know how to respond.

"Sometimes, I really wonder if you even loved me in the first place."

"Sica-" She began, but I didn't hear the rest since I stormed out of the room, leaving her behind.

I heard her following me, calling my name asking me to stop, but I never did, I just kept going until I reached my car, leaving as fast as I could.

"It's okay, Jess." Tiffany cooed, stroking my hair gently.

After leaving Yuri's mansion, the first place I thought of going was to see Tiffany. She could at least make me smile, but as soon as I arrived at their bedroom door, I fell to my knees and let gravity do its job, my tears falling freely.

This was our first fight and I wanted it to be over already. If this is what I felt like after a fight, how would I feel if we ever broke up? I don't think I would be able to even function properly, let alone get over her.

"Every couple has their fights." Tiffany said in a soothing voice as I sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sure Yuri has a good reason." She reasoned once again.

I pulled away, trying to wipe my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Here," Taeyeon said, handing me a tissue with a sincere smile. I took it gratefully and thanked her.

"Let me do it." Tiffany said, grabbing the tissue from my grasp, dabbing my puffy eyes. "There," She said after she had done. "No more tears now."

I tried to smile, but I knew I failed miserably. I just didn't understand why she would push me away like that. There had to be a valid reason. There just had to be. I mean she wouldn't do it just for the sake of it. If she was only using me for sex then why am I still a virgin? It just didn't add up.

"You're right" I nodded. "It's not like we've broken up or anything." I said aloud, trying to assure myself.

"Uhm... Sica?" I looked over to see Taeyeon standing there with her phone in her hand, her other hand rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"What?"

"I...uh...well...uhm...Yuri just texted me." She said, not really knowing what to do with herself.

"Well, what did it say?" Tiffany asked for me.

"Take a look for yourself." Taeyeon said, handing me the phone.

It read:

Hey Taeng,

I know this is random,

But could you tell Sica that I have an event tonight,

And that I want to take her with me

I tried calling her but her phone was switched off

Tell her I'll pick her up from you place at 8

Thanks – Yuri

Event? She never told me about any event.

Tiffany looked at me, trying to read my expression. "Well? Are you gonna go?" She asked, her tone a tad hopeful.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked, looking for guidance.

"I think you should go." She nodded in confirmation. "Then you can maybe talk things out with her."

"Yeah, I think you should give Yul a chance to explain herself." Taeyeon said, joining her wife's side.

I nodded, they were right. I should really go, get things straightened out. "Okay, but I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry, leave that to me." Tiffany smirked.

I sat at the table with Yuri and some of her colleagues. Of course I was polite to everyone, but I had been giving Yuri the silent treatment ever since she picked me up. I know I was supposed to be working things out, but my stubborn nature was getting the best of me and I wanted her to apologize, not the other way around.

Tiffany had dressed me in one of her hot red dresses that went to my mid-thigh, matched by silver heals and a clutch bag. Yuri's jaw literally dropped when she saw me.

The chat had been boring, much like the people. Everyone was talking about business or stock shares or something like that, not that I was really paying attention.

The room was filled with the rumble of hundreds of people emerged in their own conversations, along with the clatter of silver cutlery against the expensive plates.

"I'll be back in a minute." Yuri said, standing up and walking away, disappearing around a corner. I was annoyed that she had just abandoned me with all her boring-ass business partners and not even told me where she was going.

I looked around in a bored manner, only smiling and nodding whenever someone asked me a question. I honestly just wanted to go home now.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the crowd hushed until all was silent. Everyone looked forward to the stage at the other side of the room. A spotlight shone onto the stage and out stepped Yuri into with a microphone in her hand, a charming smile spread across her face. She raised the microphone to her mouth, ready to speak.

"To begin, I would just like to thank you all for coming today." She started. I hadn't realised that this was actually her event. "You guys are showing great support to my family's company. But honestly, although right now I'm supposed to be talking about the company, I've found something way more important to talk about." What was she talking about? "As most of you may know, I have a girlfriend." I froze, uncertain of what she might say next. "And pretty soon, we're planning on getting married and having a future together. But today we ran into a few problems and ended up arguing. And everything she accused me of is completely true. I do work too much, I don't spend enough time with her and I should hold her in my arms and tell her how I love her. But I made the stupid mistake of not doing that, so right now I'm going to try and make up for that, but to do that I need Jessica up on the stage with me." She said, her smile growing wider and before I could do anything, two guards were already leading me up to the stage.

Everything seemed to move in one big blur as I moved through all the tables of people, towards the stage. The bright spotlight hit my eyes, blinding me slightly. I stepped out onto the stage and saw Yuri grinning at me. She was definitely up to something.

I walked towards her, bowing to the crowd as a few of them began to clap.

"Sica-yah, I'm so sorry." Yuri said softly, her voice echoing into the microphone and out through the room. "I'm sorry for not being there and I'm sorry for neglecting your feelings like that. I'm sorry for being a bad partner." She stopped and looked out to the crowd for a moment, before looking back at me straight in the eye. "I know our marriage was arranged, but I still feel like I need to do this."

She dug her hand into her pocket, finally pulling out a small black box. She opened it, letting me peak inside - a ring, a diamond ring, probably worth a fortune.

Getting onto one knee in front of me, a huge grin plastered across her face, she asked: "Jessica Jung Sooyeon, the love of my life, will you please be mine forever and do me the honour of marrying me?"

The crowd was dead silent - as if they were all holding their breaths.

"I do."

She slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly. Just like us.

...

Chapter 35: Almost Perfect

"You're so beautiful." She whispered softly as she pushed a few strands of my brown hair behind my ear, a gentle smile creeping across her lips.

I had never seen her so peaceful and carefree before. For once I had her full attention. It was as if we were the only two people on the planet and she had eyes for no one else, only me. No worries, no stress, no interruptions, just us.

The atmosphere in the room was just so calm, balanced and peaceful. It was so quiet with only the sound waves of our breaths hitting the walls to echo throughout the room.

I smiled back at her softly, leaning forward and kissing her simply on the lips. I ran my fingers through her raven black hair, pulling away. She gave me a charming smile as I caressed her cheek in a loving manner.

She took my hand in hers, kissing the skin that covered my phalanges. Our fingers intertwined automatically as she brought them down under the covers of the bed, using the other hand to now caress my face.

I should've been tired, it was well past midnight, just slowly accessing the early hours of the morning, the sunrise would be shortly cracking through the darkness of the night sky, but I was still fully alert and awake. I should've been sleeping in my own bed, but here I was with her. I should've been angry at her, I should be pushing her away right now, but here I was in her bed, caught up in her intoxicating scent, feeling her arms around my body, melting into her embrace, kissing her lips, loving her as she was loving me in a way that no one else could.

"I know I've said this before but..." She paused for a short moment, running the pad of her thumb over my cheekbone gently. "I'm sorry."

I sighed slightly. I didn't want her to feel bad, especially when we were having such a rare and special moment like this.

"Don't be." I said softly, staring into her dark eyes.

She shook her head in a stubborn manner, a small pout playing on her soft lips.

"I was an idiot." She said. "I was too consumed in the business and the expectations set by my father, too absorbed in what everyone else thought." She paused, licking her lips before continuing. "Too blind... too stupid... to not open my eyes and see what was standing right in front of me. It was something so amazing, something that was so priceless that it surpassed the importance and value of money and material objects, something that I genuinely couldn't live without." She smiled at me warmly. "It was you all along, Jessica. And I hope you can give this big idiot a chance and be mine forever." She pulled me into the tightest hug that I had ever experienced. I could literally feel the emotion radiating off of her, engulfing me like a warm and pleasant wave of water - unlike anything I had felt before.

"Of course I will." I mumbled into her shirt as I felt her rub her palm around my back slowly.

She shifted, laying on her back in a more comfortable position, pulling me gently to snuggle into her side, her arm wrapping around me.

I drew random, imaginary circles on her collarbone with my index finger, just listening to her soft and steady breathing.

No words were exchanged for a while as I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in the sensation of her body close to mine.

We had just come back from Yuri's event, where she had asked me to marry her. There were many aww's and squeals throughout the crowd. I was almost certain that this would be all over the news by morning.

I looked down at the ring that was around my finger, fitting perfectly.

'A diamond, just like you.' Yuri's cheesy words rang through my head, making me smile slightly.

Obviously, I was happy right now, but there was one question that was still bothering me and that was why she still hadn't made a move on me yet? Why was I still a virgin? It was bothering me a lot now.

"Yuri-ah?" I called.

"Yeah?"

I thought for a moment, wanting the question to come out right, not to spew out of my mouth like hot lava. "How come whenever we get close to having sex, you always seem to push me away?" I questioned, biting my lip, not sure how she would react.

I heard her sigh. She sat up properly, taking me with her. She rubbed her face, running her hand through her hair in what looked like...frustration?

She looked me in the eye seriously, taking both my hands in hers, taking a deep breath before she began to speak.

"It's not because I find you unattractive, if that's what you're worried about." I nodded. Her voice and eyes were so sincere. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It's just...well...uhm...it's hard to explain."

"Please tell me, Yuri-ah." I said softly, rubbing the back of her hand. "I need to know."

She stared at me for a moment, deciding whether to tell me or not.

"Well, I was a player." She sighed. "I used to sleep with different girls almost every night."

Her statement honestly surprised me. Yuri seemed too kind and considerate for that kind of thing. I would never have guessed that she was a player in the past.

I nodded, gesturing her to go on.

"And the reason I pushed you away wasn't because I thought you were ugly, it was just whenever I would sleep with a random girl, I would always end up breaking her heart and I didn't want to do that to you." She said quietly. "I was scared."

A sudden rush of guilt flushed over me. I hadn't actually thought about it that way - from her point of view. I felt as though I had been selfish.

"I know its stupid-"

"No, it's not." I cut her off. "You didn't want to hurt me. And I thank you for that." I pecked her cheek softly, resulting in a smile to spread across her face like margarine.

"It'll just take some time...will you wait for me?" She asked, looking at me hopefully.

I smiled at her warmly, kissing her lips meaningfully. I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers, her breath caressing my lips as I stared deeply into her eyes.

"Kwon Yuri, I could wait forever and a day for you."

TIFFANY'S POV

When I woke up in the morning, there would always be a few differences here and there, but nothing too drastic of course.

One thing that never seemed to change was the position I would be laying in. I would normally be sleeping on my side, Taeyeon's arms always wrapped securely around me in an almost protective manner, her soft snores filling the room and the feeling of her lips pressed against the back of my neck.

She wasn't awake though. I knew she wasn't. It was something that she had always done when we would share a bed.

Even back on our honeymoon, through the night she had trapped me securely in her arms and rested her lips on the back of my neck, not that she remembered.

I don't know why she did it. Maybe it was just a comfort thing? I'm not sure why, but that didn't mean that I didn't like it. In fact, I loved it. I don't think it would feel right if it wasn't that way, it would feel wrong and off balance.

But then again, I had grown to love everything about Kim Taeyeon. As stupid as it sounds, I was falling deeper in love with her with each passing day, falling so hard and so fast, at such a dangerous pace, but I still had no fear of hitting the ground.

"Fany-ah?" Her sexy morning voice whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. It was so raspy and a lot deeper than her normal voice.

I turned my head slightly so I could give her a warm smile.

"Morning." I said softly. She responded by giving me a dorky smile. I giggled as I noticed her crazy bed hair. It was literally sticking up in every direction possible, completely defying gravity. She was just so cute.

"God, Taengoo-ah." I giggled as I flattened her explosive hair "You're just too cute."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she pouted her lips.

"What do you mean 'cute'? I'm twenty-two years old, how can I be cute?" She protested, sitting upright and folding her arms, making me laugh even more. She was like a kid who wanted ice cream but sadly it had all melted under the hot sun.

"You just are!" I laughed, hugging her from the side. I knew she would give in soon if I kept this up. I looked up at her. She still had that same pout on her face, making me smile slightly.

"Do you not like being called cute?" I questioned curiously.

She sighed. "It's not that I don't like it, but I'd rather you call me sexy." She said in a dorky manner, lifting her chin with a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Okay, fine." I said rolling my eyes. "Kim Taeyeon, you're the sexiest person I've ever laid my eyes upon."

She nodded in approval. "That's better." She pecked me on the lips quickly, making me smile again. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She stated as she climbed over me, stepping off of the bed.

I came out of the closet after having dried my hair, only wearing my black bra and panties. Taeyeon had seen me more naked than this before, so I didn't really see a problem here.

I walked out to find Taeyeon lying on the bed in a T-shirt and shorts, the bed still un-made as she played with her iPad, completely focused on the screen. She didn't even spare a glance at me as I walked out.

"Taeyeon?" I called, trying to get her attention, which seemed to fail as she kept on playing her game. "TaeTae?" I tried again.

No response.

I huffed, jumping onto the bed, straddling her waist. I took the iPad out of her hands, locking it and setting down on the nightstand.

I looked back down at her, her eyes widened when she saw my lack of clothing, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Yah! You ignored me!" I said accusingly, but she didn't respond. She scanned my exposed body with her onyx orbs. I rolled my eyes - once a pervert, always a pervert

I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

It seemed to snap her out of it because her eyes focused back on mine, a shy smile creeping across her face as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I was just too caught up in my game of fruit ninja - I almost beat my high score."

I couldn't help but smile at her expression. The cuteness level was at its maximum peak right now, making me melt and forgive her almost instantly. "It's okay." I sighed, leaning down to peck her lips gently. I pulled away and smiled at her, feeling her hands rub at my bare thighs, her fingers grazing against my skin in a ghostly manner.

"You know Tiffany, I would put some clothes on right now if I were you, otherwise you might end up having to take another shower." She said, her eyes glued to my cleavage.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes, getting off of the bed and grabbing one of her over-sized t-shirts and it pulling over my head before jumping back into her embrace as she pulled the covers back over both of our bodies. I sighed in happiness, sinking into her warmth.

"Hmm. You smell nice." She hummed, rubbing her nose on the back of my neck, making me giggle.

"Taeyeon, that tickles." I whined, even though I was enjoying it. I heard her chuckle behind me as she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I'm sorry." She said. I turned around in her embrace and kissed her lips again.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I smiled, lacing my arms around her neck. Things seemed to go silent after that, just a comfortable atmosphere that seemed to linger around in the air. I closed my eyes, savouring the calm feeling stirring inside of me.

"Fany-ah?" She questioned.

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes again to see her with a curious expression on her face.

"You know when we decide to have kids," She started. "How will it work? I mean - I can't make you pregnant, can I? The baby wouldn't be biologically mine." She said with a frown. Judging from the look on her face, she had been worrying about this for a while.

"No." I shook my head. "My Appa has highly trained and experienced scientists working for him. They know a way to take a sperm and infuse it with your DNA, so when the baby is born, it will have your genes. So you don't have to worry about it." I said, brushing some of her blonde locks behind her ear as she nodded in understanding. "What do you want to name our baby?" I questioned.

She thought for a moment "How about Taecyeon if it's a boy?"

"Taecyeon? Seriously?"

"What? It's a strong and bold name, fit for a handsome future son of ours." She defended.

"Taeyeon, the only reason you like that name is because it's your name with a 'c' in the middle."

She laughed nervously. "So I take you don't like that name?"

I shook my head, scrunching my nose. "You know, Jessica said that she wants to call her daughter Yoona and her son Yoong." I said casually.

"Do you know what happened to Yoona?" She questioned, switching topics completely. "Did she ever get in contact with you again?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I haven't even thought about it actually. But if she did try to talk to me again, I wouldn't respond, now I know what she's really like. Besides I have you now and I'm gonna make sure that it stays that way." I said determinedly, with a definite nod.

She gave me a gentle smile as she kissed my forehead. "Of course it will." She said pushing my fringe out of the way. She pulled me into a hug, putting her arms fully around me. "I love you so much, so don't think anything different." She whispered.

She pulled away and looked at the clock. "We should probably get going soon." She stated.

"Where are we going?"

"I forgot to tell you, your father wants to see everyone in the throne room around about now. When you were in the shower, a maid came in and informed me. I think it's important."

I nodded. "Oh, okay."

"I have a very important announcement to make." My father cleared his throat as he stood before us, his throne behind him, a serious look on his face, and his tone stern. Everyone, including Leo, Michelle, Donghae, my grandmother and Taeyeon and I, had gathered in the throne room to hear my father's announcement. Everything was quiet as we anticipated what he was going to say.

"Since your mother has passed, I have not been coping very well and your grandmother and I have decided that it's best that I step down from the throne." He paused as he took a deep breath before continuing. "Your grandmother and I have also decided that we want Taeyeon and Tiffany to replace your mother and I as King and Queen."

I didn't think it was possible, but things seemed to get even quieter as the air tensed in a painful way. Everyone was speechless, including me.

I was almost there. I could see it. I was just a few mere steps away from the perfect life, but this news had basically put me back to the start. Things were perfect, they really were, but now they were just almost perfect.

...

Chapter 36: Sisters

"And the winner is!"

The crowd hushed to a silence, a heavy quietness fell throughout the large hall. Everyone was literally on the edge of their seats waiting for the result. It had been a fierce battle between the competitors; all of them obtaining a high level of skill at such a young age. It was truly fascinating to witness, even if you weren't a piano fanatic or parent.

I remember so clearly as I stood on that stage, my sister by my side, my heart thudding against my ribcage, my breathing fast and irregular, my eyes dry as I scanned the crowd, their faces like chiseled tombstones, hard and unchanging, their breaths held in their lungs as they awaited in anticipation for the result.

I had a good chance of winning. I had practiced for hours on end. Just sitting there and playing until I had hit every note perfectly, until it sounded absolutely flawless like flowing water in a calm stream. And I knew I had impressed not only the judges but the crowd as well.

"Princess Michelle!"

Everyone seemed to erupt into cheers like a dormant volcano that had just spontaneously combusted into burning hot lava.

It took a minute for my brain to process what the announcer had just said. I didn't win; I came in second place after Michelle…again. Even after all that effort I put in, all that practicing, it still wasn't good enough. She was better, she always would be.

I looked up at the man as he placed a blue ribbon in my hand, giving me a warm smile as he patted my head in a brotherly manner.

"Well done." He smiled. I just nodded slowly as I stared up at him, my eyes felt distant and far away. "You did great. A little more practicing and you could be as good as your big sister over there." He said, nodding his head over his shoulder, where I saw my father pick up Michelle and placed her to sit on his shoulder, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Michelle! You did so great!" My father raved as we sat in the limousine, on the way back to the palace. My father had been going on and on about Michelle's amazing first place, and yet he had failed to even notice my second place ribbon.

I sat with my head down as I fiddled with the ribbon in my fingers, maybe then he would notice it.

"Thanks, Appa!" I heard Michelle's voice, making me look up just in time to see her hugging him around the neck.

He pulled away and smiled at her adoringly. "You'll be a fine ruler when you're older."

The car stopped and I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I quickly jumped out, running away before anyone could see my falling tears. It wasn't raining today, so I had nowhere to hide except from my room.

Why was I always second best to her? Why couldn't my father see my potential as well?

No matter how hard I tried, or how good I was at something, she was always ten times better. She was always smarter, more polite, prettier and likable. She was always gaining my father's love and attention, leaving me at the sidelines to just watch.

While she got praised on how amazing she was I was always the one who was getting scolded for doing things that weren't 'that of a young princess', especially by my father.

When I got mud on my knees, or dirtied my clothes, I was always told that I was wrong, even if it was an accident.

I ran into my bedroom, my small eight-year-old hands covering my face as my tears flooded out of my eyes. I slammed the door shut, making the sound echo through my large room.

I sat on the edge of my bed, my sobs filling up the empty space, as my palms caught my tears before gravity could drag them down and make them splash onto the ground beneath my small feet.

It hadn't been the first time my father had failed to acknowledge my achievements, but even though looking back at it now, it may seem silly to be getting so upset over something like that, but I was only eight and I was still too young to really be able to comprehend why he didn't really pay much attention to me.

My small eight-year-old brain could not grasp why a father would make favorites.

It was unfair.

"Why were you crying earlier?" My mother asked. I was standing in front of her as she dried my hair.

How did she know I had been crying?

I hung my head low. I didn't reply nor did I want to because I could feel my tears building up in my eyes again.

She turned me around, lifting my chin gently with her index finger. I looked into her warm brown eyes, my cheeks wet.

She wiped my tears away with her thumb in a caring manner before pulling me into a tight hug. She rubbed my back soothingly as I wrapped my arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder helplessly.

I let out all of my frustrations through my tears. Why was Michelle always so much better than me at everything?

"Shhh…Fany-ah, it's okay." My mother hummed as her palm made circular motions on my back. "Please tell me what's wrong." She whispered in a pleading tone, her chin rested on my shoulder as my face was dug into the crook of her neck.

Deep breaths, in and out, inhale and exhale. Calm myself. With a few more deep and controlled breaths I could now speak. I pulled away, my eyes still glued to the floor.

My mother wiped away a few tears that were hanging off of my eyelashes. "No more tears now." She said softly. "Are you upset that Michelle won and you didn't?" She asked.

I finally looked up to meet her concerned eyes and nodded slowly with a frown on my lips.

"I just don't get why Appa didn't even notice that I got second place." I mumbled as my mother brushed some of my half-dry hair behind my ear. "Probably because Michelle is always better than me at everything."

My mother suddenly pulled me into the tightest hug she had ever given me, engulfing me in her motherly warmth, bringing me instant comfort.

"Don't say that." She said softly as she rested her chin on the top of my head. She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "It doesn't matter if you came first or not. All that matters is that you tried your best. But no matter what place Michelle or Leo come, you'll always be a winner in my eyes."

A smile instantly spread across my face as I lunged myself at her, hugging her tightly, my arms wrapped around her neck as she chuckled.

"Thanks, Umma. I love you."

"I love you too, Fany-ah."

I don't know why, but that particular memory stood out to me. It really didn't have any true importance, even though I was rather fond of it. It just seemed to flash across my eyes as the words that had just passed from my father's lips began to process through my brain.

The hall was deadly silent. My eyes were wide as I looked over at Taeyeon and she did the same - shock, confusion and worry, written all over her beautiful complexion.

My mouth and throat suddenly went dry as my esophagus felt like it was closing up. My palms and forehead began to perspire as I stared up at the man in front of me.

I was genuinely at a loss for words. I didn't want the throne. It was far too much responsibility. I had imagined my life with Taeyeon to be normal, maybe in a different country, just so we could get some privacy. But now all that would be wrecked.

"You can't just do that!" Michelle's voice echoed through the large hall, anger lingering in her tone. I looked over at her - she was beyond angry, she was outraged. But why was she so angry? I was the one who was stuck with all the responsibility.

My father sighed as my grandmother came behind him and put her hand on his shoulder in an act of reassurance and comfort.

He rubbed his face. "We just feel that it will be better this way, darling." He said softly.

"Better this way? How could you do this?" I could hear her voice breaking as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Michelle I-"

"No! You promised me!" Her unshed tears began to fall, but before anyone could say anything, she had already stormed out of the throne room, slamming the door.

The loud bang seemed to snap me out of it. Everyone was speechless as we just looked at each other, as if to decide whether this was real or not.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Donghae said, ready to leave.

I grabbed his arm, shaking my head. "No, I'll go. This is between us anyway."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Okay."

I turned to Taeyeon with a worried look on my face. Her expression was not much different. I could see concern streaking across her onyx orbs.

"I'll be back soon." I said as caressed her face. I took a minute to stare into her eyes before I leaned up and pecked her lips gently. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. Don't be too long." She said brushing a few strands of my hair behind my ear. I simply nodded before bowing to my father and leaving.

I quickly exited the room in a brisk walk, closing the door behind me. Once I was out of sight, I began to sprint to where I was almost certain she was.

The one place my mother used to love, the balcony that faced out towards the gardens. Where she used to sit and eat her breakfast as she watched the sunrise, where she used to sit and sip her tea as she watched the sunset.

I ran faster, I somehow knew she was there. Everything seemed to fly passed me in a contrasted blur, none of it clear at all, more just a big splurge of colour, but I still knew where I was going. My heart thumping inside of my chest, my breath slowly running out,

I stopped abruptly in front of the balcony door. I could see her sitting in mother's chair, looking out upon the garden much like my mother used to when she was still alive.

I took a deep breath, calming my heart rate. I slid the glass door open, still not sure what I was going to say to her. I closing the door, looked at her. I walked slowly over to her, taking the seat next to her, regaining my breath, while thinking of the words to say.

"Umma used to love this place." She said out of the blue, making me look at her face. I found her with a surprisingly calm a serene expression on her face, completely unreadable, making me wonder what she was really thinking and feeling under that exterior of hers. She had always been so good at hiding emotion, always the strong one, the one to hold everything together.

She really deserved the crown, not me.

"What?" I said, feeling stupid for not giving a proper reply. She turned her head to look at me, her brown eyes meeting mine. It had been a long time since we actually spent time with each other, we hadn't even as so much made eye contact in god knows how long. Her eyes felt foreign as she bored them into mine, as if she was searching for something. It made me shiver slightly.

"This was Umma's favourite place in the whole palace." She said, tearing her eyes away from mine. "I wish I could've had breakfast with her out here before she passed." She said sadly. "We never were close."

Things went silent for a moment as I thought about what she said, my eyes glued to my lap. It was true that she was always closer to father than to mother. She was a daddy's girl, while I was a mummy's girl. I hadn't really noticed it before, not until now.

"She always preferred you over me."

My eyes widened at her statement. "That's not true, she loved you just as much as she loved me." I defended. "You always had Appa's attention, so Umma spent more time with me because you were always with him." I said, "You shouldn't say things like that, especially when she isn't here to defend herself." I said quietly, not making eye contact with her.

I felt her gaze burning a hole on the side of my cheek, making me look over at her. She just stared at me, into my eyes, examining me, searching for something, studying me like a textbook.

A chilly breeze rolled by, hitting my bare arms, making goose bumps rise on my skin. I shivered as the coldness travelled down my spine.

"Do you want it?"

"Want what?" I asked, confused.

"The throne, Fany-ah." She sighed. "I've been training to take the throne ever since I was born and I won't stand to watch it crumble before my eyes." She said in a serious manner.

I shook my head. "I don't understand why Appa thinks that it's best that Taeyeon and I take the throne. I'm not made for this. I can't even answer a few questions in front of reporters without buckling under the pressure." I said, with my head hung low.

"I know why." I looked up at her as she held a sad smile on her face "Fany, I had to be trained for years to get where I am now. But you, you don't need training. You're already a natural. TaeNy is a much loved couple and with the strong bond that you both share, nothing can stop you." She said.

I shook my head. "I can't take it away from you. You've worked so hard for it. It's rightfully yours."

She let out a low chuckle. "You always did try and do the right thing. But listen Tiffany, my dream isn't to have the throne, it's to watch our family rule and grow for years to come, to make a better life for our children and future generations." She smiled at me. "Take the throne. Do our family proud."

I flung my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." I mumbled.

She pulled away and gave me a gentle smile. "I know we haven't really had a normal sibling relationship, but I really do love you, Tiffany. You're my baby sister. I love you without conditions." She intertwined her our fingers together a sincere smile on her face. "We're sisters, Fany-ah, and there's nothing that can change that. Our connection will remain the same for forever and a day."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 37: The Night Sky

Every time I look up at the night sky, I can't help but look at it like a huge, dark and mysterious canvas. The way the stars would twinkle like little flecks of silver, standing out from the darkness behind, making it look like splatters of diamonds, giving off the illusion that you could reach out and grab it for yourself.

I liked the sky; it was the same wherever you went. Always unchanging. No matter where you go in the world, no matter how far you travel away from home, when you look up, it's the same sky. Though it may look different, it's the same all around.

It's as if anyone who had ever lived on this tiny rock of a planet, had left their mark on the sky in the form of a star, a comet, or any other particles that could be floating about up there.

Kind of like a gigantic ambiguous record book of all the forms of life that had ever graced this earth, every single one, leaving their mark upon the huge piece of art above our heads. Next to Tiffany, the night sky was one of my absolute favourite things on this planet.

A chilly breeze rolled by, making a shiver travel down my spine. It was getting late now and as every hour passed it was getting increasingly colder, but I didn't really feel it. I was too caught up in the stars hanging above me; too busy admiring their beauty to acknowledge the goose bumps rising on my skin.

The one thing that would make this perfect, would be if Tiffany was in my arms right now, snuggling closer to me as the warmth from her soft skin would spread throughout me like a pleasant and loving disease, making me melt like soft butter under her tender touch.

I was worried about her since she had been talking to Michelle for a few hours now. She texted me about an hour ago, telling me that she was okay and that she would try and be back as soon as possible. I didn't rush her though, because even if she didn't tell me about it, I knew she and her sister had some deep-rooted issues that needed to be sorted out.

"Taeyeon?"

I heard her husky yet soft voice call my name from inside. I turned around and saw her slim figure looking around for me inside of our room. She eventually turned her head in my direction; our eyes connecting like magnets, making the both of us smile simultaneously.

She made her way towards me, opening the glass door as I out-stretched my arms, anticipating the feeing of her body against mine. My mouth slowly morphing into a wide grin as I saw her beautiful face becoming more clear the closer she got.

She walked straight into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my waist as I laced mine around her shoulders protectively. I inhaled the sweet and addictive smell of her fruity shampoo as I pressed my lips against the crown of her head, weaving my fingers through her dark waves of hair. It was so soft, like silk against my fingertips.

She nuzzled her head into my neck as I pressed my lips more against her hair, closing my eyes to savor the sensations of her body close to mine. She sighed in contentment, her palms rubbing against my backbone in an affectionate manner.

"So, how did it go?" I murmured against her scalp as I felt her warm breaths tickle the skin on my neck.

She pulled away and looked up at me. Chocolate brown met onyx as her eyes bored into mine and for once, I wasn't able to comprehend what she was thinking straight away. Confusion, maybe? This time, I really wasn't sure.

"I feel a lot better now." She said softly, giving me a gentle smile. I smiled back at her, not being able to help myself. Her smile was the most mesmerizing thing I had ever laid my eyes upon.

"That's good." I said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

She fully stepped out of my embrace, taking my hand and slowly leading me to one of the deckchairs that sat on the balcony. She sat down, and I quickly joined her. She melted into my side as I put my arm around her. The stars and full moon, shining down on us, creating a silvery type of illumination that seemed to flood throughout the night's darkness.

I rubbed her upper arm slowly, grazing my fingertips against her skin in a ghostly manner as she snuggled her head underneath my chin, our legs tangled up in one another, making a mess of limbs.

"Did my father say anything after I left?" She asked as I stroked her hair slowly, letting her dark tresses fall through my fingers gently, wrapping the strands around my finger to only let them unwrap themselves again, dropping lifelessly back down.

"He's going to announce to the public that we're taking the throne first thing tomorrow morning and then there's going to be a special party for us in the evening, celebrating the crown getting passed down to us."" I paused for moment and wet my lips. Things went quiet for a moment as I felt her nod her head. "This is our last night of freedom, Fany-ah." I said quietly, tracing circles on her shoulder. "And then we're going to be crowned The King and Queen of South Korea."

I felt her hand go under my shirt as she used her index to trace the outlines of my abdominal muscles, making me shiver under her gentle touch. I was slightly surprised at her bold actions, but I let her continue anyway.

She sat up, turning her head to look at me with a slightly seductive look on her face. She swung her leg over to the other side of my body, straddling my waist as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against mine. Her breath caressing my lips as she dragged her index finger down my jaw line, staring into my eyes as she bit her bottom lip in a sexy manner.

"And what do you want to do on your last night of freedom, Taeyeon-ah?" She asked as her sexy, husky voice vibrated off of my lips. I was rendered breathless as I witnessed the sheer sexiness that was being exposed to me right now. My words simply dissolving on my tongue as I gulped down my saliva, sending a rather large bulge down my now dry throat.

An icy cold wave of air passed by. We both shivered due to the coldness and our thin clothing. Tiffany's sexy exterior dropped as she rubbed both of her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. I pulled her closer towards me, making the heat of both our bodies mingle together, in result our goose bumps sinking back into our skin.

"It's getting cold." I said softly. "We should go back inside."

She nodded her head in response, getting off of me. Once she was on her feet she held her hand out to me, I smiled as I took it. She lead me back inside as I trailed behind her slightly, our fingers still intertwined.

The warmness of the room flushed over me, as if it had arms and was giving me a huge bear hug.

I untangled our fingers as I turned around to shut the door, preventing any more cold winds blowing in.

TIFFANY'S POV

The door clicked shut as she turned to face me. I walked towards her, a seductive smirk playing on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her neck, looked up at her, her onyx eyes boring into mine.

I leaned up slightly, capturing her lips with mine. It started off slow and soft, slowly turning into something more passionate and desperate. I couldn't deny the fact that Taeyeon was the dominant one in this relationship, probably because I gave in to every touch that she gave me, but I tried to my best to take the lead, only to fail miserably as her tongue invaded my mouth. Her soft lips moving in synchronization with mine much like a choreographed dance.

Her hands slowly rubbing at my waist, our tongues colliding and gliding together. I moaned as she lured my tongue into her mouth, sucking on my pink muscle slowly. I felt myself getting hornier by the minute as Taeyeon's hands slid lower, landing on my butt. I groaned as she groped me, squeezing my ass, her right hand joining her left, in her perverted actions.

My lungs began to burn due to lack of oxygen, making us pull reluctantly away, our eyes meeting automatically. The room filled with the sound of our out-of-breath bodies sucking in the air. She smiled down at me warmly, making me do the exact same.

"Taeyeon?" I said, using my fingers to rub at the back of her nape slowly. "I need you to help me with something."

"Help you with what?" She asked, her onyx eyes flecked with curiosity.

"You'll see in a minute." I said with a grin, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bathroom, making sure to sway my hips in a sensual manner. I looked back at her and as I expected, she was staring at my butt. I smiled to myself, happy that she was checking me out.

I gently pushed her into the bathroom, locking the door with a definite click, but before I could turn around to face Taeyeon, I was already being pinned to the wood, the feel of her hot breath washing over the skin on my neck. She pressed her front deeper into my back, leaving no amount of space whatsoever between us, our clothes the only things stopping us from having skin-to-skin contact.

I shivered as I felt her hands glide down my sides as she inhaled my scent. I turned around in her embrace to meet her lustful and loving gaze. Hunger also evident in her dark orbs, leaning forward, I pressed my lips against hers as the tension was building up in my lower stomach.

I kissed her hard, my fingers getting tangled in her golden blonde strands of hair as her she slyly slid her hand under my shirt, using her fingertips to graze over my skin leaving a trail of tingles all over my abdomen.

Our tongues met once again, invading each other's territory, her tongue grazing over every nook and cranny of my mouth, making me moan out uncontrollably.

Her hand slid further up my shirt, tapping at the hem of my bra making my stomach do acrobatic flips inside of me. But before she could go any further, I pulled her hand out from under my shirt causing her to whine in protest. I placed a finger on her lips and winked.

"Not so fast." I smirked, walking past her.

I felt her eyes follow me as I began to strip off my clothes, my back facing her. I knew she was staring, I could literally feel her lustful eyes burning a hole through my backside.

All my clothes were off, leaving me stark naked for her eyes to see.

I stepped into the shower, turning the water on, making it pour down on me like a warm downpour of rain. I closed my eyes letting the water soak every part of my skin and hair. I smirked as I felt Taeyeon's naked body pressed against my back. Nothing was hidden now.

She turned me around, staring into my eyes. My vision was slightly blurred due to the several water droplets invading my sight. The cold shower wall came into contact with my back as Taeyeon attacked my neck hungrily, her hands roaming all over my exposed body, my hands plunging into her wet locks of hair.

She groped my left breast, making me gasp out involuntarily. She sucked on my neck with the objective of leaving as many deep and prominent marks as possible. She sucked and nibbled on what felt like every possible area of my neck that she could get her mouth to.

"Taeyeon…" I moaned out against the water as she cupped my pussy with her hand, sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body. The knot in my stomach was getting tighter.

She pushed her finger deeper into my folds, making me pull her closer, cum spilling out of my hole. She rubbed my clit agonizingly slowly, making me buck my hips into her finger. She thrusted two fingers inside of me making me cry out in pleasure. She kissed me fully on the lips, the sound of the water drumming against the shower floor filling my ears, as my body filled with the unexplainable sensations on Taeyeon's fingers.

TAEYEON'S POV

My senses awakened slowly when I noticed the lack of warmth within the bed. I reached out, trying to search for her, though I still had my eyes closed. I felt her side of the bed…still warm but empty.

I frowned, opening my eyes. I looked over at the clock. 3:28am.

I slowly scanned the room, giving my eyes a chance to adjust to the lack of lighting in the room. There was no one here except me.

Where had she gone?

I turned my head to look out towards the balcony where I saw a figure standing out under the moonlight, alone, looking up at the stars.

I got up, pulling on a random pair of shorts and T-shirt, making my way out onto the balcony. I shivered as the cold wind hit me, the goose bumps showing themselves through my skin. I waked over to the figure, wrapping my arms around her, resting my chin on her shoulder as she leaned back, melting against me.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly, resting her hands on top of mine as she began to trace imaginary patterns along my knuckles, following the grooves of my skin and bones.

The coldness that had overwhelmed me a few minutes ago was now completely gone as Tiffany's body heat warmed me up a significant amount. She was only wearing an oversized T-Shirt and I wasn't even sure if she had any underwear on.

"It's cold, what are you doing out here? You're gonna catch a cold." I said in concern, tightening my embrace on her.

She didn't answer. I tilted my head slightly so I could see her face. She wore a concerned and worried expression on her face as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Fany-ah? What's wrong?" I asked, my concern now getting more severe when she let out a sigh.

I led her over to the deckchair where we had been sitting earlier, pulling her to snuggle into me. I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to try and retain her body heat.

"Tell me what's wrong." I urged softly, rubbing her upper arm gently.

She looked up at me worriedly and shook her head. "I don't know if I can take the throne." She said. "It's such a huge responsibility and I don't know if I can deal with something so big and important." She sighed, sinking deeper into my embrace. "Do you think we can do it?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't really thought about it, I was too busy worrying if Tiffany was okay with Michelle that, as stupid as it sounds, it never really crossed my mind.

"We're going to have to pull through it." I said, "I know it's a lot of work, but we don't really have a choice. We can't change your father's decision." I said sadly. I slid down on the seat, so we were now facing each other. I studied the way the moonlight cascaded over Tiffany's beautiful face, showing me a side of her I never knew existed. "But no matter how hard it gets, we'll go through it together."

She gave me a gentle smile before pecking my lips and snuggling back into my side, resting her head on my chest, as our legs became intertwined like the vines of a tree.

I looked up at the sky, the stars looking down at us. All those passed souls had left their marks up there for all the future generations to see. I swear one day Tiffany and I will paint our own picture up on that canvas above our heads.

We will forever be engraved into the night sky, just like those before us.

...

Chapter 38: A Leader

I had woken up about five minutes ago with the intention of getting up, having a shower and getting dressed, then I was going to get Tiffany some breakfast, but as I looked down at her beside me, I couldn't help but get completely lost in her natural beauty. So mesmerizing.

I couldn't help but just sit and stare. She looked so peaceful. You would never have thought that just last night, she had been completely stressing out over everything.

I smiled as her soft breaths filled my ears. For some reason I didn't want to wake her, I just wanted to let her relax in her own little dreamland, so she didn't have to worry about the reality, about the stress, the media, about Michelle and her father and the fact that the whole world would be seeing her as their Queen.

It was a bright day outside, but from the looks of it there was a chilly breeze that rolled around the air, the sun cracking through the curtains, its beams of light streaking across the floor.

Her head was resting on my arm, her legs tangled up with mine, my hand gently stroking her hair. I gently grazed my knuckles over her cheek, her soft porcelain skin causing warmth to spread throughout my hand. I was once again rendered breathless as her beauty radiated off of her skin, meeting my eyes, my brain unable to process it. Her well sculpted cheekbones, long eyelashes and naturally rosy cheeks, her soft plump lips slightly parted. Her dark waves of hair sprawled out across the mattress.

A smile crept up and across my face as she scrunched up her nose cutely and snuggled her face into my shirt, as if she was trying to get as close as possible.

"Tae..." She mumbled in her sleep, a dreamy smile plastered on her lips.

She was normally awake before I was, so I never really got to watch her like this, sleeping, just lost in her own dreams. She was always the one waking me up, but now I was considering getting up earlier just to see her sleeping face every morning.

I wasn't planning on waking her, not until a maid or butler came in and said we had to. I knew she was stressed out and today was a big day. She needed her rest.

She began to stir, pulling me closer to her. I had a feeling she would be waking up soon. I snuggled closer to her body, wanting her sleep more.

As my eyes retraced the details of her face, I wondered whether it had been publicly announced that Tiffany and I were now South Korea's King and Queen. The thought made my stomach churn, a feeling of nausea floating throughout my body. Even though I was nervous and scared as hell, I couldn't tell Tiffany and worry her even more. That would be the last thing she needed.

Her body stirred a little more, her hand going under the back of my shirt, her palm pressed flat against my spine.

I brushed a few strands of hair away from her face gently, the sickness in my stomach slowly decreasing. I had to be strong not only for myself but now the whole country, and most importantly, I had to be strong for her, for Tiffany.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, adjusting to the light. She used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun that shone through, scrunching up her face slightly.

I smiled.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily with the back of her hand, an incoherent grumble escaping her lips as she stretched out her body, clicking her bones into place. She smiled up at me, still rubbing her eyes with the back of her palm.

"Morning Taeyeon." She said softly, snuggling closer to me.

I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer, disallowing any space between our bodies as I inhaled her sweet and addictive scent.

"Morning." I said softly, a lovesick grin spreading across my face.

I shuffled a little down the bed so I could embrace her properly, now face to face. Her deep, brown eyes stared back at me.

"How you feeling?" I asked, running my fingers over her cheek.

She gave me a gentle smile as she closed her eyes, enjoying my gentle caresses. She let out a small sigh, I guessed she was thinking of answer, but yet she had a serene look on her face as if she had not a care in the world.

She placed her hand on top of mine, pressing my palm more into her cheek as she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes streaked with certainty, the confusion from yesterday almost nearly gone.

"I thought about what you said last night..." She began. "And…you were right. We're going to have to pull through this…and it will be difficult at times… but I'm not worried because I have you and you have me. We have each other."

I smiled at her warmly, my heart thumping against my chest as she drew her face closer, planting a simple kiss on my lips. It grew more meaningful like a tree and its leaves.

That electrifying feeling surging through my veins and my stomach began to flip like a gymnast, butterflies, sending tingles all over my body.

She slowly pulled away, our eyes never leaving each other.

"I love you." I whispered as if those words were forbidden to the ears of others, only for those sound waves to grace Tiffany's eardrums, no one else's.

"Love you too." She said softly, a gentle smile playing across her lips.

I let my eyes drift a little lower to her neck. I smirked as I saw the love bite I had made last night. I was still pretty red. I grazed my fingers over the mark that blemished her pale skin. I felt a tad guilty, but at the same time I was happy that everyone could see that I had made my mark - showing everyone that she was mine.

"What is it?" She asked, a confused expression tainting her complexion.

I grinned. "The love bite I left on your neck last night…" I shifted my gaze to look her in the eye. "It's still there." I laughed.

Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips as she clamped her hands over the mark. She jumped out of the bed, rushing over to the mirror, examining the mark in the reflection, unconsciously giving me an amazing view of her body that was only covered in an over-sized T-shirt.

"What the hell, Taeyeon!" She exclaimed as she spun around to find me drooling over her goddess-like body.

"Taeyeon!" She yelled angrily, snapping me out of my perverted train of thought.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You left a huge mark on my neck!" I could clearly tell she was annoyed. I got out of the bed, walking over to her as she turned her back to me, letting out a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I gave out a sigh as I wrapped my arms around her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. "And? It shows everyone that you're mine." I said, looking at her through the refection of the mirror.

"But now everyone will know we had sex last night." She pouted as she furrowed her perfectly trimmed eyebrows together. She leaned back, melting into my embrace.

"We are married, you know. We are allowed to have sex." I mumbled under my breath. But much to my dismay, she heard me loud and clear.

She spun around, that angry expression now contorting her face again. "It's okay for you! You don't have a mark where everybody can see!"

"What do you want me to do?" I said, my hands up in defense.

Her expression suddenly changed, going from angry to seductive in under a second. She gave me a sexy smirk, walking towards me. With every step she took forward, I took a step back.

Just as the back of my knees hit the side of the mattress, she pounced on me, making me land softly on the bed as she straddled my waist, a seductive smile playing on her pink lips.

She leaned forward, her lips mere millimeters away from my ear. "It's payback time." She whispered in the sexiest, huskiest voice I had ever laid my ears upon. Her breath caressed the shell of my ear, making me shiver.

She pinned my arms down to either side of my waist. I wiggled and squirmed underneath her, but I found myself helpless against her sexiness.

She attacked my pulse point, nibbling and sucking on my skin, eliciting a deep groan from inside of my throat. I felt her grip on me loosen slightly, as she continued to leave her mark.

A growl escaped my lips as she bit down on my pulse, making me whimper slightly. I regained my strength and flipped our positions, so I was now the dominant one. I attacked her neck, sucking on the already marked area.

"Yah! Taeyeon!" She squealed as I nibbled on her frail skin, making her moan slightly. I felt her hands plunge into my blonde locks as she massaged my scalp.

"Taeee…stop it…" She whined.

"Tiffany? Taeyeon?"

We both froze as the voice echoed through the room, both of our eyes wide. I gulped sending a large bulge down my throat. That painfully familiar voice. I stared down at Tiffany, panic evident in her eyes.

"What's your dad doing here?" I asked in a hushed tone.

She shook her head. "I have no idea…" She whispered.

"Fany-ah!" His voice echoed throughout our two-story room again.

Tiffany finally found her voice, gently pushing me off of her body.

"Yes, Appa?" She shouted back as she sat up properly.

"Come down as quickly as possible! I have some things I would like to discuss! And bring Taeyeon too!"

"O-okay!" She stuttered back, obviously surprised by her father's random appearance.

There was the sound of footsteps and then silence.

"Do you think he heard?" I whispered.

She down bit on her lower lip, her eyes meeting mine. "I sure hope not."

We both walked down the stairs awkwardly. We had just about managed to brush our teeth, fix our hair and change our clothes.

He was sitting on the couch. He looked up from his newspaper and smiled at us when he felt our presence. He folded up the paper in his hand and placed it on the couch as he stood up, out-stretching his arms.

"Tiffany," He said cheerfully as he walked over to us, trapping his daughter in a hug. "How are you?" He asked.

Tiffany pulled away slightly so she could see his face. "I'm fine." She said, giving a smile. "But…Appa…I don't mean to sound rude…but why are you here all of a sudden?" She asked hesitantly.

He pulled away from the hug, letting Tiffany go as he let out a tired sigh. "I have some things I want to talk to you two about." He said as he sat down on the couch. "Please sit." He said gesturing to the couch opposite him.

We both sat down, our fingers automatically intertwining as we looked over at the aging man in front of us, curiosity invading my mind as I waited in anticipation for what he was about to tell us.

He took a deep breath. "I announced your place as King and Queen this morning to the public and media." He said as he ran his fingers through his thinning hair. My stomach turned at the thought of thousands of flashing cameras and reporters, all waving their microphones in my face. "But there's been a slight change of plan." He said seriously. "Instead of you guys getting crowned today, the ceremony will take place in two days."

"But why?" Tiffany interrupted. "Wouldn't be better to just get it over and done with?" She questioned.

The King sighed again. "The reason being is that I feel that you guys aren't ready just yet. Especially you, Taeyeon." He said nodding his head towards me. "That's why I have decided to take you on a business trip with me to Japan."

My eyes widened. "Wait. What?" I said as confusion crowded my brain.

"We leave tonight and return the night before the ceremony." He said.

I shook my head. "But why?"

"You need to learn a bit more about Hwang Corp. It will be an important job when you take the crown and become King." He said firmly.

"Can I go with you?" Tiffany asked hopefully.

The King shook his head. "You have to stay here and learn a few things yourself."

I nodded my head and sighed. "Okay. I'll be ready for tonight."

He smiled at the both if us. "Good. The flight leaves at 10 pm."

Her arms were laced around my neck, my arms wrapped around her protectively as our lips were tightly pressed together. It was cold, so we were both bundled up in hats, scarves, gloves and winter jackets.

My flight would be leaving soon, and even though it was only for two nights, I wasn't sure if I would be able to cope without her.

Her nose felt cold, but her lips were soft and warm. I was going to miss her so much.

She pulled away, the connection of our lips breaking as she rested her forehead against mine, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so damn much." She pouted.

I smiled at her gently, grazing my knuckles over cheek softly. "Me too." I whispered.

"Make sure you text me all the time and you better call me every night." She said sternly, earning a chuckle from me.

"Of course I will. I don't think I could function properly without hearing your voice at least once a day."

She giggled. "Cheesy much?"

I shook my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

She pulled away from my embrace, tugging me to take a seat on one of the many seats in the empty airport waiting room. She gestured for me to sit. I complied and sat down as she placed herself on my lap.

I looked out of the large glass window. This was the same waiting room we had sat in before we left for London. That trip hadn't gone the way I had hoped, but in a way it had brought Tiffany and I closer together.

The rain had started drizzling throughout the dark night as the pilots were readying our plane.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

I chuckled. "I won't."

"Don't go out clubbing or drinking, don't go to a strip club, don't get drunk and don't-" Her babbling was cut short when my lips crashed onto hers, in a simple kiss, silencing her mid-sentence.

I pulled away and smiled sincerely. "Trust me, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I promise."

Sleeping without her was hard. I was so used to having her petite, warm body in my arms, that when it came to sleeping alone, it almost felt alien to me.

It had only been one night, and yet I was missing her like crazy. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours yet, but it felt like much longer. I missed her voice, her scent and her husky laugh. Everything about her was so addictive.

I looked around in a bored manner as the many businessmen and women conversed around me, talking in what seemed like a completely different language. I didn't understand any of it. I felt like a lost puppy, completely unaware of my surroundings. Endless amounts of people were coming up to me and congratulating me for taking the throne, after a while all the different faces began to mesh into one and they all looked the same to me now. I wanted to go back to the Palace. I wanted to go back home.

"Congratulations for becoming South Korea's next King." A man congratulated me all of a sudden, catching me slightly off guard. "Are you nervous?"

I forced a smile onto my lips. "Thank you very much." I bowed, "And of course I'm nervous! Who wouldn't be?" I faked a laugh, and he joined in with me, obviously believing my act.

There were butlers walking around with platters of fancy finger foods and expensive types of alcohol, wine and champagne, all if them dressed in tuxedos. I had no feeling to eat. I was actually feeling rather nauseous. The thought of eating made me want to throw up.

Deciding I had had enough and needed some fresh air to calm my sickness, I dodged through several people with expensive suits on, bumping shoulders with a few, walking through the rather large and crowded room, I came to a balcony.

I slid open the glass door, inhaling the fresh smell of the Japanese ocean opposite me. I was instantly reminded of my honeymoon on the private island.

When Tiffany had thought that she had lost her locket, but I had just taken it to get it fixed. I'll never forget how pulled me into her embrace, hugging me tightly. I never wanted to let go, and I didn't. I clung on, keeping my grasp on her.

"What are you doing out here?"

I jumped slightly from fright. I was so busy riding my own train of thought that I hadn't realized the King was standing right behind me.

I chuckled slightly. "I just needed some air." I felt his gaze on the side of my face, watching my expression. There was a moment of silence between us as the cool breeze from the sea rolled by. "The beach reminds me of Tiffany." I suddenly said, looking out over the calm beach scene before me. "On our honeymoon, on the last night, we walked across the beach, hand-in-hand." I smiled at the sweet memory. "I'll never forget it." I said falling back into the past.

"I'm sorry." His voice pulled me back into reality. I looked over at him. He had his eyes fixed on the sand and sea, a slight frown on his face.

"Sorry? For what?"

He looked me right in the eye, a seriousness streaking through the brown in his pupils.

"You really love Tiffany, don't you?"

I nodded. "Of course I do."

He gave me a small smile. "I know it's hard to understand why I'm suddenly thrusting the crown upon you both, but I just know that this is the right thing to do. And I apologize if I've ruined the future that you planned to have, but I believe this is what was meant to happen." He said softly. "Of course, Michelle and Donghae have been taught everything, but you two have got it naturally. Everybody loves TaeNy and when I look at you Taeyeon, I see a leader. That's what this country needs."

"A leader?" I questioned.

He smiled at me. "You're smart, headstrong and you have a good heart. That's what's most important."

Throughout my whole entire life, I had been called a lot of things. From being called a weirdo to a kind person. But no one had ever said that I was a leader but my father before he died and to hear it from the king, it made me smile.

I know now that my Appa would be proud, since I was now what he wanted me to be and what he said I would be - a leader.

...

Chapter 39: Old Friends

Skilled, protective hands, running and gliding feather-like touches all over my skin. Soft, gentle lips, latching onto the sensitive spot on my neck, my back arching, a gasp escaping my lips, the knot in my lower stomach, tightening and flexing in an uncomfortable manner, just begging for release.

My fingers ran through her silky, blonde locks of hair as I moaned out involuntarily, my back arching in pleasure a her lips grazed across my skin, shock waves of pleasure coursing throughout my body.

My breathing became choppy, the same way my heartbeat had picked up considerably. I felt her fingers travel down my body.

I bit my lip as she pressed her middle finger against my soaking-wet underwear, causing more of the clear, sticky liquid to ooze out of me, a deep throaty moan vibrating through my vocal chords and passing by my lips.

I bucked my hips into her hand, wanting more friction. The pressure was becoming unbearable for me to stand.

My forehead began to gleam with sweat as I began to perspire.

"Taeyeon!" I gasped out as he pushed her finger deeper into my folds. I felt her smirk. She had been successful in making me moan, again.

"P-please…" I begged in desperation.

I shivered as she began peppering my abdomen with light kisses, leaving a long trail of tingles to singe my skin.

My heart raced in anticipation as I felt her fingers grasp the band of my underwear, thudding against my ribcage as the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

Her head moved lower as she bit onto my panties with her teeth, slowly pulling them down my legs, making me shiver as he dragged her teeth down my inner thigh. She threw the piece of material off to the other side of the room, not caring where it landed.

She looked at me with hungry eyes, licking her lips in an animalistic manner, her onyx orbs clouded with lust and passion.

She leaned down, sending shivers down my spine as her hot breath drifted over my aching core, making me groan, bucking my hips into her face.

She held my hips down with her strong hands, stopping me from moving as I squirmed within her firm hold. Her tongue was so close - I could almost feel it.

She was almost there. I need this or else I think I might go insane.

Almost there…

So close…

I close my eyes, readying myself for the immense pleasure that was about to explode inside of me.

I groaned as her wet tongue made contact with my dripping wet heat, I felt like I was in paradise, a dream that I never wanted to awake from.

"Tiffany!"

My eyes immediately shot open as the angry voice resonated throughout the room.

My heart was thudding hard against my chest as I gasped for air, grasping at my chest. My whole body was extremely hot - droplets of recycled water formed on my forehead.

I was out of breath. I panted to suck in as much air as possible to help my lungs. I pressed my palm against my forehead. I was burning up.

I squinted my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight that was pouring through the curtains. I let out a deep sigh, running my fingers through my dark raven waves of hair.

I jumped slightly when I looked over and saw a very annoyed looking Michelle standing at the side of my bed. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped the floor with her foot impatiently, a rather pissed off expression evident on her face.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past 5 minutes!" She said in a flustered tone as she flailed her arms in the air, walking closer to the bed.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I used my hand to rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

She sighed as she sat on the edge of the mattress. "You must've been dreaming about something weird." I looked up at her, our eyes meeting. "Because you were making some really weird noises." She stated bluntly.

My cheeks burned a slight crimson as I recalled the hot dream I had, the wetness in between my thighs becoming more noticeable. This was the first time I had ever had a wet dream. Is this what two nights with out Taeyeon did to me? If I couldn't survive two nights, what would happen if she went away for a week, or longer? I dreaded to think that would ever happen, but since she would be taking the role as King, she probably will have to go on quite a few business trips here and there.

"Anyway," She sighed. "Where's Taeyeon? Shouldn't she be back by now?" She asked, glancing over at me.

I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows together. "When she called last night, she told me that things were running late and that they wouldn't be getting back until really early this morning."

She gave an exasperated sigh "Well, that's not good."

"Uhm…Michelle…Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I asked slowly, not wanting to offend her.

She looked me in the eye and gave me a surprisingly warm smile. "Because…I felt like since Mother isn't here, it's now my responsibility to get you ready. I know she would've wanted to do it if she was still here." She said softly.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Of course you can help me get ready."

She stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, go take a shower first. I'll go get the dresses the designers left with Henry. And then I can dry your hair for you and do your make-up." She gave a nod before quickly hurrying down the stairs.

I sighed as I reluctantly got up from the warm bed, flinging the covers off of me and standing up, ready to take a shower and get ready for one of the biggest days of my life.

I had taken a quick shower, now exiting the closet as I checked my phone, just in case Taeyeon had texted or called and I had missed it.

I sure hoped she was okay and that she didn't do anything stupid like I had warned her.

I missed her so much, I was longing to hear her voice, not through a phone but to hear the smooth sound waves of her voice wash over my ears, to see her one thousand watt smile and to feel her gentle touch.

I had just stepped out of the closet, still fully focused on the screen of my hand-held device, when suddenly I was being pushed, my back making contact with the hard wall, a pair of warm lips landed on mine, two strong arms on either side of me, leaving no way to escape.

My body suddenly relaxed as I recognized the owner of the perfect mouth that was moving against mine. She pressed her body more into mine, her hands roaming up and down the sides of my body, sending pleasant tingles of pleasure down my spine.

She ran her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted immediately, allowing her dominant, slick, pink muscle to invade my mouth hungrily. Our tongues twisted together like the vines of a tree, battling, pushing and coiling like two cobras in the wilderness, both of us desperate from hunger and lust.

Our tongues brushed and caressed each other, gliding past in slick motions causing a knot to form in the pit of my stomach.

I slid my hand under her shirt, letting my finger trace the outlines of her defined abs. I felt her shiver slightly under my touch.

I wanted to push her back into the bed and climb on top of her, so she could make love to me like never before but-

"Ahem."

My eyes immediately opened and I was faced with Taeyeon's large onyx orbs, our lips still connected. She quickly pulled away, leaving me disappointed as she turned and bowed to Michelle. I gingerly touched my lips, my heart still fluttering wildly from the sheer passion that I was just engulfed in.

Michelle gave a small bow back. "It's nice to see you again, Taeyeon-shi." She said awkwardly.

I looked over at Taeyeon, a blush evident on her baby-soft cheeks. "Yes, you too."

We stood there in awkward silence, Taeyeon looking around the room nervously.

"How was your trip to Japan?" I said, breaking the silence like a hammer breaking through glass.

"Oh, it was really great." She smiled at me, somewhat relieved that I had saved her butt. "I learnt a lot from your father."

"I'm just gonna go put these in the closet." Michelle announced, probably glad to escape the awkward situation as she quickly walked passed us, dresses in hand.

We both relaxed slightly when we heard the door click shut. "What time did you get back?" I said as I walked closer to her, putting my arms around her and tucking my head underneath her chin.

"About 4am this morning." She said as she wrapped her arms around me protectively.

I looked up at her. She pouted down at me. "Awww…Taeyeonie, aren't you tired?" I asked as I now noticed the slight bags under her beautiful eyes. I ran my thumb over her pouting lips as she nodded slowly.

"But it's okay, I slept on the plane." She said trying to give me a reassuring smile.

"Wait, if you came back at 4am, why didn't you come sleep with me?" I asked, a little hurt.

"Because, I didn't want to wake you, especially if you were sleeping, plus I would have to get ready in the guest room anyway." She said as she ran her fingers through my waves of hair soothingly.

I had missed her so much. Just being held in her embrace was so amazing.

"I should go now." She mumbled as I lifted my head to look up at her. I frowned when the words left her warm lips. "The stylists are waiting for me in the guest room. I have to go get ready and so do you." She unwrapped her arms and I reluctantly did the same, wanting to feel her warmth for longer, but she was right.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She said as she planted a kiss, just above my eyebrow.

I nodded, a sad pout playing on my lips. I heard her chuckle as she ruffled my wet hair. "It wont be that long." She said as she began to walk towards the stairs so she could leave. I quickly grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

She looked at me curiously but before she could question me, I landed a simple peck on her lips. I pulled away and smiled. "I love you." I whispered.

A huge dorky grin spread across her face as she pecked my cheek. "I love you too. I need to go now."

I let go of her wrist, watching as she waved up at me from the door, making sure to blow a kiss in my direction before leaving, letting the door close with a definite click. I stared at after her for a moment.

"You really love her, don't you?"

I whipped my head around to the door of the closet to see Michelle leaning against its frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" I questioned, slightly embarrassed.

She shrugged, walking closer to me. "Long enough." She walked over to the dressing table, sifting through some make-up. I watched her. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"I asked you if you really love Taeyeon." She sighed, turning back to me, leaning against the vanity table.

"Well, of course I do." I said, to which she nodded and turned back to the dressing table. "Michelle?"

"Hmm?"

"What made you change your mind?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to face me again, with a few brushes in her hand, a curious expression tainting her complexion. "What do you mean?"

I took a step forward, inhaling a deep breath. "I don't know, you just seemed so angry at first, but now you seem like your okay with it."

She let out an exasperated sigh, setting the brushes back down on the table. She walked over to the bed, beckoning me to sit beside her. I sat down on the mattress, waiting for her answer.

"Look, today is your coronation and I don't want to ruin it. But things happen for a reason. I wasn't meant to be Queen, you were. God just has something else planned for me. There's no point in forcing something if it's not meant to be."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you."

"I'm always right, and you're welcome." She chuckled as she pulled away. Her eyes widened when she checked her watch. "Okay, we really need you to get ready now, c'mon!" She said dragging me into the closet.

The room seemed to erupt into cheers as we stepped through the large wooden doors, several people rushing up to us to congratulate us on becoming Korea's new rulers.

Both of us were still wearing our crowns, our hands intertwined. There were many butlers swiftly weaving their way in and out through the large amount of people, with trays of food balanced in their hands.

An excited chatter filled the hall, filling its large volume. There were just so many people. It was all becoming one big-contrasted blur of faces, names and congratulations, hugs and handshakes.

My father suddenly dragged Taeyeon away to talk to some business officials, leaving me alone with several women that were just mere acquaintances, just names that I failed to remember, only their faces vaguely stuck in my mind.

They continued to bombard me with questions. All of them sounded the same, their voices all meshing into one incoherent jumble. I felt an aching pain beginning to form in the back of my head, slowly growing stronger as everything was becoming to feel more and more claustrophobic, like I couldn't breathe and all these people were closing in on me and trapping me in a confined space.

I needed to get out.

I tried my best to try and calm myself, but I was finding it increasingly hard to do so. I held out for an an agonizing ten minutes before it all became too much.

I smiled politely and bowed. "Please excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." I said, not waiting for their answer.

I quickly exited the full room, making my way to the nearest balcony to get some fresh air.

I briskly walked down the palace's halls, stopping when I reached the nearest balcony. Quickly sliding the doors open, a gust of cool wind blew over me, cascading over my skin, the fresh air filling my lungs, making me feel at ease.

I stepped out, letting the wind wash over my skin, letting the refreshing feeling fill me up. I looked up at the sky to admire the sky that was full of twinkling stars.

Stars.

They always reminded me of Taeyeon. Of how much she loved to just sit and gaze at them as if they were the most precious things on the planet. Her onyx eyes would flicker under the dark lighting, and she would wrap her arms around me tightly, keeping out the cold and surrounding me with warmth, comfort and love. I smiled at the thought. I wish she were here with me now. I let out a small sigh.

We were now the King and Queen of South Korea. Wow. Now, wasn't a sentence that you say everyday. The thought scared me. 'The Queen' A title that my mother used to carry so well. How was I supposed to live up to that?

I gazed up into the sky, loosing myself in the darkness.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice said from behind me, causing me to jump slightly.

I quickly turned around, my eyes widening at the figure standing in the opening of the glass door. I was truly surprised by the person that I saw standing before me. He glanced up at the stars, his handsome face lit by the sky.

Choi Siwon.

My breath hitched in my throat as she came closer. There was something different about his aura, I couldn't tell what though, but it made me relax slightly.

He came and stood beside me, his hands dug into his pocket, his face tilted upwards as we both looked up at the sky. I hadn't seen him since Taeyeon got shot, which was quite a while ago and the past was not good between us, yet he had this calm feeling around him, but I was still very cautious.

"There are so many stars out tonight." He said glancing over at me. "Don't you think, Fany-ah?" The way he called my name was so familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

I only nodded in response, not knowing what to say, I kept my eyes fixed onto the ground.

"Oh, and congratulations." He smiled at me. "Taeyeon must be happy right?"

I nodded, finally finding my voice. "Yeah, she is. It's gonna be tough though."

Silence fell between us and we both looked up at the stars. He was different from before, he used to be immature, having an arrogant persona that no one really liked, but now he was carrying a type of maturity. It was like he had gone back to the same person that he was when I had first fallen in love with him, when we were just young and foolish.

"I was at your mother's funeral." He said, catching my attention. I looked over at him. "I was going to talk to you then, but I felt that it was a bad time." He went silent again, this time his eyes were glued to the stone flooring beneath our feet. "I'm sorry for your loss. I give my condolences."

"Thank you for the concern." I said softly.

He nodded slowly, probably thinking of a way to continue the conversation.

"How are things with you?" I asked, making him turn his head in my direction.

He pursed his lips together into a thin line, as if he was contemplating to say what was on his mind. He let out a small sigh before he began to speak.

"I don't know…" He said, looking back up at the sky. "It's just…everything seems to be changing around me." He said in a far-off tone as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I mean, everyone just seems to be moving on. My dad, he's thinking of opening another branch in the UK, my mother, she's found somebody new after all these years. And both of them are pressuring me into marriage." He sighed, his voice told me that he was tired and needed a break. "And then there's you." He said, turning his head to look at me, his face lit by the moonlight. "You got yourself married, you fell in real love with Taeyeon, you've been through hard times with each other and now you've been crowned as Queen." He said as he shook his head slightly, running his fingers through his hair. "And me…I'm just left in the past to dwell over what could've been." He said sadly. "I was an asshole. I treated you like dirt sometimes. I put you through things that you really didn't deserve…" He swallowed his saliva and inhaled deeply. "And…I'm sorry."

I was totally shocked by his sudden confession. Why was he telling me all this? Was he trying to get me back?

"Siwon-" I took a small step forward.

He just shook his head, cutting me off. "I've tried…" He said, "To forget about you. Tried to move on and love somebody else…but I just can't. Everything that I do, everything that happens, every time I try and fall in love with someone else…" He trailed off slightly, his eyes glossed with unshed tears. "It always…somehow…leads back to you, no matter what."

I took a step forward to comfort him, but he just took a step back away from me, putting his hands up in front of him. "Don't…" He said weakly. "I don't want to fall even deeper."

I shook my head slightly.

Where did this all come from? Last time I checked, Siwon was an insensitive jerk that nearly tried to rape me in his drunken state. But for some strange and unexplainable reason, I felt sorry for him. I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But I knew I couldn't.

"It might take a little while…" He said softly. "It might take a whole lifetime for me to get over you, but I promise I'll never interfere with your love life." A tear finally let gravity pull it down as it fell from his dark eyes, staining the ground beneath our feet.

I walked towards him, tilting his head up slightly to look at me, a broken expression torn across his face. I used my thumb to brush his tears away.

"I'll admit the fact that at one time, I really did you love you." I said, taking a deep breath. "You were kind, caring and sweet. You used to do things for me and I used to think about you all the time. But you changed and so did I. We grew apart and I fell in deeper love with someone else. It's just the way our paths changed and diverted away from each other." I said softly, running my thumb over his cheek. "But don't ever forget that you were my first love, Siwon. You gave me my first kiss, you were the first person I was ever in a real relationship with and I'll never forget that and…neither should you." I said, giving him a gentle smile. "You and I were just not meant to be. That's why I found Taeyeon and…pretty soon you'll find someone that will be able to love you more than I ever could."

I observed his face for moment as he furrowed his eyebrows together. Leaning up, I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

His face went from sad, to surprised in just under a second. He let his fingers graze over the spot where my lips had just been. He let a small smile form on his lips. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

But before I could respond, another voice interrupted me. "Fany-ah?"

My eyes widened as I quickly looked over to the door, taking a step away from Siwon.

"What's going on?" She asked stepping out onto the balcony, anger lingering in her tone.

"Nothing happened." I explained quickly.

"Don't blame Tiffany, it was all me." Siwon stated calmly.

"So, you made her kiss you?" She asked angrily, taking a step towards him.

"Don't, Taeyeon." I said, stepping in front of her before she could punch the living daylights out of him. "It wasn't what it looked like." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Fany-ah, it's okay." Siwon said, stepping in between Taeyeon and I. "It was my fault."

Before I could react, Taeyeon had already swung her fist, a crunching noise emitted as the blow landed on Siwon's jaw, making him stumble back as he clutched his face pain, blood oozing out of his busted lip.

I quickly moved out of the way before he fell on top of me.

He landed on the floor, a groan of pain escaping his lips, I was about to check to see if he was okay, but Taeyeon grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall, into an empty guest room.

"What the hell, Taeyeon!" I exclaimed as she slammed the door shut.

She slowly turned around, clenching her fists, her onyx eyes burning with several severe emotions.

"Why did you punch him?" I demanded in an angry tone.

She slowly lifted her head, her onyx eyes flecked with rage as she stormed towards me, making me move backwards until my back hit the wall. She trapped me by putting her arms on either side of me, her flaring eyes, boring into mine, her faces merely centimeters away, so close that her hot breath was washing over my lips. I found myself speechless, my voice caught in my throat.

"I punched him, because you're mine and only mine. No one else's." She whispered, "I'm sorry for acting out in rash, but I couldn't help it. It literally tore me in two when I saw your lips come in contact with his cheek." She said, pressing her forehead against mine. "You don't know how scared I am to lose you." She said softly, her eyes no longer filled with rage and anger, but clouded with sincerity, passion and love.

I let my hand caress her face softly. "It's okay. I would've been just as angry if it was the other way around."

"Why did you do it?" She questioned, her body pushing me more into the wall. I didn't mind it though.

"He apologized." I said quietly. "He confessed that he was still in love with me, but he said that he wouldn't interfere with our relationship. He's trying to move on, Taeyeon." I brushed some of her blonde locks behind her ear. "I kissed him on the cheek as a gesture of forgiveness."

She licked her lips. "I'm sorry. I'll apologize to him."

I gave her a small smile, running my fingers through her hair. "You know, sometimes I get really shocked when you get angry like that. You turn into a different person." I commented, causing her to frown.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and control my anger better." She mumbled.

I smiled at her cuteness. "Don't apologize, you look sexy when you get angry." I said with a smirk, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips, making her finally smile.

"We should probably get back to the party." She said, moving away from me and grabbing my hand.

I nodded and intertwined my fingers with hers as she led me out of the room.

"Shouldn't we check to see if Siwon is okay?" I asked, glancing down the hall to where Taeyeon had possibly broken his jaw.

"I'll go. You go back into the party, people have been asking for you." She said.

I nodded, "Okay, don't be too long." I said as she began to make her way back down the hall towards the balcony.

I went back inside of the large ballroom, and I was instantly flooded with questions, people asking me if I was okay and where I had been. I just simple nodded and said that I had to talk to Henry about private matters, which was obviously a lie.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I said politely with a small bow to the women standing in front of me. I gave a small smile before walking to the other side of the large room, to where the toilets were located.

I pushed open the door and entered, but little did I know that someone was following me.

I took the middle stall to do my business. Having endless glasses of fancy drinks can really take a toll on your bladder. I flushed the toilet, putting the toilet lid down and fixing my dress before unlocking the door and exiting to wash my hands.

I pushed the tap on and wet my hands, rubbing the soap on my palms, the back of my hand and in between my fingers.

I shut off the water, grabbing a towel to rub off the wetness.

A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, strong and ruthless. Slim arms trapped me in a bone-crushing grip, disallowing me to move. A cold, sharp metallic object pressed against my throat. I struggled and squirmed to try and get free without much avail.

I looked into the mirror too see the person who could now possibly take my life.

Im Yoona.

...

Chapter 40: An Embrace

It's amazing how doctors and nurses work. Random, I know. But I couldn't help but be absolutely immersed in watching how she cleaned the cut on his lip. Being a nurse or a doctor is probably one of the hardest jobs in the world.

People are literally putting their lives and the lives of their loved ones in your hands, how can they deal with that pressure? I can only imagine how long it takes to learn all this stuff, diagnostics, medicines, cures and diseases and there was probably so much more to it than just that. How did they remember it all?

And I thought learning English was a hard and brain straining task to do. It was probably nothing compared to what they do.

I remember my Father telling me how being a Doctor was a very good and well respected profession and that when he was just a young boy that he wanted to become one. Save peoples lives and do a job with meaning and honor. But when his Father left his family, he had to leave school and work several small jobs to get money for his family. He never had the time or money to go to a medical school, or any school at that. He never had the chance to follow his dreams.

I guess that's kind of what happened to me. After he died we were struggling for money, so I did nearly anything and everything to put food on the table. And then came that fateful day in the market, a year passed and then I met Tiffany and fell in deep and mesmerizing love with her.

Kind of like how my mother and father met, falling in love, getting married and having kids.

The only difference with my story was that I was married without choice, not that I minded, and unlike my father as a child, I never really had a dream that I wanted to follow into the future, an ideal life that I wanted to live. I was too busy worrying about everything and everybody else. But now…I guess I do have a dream.

Stephanie Hwang MiYoung is my dream, my future and my life. I would follow her until the ends of the earth, and I'll never ever let our hearts untangle from each other, our strings will always be tied to one another.

"Here put some ice on that." The nurse said softly, I looked up to see Siwon nodding slowly and taking the ice pack from her.

"Uh, thank you." He gave a small bow as he sat on the examination table, pressing the cold object against his jaw, letting out a grunt of pain.

The nurse then went back, tidying some things on the counter.

I walked up to her. "Thank you for helping my friend over there. Do you think you could give us a moment of privacy?" I asked quietly.

She gave me a small smile before bowing and leaving the room. The door clicked shut, confirming the fact that it was just him and me now. The atmosphere was tense and awkward. If there were one person that I disliked, hated even, it would probably be Siwon. He was an asshole for treating Tiffany the way he did, and then when he said all those things to me on the day I got shot, he kept on exiting and entering Tiffany's life at the worst moments, and, in my eyes, things would be so much easier if just stayed away from us. But I knew I had to apologize, and, as much as I hated to admit it, I was wrong. Even if it did feel good to punch him square in the jaw, possibly ruining his annoyingly handsome face, I had to say I was sorry, for Tiffany.

I took a deep breath as I turned to face him.

"So…" I started awkwardly as I sat in the chair opposite him. "Are…you feeling any better?"

He gave out a low and sad laugh, making me furrow my brows. Why was he laughing all of a sudden?

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, removing the ice pack away from his face, letting a hiss of pain escape his lips.

I stared at him for a moment as he rubbed his jaw. "What do you mean 'Why am I helping you'?" I said, gritting my teeth. "You were hurt, so I decided to help you."

He chuckled slightly. "I mean, why help me after all the things that I've done to you, to Tiffany. Why?" He asked seriously. "I just don't get it." He went on, "If I was in your shoes, and I saw Tiffany kissing some other guy, even on the cheek, I think I would've probably thrown him over the balcony, let alone help him afterwards." He said as if it was the most difficult thing in the world to understand.

"I guess that's just the difference between you and I." I shrugged. He finally met my gaze and stared at me for a moment as if he was trying to read my mind. "I realized I was wrong for hitting you like that. So, I helped you in a form of apology."

He shook his head disbelievingly. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that?"

I stared back at him, slightly shocked at his words.

"C'mon Taeyeon, we both know that you have disliking towards me, probably even more than that. This isn't the first time you've hit me." He leaned forward. "And I know that sitting here right now and even conversing with me is enough to want to make your stomach turn. You're not apologizing because you feel sorry, you're apologizing because Tiffany told you to."

Well at least now I didn't have to pretend that I didn't despise him.

"I know her too well sometimes." He chuckled sadly.

"She told me that you're still in love with her." I said, my gaze hard on him.

He slowly lifted his head and stared at me intensely, letting out a sigh, breaking his eyes away from mine before he nodded slowly. "It's true." He said in a sad tone, keeping his head down. "I know, I should've gotten over her a long time ago, but every time I try there's just something pulling me back." He sighed. "I'm not going to try and get her back, there's no point now. She has you, she doesn't need me anymore."

"I know how you feel." I said, causing him to lift his head and look at me, although I didn't look back to meet his gaze. "After I came back, and you two were still together, I'll admit that I was jealous of you for having her." I said truthfully.

He didn't respond. He probably had a cocky grin on his face, most likely happy that at one point, I did wish that I were in his shoes. "As much as I hate to say this," He said, heaving a sigh. "I'm glad she has you, Taeyeon." He said, a tinge of sincerity in his tone, catching me off guard. He gave me a small smile when my eyes met his. "I know you'll take care of her." He said, nodding his head, although I felt he was talking more to himself than me.

"Thank you." I said, standing and bowing to him slightly.

"I hope in the future we can put our differences behind us, and maybe become friends."

I smiled at him. "I guess we could try that."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, making me feel so much more at ease, so much lighter. Maybe Siwon wasn't such a bad guy after all? In some ways I could relate to him, in the sense we both had to watch the person we loved so dearly be with someone else. It was a sight that I never want to lay my eyes upon again. I think he acted the way he did because he was desperate to keep Tiffany, but we all know how that worked out for him.

I sighed as I entered the ballroom, really just wanting this party to be over with. All I wanted now was to be alone with Tiffany. That's all. We'd been apart way too much this evening and it feels like it's taking forever to end.

As soon as I walked in, people began to notice my presence. I bowed to several people in respect, since most of them were much older than I was. They all returned my gesture with a small bow or a warm smile. I was about to make my way over to the ladies I saw Tiffany talking to earlier, but something else caught my attention.

"Taeyeon!" I heard a voice call my name, causing me to turn around. A smiling Jessica, with a very happy looking Yuri standing behind her, greeted me.

"Congratulations!" She said, flinging her arms around my neck, pulling me into a rather tight hug, making it hard for me to breathe. I looked over to Yuri for some help, but instead she stood and laughed at me, an annoying smirk on her lips. I glared at her playfully as Jessica's hold on me got stronger.

"Sic-a…a-air..." I managed to gasp out against her vice-like grip.

I heard her giggle before she quickly pulled, giving me a sheepish smile, her cheeks slightly tinting crimson from embarrassment.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, making me laugh.

A strong arm was slung around my shoulder, pulling me closer to the person, putting me in a headlock. "So how does it feel to Korea's new ruler?" Yuri asked, pretending to be a news reporter, putting on a rather formal voice and holding an imaginary microphone to my face. I laughed, feeling much better. These two were really the best friends one could ask for.

"What is it with you two? Am I not allowed to breathe?" I said playfully.

Yuri released her hold on me and laughed. "Sorry Taeng, it just feels like we haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed, causing even more people to stare at us. I smiled back at them politely, silently apologizing on the behalf of my overly loud friend.

"Yah! Yuri! Stop embarrassing us!" Jessica hissed in an icy tone, slapping Yuri's arm.

The tall tanned girl just pouted and rubbed her arm where her soon-to-be wife had just hit her.

"Sorry we couldn't come earlier." Jessica apologized.

"It's okay, no need to explain. As long as you guys are here now." I said reassuringly.

They both smiled at me warmly.

"Have you seen Tiff?" Jessica asked. "I was looking for her earlier, but I couldn't see her anywhere."

"Yeah, I was just about to look for her too." I said, scratching my head as I scanned the room for my wife, but all I saw were a bunch of high-class people dressed in fancy dresses and tuxedos.

"Okay, well if you find her, make sure to tell her to come see me, I have some things to tell her." She said. I simply nodded in response. "C'mon Yul, lets go say hi to everyone." She said hooking arms with the tanned girl. "See you later, Taeng!" They waved as they disappeared into the large crowd.

I smiled at their backs for moment. We really needed to hang out more.

Suddenly I felt this strange kind of sickness begin to seep through my veins, my stomach began to turn and for some reason I found myself worrying over Tiffany, as if she was in some sort of trouble.

I turned and surveyed the room for the women Tiffany had been talking to earlier. Maybe they knew where she was?

I strode over to them confidently. "Hello, ladies." I said with a charming smile. "Are you enjoying the party?" I asked.

They all smiled at me, "Oh, Taeyeon-ah! You really are too cute to be the King!" One woman said in a slurred tone as she pinched my cheek. Judging from the drinks in their hands, I had a feeling the alcohol was taking its toll on them. The other women began to laugh along as well. "Such a charmer!" One woman giggled. All I could really do was smile at them politely.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves." I said smiling at them all. "Have you seen Tiffany by any chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Awww! How adorable!" They exclaimed. "She went to the bathroom a not too long ago." They said as they giggled. I didn't really know what else to say, so I just bowed and thanked them awkwardly before taking my leave.

I weaved my way through the endless amounts of people, smiling and bowing at the important figures, make sure to not push anyone out of the way or knock anyone's drink out of their hand. It was getting slightly frustrating. I just wanted to see Tiffany.

I finally broke through the crowd, having made it to the other side of the room. The bathroom was just directly in front of me. I gave a sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"She better be in here." I mumbled under my breath as I pushed the door open. I used my hand to rub my eyes in a tired manner, I hadn't had a proper nights sleep since before I left to Japan and then our schedule got mixed up and I can now feel the lethargic tiredness creeping up and over my body.

As soon as I lifted my head, I froze, my brain trying to process the confusing sight in front of me, all tiredness fleeing my body as I saw the tears forming in Tiffany's eyes as she bit her bottom lip to suppress her sobs. I didn't know what to say, the sound waves of my vocal chords dissolving in my throat, leaving me speechless.

"If you even try to call for help, I slit her throat and her insides will splatter across the floor." Yoona hissed.

I gulped down the saliva that was accumulating in my mouth, letting it travel down my now dry throat, wetting the walls of my esophagus.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany suddenly yelled, causing Yoona's doe-eyes to flare with anger.

"Shut up, you little slut!" Yoona said in a harsh tone as she pulled Tiffany's hair causing more tears to spill out of her brown eyes.

We stood in tense silence, trying to suss each other out and work out who was going to make the first move.

I took a step forward making Yoona flinch and tighten her grip on Tiffany's neck, clutching the knife in the her other hand, her knuckles turning white. "Don't come any closer." She warned.

I put my hands up in surrender to show that I wasn't going to hurt her. "Look Yoona, you just need to calm down." I said, trying to keep a steady voice. "Let Tiffany go."

Her eyes softened for a moment, as if realization had just smacked her across the face. She then clamped her eyes tightly shut for a second, taking a few deep breaths as if she was trying to calm herself.

She opened her eyes; her orbs surprisingly glossed with unshed tears as she bit her bottom lip. "No!" She said sternly.

I gulped down another batch of saliva. "Look, I don't want to hurt you." I said calmly. "I know you're angry, but don't punish Tiffany, punish me." I said, trying to coax her.

She just shook her head, her grip tightening around my wife's neck. "I can't." She said. "I can't hurt you." She said breathlessly. "I have to hurt her!" I saw Tiffany squirm slightly under Yoona's hold.

"Yoona, why are you doing this?" I said, gritting my teeth.

She shook her head again, more tears over flowing the captivity of her eyelids.

"Tell me, Yoona." I said, my heart thumping against my ribcage.

"She doesn't deserve you, Taeyeon!" She suddenly burst out. "Don't you remember when I came to your house? And you said that she never wanted to see you again and that you still loved her." She said more softly, her eyes becoming more distant. "How could she do that to you? Don't you remember, Taeyeon?" She yelled desperately, her body shaking.

"Of course I remember." I said softly, more tears began to pour out of Tiffany's eyes. A lump began to form in my throat. "What do I have to do to make you let Tiffany go?" I asked calmly, as I saw Tiffany mouth the words 'help me'. I only gave a very slight nod in response.

"Run away with me." Yoona suddenly said. "Leave Tiffany and come away with me, to a place where no one will ever find us."

I nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll run away with you." I assured, taking a step closer as I saw her grip on the knife and Tiffany's neck relax slightly. "All you have to do is let Tiffany go and then we can pack our bags and leave." I said slowly. "Just hand me the knife."

"No!" She suddenly yelled, startling me and taking a step back, pulling Tiffany back with her. "If I don't kill her now, then you'll never really love me!"

I dangerously took a step closer to her. "You don't have to do that." I said trying to stay calm. "I'll run away with you and I'll love more than I've ever loved anyone else." I said desperately. "I'm already in love with you, Yoona. I always have been. Don't you see? But if you kill her, then you might go to jail and then we'll never be able to be together."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded. "Really." I gulped down, my whole body in a cold sweat. "Now all you have to do is give me the knife and let her go."

She gulped, slowly releasing Tiffany from her grasp. She fell to her knees gasping for air, coughing as she doubled over, trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible.

Yoona stepped over Tiffany, holding out the knife in front of her as she walked towards me. My heart rate quickened as she got closer. With every step she took my brain was going crazy to try and calculate a way out of this situation.

As soon as the cold metal of the knife was placed in my hand, my body had a mind of its own. I grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her causing her to let out a howl of pain. I sent her to her knees as I kicked her ankles. I then pushed her over as she landed on the floor with a painful thud. She was about to get up but I quickly straddled her hips, using my left hand to pin down her wrist and my right elbow on her other wrist, allowing me to point the knife at her throat.

She squirmed underneath me. "What the hell, Taeyeon!" She raged, flecks of anger dotted in her doe-eyes. "You promised me!"

"Shut it." I hissed, causing her to stare back at me, probably shocked by my sudden change. "I know it was you, Yoona!"

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" She denied.

I gave a dark chuckle. "It was you who threw that bottle at me, it was you who sent that bullet straight into my flesh." I growled, leaning extremely close so she had nowhere to hide "Wasn't it?" I yelled in her face.

"No!"

"Tell me truth!" I screamed, loosing my self-control.

"Okay! It was me! I had guards to pull that trigger and throw that bottle! But it wasn't meant for you!" She broke down crying. "It was meant for Tiffany! She was supposed to die!" She was crying hysterically, her whole body shaking beneath me, as I stared down at her in disgust. "You weren't supposed to fall in love with her, Taeyeon. You were supposed to fall for me. And then we were going to live happily ever after with you as you as my prince charming, in a palace far away from here, where no one would ever find us! But she got in the way!" She spat. "I had to get rid of her or else you'd never be mine!"

Fires of rage began to burn in my veins. She was crazy. There was no way a sane person could think this way. I shook my head in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

"Fany-ah, get the guards quickly." I said in a low tone. I heard Tiffany scamper out of the bathroom, the door closing behind her as Yoona continued to sob.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you so much pain!" She cried helplessly.

The thing with human beings is, we're selfish, and we take things for granted. When was the last time you actually sat back and appreciated the simpler things in life? I know for fact that going from rich to poor very quickly can make you forget the importance of a lot of things.

Take a hug for example. One of the most simple and overused gestures between humans, we use it so often that we often don't see the meaning and importance behind it.

The embrace of a loved one is often taken for granted. To have someone's arms wrapped around you, completely invading your personal space, their scent wafting into your nostrils, causing you to fall within their hold, never wanting to let go. An exchange of emotion that goes unseen but felt between the two people - your feelings transferring into one another, seeping through your clothes and skin and eventually polluting into your bloodstream.

It's an action that can portray many different things. A friendly hug to those you care about. A clinging embrace of desperation, scared that that person will slip through your fingers like quick and disintegrate into thin air. A goodbye hug, bidding farewell to someone who you are going to miss dearly and maybe never see again. An embrace of comfort when you're going through a hard time can let you know that you aren't alone.

But right now, as I held Tiffany in my arms, it was a reassuring hug, to show her that I'll always be here, no matter what.

Wrapping my arms around her to show her that our strings are tied to together and that I love her unconditionally and that our bond is forever tied together with an unbreakable material that only gets stronger over time.

An embrace…so simple, yet so beautiful at the same time.

...

Chapter 41: My Drug

I wasn't sure exactly how long we had been standing there. But it seemed like a little while. Wrapped up in each others embrace, Tiffany's soft sobs filling the marble coated room, mixed with the dripping of the taps and the soft murmuring of comforting words coming from my lips as I stroked her hair in a soothing manner. Her tears were being absorbed by the fabric of my shirt, her hands clamped around the material in a vice-like grip. I pursed my lips together, continuing to comb my fingers through her dark locks.

"Shhh…" I soothed. "It's okay, it's just us now. No one else." I said in a calm tone, her sobs becoming quieter.

She nodded against me, sniffling as she pulled away and looked up into my eyes, her bottom lip quivering as her puppy-like brown eyes shone with fear and worry.

I laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, just above her brow and the tip of her nose. I leaned my forehead against hers, staring into her scared eyes.

"I love you." I said softly, letting my knuckles graze over the contours of her cheek. "I really do."

She softly closed her eyes, putting her hand over mine, pressing my palm more into her cheek, and leaning more into my touch as she gave out a shaky breath. She felt as if she was burning up, her cheeks were extremely warm. I wasn't sure if she was sick, or if simply all of today's events were making her feel flustered.

"I love you too." She said softly, just above a whisper.

A loud banging on the bathroom's door caused us both to snap our heads around in the direction of the loud noise.

"Taeyeon! Tiffany! Open the door!" A manic voice yelled.

It was the former King, Tiffany's father.

I wasn't really surprised. I had expected a few people to be suspicious as to what was going on in here, but honestly I didn't have the energy to explain, my main priority was to get Tiffany back to our room safe and sound, and avoid any questions.

I let go of her slowly, staring at the door for a moment as the loud pounding continued. I looked back at her.

"Should I open it?" I asked, wondering whether she wanted a few more minutes of just us two.

With one last sniffle, she gave a small nod as she wiped a stray tear off of her face and fixing her dress, smoothing out all the creases. She gave me a weak smile, trying her best to seem as strong as she could possibly be right now.

I returned the smile, walking over to her and placing a simple peck on her lips and I lingered there for a moment, before slowly pulling away.

I turned, walking to the locked door and opening it, allowing the panicking man behind it inside.

I pulled him into the bathroom, quickly closing and locking the door behind him, disallowing anybody else from seeing, or getting in.

He instantly gasped, rushing over to his daughter once he had seen her crying and disheveled state, pulling her into a tight hug that she gladly returned.

"Oh my god, Fany. Are you okay?" He asked in a soft yet worried tone, as he pulled away just enough to catch her response.

She gave a few quick nods, not daring to meet his worried gaze. His brown eyes seemed to twinkle in concern as he let go of her and turned to me, his fists clenched together in a tight and powerful ball.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled, his angry voice echoing through room as he gestured to Tiffany.

I shook my head. "A lot happened, all of which you have no idea about. And right now, what happened isn't important." I said sternly, giving him a serious stare. "What's most important is that we get Tiffany back to our room, where she will be safe and then end this party and get all the guests out of here before they suspect anything."

He stared at me.

"Not important?" He said angrily as he walked closer to me. "Im Yoona was just dragged out of here, kicking and screaming. I've known that girl and her family since she was born." He said in a low tone. "How do you expect me to believe that it isn't important?"

"Like I said, it's not important right now." I stated calmly, his broad form standing right in front of me, a few mere inches between us. "I will explain everything at a better time, and I expect you to respect my judgment." I said, my voice not faltering as the tension in the room rose considerably.

I hadn't meant to speak that way. He was probably shocked that someone was talking to him like this since he had been King for so many years, but that was over now. I didn't want to argue with him.

He shifted his gaze to the floor beneath our feet for a moment, before staring back into my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I gave a nod. "Of course I am."

He backed away as he took a deep breath, calming himself.

He was angry, I could understand. His daughter was crying and upset, a girl he had watched grow up had just been dragged out of a party in front of everyone, and he had no idea any of the causes for these things. He was frustrated.

"So what do we do now?" He asked, looking back at Tiffany and then to me.

"Make sure there is space outside so I can get Tiffany out of here. That's the first thing."

He gave a nod, walking out of the bathroom, a few minutes later returning with about 6 guards.

"Make a pathway for Tiffany and I, and keep those people away from us. I don't care who they are, just keep them away." I told five of them, before they left the room. The sixth one stood patiently as he waited for his orders. I turned to him. "You make sure that Henry is waiting for us at the entrance of the ballroom so he can escort Tiffany back to our room." He gave a nod and a bow before leaving.

Tiffany's father had already left, leaving just the two of us alone in the bathroom as we stood in front of the door, about to leave.

She intertwined her fingers with mine, I looked down at out interlaced limbs, looking back up and smiling at her in a reassuring manner. I squeezed her hand slightly when I saw the worrisome tint that flecked through her eyes. I wasn't going to leave her side.

I pushed open the door and the camera flashes blinded me. Yes, press had been invited to the party, but we made sure they stayed in the confines of the ballroom and all guards, butlers and maids were on the look out for any paparazzi that may be sneaking around, so it was most likely that none of tonight's events had been caught on camera.

I could hear the sound, the rumbling of those many voices, it prompted me to pull Tiffany closer and wrap my arm around her as I began to lead her towards the door with the guards creating a circle around us.

So many voices, so many flashes, so many people and so many thoughts cramming themselves inside of my head - I wanted it to stop.

I walked as fast as I could manage with all these people, making sure my grasp around Tiffany remained strong and secure.

Finally, we reached the entrance, and as expected Henry was standing there and waiting. I squeezed my way out, bringing Tiffany with me.

"Come." I said, gesturing further down the hall, to where we could talk more in private. He nodded in understanding, following behind me quietly. When we were a safe distance away from the ballroom, I turned to him.

"Take Tiffany back to our room. Talk to no one. When you get there, make sure she gets inside safely and wait there until I arrive." I said seriously, letting go of Tiffany as she went to stand by his side.

"Yes, your majesty." He said with a bow.

"Be safe, okay?" Tiffany said softly, taking a step forward. "Don't be too long." She placed a small kiss on my lips before Henry began to lead her back to our room.

I watched as they disappeared around the corner, letting out a tired sigh. It was almost over, just this one last thing to do and then it will just be my Tiffany and I.

I made my way back inside and things had calmed considerably, just the light humming of chatter mumbled throughout the room.

I could hear my name being mentioned in the many conversations as I began to make my way towards the stage at end of the room, where Tiffany's father and grandmother stood.

I walked on, grabbing a microphone from the stand, tapping it gently with my palm and garnering everybody's attention.

"May I have your attention please?" I said, my voice echoing throughout the room, all eyes on me as the chatter died down to silence.

I gave a small smile. "Firstly, I would just like to thank you all for taking the time to attend this wonderful event that marks an important milestone in South Korea's history." I started smoothly. "It really helps to have you all here." I said with a few nods. "But you are all probably worried about Miss Im, and wondering what has happened." I said the question that was on everybody's mind and I was the only one in the room who had the answer. "But, I assure you, it was nothing serious, and it does not concern you or your family or friends. Everything is being sorted out. So please, don't worry."

The room began to fill with chatter, all of them probably speculating what happened in that bathroom.

"Excuse me, I have one last thing to say."

All of their attention turned to me, probably wanting to know if I was going to share any more gossip on what happened. They were like vultures.

"Even though tonight has been a very enjoyable night," I started, "Sadly it has to come to an end. But thank you all for coming. Guards, butlers and maids will show you the way out to where your cars are parked. Thank you." With that, I ended, what could be considered, my speech, setting the microphone back on its stand.

Everybody began trailing their way outside, as the guards made sure no cameras or paparazzi could sneak through.

I turned back around, letting out a sigh, rubbing my throbbing forehead as tiredness began to seep into the depth of my brain and muscles. I felt my eyes become heavier in the need for sleep. I was slightly surprised when I saw Yuri, Jessica, my mother and Hayeon, Michelle, Donghae and Leo, join me on stage.

They all had this worried kind of look in their eyes. They had no idea either. They all stood in front of me, a long with Tiffany's father and grandmother.

"Well...?" Jessica broke the lack of words being passed between us as they all stared at me. "What happened?"

I massaged my temples, as my headache got worse, closing my eyes for a brief second. I looked back at them.

"Look, I know you're all worried, but there is a lot to tell. And I need time to think. So, I'll call you guys tomorrow and explain everything then. But don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

I held her hand in mine as I lead her to the bathroom. I finally felt relaxed after what seemed like so many days of stress. The headache I had been feeling all night had finally disappeared when I held Tiffany in my arms, felt her skin against mine, heard her voice hit my eardrums and absorbed the warmth from her body.

I flicked the switch and the bathroom lit up. She had been quiet, probably still in shock after what had happened. One of her best friends, whom she had known for years, had just tried to kill her. So, I suppose it was understandable.

I led her over to the counter, lifting her up and sitting her down on the cold marble beside the sink. The sound of sniffles filled the space, as did the dripping of water as I grabbed a few wet wipes from the packet inside the drawer.

She looked at me with glossy, confused brown eyes. "Taeyeon, what are you doing?" She asked, pushing my hand away when I began to wipe her face gently.

"I'm removing your make-up." I stated simply, attempting to go back to what I was doing, only for her to push the wipe away again.

"No, let me do it." She said, with a hint of a whine.

I shook my head stubbornly. "No, I'm going to do it. No arguments."

She opened her mouth to retort, but I pressed my lips against hers before she could, silencing any complaints before she could even speak them.

I pulled away, her cheeks slightly flustered from the sudden act affection. "Please?" I asked hopefully, her face a few centimeters away from mine. I jutted out my bottom lip and gave her my best puppy eyes.

She gave a defeated sigh, before she nodded, realizing that I wasn't going to give up.

I gently began to wipe her face, ridding her beauty from any man-made products. She didn't say anything during the process, but she held firmly onto the hand that I wasn't using, placing it on her lap and running her thumb over my knuckles repeatedly.

As the last bit of make-up was wiped away, I threw the wipe in the bin, a happy smile spreading across my face as I looked at my wife's natural beauty.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

I gave a small smile, leaning closer to her face, her breath caressing my lips. "Because…" I whispered, "You, Hwang Tiffany, are the epitome of beautiful," I stated, gently kissing her on the lips, "Because you are my wife," I pecked her nose softly, "And because I love you more than anything else in this whole entire world."

A small smile morphed onto her face, as she gently pushed me away by the shoulder. "You're such a dork." She said, her normal self surfacing again, giving me a sense of relief.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." I said, walking over to the bathtub and turning the water on.

"What are you doing?" She asked, coming and standing beside me.

"I thought we could take a bath together." I gave a cheeky grin, and she gave a small laugh.

"Okay, but only since we haven't spent time with each other for the past few days." She said, kissing my cheek softly.

After the tub was fully filled and the bubbles were added, we stripped off our clothes. I stepped in first, helping Tiffany in after me. I tried my best, but I was finding it hard not to look at her body with lustful eyes. Her body was just so god damn beautiful.

She had tied up her hair in a bun to save it from getting wet, leaving even more of her milky skin exposed to feast my eyes upon.

I think I did an okay job at keeping it hidden though, since she didn't really seem to notice.

I let my body be engulfed by the warmth of the bubbly water as I sank in, letting out a sigh of happiness as my bottom hit the bottom of the tub. My muscles relaxed as the aroma of the sweet smelling bubble bath wafted its way into my nostrils.

I was slightly caught off guard when Tiffany decided to place her self between my legs, her back facing me, nothing sexual intended. She leaned back, her back pressing against my front, the back of her head resting on my shoulder as a content sigh escaped her lips.

"This was a good idea." She hummed with her eyes closed. "We should do this more often."

I chuckled slightly, letting my index finger draw imaginary patterns on her shoulder. "Yeah, we should. It's nice, relaxing."

She hummed in agreement, my eyes closed, my head tilting back as peaceful, comfortable silence wrapped around us. I let certain parts of my mind drift around, but I always made sure that there was one area focused on the feel of Tiffany's body against mine. Making sure to savor each and every inch that was pressed against me. It couldn't really get much better than this. I was in a bathtub, naked, with the goddess-queen that was Stephanie Hwang MiYoung, possibly the most amazingly beautiful person to ever grace this earth. Not to be biased or anything.

"I love you so much." I sighed happily.

She didn't reply, but I felt her body shift as she straddled my hips. I looked up, opening my eyes, to find her staring back at me. She had turned her whole body round, so she was fully facing me now, her knees either side of my waist as she sat on my lap.

Luckily the bubbles had covered up most of her chest area, so it was easier for me to keep my eyes on hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a small smile. "I know, you tell me everyday." She leaned closer, resting her forehead against mine "And I never get sick of hearing it. I love you too."

She captured my lips with hers as she began to nibble on my bottom lip. I missed her lips. I had only been gone a few days, but still, even that was hard for me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, our lips moving slowly against one another, like a slow and romantic dance.

She slowly pulled away, still smiling happily as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I missed you." She said softly as she drew lines along my collarbone.

I smiled, running my hands up and down her spine slowly underneath the hot bubbly water. "I missed you too." I said, kissing her forehead.

She lifted her head off of my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes, staring intently into them. My lips were tingling from the kiss we had just shared and her warmth was still lingering around where her mouth had met mine.

"You look tired."

I nodded, "Maybe we should go to sleep now."

She gave me a tired smile and nodded her head, getting off of me and stepping out of the bath. I tried to keep my eyes elsewhere, but like magnets; they were drawn to her dripping wet body as it raised right in front of me.

I got out of the bath, grabbing a towel a drying off the wetness that lay on my skin. I wrapped a bathrobe around myself, turning and seeing that Tiffany had tied a fluffy towel around herself, with a knot at the chest to keep it secure.

We made our way out of the bathroom and into our closet, ready to put our nightwear on.

"Can I choose what you wear to bed?" She asked, giving me puppy-eyes.

I smiled, "Yeah, sure. As long as I get to choose what you wear."

She gave a nod, "Deal."

She picked me out a black pair of underwear and bra, along with a cotton t-shirt and shorts.

I was considering making her go to bed with just some lingerie on, but I went against it just in case I wouldn't be able to control myself. So, instead I chose a pair of baby-blue panties with a bra to match and an over-sized T-shirt that went to about mid-thigh.

We got into bed, underneath the covers and my eyes instantly began to close when I felt Tiffany snuggle her body into mine.

But I didn't want to sleep yet, and neither did Tiffany. I could feel it.

I opened my eyes and looked down to find Tiffany already staring up at me, her beautiful face lit by our bedside lamp.

She fully lay on top of me, as she began to trace my features gently with her finger. "You didn't sleep, did you?" She asked, her body pressing me into the mattress, our body heats mingling together to create a great sense of comfort and warmth that left my insides feeling all fuzzy.

"I couldn't," I said, putting my arms around her "Not without you." I said softly, letting my hands roam up and down her back slowly.

She laid her head on my shoulder. "I couldn't sleep either. I'm so used to having your arms around me." She went silent for a moment, both of us did. "You know, Taeyeon, you're like a drug." She said randomly.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Are you quoting Twilight or something?" I chuckled lightly.

She gently hit my shoulder. "No. I mean that, you're like a drug in the sense that you make everything seem okay. You make me feel safe." She said softly as she brushed the hair away from my eyes, staring down at me. "I could have been killed a few hours ago, but here I am, laying in your arms, as if it never happened." She let out a yawn and lay her head back down on my shoulder "You're my drug." She said softly before she drifted off into a sleep.

I was her drug, but she was also mine.

She made me do things, made me feel stronger, as if I could do or face anything, all for the sake of her well-being.

Do you really think that I would be able to stand up to a crazy woman with knife on my own? No, I did it because of Tiffany. I did it because I had to protect her. She made me stronger, a better person and I felt like I could face anything as long as she was by my side.

Stephanie Hwang MiYoung. She was my drug.

...

Chapter 42: My Future

I felt nervous, uncomfortable. I didn't like how they were all staring at me, at us. Waiting for an explanation. Their worried and concerned gazes burning a hole in my face. I knew they meant well, they had been scared for me, worried that something bad may have happened to me, but I couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic.

Taeyeon squeezed my hand gently, giving me a reassuring smile, making me relax slightly.

Everything went quiet as they waited for us to speak.

"Well, where did it begin…?" Taeyeon started off, looking over at me for answers.

I swallowed down my saliva, wetting my lips before I began to speak. "Well, after Taeyeon had gone to speak with the business officials, I began to feel a little claustrophobic so I left the ballroom to get some fresh air. I was just standing on one of the balconies when Siwon came out of nowhere." I explained.

"Siwon! Was it him? Did he have anything to do with it?" My father asked angrily, from the other side of the room, his voice echoing slightly.

I shook my head. "No, let me explain, Appa." I said softly before continuing, "He didn't do anything, he just…apologized for everything he had done. He also promised that he wouldn't interfere with us anymore. I accepted it, and gave him a kiss on the cheek…"

"And sadly, that when I came in at the wrong time. I got angry and jumped to conclusions, and ended up punching him in the face and busting his lip pretty bad." Taeyeon carried on for me. "Tiffany went back to the ballroom and I apologized for hitting him, we put our differences aside and made up. When I went back to the ballroom, I couldn't find Tiffany, so I went looking for her. When I went into the bathroom, I saw Yoona…holding a knife to Tiffany's throat…" Taeyeon said in a low tone.

"Wait. What?" Jessica asked, confused. "Yoona? Are we talking about the same Im Yoona that used to be our best friend?" She asked in disbelief.

I gave her a sad nod, causing her eyes to widen. The whole room went deadly silent. I stared at my lap, biting down on my lower lip.

"I don't…I just can't…believe it…" My father said shaking his head.

"I know, neither could we." Taeyeon agreed, gently stroking the back of my hand with her thumb. I lifted my head, giving her a small smile, to show her I was okay. She smiled back in return.

"Was there a reason why?" Michelle asked, voicing out for the time since everybody had gathered this morning.

Taeyeon wet her lips, and shook her head unsurely. "She…wanted me to run away with her…leave Tiffany. She was the reason I got shot and hit by the bottle…she was trying to kill Tiffany, but I always seemed to get in the way."

"There had been something off about her…" I commented. "She had been acting weird…I think she might have something wrong with her. I mean the way she was acting and talking…she just seemed like a completely different person."

Everybody nodded, silently agreeing.

"Well, at least you two are safe and Yoona is somewhere where she can hurt no one." My father said, looking on the brighter side. "We can inform the police that we know who the culprit was."

"Well, what do we do now? What are you guys going to say to the public…and what's going to happen to Yoona?" Yuri asked, putting an arm around Jessica.

I was expecting my father to answer, but to my surprise Taeyeon got there before he could.

"I think the best thing to do would be to just tell the public that it wasn't a serious matter, and contact Yoona's father. That's all we really can do at the moment."

Once again, everybody agreed.

"Taeyeon's right. We shouldn't announce any of the details to the public, not only does it look bad on us, but also on Yoona's family, who are very close friends of ours." My father added, "Smart thinking, Taeyeon."

She just gave a small smile and bow to towards him as a gesture of thanks.

"I've doubled the security and asked all maids, butlers and guards to be on the look out. We don't want any paparazzi snooping around." Taeyeon informed.

My father nodded. "And make sure all of you keep a low profile for a little while. Wait until all this fizzles out, and then we can move on."

I nodded. All this was necessary since nearly everybody knows that Jessica and Yuri are very close to my family, paparazzi and reporters would do anything to try and squeeze out a storyline for their own satisfaction. We all had to be careful about the things we said, especially Taeyeon and I since we would be faced with many interviews to do with the coronation.

My father stood, drawing everybody's gaze towards him. "I'll do what I can to try and clear up this mess. But in the mean time, you guys be careful with the interview." He said gesturing towards Taeyeon and I. "And just stay safe." He let out a tired sigh, before taking one last look at us all and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Jessica had immediately engulfed me in a bone-crushing embrace when I went to stand up, and Yuri did the same with Taeyeon.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Tiff." She said, her words muffling against me.

I rubbed her back. "I know, me too."

She finally pulled away, smiling at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Yuri, who also gave me a quick hug, soon joined us.

"Look, I have a photo-shoot now, but I'll call you as soon as I can." Jessica said sincerely, holding me by the shoulders and looking me in the eye.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, me too."

They both gave me one last hug, before they left hand-in-hand.

When I turned back to Taeyeon, I found her talking to her mother. Mrs. Kim hadn't said much throughout the course of the morning's discussion, and I had almost forgotten that she was here, but the way she looked at Taeyeon told me that she had been scared and worried for her eldest daughter.

I walked over and joined them, and Mrs. Kim pulled me into a warm hug, rubbing up and down on the upper part of my spine in a comforting manner. I returned the hug gratefully, taking a deep breath.

We both pulled away and she gave me a small smile.

"I was just talking to Taeyeon about you two maybe letting Hayeon staying over night here." She informed me.

I looked over at Taeyeon, as she smiled and nodded at me. She had been saying how much she missed her little sister, and I knew they were extremely close, plus Hayeon was a very adorable girl.

I smiled. "Of course. I would love that."

She returned the smile. "I'll drop her off later this evening and pick her up tomorrow."

We both nodded. She bid her last good bye before leaving, once again, telling us to keep safe.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked, wrapping her arms around me, gently pulling me closer and placing a gentle kiss on the crown of my head.

I nodded, leaning my head against her chest. "I'm okay. What about you?" I questioned back.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay."

I lifted my head and placed a simple kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, kissing my forehead. "Let's go get ready for that interview."

We left the main living room, back to our own room, where there were make-up artists and stylists waiting for us. Our clothes were changed into something more formal, make-up was applied, hair was fixed and jewelry was added.

We hurried to the one of the spare rooms where the news reporter and his crew had set up their cameras.

We sat in our chairs with the interviewer opposite us, a bright light shining in our faces and the cameraman, obviously, behind the camera.

The interviewer was polite, telling us his name and that he was from E! News. "This won't take that long, and the questions are very simple." He said with a friendly smile.

The interview began and he started off with the simple questions, the basic questions that didn't require much thought, but they progressively got harder to answer.

"So, last night was your coronation. And we all now about the drama that went down, but what was the cause of it all?" He asked, in a more serious tone.

I didn't know how to answer, but luckily Taeyeon took the reigns on this one. "What happened was nothing serious, so there is nothing to tell. It was all just a misunderstanding."

I could tell he wasn't satisfied with the answer he received, but before he could push us any further, Henry appeared at the door, informing us that we were needed elsewhere.

We left before he could ask us anymore.

I was relieved that interview was over. I always had hated interviews. I had never been good at answering questions, especially when they were about myself. I didn't like the thought of everyone looking to me for answers, waiting for my answer, my opinion and constantly being judged on it. You would've thought that after having spent my whole life being brought up in this family that I would have been used to it by now. But really, I wasn't meant for this. But as long as Taeyeon was by my side, I'm sure I could go on.

We made our way back to our room and I instantly collapsed onto the couch. I felt so drained of energy and it had only just struck 6pm on the clock. I hadn't even done that much today, and yet I felt as though I had run a 10k marathon. How was I supposed to cope? There were surely even busier days than this ahead. The thought made my stomach churn.

"Taengoo, I'm so tired." I whined, lying on the couch, pouting.

She only chuckled, walking over to me, and placing a simple kiss on my pouted lips. "Well you better wake up, Hayeon's gonna be here soon, and you need to help me entertain her. Go take a shower first."

I let out a groan of protest before reluctantly getting up and trudging my way to the shower. I quickly washed my body, since my hair had already been washed this morning. I slipped on a pair of cotton shorts and a singlet, and made my way downstairs, waiting for Taeyeon to finish her shower.

As soon as my foot hit the last step, there was a knock on the door. I quickly made my way over, only to have the wind knocked out of me when a small body collided into mine, hugging me tightly. I just about managed to keep myself from falling over.

"Tiffany Unnie!" She chirped happily, hugging me tighter. She was quite small, so her head was pressed against my stomach and her arms were wrapped around my lower back. "I missed you so much!"

I chuckled patting her head and back gently. "Yeah, me too." I smiled. This kid was literally a pocket-sized Taeyeon.

I looked up to see Taeyeon's mother standing in the doorway smiling at the both of us.

"Do you want to come in? Taeyeon's taking a shower, she should be done soon." I smiled politely, gesturing for her to enter.

She only shook her head and smiled. "I can't, I have some things to take care of back at the store." She gave an apologetic look. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up." She said gesturing to her daughter.

Hayeon let got of me, turning to hug her mother.

"Be a good girl, and do everything your unnie's tell you to." She smiled at the young girl, crouching down to her level.

Hayeon nodded, "Of course."

They shared a quick hug and Taeyeon's mother left, handing me Hayeon's bag that had all her overnight items in. I set the bag down on the coffee table, turning around to Hayeon again.

"Where's Taeyeon Unnie?" She asked, scanning the large room for her dorky older sister.

"She's just in the shower, she should be out-"

"Hayeonie!"

Taeyeon came bounding down the stairs like a free antelope in the green grasses of the wilderness, scooping Hayeon up in her strong arms, spinning the young girl around a few times as she hugged her small body tightly, both of them laughing simultaneously. Taeyeon slowly halted her spinning, pulling away to look at Hayeon, a huge smile spreading across her face. "I missed you so much!" Taeyeon expressed, hugging Hayeon tightly as if her life depended on it.

I smiled at the both of them. I never really had much of a relationship with either my brother or sister. Leo was always busy with his studies, and I generally never saw him much and we didn't share much conversation. Michelle and I hadn't got off to a good start in the first place, but I think we were slowly coming closer together, but we both were wrapped up in our own lives, and honestly I didn't really know Donghae all that well, and she didn't know much about Taeyeon either.

I hoped that maybe one day Michelle and I could become as close as Taeyeon and Hayeon were. Even just looking at them, I could tell how much they missed each other.

After they had hugged each other a little more, we all sat down and watched a movie. It was an action film, with a romance on the side between the main character and his love interest. Hayeon sat in the middle of us, snuggled up quite cozily with a blanket draped over all three of us.

I looked over at the both of them, biting back a giggle as I saw their similar faces lit up by the flashing lights of the explosion scene coming from the TV. Both of them had their mouths agape, eyes wide as the car exploded. It was incredible how similar they were. Not only in looks, but their personalities and the habits that they both harbored. It made me smile.

I turned my attention back to the movie, it had cut to a quieter scene, where the main character and his love interest were sitting in a hotel room, romantic music softly playing in the background, setting the mood. I could tell where this was going. The two characters began to kiss passionately, groaning into each other's mouths as they slowly lay back on the bed.

My eyes widened, I quickly used my hand to cover Hayeon's innocent eyes as Taeyeon did the same, turning down the volume and muting the lewd noises emitting from the TV.

"Why did you choose this movie?" I mouthed to her, not wanting Hayeon to hear.

She shrugged. "I didn't know it would this type of movie."

I shook my head slightly. Did she not check the age certificate and make sure it was suitable for a nine year old?

The sex scene was done, and we continued to watch the movie. After it had finished, Hayeon and Taeyeon let out tired yawn at the same time, rubbing their eyes in an unconsciously cute manner.

"Let's get you kids to bed." I laughed, standing up and heading upstairs with them following behind me. We all got ready for bed. Hayeon would be sleeping with us since there were no other beds in the room, and we didn't want to put her in a room by herself, so we decided that she would sleep between us.

"Unnie, why did you cover my eyes when we were watching the movie?" She asked innocently as she settled in the bed between Taeyeon and I.

I looked over at Taeyeon; she didn't really know what to say. I mean, what could she say? Hayeon was hardly old enough to have 'the talk' yet.

"Uhm…well…don't worry about that. Let's just go to sleep." Taeyeon said, leaning over and switching the bedside lamp off.

"But Unnie, why do couples sleep in the same bed?" She asked, into the darkness.

I smiled to myself. I was glad she wasn't asking me these questions.

"Wouldn't it be easier if they just slept in different beds?" She added.

"Look, Hayeon-ah, let's just go to sleep. We'll answer questions tomorrow." Taeyeon said calmly. "Good night, love you both."

"I love you too, TaeTae." I said. "Good night, Hayeonie."

"Good night, unnie's."

And all fell quiet.

Sleep didn't find me easily that night. I swear, cuddling unconsciously must have been a trait that ran in the Kim family, since several times Hayeon had cuddled into my back, clung onto the back of my shirt, put her arms around my waist and snuggled her head against me.

But also the thought of everything else was bothering me, the crown, Yoona, the public, my family…my future. I just didn't know what was going to happen, and it bothered me slightly. I sighed and finally closed my eyes.

It felt like I had only slept for a few minutes, but when I opened my eyes, the sunlight was already streaming through the windows and pressing against my face, causing me to surface the waters of consciousness.

I groaned slightly as I stretched, letting my eyes adjust to the light. I yawned as I rolled over, holding back a squeal when I saw the cutest thing I had ever laid my eyes upon.

At some point through the night, Hayeon must have rolled over on top of Taeyeon, since now they were sleeping on top of one and other, their cheeks squished against each other, both of them still in their deep sleeping state.

I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a quick picture, putting it as my screen saver.

Looking at the way Taeyeon was with her little sister, it made me wonder how she would be as a real parent, to be the other half of my children.

The thing was, at one time, I had everything planned out and I knew roughly what I wanted for my future with Taeyeon. I wanted to move to another country, somewhere where we weren't known as much, and have kids, a normal life with just the two of us and our children and grow old together.

But now that a ton more responsibility had been loaded onto our shoulders, my ideal future had been washed down the drain. It was impossible. I didn't know what I wanted anymore, and it annoyed me. All I knew was that it was going to be with my Taeyeon, no matter what.

My future, what did it hold?

...

Chapter 43: Jay?

I could feel a weight. It was on top of me, lying on me. I scrunched my brows slightly. I had woken up once or twice with Tiffany lying on top of me, but this object or person was too small to be my Fany. If it was Tiffany I would be able to feel her long, smooth legs tangled up with mine, but there was nothing.

I could feel the sunlight tugging harshly at my eyelids, as its warmth pressed itself against my face. It must be a sunny day.

It had be Tiffany sleeping on me right now, I mean, who else could it be? I wouldn't have slept with anyone else, would I?

I let out a yawn, stretching my body, being careful to not wake what I thought was Tiffany. I slowly opened my eyes, the bright sunlight causing this small task to become harder than necessary. I slowly adjusted to the light, blinking several times and squinting until my surroundings became clear.

I looked over to my side, my eyes widening when I saw Tiffany staring back at me. She was lying on her side, her hand beneath her cheek, a small smile playing on her lips. Looking seriously, breathtakingly beautiful. If Tiffany was there…then who was…

"Shh…" Tiffany hushed in a quiet tone as she placed a gentle finger on my lips, stopping me from questioning her.

I quirked my brow up at her, causing her smile to become even wider and more beautiful.

"You'll wake her." She whispered, nodding her head to the person lying on top of me. I looked down to see Hayeon's peaceful face, squished against my chest, her breathing calm and steady as she slept soundly.

How could I forget that she had come over yesterday and spent the night with us? I must've been tired.

Her small body began to stir, but I gently placed my hand against her back and rubbed small soothing circles on her upper spine. When she was younger, this small and simple action would help her sleep after a bad dream. And surprisingly, it still worked. Her body relaxed again.

I couldn't help but smile down at her. I had missed her so much.

"Did you sleep well?" Tiffany asked quietly.

I looked over and smiled at her, giving a small nod as I did so. She leaned in and placed a small and simple kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly, gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too."

I was about to lean in and kiss her again, but Hayeon rolled off of me and ended up snuggling into Tiffany, creating a larger space between us.

I frowned slightly as I watched her sling her arm over my wife's waist, nuzzling her head into the fabric of Tiffany's shirt, just underneath her breasts.

Was it stupid that I was jealous of the fact that Hayeon was cuddling with Tiffany and not me? I'm not really sure, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't touched her all night because Hayeon had been in between us. Of course I loved Hayeon to bits…but when you mess with my cuddling time with my Tiffany…I can't help but get a little irritated.

Tiffany had spotted my expression and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughs. I was glad at least one of us found this funny.

I gave out a quiet sigh, rolling over on my back, and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched properly, and I could feel Tiffany watching me.

My phone started blaring on my nightstand, to signal that someone was calling. Hayeon groaned in protest as I leaned over to grab and answer it.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to fight back the sleepiness in my voice.

"Taeyeon-ah?"

The sound of my mother's voice brought a smile to my face.

"Umma," I greeted warmly. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine." She responded in a calm tone. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm picking Hayeonie up at noon, for her piano lesson. So make sure she's ready." She informed.

"Okay, sure thing. She'll be ready." I said, glancing over at the clock that hung on the wall. 9:08 am.

"She didn't cause you any trouble, did she?"

"Of course not. She was fine." I chuckled.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later, Taeyeonie."

I said my goodbyes, and with that, the line went dead and the phone call ended.

'Taeyeonie'

I hadn't been called that in a long while. Not since I was younger. My father used to call me that all the time…it was his pet name for me. After her died, my mother stopped calling me that. So, her calling me that now had caught me off guard slightly.

I locked my phone and set it back down on the nightstand, and then turned my gaze back towards Tiffany.

Hayeon had now woken up, and was sitting up in the bed with her eyes half open and her hair sticking up in every direction possible. She rubbed her eyes a little, letting out a yawn and stretching. She was cute without even trying.

"Morning." She said in a sleepy voice, continuing to stretch out her sleeping muscles.

I smiled. "Let's go get dressed."

I had this strange sense of déjà vu as we walked around the palace's gardens. We had done exactly the same thing nearly a year ago now. Hayeon had been in between us, holding both mine and Tiffany's hand, swinging them happily as we strolled around the private area, much like she was doing so now.

Things had been so different back then. Tiffany and I weren't even in a real relationship, and I was still planning out a way to make my family happy. At that point, I had just realized what I truly felt for Tiffany. I remember how hard I had tried to push those feelings down and pretend that they weren't there, but they rose to the surface eventually. Several emotional events unraveled and here we are today, with an unbreakable bond and an undying love for each other.

The sun washed itself over us in a pleasant wave, as I tilted my head up to the sky a little, inhaling the fresh air, and letting it circulate into my lungs. I let out a satisfied breath. It was such a beautiful day. The sky was a perfect shade of light blue, not a cloud in sight.

I looked down at Hayeon as she talked happily about something that I hadn't been paying attention to, as she continued to swing our intertwined fingers like a pendulum of a grandfather clock.

I smiled at her, and then turned my gaze towards Tiffany. She was nodding her head, occasionally looking down at Hayeon and smiling, my guess was that she was paying attention to what the young girl was saying.

When had Tiffany actually fallen for me? Back then she was kind of a mystery to me. I could never really tell what she was thinking or feeling, not unless she showed it on her face or told me directly. I used to stare at her sometimes, in an attempt to try and figure out what was going through that head of hers. She used to confuse me a lot.

Not once did she ever give me signs that she liked me more than just a good friend…maybe she did but I was too blind to see it. It was only when I let it slip that I was in love with her and she had pulled me into that mind-blowing kiss, did I realize what she felt for me.

I had never actually asked her how or when she fell in love with me. Not that it was an important fact…I was just curious as all.

"Can we sit down now?" Hayeon asked me, squinting her eyes in the sunlight as she looked up at me.

I smiled. "Of course."

We found a nearby bench, and sat down with Hayeon in between Tiffany and I…again.

"Fany Unnie?" Hayeon questioned as we settled on the bench comfortably.

I looked over the at them, as Tiffany directed her gaze down at my little sister. "Hmm?" She hummed.

"Do you remember last time we were here?" Hayeon asked in an innocent manner.

Tiffany scrunched her brows in curiosity, tilting her head to the side her lips pursing into a thin line, looking unconsciously adorable.

"Uh…yeah?" She answered unsurely.

"And I asked you if you were in love with Taeyeonie?"

Tiffany's eyes flickered in realization as she nodded slightly. "Of course." She stated.

When did that happen? Had I even been there? I don't remember…

"You never gave me your answer…so do you love Taeyeonie?"

She shifted her gaze to land on me, a look of relief on her face as she gave me a warm smile, probably noting my confused expression "Of course I love Taeyeon."

"Then why didn't you answer my question before?" Hayeon countered.

I should have probably scolded her for that, but I wanted to know the answer to her question too. I looked at Tiffany expectantly, as she thought carefully about her answer.

"Well…" She began slowly, "I wasn't really sure if I was in love with her back then…" She said, staring deeply into my eyes, leaving me breathless as her beautiful eyes burned a hole right through me. "But now…I love her so much and I'm sure of it."

"Even though I've spent all day with you, I missed you so much." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a much-appreciated kiss.

I closed my eyes in content as her soft lips pressed themselves against mine gently. It felt as if fireworks had been set off in my stomach as I massaged her mouth with mine, savoring the feel of her.

I pulled her closer and secured my arms around her waist in a protective manner. She was mine. We hadn't kissed in less that twenty-four hours, but it felt like an eternity. Her lips and body were like my addiction; I just couldn't get enough of her. She was my everything. I needed her desperately, or else I would be left empty.

We both pulled away when air was necessary. I quickly nuzzled my face into her neck, inhaling her sweet perfume as she giggled lightly, her fingers getting tangled up with my hair.

"Yah, TaeTae…" She laughed, when I took a big whiff of her scent.

"I love you so much." I said, my words vibrating against her skin.

Her laughter calmed. "I love you too." She said softly.

"Do you think Hayeon had a good time?" I asked, lifting my head and looking up at her and tilting it slightly in a questioning manner.

She nodded, giving a gentle smile. "I think she would have had a good time regardless of where she was…just as long as you were there with her." She said sincerely. "You two have a special connection."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, and so do we." I pecked her nose affectionately.

I felt tired, like I hadn't slept properly.

I was going to miss Hayeon a lot. I felt like I was missing out on her growing up. I felt determined to make more of an effort with her, go and see her whenever I could. Be a part of her life. But with Tiffany and I taking over Hwang Corp, we would be extremely busy, and I wouldn't be able to see Hayeon nearly as much as I had hoped to. But I was still going to try nonetheless.

A knock on our door forced us to pry ourselves reluctantly away from each other. When would we get some time alone?

The door opened and Henry bowed towards us respectfully.

"Apologies for the interruption your majesties, but you have a guest here to see you." He said a respectful tone.

"A guest?" Tiffany questioned, "Where are they?"

"Right here!" A man said in an excited tone as he stepped out from behind the door and entered the room. He had jet-black hair, dark beady eyes, pale skin, wearing a suit with a diamond earing in his ear to top it off.

Tiffany gasped, "Oh my god!" She squealed in English. "Jay? Is that you?" She ran over to the stranger and hugged him tightly as if he was a long-lost lover of hers.

I couldn't help but grit my teeth as I saw him put his arms around her waist.

Jay?

...

Chapter 44: Cover-Up

Jealousy. I never really considered myself the jealous type. My parents taught us to appreciate whatever we had, despite the fact that it wasn't very much, so I was never really allowed to be jealous of the kids at school, with their fancy toys and clothes. But really, in all honesty, I was happy with what I had as a young child. I had loving parents, shelter, food and a baby sister on the way. I was happy.

But it was when my father passed away that I became, maybe, slightly less happy and the jealousy had started to seep its way to the surface. I was jealous of other people my age and how they could be normal and go to school and not have to work their fingers to the bone. It was just so unfair. But over time, I had learned to accept it and move on to do what was best for my family, and then Tiffany came into my life and all that jealousy dissipated into thin air.

But right now, as I look down at our intertwined fingers and listen to the sound of her husky laughter, and the unfamiliarity of his voice and seeing the way he looked at her, I was beginning to feel that same jealousy cluster up inside of me again.

I'll admit that I had been very slightly jealous of Hayeon this morning because she had cuddled Tiffany instead of me, but that was a very petty matter, and Hayeon would never steal Tiffany away from me, she was only nine. And then there was Siwon, and really, I had been jealous of him at one point, and how he had known Tiffany for so long and could call her his own, but I didn't feel that way towards him anymore, because he was trying to move on, promising that he would no longer interfere with our lives.

But this guy, sitting right here in my living room, laughing and having a ball with my wife, I didn't like him very much at all.

They seemed close. And Tiffany seemed to be extremely happy to see him.

"Oh Jay, you're so funny!" She told him as she leaned over and gently pushed him, laughing as she did so.

I didn't find him very funny at all.

In fact, I found him rather annoying, with his shiny black hair, diamond earrings, perfect teeth and little dark beady eyes. I didn't like him. I didn't like the fact that he was here right now, in our room, with Tiffany and I, with us, making her laugh, and making me feel like I was somewhat invisible.

He had been polite, greeted me with a bow, and of course he had to give Tiffany an extremely friendly hug as he spun her around in circles, his arms around her waist as she tightly gripped onto him to prevent herself from falling. It was exactly at that point that I had decided that I didn't like him. Him and the aura that he emitted, just made my skin crawl.

"That's really great, Jay. I'm glad you've been doing well." Tiffany said, her fingers still interlocked with mine.

I looked up, and gave a small and polite smile, to show that I had been listening, even if that wasn't true.

"It's been hard." He said, leaning back on the sofa, "But it feels great to be back."

I took a minute to really analyze him. He was skinny, on the short side, but he did have a very slight charm about him that annoyed me to no end.

"Enough about me," He said, leaning slightly forward. "How have you been doing, Tiff? It certainly looks like the years have been kind to you." He smiled, charm oozing out of his pores. "You don't know how much of a shock it was to me when I heard you were getting married. Especially to uhm…" He paused, looking at me, giving me the elevators "…someone like Taeyeon-shi."

What was that supposed to mean?

What a jerk. I could've punched him in the face right there and then, but seeing as I now had an image to uphold, I resorted to squeezing Tiffany's hand a little tighter as I gave him a rather tight smile.

Was I being childish? Was it stupid that I was jealous?

It may have seemed that way, but the mere thought of losing Tiffany to someone else made me want to curl up into a ball and stay that way forever. I had become so reliant on her. I needed her. I seriously couldn't live without her.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked, looking over at me and smiling. She took my arm and wrapped it around herself and leaned closer to me, essentially snuggling into my side as she quickly pecked my cheek with a sweet kiss, making me smile.

He frowned slightly, but quickly removed it from his face when Tiffany turned her attention back to him.

"Taeyeon is the best. She's so my type." She said, and he forced a smile.

"It just took me by surprise because I thought you were still with Siwon…but obviously not." He smiled at me. He was just so irritating. "I really wish I could've made it to the wedding, but this past year has been so busy for me." He said, faking his disappointment. "My father says that I've been doing so well that he wants to hand the company over to me." He boasted. "And I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral."

Tiffany only gave a small smile and nod. She had become good at coping with her mothers death. "It's okay." She said, and I knew this was something that she didn't to talk about.

A few moments of silence passed, and Tiffany's hold on my hand tightened a little.

He stood up, "Well, it was really great seeing you, Tiff."

"Yeah," Tiffany said, the both of us standing up. "You too."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?" He said, looking between us.

"Tomorrow?" Tiffany asked, confused.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He confirmed. "Didn't your father tell you? We're going into business together. So, we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other in the next few months to come." He smiled.

This Jay Park really did have quite a few tricks up his sleeve, didn't he?

"Oh, really? That's great." Tiffany said excitedly, with a happy smile on her face.

"But, I better get going. I've got some errands to run." He said, bowing politely to the both of us.

We showed him to the door, and he shook my hand and of course he had to hug Tiffany, didn't he.

We exchanged final goodbyes, and he finally left.

TIFFANY'S POV

"Don't you think Jay is so funny?" I asked Taeyeon as we brushed our teeth together before we headed off to bed. She was standing in front of the sink, as I sat on the counter top, watching her, my own toothbrush in my mouth. "I really can't believe I saw him again." I said, after I had spat out the remaining foam of toothpaste into the sink and setting my toothbrush back in its rightful place.

"Not particularly." She said, mimicking my action and wiping her mouth with a towel.

"What do you mean? He's hilarious." I asked, following her out of the bathroom as she proceeded to pull her shirt over her head to change into her nightwear. I looked at her half clothed state, her abdominal muscles flexing as she moved. I couldn't really help but stare.

She shrugged, "I just don't think he's all that funny. That's all." She explained, pulling up her shorts, looking back at me.

She had been acting a little strange since Jay had arrived out of the blue earlier, and I was struggling to understand why. He hadn't been anything but polite to us, so there was no real reason for her to dislike him. Unless she knew something that I didn't.

Jay was a good guy, we had been good friends back in California, and I hadn't seen him since I left. I was happy that I could catch up and spend time with him over the next few months. I mean, I hadn't seen the guy in like six years, what do you expect?

"Taeyeon…" I said softly. She was now wearing her usual t-shirt and shorts, looking at me with an unreadable expression. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her neck and looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She only sighed, wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her lips against my hairline. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I want to go to bed."

She let go of me, stepping around me and left me alone in the closet. I frowned. This wasn't like her. There was something definitely bothering her. I sighed, changing my clothes and quickly hurrying out to find her lying on the bed, playing with her phone. She had turned off the lights and left our bedside lamp on, so the room was considerably dim. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I walked over to the bed, and slipped underneath the covers beside her.

I huffed a little, laying my head back on my pillow as I watched the light from the screen of her phone gleam against her skin. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, and her mouth was held in a slight pout, concentration written all over her face.

"Taeyeon-ah." I cooed, rolling onto my side, moving closer to her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, running my finger up and down her forearm distractedly.

She sighed, locking her phone and placing it on the bedside table. "Yes. I'm fine. Can we please sleep now?"

I pursed my lips into a thin line. I was slowly beginning to loose my patience now. "Is it Jay?" I pursued. "You don't like him?"

"Look, Fany-ah, I really am too tired for this." She said, as she began to roll over so her back was facing me. She was not going to ignore me and push this obvious problem out of the way. This needed to be sorted. Now.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, climbing on top of her and straddling her hips so I had her undivided attention. She couldn't get away.

"No." I said sternly, pinning her wrists against the mattress. "We're going to talk about this now, and you're going to tell me what's wrong and why you're acting like this."

She stared at me, the orangey glow casting shadows across her face as her onyx eyes flickered slightly. She was thinking. A silence passing between us, long and measured.

She heaved out a sigh of defeat. "Okay," She said. "I'm jealous."

My expression softened. "Of Jay?" I asked gently.

She gave a sour nod in response, avoiding my gaze, squirming uncomfortably beneath me.

"I know it's stupid but-"

I let go of her wrists, slipping my arms under her neck and giving her a tight hug, very nearly knocking the air out of her.

"Oh my god, Taeyeon. You're such an idiot." I muttered, my words muffled by her skin as I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. How could she be jealous? Jay was just a friend, an old friend that I had no attraction to whatsoever. "I love you, Taeyeon, so much."

I finally felt her arms come around my body as she held me close. She felt warm and comfortable, and I wanted to feel as much of her body heat as possible. I didn't want there to be any space obstructing this moment, it was just Kim Taeyeon and Hwang Tiffany right now.

I slid my legs down, so I was now lying fully on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. I rested my head on her shoulder and heaved out a sigh. A warm and much needed silence rested between us, and her light breaths filled up the space of my ears.

"You have no reason to be jealous, Taeyeon. He's just a friend." I said, playing with her key necklace, looking at it absentmindedly.

"Was it always like that though?" She asked, her fingers running up and down my spine in a slow and gentle manner that made my muscles relax as if I had just taken a sedative.

"What you mean?"

"I mean, have you two always been just friends?"

I lifted my head, leaning up on my elbows so I could look at her properly. I examined her and her dark eyes, and the emotion that was swimming around in there. My mother was right.

"No, it wasn't always like that." I stated softly, looping a strand of her silky blonde hair around my finger. "We dated for a little while when I was about fourteen. It was nothing serious. I don't think we even kissed. We were just kids." I said.

"I see." She said, her fingers gliding up and down my sides, her eyes never leaving mine. I noted the quietness, and how it only ever came about when we were alone like this.

"Taeyeon, if I was really in love with him, would I really be lying on top of you like this right now?" I asked, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "And who's the one that I'm married to? Who is the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with? And who is the one person that I'm head-over-heels in love with? I know for a fact that it isn't Jay Park."

A smile formed onto her lips, and she let out a light chuckle and I grinned back at her cheekily.

"I get it, okay? I know I'm an idiot."

I let my finger travel from her collarbone, up her neck, finally reaching behind her ear, and she smiled at me, a very adorable smile.

"I'm an idiot that is crazy in love with a girl that goes by the name of Hwang Tiffany." She stated, my smile growing bigger.

"You're such a dork, Taeyeon." I said, leaning down and pressing her lips against mine.

She hummed in a approval as the kiss got deeper, knots in my stomach tying themselves extremely tight as I felt her gentle hands press against the exposed skin of my thighs.

I let my fingers tangle with her hair, massaging her scalp as her tongue entered my mouth and I realized that we hadn't made love since before she left for Japan, and that I really needed her right now.

She rolled us over, her dominant side coming out as her fingers slipped underneath my shirt, sending my stomach spinning, my mind turning blank. Making love to Kim Taeyeon was something that I needed to do more often.

The one thing that I loved about mornings, was waking up and being wrapped in Taeyeon's embrace. Her hugs and cuddles were always the best, and if I could pick a moment that I could live in forever, it would be any morning when I have woken up beside her.

But unlike most mornings, the bed wasn't as warm as it should be and her arms weren't holding me tightly like they usually were. I frowned, opening my eyes with a yawn, awakening my drowsy muscles as I stretched, grinding the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked around lazily, noticing that Taeyeon was indeed, not in the bed. I didn't like waking up alone. I groaned, giving my body one last stretch before throwing the bed covers off to the side, I pulled one of her over-sized t-shirts on, noticing that we really did make a mess last night, with the several articles of clothing flung about the room and scattered across the floor.

I plodded down the stairs to see her sitting on the couch, fully dressed, watching TV, remote in hand. I yawned again, causing her to look back at me. She smiled as I plopped myself down on her lap.

"Sorry I didn't wake you." She said softly, putting her arms around me as I leaned into her. "I wanted you to rest a little longer. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "I'm okay. What are you watching?" I said, looking over at the TV.

"World's Top one-hundred hottest celebrity couples." She answered. "Yuri and Jessica were second."

"They were?" I asked. She nodded as I slowly began to realize that it was actually them on the TV right now. They were very popular at the moment. There were YulSic shippers everywhere nowadays, and they were featured on the news quite a bit.

"Who do you think is going to be number one?" I asked, looking back at her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Brad and Angelina probably."

"Yeah." I agreed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to the TV.

"Our number-one hottest couple is…" The announcer said as the screen transitioned, showing a number one. "Kim Taeyeon and Hwang Tiffany!"

My jaw dropped, I looked back at Taeyeon to find she was just as surprised at I was. They thought that we were the hottest couple? Why?

"This royal couple has gained the love of nearly the whole nation with their charm and good looks. We are all very familiar with the once troublesome Princess, who has now been tamed by her prince charming. But the real question is, who is Kim Taeyeon? The couple was hitched a few months back, and no one really knows where this mysterious prince came from and it has been putting question marks above the heads of many people since. We have no idea where she came from, or how she was in relation of the royal family before the marriage. And now, it has been announced that the hot couple have been crowned South Korea's new King and Queen, and there is quite a divide on whether this is the right decision or not."

I listened intently as the screen changed and some old man appeared, he looked like a normal citizen who the show had interviewed. "In my opinion, a king should be of the male gender, not female. I don't see how this girl will make a good ruler, and we don't even know who she is, or where she came from. I don't think she will fit the bill."

The presenter then came back on screen. "There has been some speculation on who our new King actually is. And E! News is going to find out-"

Taeyeon turned the TV off. I looked back at her, placing my hands on her shoulders gently. I felt bad. This wasn't fair on her. I loved everything about her, and the fact that she came from a poor background didn't bother me in the slightest, but would the rest of the world be okay with it?

"This is not good." She said softly. "We're going to need a cover-up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 45: Changes

I watched her as she paced back and forth, anxiousness written all over her body language. She was worried, I was worried and by the look on my father's face, I could tell that he was worried too. I bit down on my lip, and inhaled a breath to try and calm the feelings stirring in the pit of my stomach. I looked over at my father as his eyes followed Taeyeon in her stressed state. He didn't really know what to say; neither of us had seen her like this before.

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

This morning she seemed okay, level headed and calm - like she didn't really care. But now it was reaching mid-afternoon and it seemed that her worries were getting the best of her, like all of it was just now settling underneath her skin and the realization had somewhat slapped her across the face.

"It's not that bad, Taeyeon." My father tried to reason.

She stopped in her tracks, in front of his desk, and placed her hands atop it and leaned forward, locking eyes with him. My father tensed slightly.

"Not that bad?" She questioned. "If it's not that bad, then what do you suggest we do? What happens if the public finds out who I really am? Everything would-"

"Then we'll just have to tell them truth."

"The truth? What about all the lies? They already doubt me as the new king. Do you really think that they'll let all the rest of it slip? If they know that I was just a poor commoner, they'll have more of a reason to doubt me."

She wasn't just worried, or anxious. She was angry. I'd like to think that I knew all the sides Taeyeon had, I had seen her angry before, just never this angry and I wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it.

"And what about my family? I don't want reporters snooping around their house."

My father said nothing, and a long and heavy silence settled between the three of us.

"Taeyeon." I said softly. She relaxed slightly. "Please come sit down."

She sat beside me and I laced our fingers together and tried to give her a small smile of reassurance. She pulled our intertwined hands onto her lap and traced my knuckles lightly, distractedly, as she massaged her left temple with her other hand.

My father sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He leaned his elbows on the desk. "Look Taeyeon, there's really not that much we can do. News stations and tabloids are always out looking for stories that will attract attention, and right now you two are the biggest targets. We'll just have to be extra careful with what we release out for the public eye to see."

Taeyeon lifted her head and pressed her lips into a line, and squeezed my hand a little tighter. She swallowed down, and looked down at her lap briefly. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I just don't want anything to happen that will have an affect on anybody else."

My father breathed in and leaned back in his chair, nodding his head slowly. "It's okay, Taeyeon. I understand."

She wet her lips, and looked him in the eye. "I want my mother and Hayeon brought to the palace immediately. I want them here, with me, until this whole thing blows over." Her voice was stern. "And I think we should double guards and security. I don't want to take any chances."

My father nodded in consideration. "I think that would be sensible. You're right, we can't take any chances." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The media is already buzzing about us at the moment, with everything that's happened lately."

"They know what happened?" I asked my voice somewhat quiet.

"About Yoona?"

I nodded.

My father inhaled and shook his head. "The only people that know what happened is us, and we intend to keep it that way. And as for Yoona…she's not mentally stable. She's currently being taken care of in a private institute. We'll just have to pray and hope that she gets better, and all of this will die down smoothly."

We all agreed silently in the still of the air.

A knock on the door was heard and we turned around to see who it was, or whom it may concern.

"Come in." My father announced.

Henry poked his head through the door. "I'm very sorry to bother you, your highnesses, but Miss Jung is here to see you, My Queen. I've sent her to your room."

"Thank you, Henry. I'll be there as soon as I can." I smiled at him and he bowed once again before leaving.

I turned back to my father.

"It's okay. You can go, Fany-ah. I have some more things to discuss with Taeyeon anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking between them as I stood.

My father gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "Of course."

I looked down at Taeyeon and she nodded, bringing my hand to her lips. I leaned down and pecked her cheek quickly.

"Don't be too long. Jessica probably wants to see you too." I said, pulling away, and she nodded, flashing a small smile. I looked into her eyes, clouded with so many conflicting things and I suddenly felt sorry for Taeyeon. This wasn't her fault, but the burden of it all was weighing down on her shoulders.

I left and headed to my room, gliding down the hallways and corridors, the excitement of seeing Jessica making me feel slightly giddy. Jessica was my soul mate, my best friend that I had known since birth, and the one person that I could tell absolutely anything to. We didn't spend an awful amount of time together, due to our busy schedules. I had just seen her two days ago, when Taeyeon and I had explained everything that happened at the coronation party. I hadn't spoken to her since. I was glad and very lucky that I had a friend like Jessica.

"Yuri didn't come with you?" I asked as we sat on the bed.

She spread out her legs and leaned back on her hands, shaking her head. "No, she had a few meetings today. She really did want to come see you guys though."

I folded my legs into a basket and clasped my fingers together as I gazed out of the window. It was sunny, the skies were blue and the clouds were snow-white. I let out a quiet sigh as I felt the reality of things sink a little deeper into my skin and it made my heart feel a little heavier than usual.

"When's the wedding?" I asked, looking back over at Jessica as she situated herself comfortably in the midst of our pillows.

"Uhm…about a month." She answered.

"Wow." I said blowing my fringe out of my eyes. "That's pretty soon. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course" She said, "I'm nervous too though."

"It's natural to be nervous, Jess." I told her, moving to sit a little closer. "If you weren't nervous, I'd be worried."

"I suppose." She laughed lightly and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, looking up at the clock. "It's nearly lunchtime. We could get Henry to bring us something up, or we could even go out if you want to..." I looked back at her to find her staring at me intently, her eyes following my every move. "Well? What do you want to do?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure because-"

"Just tell me what's bothering you."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "I was just asking if you wanted something to eat, Jess-"

"I know." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "But as soon as you stepped through the door I could see that worried look in your eyes. I know something's up, Tiff."

I pressed my lips into a line and looked at her for a short moment. I sighed, rubbing my forehead in what only could be described as frustration. Why did Jessica have to be so smart when it came to these things?

"Fany-ah," She cooed softly, placing her hand on my back gently. "Just tell me. I know it'll make you feel better if you do."

I gazed into her brown eyes again and saw a sincere concern twinkling there. I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair. "Well…"

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

I looked over in the direction of the stairway to see Taeyeon standing there, something unreadable in her eyes as she smiled at the both of us.

"Taeyeon!" Jessica squealed, getting off of the bed to give Taeyeon a hug of greeting. Jessica had always been a hugger. "How are you?" Jessica asked, pulling away from their short embrace.

Taeyeon smiled and nodded. Jessica may have not seen it, but I could tell that there was something wrong.

"I'm fine." Taeyeon answered. "How's Yuri and everything?"

"Yuri's really good. She wanted to come and see you, but she had meetings to go to, but she'll come see you guys soon." Jessica assured.

Taeyeon nodded, glancing over at me. "Well, if she's in the area, she can come see me at the office. I'm just gonna get ready and go."

Office? Why was Taeyeon going to the office all of a sudden?

"Oh," Jessica said. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry, Sica-yah. But I really need to go. I've got to get some things sorted."

Jessica nodded in understanding. "Okay. Well it was nice seeing you anyway." Taeyeon smiled. "Yeah, it was. " She then looked past Jessica, locking eyes with me. "Well, I better get dressed." She said, crossing the room and entering the closet.

I breathed out a sigh as Jessica pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm gonna call Yuri quickly, tell her that she can stop off at the office later to see Taeyeon if she wants to." She said, her eyes focused on dialing Yuri's number. "I'll be back in a second."

I nodded as she left down the stairs to make the call. I grabbed my own phone and lay back on the bed, my head resting on my pillow. What was going on with me? Were things beginning to build up too much for me to handle?

I flicked through some older pictures of Taeyeon and I. We both looked so happy and Taeyeon looked so much brighter. I bit down on my lip, gazing at the photo longingly. It was a photo of us on the plane…on the way to London.

I locked my phone and closed my eyes, wishing so badly that I could turn back the time and go back to when things were easier, before we went to London, before we were crowned, before my mother died. Maybe I could change things, maybe just maybe, if I hadn't fallen in love with Taeyeon, we wouldn't be in this situation, and she wouldn't be bearing all this responsibility. Maybe things could have been different if I had denied the crown, maybe things would have been better if I hadn't been such a brat in the first place.

I felt guilty. Taeyeon shouldn't have to deal with all of this.

"Fany-ah, can you do my tie for me?"

I opened my eyes and sat up, to find a confused Taeyeon looking down at her disheveled tie, standing at the edge of the bed. I smiled a little, kneeling up on the bed and attending to her tie.

I felt her watch me. It was quiet. The clock ticked, and I could faintly hear Jessica talking to Yuri on the phone out in the hall.

"Why are you going to the office all of a sudden?" I asked, casually, not looking her in the eye.

"Well…I just need to get some things sorted." She stated simply.

"Like?"

"You know, just making sure things are running smoothly, learning the ropes of how the company works and all that stuff."

I didn't say anything for a moment, pushing up her tie, fixing it into place, deciding whether she was telling me the truth or not.

"What did my father say to you?" I asked, flattening her collar and resting my hands on her shoulders, finally looking into her melancholy eyes.

She averted her gaze down and looked at the floor. " A lot of things."

I exhaled, sliding my arms around her neck, lacing my fingers together as I counted her eyelashes thoughtfully, hoping that things could only get better from here on.

She looked up, placing her hands on my hips gently, I moved a little closer. She wrapped her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder, just listening to the world tick by to the rhythm of the clock.

She sighed. I felt her fingers play with my hair, her lips pressed against my hairline.

"I'm probably gonna be late coming home tonight, so don't wait up."

"What time?" I asked, my voice soft.

She exhaled. "I'm not sure. But when I know I'll text you."

"Okay." I said softly, letting my emotions press down on my heart a little more, letting the world slip for a moment, letting the thought and feel of Kim Taeyeon cloud my mind once more.

"I should go." She said, pulling away a little.

I lifted my head. "Let me walk you to the door."

She smiled and nodded, taking my hand, leading me off of the bed and down the stairs, our fingers intertwined. She opened the door, I wrapped my arms around her neck again and kissed her, she embraced me and kissed me back, her lips soft, gentle, as if I was the most delicate thing on this planet. I wondered whether she knew how much I truly loved her.

She pulled away, our noses touching, brushing past one another, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She pecked my lips one last time. "I'll see you when I get back, whether you're awake or not."

And with that, she let go, closed the door behind her and left me.

Her hands felt warm as did her eyes as she gazed at me worriedly. I hugged my knees to my chest, and bit down on my lip, wondering whether I'd have enough courage to tell Taeyeon all that I had been feeling lately.

"Look Tiffany, I think it's only natural. A lot happened to you guys over a really short space of time." She said softly.

I raised my head and looked at her, and noted how the grey from the sky outside was now casting itself over her face and contrasted with the brown of her eyes. I breathed out.

"I just feel that it's my fault, you know. Maybe…if we hadn't fallen in love…then she would've been better off, have a simpler life with her family without all this responsibility and maybe-"

"Tiffany," Jessica's voice was firmer this time, catching me off guard slightly. "Rarely have I seen two people in love as much as you and Taeyeon are. I even wish that Yuri and I could be as close as you two are. It's clear, even for people on the outside, that you, Stephanie Hwang Miyoung and Kim Taeyeon, are meant to be."

I sighed, looking away and things went quiet again. Putting how I felt into words was something that I had always struggled with.

She exhaled, placing a hand on my forearm. "Fany-ah…I can't even imagine how hard it's been for you and Taeyeon…but I know for a fact that Taeyeon…she's good for you. She's changed you for the better, and I know you've had a positive effect on her too."

"Jess…I get what you're saying but…I just…don't want all of this…to…to change us. I can already see the changes in Taeyeon, and I hope it won't change the way our relationship is."

"Ah, I see." She said nodding. She shifted in her spot and scooted a little closer and put her arm around me. "Tiff, things and people will change, no matter how much you try and stop it. But I can assure you that whatever Taeyeon's doing, is because she wants to protect you and wants to do what's best for you."

I looked at her face and she tried to give me a reassuring smile, as she took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Everything is going to be okay."

A shaky breath left my lips and suddenly I wished that I could have Jessica's optimism because, truthfully, there was something telling me that things were going to be far from okay.

I had heard the door open, and the sound of her footsteps come closer as I glanced at the clock. 1:30 am, later than she had promised. The weight on the mattress shifted, and I felt her place her hand gently on my arm and my body flush with a sense of relief.

I moved, to lie on my back so I could see her face. She smiled slightly, brushing my hair out of my eyes as I watched the glow of the bedside lamp cascade shadows over her face.

"I told you not to wait up." She said gently, eyeing my lips for brief moment.

I gave a small shrug in response. A light chuckle left her lips, and she gazed into my eyes, the onyx flickering in the slightest.

A nice, warm and long silence wrapped itself around us as I fell into her eyes for the millionth time since I had first met her. I lifted my hand, and let my fingers run across the smoothness of her cheek, her lips turning further upwards. She placed her hand atop mine and pressed it a little more into her face. She then brought my hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss upon my skin, holding it there for a moment, my heart thudding rhythmically in my chest.

She heaved a sigh. "I should probably get changed." She said, letting go and moving to get off of the bed.

I quickly took hold of her wrist causing her to look back at me curiously. I gave her a small pout and tugged her to sit back down. Her smile got a little wider, but she complied nonetheless.

She sat, her back against the headboard of the bed, her legs stretched out in front of her. I sat on her lap, my legs either side of her as I began to unbutton her shirt. She titled her head to the side questioningly before she took my hands in hers, stopping me from seeing to her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with a tinge of amusement.

I frowned. "I'm undressing you."

"I can do it myself, you know." She laughed lightly.

"Taeyeon," I said softly. "You already do so much for me, so please, just let me do this one little thing for you. Please."

She looked at me, searched my eyes for a moment with an intensity that took me aback slightly.

Her expression softened and she released her grip on my hands. "Okay."

I kissed her cheek quickly before continuing to undress her, unveiling her body before my eyes. I slid the piece of clothing down her arms, making sure to kiss where her shoulder and neck connected, inhaling her intoxicating scent before throwing her shirt on the floor.

I drew a line with my fingers, from her shoulders, over her breasts, down her refined stomach before finally reaching her belt. I felt her gaze on me, watching me with interest as I undid the buckle carefully, slowly unzipping her trousers before dragging them down her legs, only for them to join her shirt on the floor, leaving her in her underwear.

My eyes skimmed over her body before I gestured her to lie down properly.

Her head landed back on my pillow, her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes, breathing out through her nose. I took the opportunity to press against her bodily, resting my head on her shoulder, my nose brushing against the side of her neck.

Her arms came around me and I melted against her as our hearts aligned. I leaned up a little, pressing my lips against hers, and she responded eagerly, her mouth dancing along with mine fluently, slowly, my fingers tangled within her hair, and all of this felt so right, so meant to be that I could feel the depths of my stomach tingle warmly. All those apprehensions and worries dissipated from within me as our bodies melted together, our lips curving into each other.

I slowly, reluctantly, pulled away, rested my forehead against hers and swallowed down her breath.

"I missed you." I whispered gently, closing my eyes. Her hands rested on my lower back, and I felt her chest rise a little as she exhaled through her nose.

She pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear before running her knuckles lovingly over my cheek. I leaned into her touch. "I missed you too."

I laid my head back down in the crook of her neck, tracing imaginary patterns across her collarbone mindlessly.

"How was the office? You look tired."

"I'm always tired." She chuckled softly, her hand sliding down my spine. "But the office was okay. Your friend, Jay, was there."

"He was? Why?"

She went quiet for a moment, and I listened to the clock tick from the other side of the room.

"Fany-ah," She said finally, exasperation in her tone. "I have something to tell you."

My ears perked up slightly, and her arm tightened around my waist.

"What is it?"

She sighed. "Well…when I was talking to your father earlier, he said that there's a chance that I'll have to take a trip to Europe with Jay and Donghae. I didn't tell you earlier because nothing was for definite, but everything was just confirmed when I went to the office. I'm leaving next week."

I didn't say anything as the information seeped into my ears and registered on my brain. Leaving? She couldn't be leaving. Not now. I needed her so much right now. My heart suddenly clenched, and I felt a lump begin to twitch within my throat.

"Next week…? But that's your birthday, Taeyeon." I said quietly and suddenly I felt as though I wanted to cry.

The air tensed, as did her body.

"I know. The plane leaves the morning after, so we'll get to spend my birthday together. Don't worry about it." Her gentle fingers combed through my hair.

"How long will you be gone?" My voice was shaky, and I clung to her as if she was going to evaporate into thin air.

"I'm not sure. Two weeks at the most." Her voice was quiet and I knew that she didn't want to go.

"Can't I go with you?" I asked quickly.

"Fany-ah, as much as I wish you could, we decided that it'd be best for you to hold down the company here with Michelle."

My heart sank a little lower. I squeezed my eyes tight shut. "Why are you even going in the first place, and why is Jay going with you guys?"

She breathed out. "Jay's father's company and Hwang Corp are coming together in a partnership. We're planning on expanding internationally, more specifically Europe. We're going to go there on a strictly business basis. This was actually all Jay's idea."

I gripped onto her a little tighter. "Taeyeon…I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either. But I'm doing this for you, for us."

I lifted my head and looked at her, my eyes glazed with unshed tears. She caressed my face gently.

"You know, when your mother was in hospital, she told me to take care of you in case she might have to leave this world earlier than expected. And Tiffany, I'm going to do anything that I can in my power to try and protect you and do what's best for you. I'm not going to break the promise I made your mother." She kissed me gently. "I know you're scared of things changing between us and-"

"Wait, how did you know that?"

She smiled a little. "Jessica called me after she left. But that isn't important right now. What is important is that you recognize the fact that, yes, of course the things around us might change, and we as people might change. But what will never change is the bond, the love that we share and have for each other, and if it does ever change, it'll only get stronger."

I slid my arms underneath her neck, burying my face into her shoulder and let a few salty tears drip from within my eyes.

I cried because Taeyeon was going away soon, I cried because I wished that my mother was still here and I cried because I loved Kim Taeyeon so much that there were times like this when it was painful. I cried because suddenly I wasn't just the spoilt little princess that the nation looked down upon, I was the queen.

Taeyeon was right about our love, and that it'd never change, only get stronger, but what scared me was the changes that were going to occur around us.

I held Taeyeon close because, there was something telling me that someone was going to try and take her away from me.

...

Chapter 46: Grip

"So, you think this project that Jay proposed is a good idea?" I inquire, leaning back in my chair and taking a sip of water.

He shrugs, flexing his jaw in thought. "I mean, I don't think it's a bad idea. If all goes well, it'd create a huge profit increase for us. But if the deal falls through, then we could also lose a lot."

I nod, screwing the cap back onto my water bottle. "Have you told Michelle about the trip to Europe yet?"

He nods and sighs. "Yup, I did."

"And? What'd she say?" I ask, putting my arms on my desk.

"Actually…she didn't say much. Just the usual, you know, where are you going, why are you going, how long. She's used to me going away now." He shrugs. "Have you told Tiffany?"

I sigh. "Yeah. She wasn't very happy. I'm actually considering not going now."

He perks up in his seat, leans forward, looking at me. "What? Taeyeon, you have to go. You're the King and head of the company now. There's no pulling out. They're not even going to consider going through with our proposition if you're not there."

"Donghae, I know." My head begins to throb. "But, you should've seen her face when I told her. She was devastated and, truthfully, I really don't want to go."

He exhales and sits back in his seat, a nice and thoughtful silence settles between us. I think about Tiffany. She had actually left for the office before I did, so I hadn't seen her since last night. She hadn't spoken much about my going to Europe in a few days. I suppose she didn't want to think about it.

"It does get easier, Taeyeon." Donghae says, after a while, his voice more gentle this time. "Michelle and I used to be like you guys. Never wanting to be apart and missing each other like crazy. But you guys are just going to have to get used to it. You're going to have to go away even more than I have to. You guys bear more responsibility than anyone else."

The reality of it all was settling underneath my skin in a bleak form of dread. Things would never go back to the way they were before, at least not for a very long time. I guess we'd just have to embrace it all and accept it for what it was.

"I know." I say, staring down at the papers on my desk, the feeling of missing Tiffany becoming more urgent.

Hwang Corporation's Korean base was in the center of Seoul. It consisted of four buildings, built on a campus that was heavily guarded. Michelle, Donghae – and now Tiffany and I – all had our own assigned building, each one dealing with slightly different matters.

Tiffany was probably still in her building right now and despite the fact that Tiffany's father had said that we shouldn't spend time together at the office, because it was distracting and prevented more work from being done, I was going to go see her. Like, right now.

I stood, picking up my blazer from the back of my office chair and putting it on.

"Going somewhere?" Donghae asks.

I nod. "Yup. I'm going to go see Tiffany, like right now." I walk over to my office door and pull it open.

"But, Taeyeon, we still have all these figures to get through." He says, gesturing to the mass of paperwork on my desk.

I sigh. "Make a start on it, and I'll be back within the hour to help. I just really want see Tiffany."

He sighs and waves me off. "Whatever. But don't be too long."

I smile. "Thanks Donghae. You're the best."

I make my way down from the top floor to the bottom. Several people bow towards me along the way, and then it occurs to me that I was top of the chain. I was one of the most respected and high up people in the country. It boggled my mind slightly.

I walk across the heavily guarded campus, and into Tiffany's building. The staff members seemed surprised to see me, probably because I wasn't supposed to be there, but I smile at them and return their bows as I quickly make my way up to the top floor, where Tiffany's office is located.

I stop in front of her door. The guards outside her office bow towards me in respect, to which I return, before quickly checking my hair in the reflection of my phone screen and straightening up my blazer and tie before entering. I push open the door and peek my head inside. I was expecting her to be at her desk, looking through some papers or something, but instead she was bending over in front of her filing cabinet, retrieving files from the bottom drawer - giving me a rather irresistible view of her behind.

I smile and enter, closing the door behind me. She stands up and turns around when she hears the door click shut, papers in hand, surprise in her eyes when she sees me.

"Taeyeon? What are you doing here?"

I say nothing and walk further in. She looks at me curiously as I make my around and trap her in between her desk and my body, my arms either side of her. She looks up at me and smiles, tilting her head to the side.

"Taeyeon…" Her voice is soft, her eyes sparkling in the daylight from outside, and just as simple as that, I press my lips against hers.

Her hands travel up my arms, along my shoulders and her fingers finally hook themselves around the back of my neck. I press her more into the desk as she catches my bottom lip between her teeth, I could feel her smiling. She hums in approval as I initiate the kiss to deepen. We kiss for a while.

Slowly, reluctantly we both pull away. She looks at me flustered, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Wow." I chuckle at her response. "What was that for?"

I shrug, trying to hide the grin on my face. "I just missed you." I press her a little more into the side of her desk, she grins back.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, right?" She asks.

I shrug once more. "That's what your father said, but to be honest, I don't really care."

"What's this?" Tiffany says, amused, looping a strand of my hair around her finger. "Kim Taeyeon being rebellious for once in her life?"

I frown. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm very rebellious."

"Oh really?" Tiffany says, skeptically. "Sure, Taeyeon, sure."

"I think you seem to forget that I flipped Siwon over, punched him in the face and knocked him out, and not to forget the most recent, when I busted his lip with a blow to the face."

"Taeyeon, that's not rebellious. That's you being violent."

My frown deepens. "Well…I jumped in front of a bullet for you."

Her smile widens. "I know, and I won't ever forget it." She plants a simple kiss on my lips lingeringly before pulling away. "Now…" She sighs, glancing over at the papers on her desk. "I have work to do."

She pushes me away gently by the shoulders, causing me to take a step back. She goes to her filing cabinet, pulls open the top drawer and begins searching. I watch her for a moment before leaning my arm up on the cabinet.

"Have you had a break yet?" I ask, biting down on my lip as she flips through a file.

"I have, actually." She says. "I just took a break."

I frown a little. "Well…when's your next break?"

She looks at me, sighs when she sees my expression. "Taeyeon, I really have a lot to do before the presentation this afternoon, and I intend to get it done."

"I know, and you will." I say, walking around her and sitting in her swivel chair. "But can't we spend a little time together? I can even help you."

She closes the filing cabinet drawer and turns to look at me. She looks exceedingly good in her office attire, and I can't help but glide my eyes up and down her body a few times. Finally, I meet her eyes.

"But, I can't concentrate when you're around."

I frown, a small pout on my lips and I lower my eyes to the ground, feeling slightly hurt at her rejection.

She sighs, and drops the file on the desk, comes closer and catches me off-guard by plopping herself down on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek gently. "Fine. You can stay."

A grin spreads across my face as she turns towards the desk, her back now facing me, and begins to sort through a few papers.

I lace my arms around her waist, move my body a little closer and lean my head against her upper arm. I look up at the side of her face, her expression concentrated and her focus elsewhere.

I look over the papers that she was sorting through, one in particular catching my eye.

"Are these Jay's profit estimates?" I ask, looking at the sheets more closely now.

Tiffany glances over. "Uhm, yeah."

I frown, scrunching my brows together. "Hmm…they're optimistic to say the least."

Tiffany puts the file she was looking at down. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But I wasn't sure if it was just me."

I hadn't been in the company very long at all, but even a rookie could see that these numbers were slightly off. I skim through the rest of Jay's proposal, seeking out more odd figures and details.

"Taeyeon?"

"Hmm?" I direct my gaze up at Tiffany, who was now frowning.

"Do you think that Jay's proposal is a good idea?" She asks.

I sigh. "Well…I don't know. Despite his figures and estimates being slightly off, the rest of it seems okay, I guess. If everything goes well, it'll make the company a lot of money, but if doesn't go all that great, then we could also lose a lot of money, too."

She nods, looking down at her lap, sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

She sighs, shifts her position so she could face me properly while still sitting on my lap. She places her hands on my shoulders, and looks at me for a moment, her fingers soon combing through my hair. She shrugs, sighs for what seems like the millionth time, and puts her arms around me, leaning her face into the crook of my neck. "I guess I'm just really going to miss you."

My grip tightens around her, and she is pressed against me, the solidity of her body making me feel secure. "I'm going to miss you, too, you know."

"I know." She says softly, and I breathe out, relaxing against her.

I listen to the sound of distant cars, I listen to the sound of the ticking clock on the wall, and I listen to Tiffany's deep breathing, willing the next few weeks to go as fast as possible, just so she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Her body becomes less tense. "Your mother and Hayeon arrived last night." She says.

"I know," I move my hand down her back a little. "I saw them this morning, before I left." And then it's quiet, her breath on the side of my neck and my arms around her. We stay like that for an amount of time that I wasn't counting.

"Fany-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you left so early today?"

She pulls away, sits back a little and looks into my eyes. She sighs, lowers her gaze and gives a small shrug. "I think that I've become so…" Her index finger draws a repeated pattern of circles on the side of my neck. I watch her lips as they move. "…So…dependent on you, especially recently. I guess I just needed something to take my mind off of you leaving." She lifts her head, glances into my eyes briefly before running her fingers through my hair again. She isn't looking at me, but I can't help but just stare at her in awe, in wonder, because I knew Tiffany so well and I loved her so much, and I wanted to do anything, everything to make her happy. "I have no idea what I'm going to do without you, Kim Taeyeon." She says, softly.

Her eyes, a fragile brown. I brush some stray strands of hair behind her ear, examining her expression carefully.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." I slide my fingers through hers, pressing our palms together. "You're going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Okay?"

I hear a few, fresh drops of newborn rain splash against the glass of the windows, becoming more frequent before it quickly forms into a consistent rhythm.

She exhales through her nose, coming closer and embracing me, her heartbeat against mine. "Okay."

We embrace each other silently, the rain falling behind us. A strange air of sadness settles around us, and I think that maybe this is the reality of things slowly setting in, that maybe this is us finally coming to terms with it all.

I breathe her in slowly, my arms tight around her. I let my eyes wander around her office, and I realize that this was my first time in here with just her. It's large, bare, not much like Tiffany at all. I look at the papers scattered around her desk, and I notice a smartphone on the other side. It didn't belong to me, and I was certain that it wasn't Tiffany's, and that's when I notice a suit jacket draped over the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

I frown in confusion. "Who's here?"

"What?" She pulls away, examines my expression for a moment before she turns and follows my line of sight. "Oh," She's caught on. "Just Jay."

"Jay?" My eyebrows come together in dislike and confusion.

She looks at me, tucks my hair behind my ear. "Yeah. Jay. He came by randomly, and dropped off some files for the project. And then he stayed for a while, just talking and stuff. He went to go get coffee just a few minutes before you came." She shrugs.

My frown deepens. "So, Jay is allowed to be here and I'm not?"

She rolls her eyes. "Taeyeon, stop being stupid. It's only Jay."

"I'm not being stupid."

"Then stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Then why is it such a big deal if Jay stops by to drop some files off?"

"It's not a big deal."

"So why are you getting all riled up over nothing?"

"It's not nothing. It's the principle."

"Taeyeon, there is no principle."

"Tiffany, there is a principle."

She is smiling with amusement in her eyes, however I am not. "So, what's this principle then?"

"It's the fact that I don't like him, and you, my wife, is hanging out with him without me knowing."

"You so are jealous."

"I'm not jealous." I huff, looking away from her.

"What did you want me to do? Send him away, just because you don't like him for some unknown reason?" "Yes."

She chuckles, lifting my chin up so she could see my expression properly and then she cups my face, squishing my cheeks a little with her palms. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Tiffany, that's-"

And then she kisses me, hard, on the lips. It's deep, sensual, and I can feel every single sense in my body heighten at the feel of her lips on mine. And before I know it, I'm smiling against her mouth and she is smiling against mine, and then everything falls back into balance once more.

Her arms circle around my neck and her fingers wander into my hair, and her body is pressed against mine, with only the layers of our clothes between us.

I get the message without Tiffany having to say it.

I tighten up my grip around her and our lips move fluently, naturally, and it only gets deeper, and deeper. The thing with Hwang Tiffany was that she was not just a good kisser, she was an excellent kisser. Kissing Tiffany was like feeling perfection on the tip of your tongue. She wasn't too aggressive, nor was she too submissive, and we had kissed so many times that it had gotten to the point where we knew exactly what the other liked.

I hear the door of her office open, and a voice follows: "I wasn't sure which kind of coffee was your…" And then it trails off, and I'm expecting Tiffany to pull away very quickly, but she doesn't. She breaks the kiss slowly, leaving my lips with a pop. My eyes flutter open and Tiffany gives me a wink before turning her head to see who had, kind of, walked in on us.

My lips still feel hot and my mind is still in a whir, but I look over and see Jay Park standing at the door, his mouth slightly ajar, and a paper coffee cup in either hand.

"Hey, Jay." Tiffany greets, and that seems to snap him out of it.

He closes his mouth and clears his throat. "Sorry to…you know…I didn't know that…you two…were uhm…" He clears his throat again, fighting against the awkwardness. "I think I should go."

"Oh, no, don't be silly. Come sit." She beckons.

He looks at the door, and then to us. He sets the coffee on the desk before turning back and closing the door. By the time he hands Tiffany her cup of coffee and he sits down, he seems to have regained his composure.

I'm expecting Tiffany to stand up and get another chair, or make me get another chair, but, once again, she doesn't. She stays comfortably seated on my lap, sipping leisurely at her coffee.

Jay clears his throat, shifting his steaming coffee cup from side to side. "It's…uh…nice to see you again, Taeyeon-shi." And then he throws in a tight smile to finish it off.

"Yeah, you too." I reply, my smile equally as fake. I lean forward, wrapping my arms around Tiffany, not breaking eye contact with him, and I could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable.

"I was saying to Jay earlier, that we should all hang out and have lunch or something together, especially since you guys are going on that trip in a few days." Tiffany says, glancing down at me.

"Yeah, and it'd give us a chance to discuss the project, since we haven't been able to yet." Jay adds, and I nod.

"We were actually just talking about your project." I say, and he raises an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Well, it's a good concept, great even, but your figures are…a bit…optimistic, don't you think?"

He chuckles, flexing his jaw slightly. He shrugs, setting down his coffee cup. "You may see it as optimism, but I see it as having full confidence and belief in my company and proposal."

"Now, Jay-shi, I think you should maybe learn the difference between confidence and being cocky."

"Now, now, children." Tiffany interjects lightheartedly. "Let's play nice."

"Of course." Jay says, sipping his coffee, an arrogant smile on his lips.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of constructive criticism, is there, Jay-shi?" I say, and he chuckles, bitterly almost.

"Why, of course not."

"Then it's settled." Tiffany says. I look up at her. "We'll have lunch tomorrow."

TIFFANY'S POV

"When you said we were going to have lunch with him, I didn't actually think you were serious." She mumbles, pulling down her shirt.

"Taeyeon, stop being such a baby." I say, analyzing my ever-growing collection of clothes, trying to pick out something nice to wear.

"I'm not being a baby. I just don't see why having lunch with him is necessary."

I smile, finding the perfect thing to wear - a white summer dress, knee-length. I take the dress out of the closet. I'm pretty sure I have the perfect shoes-

"Tiffany, are you even listening?"

"Of course I am." I say, glancing over. She has this dejected look on her face. "I'm just a little tired of you complaining about this lunch with Jay. It's not a big deal."

She opens her mouth to answer back, but her phone blaring in her pocket cuts her off. She mumbles something unintelligible, wrestles with her pocket for her phone. She answers with a rather exasperated "Hello?", and saunters out of the closet and into the bedroom, the rest of her conversation too muffled by walls and layers for me to hear.

I sigh when she is no longer in sight, and amble over to the full-length mirror, holding the dress up against my robe-clad body.

I look at myself. I look at what I am now, and I think about what I once was. Everything else seems like a lifetime ago now, and I wonder if Taeyeon feels the same.

Without much thought and contemplation, I proceed to dress, readying myself for lunch with Kim Taeyeon and Jay Park.

By the time I walk out, Taeyeon is standing, looking out onto the balcony, still talking into the phone at a low murmur, a somewhat pensive expression on her face. The sky was a light-hearted blue, painted with soft brushstrokes. The balcony doors are wide open, and the snow-white wisps of the flowing curtains dance softly with the zephyrs coming in from outside.

Everything seems rather tranquil, bar the aura that Taeyeon is emitting.

"Everything okay?" I ask, walking closer as she hangs up the phone.

She glances at me, surveys my dress before meeting my eyes once more. She pockets her phone and folds her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. It was just Luhan confirming the hotel rooms and stuff." She walks over to the bed and plops herself down on the mattress.

I go to the nightstand and pick up my necklace and proceed to clip it into place around my neck.

"Need help?" Taeyeon asks, standing behind me.

"Yeah, thanks." I lift my hair up, off of my shoulders and neck as she clasps the piece of jewelry into place.

"You look nice." She comments, her fingers brushing over my nape. Once having secured the necklace, she then puts her arms around me from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder. Her fingers lace together over my stomach. I move my hands down, over hers. Her skin is cold and I lean into her. "Almost too nice for Jay Park."

"Who says this is for Jay Park?" I smile to myself.

"Fair enough." Her lips press against my shoulder warmly.

I look out onto the balcony and beyond, all quiet except the lightly blowing wind. "You seem stressed out lately."

"I think it's a little bit more than just lately." She murmurs softly against my skin.

"You know what I mean, Taeyeon."

"I just want this whole trip and everything to be over already, you know. I just want to be with you."

"Me too."

The tension between Kim Taeyeon and Jay Park was not unnoticeable. The three of us sat out on the balcony – soft sun, soft wind but rather rigid conversation. Taeyeon with her arm around me, and Jay opposite us, sipping on iced lemonade, his sunglasses high on the bridge of his nose.

I notice very quickly that Taeyeon is not much like herself with Jay around, and I wonder, briefly, why. I'm tuning in and out of conversation because I'm too busy thinking about Taeyeon leaving to actually concentrate on anything at all.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch, My Highnesses," Henry is at the balcony door, his body already bent at a precise ninety-degree angle. "I have a message I need to pass on for you, My King."

Taeyeon kisses my cheek gently before standing up and excusing herself. She and Henry go back into the bedroom, leaving me with Jay and his iced lemonade.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He leans back in his seat, and smiles at me. "It reminds me of California, but not as hot."

I nod in agreement, smoothening out some creases on my dress and then, "I miss California." I lean forward and pick my drink up from the low table between us.

"When was the last time you visited?" He asks, lightly sipping at his drink, the ice cubes clinking against the glass.

"I haven't been back since I left." I stir my drink thoughtfully with my straw, thinking about what the message for Taeyeon had been.

"Wow. That's a long time, and surprising. If I remember correctly, you used to love Cali."

I smile a little, thinking back to it. "I did. I do."

"Why don't you go back then?" He asks, leaning forward a little. "Everyone misses you. Taec, Nicole, Nick. All of us."

I shrug. "My parents, I guess. They never really wanted me to go back, so I didn't. And then Taeyeon came along, and I…just haven't had the chance."

He falls silent, and leans back again. I can't see his eyes, but I feel them watching me with interest. He takes a few long, measured slurps of his drink through his straw, his right ankle propped up on his left knee.

"You know," He leans forward, places his now empty glass on the table, ice cubes melting. "You seem different."

"Do I?" I raise an eyebrow, pressing my glass against my bottom lip.

He nods, clasping his fingers together. "Yeah…you're not like the Tiffany I remember back in California."

"How so?" I ask, suddenly a little intrigued.

"I don't really know," His eyes glance around the balcony, up at the sky, down to the table and finally back at me. "You used to be this…this…fun-loving girl who didn't care about anything else, and hated her family…hated being Royal. But now…now…" He trails off a little in thought. "You're just…different. Like…you always used to complain about being a princess and how much you wanted to be normal…but now you're the Queen."

I release my straw from my lips and look down into my drink. "People change."

"No, people don't change. Only their circumstances change."

"Jay, what are you trying to get at here?"

He shrugs, inhales a breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is that… In Korea, you're the Queen. Back in California, you loathed your position as Princess. In Korea, you have a bunch of worries. Back in Cali, you were carefree. In Korea, you are the wife of Kim Taeyeon. Back in California…you were mine."

I feel a little ripple of shock course through my body. I'm silent for a little moment, wondering if there is any cryptic message behind his seemingly suggestive words.

"Tiffany," I look over and see Taeyeon standing by the doors. "I need your help for a second." She says, her hand on the doorframe, waiting almost impatiently.

"I'll be back in a minute." I say to Jay, standing up and making my way over.

I follow her into the closet, thinking that something might be wrong. She goes to where all her more formal clothing is hung and kind of just stares into the racks, hands deep in her pockets.

"What's the matter?"

She turns her head to look at me, seeming slightly dazed. "Nothing. I just need your help picking out something to wear."

"Okay…" I walk closer and stand beside her, pushing through her blazers. "What was the message?"

"Just a meeting with your father and some officials. Something about the army I think."

"Oh…" I pull out a navy blazer with beige underlining. "This would look nice." I say, handing it to her. She nods. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Henry said you wouldn't be needed. Blouse?"

"Right…" I pick out a white one, and some matching trousers to go with her blazer. I give them to her. "You need to go right now?"

She begins changing. "Yeah. Sorry."

I turn my back to her, fold my arms and stare down at the carpeted floor. The rustling of clothes follows, and before I know it, "Tie?"

I turn around, glance at Taeyeon in her changed clothes and pick out a tie to match the rest of her outfit. I come closer, push up her collar and loop the tie around and begin tying.

"How long will you be?" I ask.

I feel her dark eyes on me. "I'm not sure. Not long, hopefully."

I push up the knot until it reaches her top button. "It's your birthday tomorrow."

"I know."

"Anything in particular you're hoping to get?"

A light smile comes across her lips. "Just as long as you, my mother, Hayeon and everyone else is there, I'll be happy."

I flatten her collar. "I can do that."

"That's perfect then."

I exhale through my nose and raise my eyes to her after a short measure of silence, my hands traveling along her shoulders. "You seem tense."

"Because I don't want to leave you with him."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

I only sigh. She moves away and puts on her blazer. "I'm sending the guards up after I leave to stand by the door, just in case he tries anything funny with you."

I see no point in arguing so I only nod, following her out of the closet. She turns when we reach the entryway and holds me gently by the shoulders, gazes into my eyes, seemingly overwrought.

"I really love you." She says vehemently, her fingertips pressing into my skin. She kisses me simply on the lips and pulls away, only slightly. "I won't be long." Her hands glide over my shoulders, up my neck before gently cupping around my face. She leans up and kisses my forehead lingeringly before stepping away.

"I love you. Bye." I say, watching her descend down the stairs and I continue watching her until the door closes and she is gone.

I breathe out, trying to shake off the pensiveness of it all. Taeyeon was going to go abroad with Jay and Donghae for a couple of months to expand business, and then she was going to come back safe and sound. I'm just worrying over nothing. Like Taeyeon said, everything is going to be okay. We're going to be okay.

I go back outside and find Jay leaning over the balcony and I go and I join him under the baby-blue sky.

His glass of melting ice-cubes dangles between his fingers, ready to drop and smash into tiny shattering pieces. His sunglasses are pushed up on his forehead and his eyes are darker than I remember them to be.

I place my hands on the stone, cold beneath my palms, and look at the palace grounds as they tower around us.

"About what I said before…I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"

"It's okay." I say, with a sigh. "You don't need to explain yourself." I lean on my elbows, now eye-level with Jay and his ever-changing face.

"Right…" He trails off, his eyes to the ground way below our feet, and I sense a minor shift in his mood.

Footsteps are heard from inside, and the both of us turn to see the guards taking their place by the door.

Jay turns his head back and gives a bitter chuckle, shaking his head in what seems like disbelief. "Taeyeon really doesn't like me, does she?"

"Well…" I hesitate slightly, my speech slow. "I don't think it's that she doesn't like you…I think it's more…maybe that she just…doesn't know you very well."

"I'm not stupid, Tiffany. I know when someone doesn't like me, and Taeyeon really doesn't like me."

I shrug, slightly helpless. "I don't know, Jay. I really don't."

"So you admit she doesn't like me?"

"Like I said, Jay, I don't know."

He exhales deeply. "Could you maybe talk to her?" I raise a brow. "This whole trip is hard enough as it is, and Taeyeon and I not getting along will just make things harder, don't you think? I've got nothing against her, seriously. I just don't get why she dislikes me so much."

"I can maybe try." I say, his eyes meeting mine.

A small smile comes to lips, and he takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently. "I'm glad we're still friends, you know."

"Yeah, same here." I return his smile, and he searches my eyes, and I wonder what exactly he's looking for.

As the clouds hang, and the sky begins to take on the pinkish hue of evening, and the sun commences to set, I think that maybe my grip on Taeyeon has slowly begun to loosen ever so slightly.

...

Chapter 47: Gone

I remember being young, really young, even before Hayeon was born, and it was my birthday. My father was still alive, I remember, and it was just us three – My father, my mother and I.

I remember it was my birthday because I can remember waking up, seeing my mother's face looming over me with a gentle smile, and softly she said, "Taeyeon, it's your Birthday. Happy birthday, darling." And then she hugged me.

And I remember the cake. It was small with white icing and one single candle burning in the center. We sat in that cramped little kitchen that was only a few centimeters away from the bedroom, around that small little table, with that small little cake, just my small little family and I. And then I blew out the candle, but I can't remember what I wished for…a unicorn maybe, or maybe a flying motorcycle…well, whatever it was, I don't remember.

There are a lot of things that I don't remember. Sometimes my mother will talk of the past and some of the things I did as a child, and sometimes I just can't recall the memory, and I'll strain my memory as hard as I can, only to get a headache and flittering images instead.

But this picture before me, right now, is something that I want to remember until the day I close my eyes and take my last breath.

Tiffany smiles, a little shy, tugging at her fingers, the candlelight making her look golden and warm beyond compare. Her dress glides down her curves seamlessly, and a million words and phrases come to contort my tongue, but nothing intelligible forms, so I just allow my grin to split my face in two and the fuzziness to spread around my vital organs.

"Surprise," She says softly, briefly gesturing around our room, awash in gentle lighting and perfumed with nostalgic scents.

I look around, speechless, unknowing how to react. I return my gaze to land upon her, and I smile with every single muscle in my face.

"I know its not much, and we already had a party this morning, but I just thought it'd be nice if we could spend some alone time together before you go, and there are probably too many candles, and I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat or if you actually wanted to eat at all or if you'd already eaten," She's mumbling, too lost in her gibberish to notice that I'm now standing right in front of her. "And it's okay if you don't like-"

With one finger beneath her chin, I tilt the angle of her head so she can look at me. I lean in and kiss her. I kiss her because there is nothing else that I can say or do to convey my inexplicable emotions. I kiss her because I love her.

"I love it, so don't think otherwise." I say, just above a whisper, running my thumb just beneath her eye.

Her confusion soon clears, and she smiles, genuinely and breathtakingly. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," I kiss her once again on the forehead. "But you didn't have to do all this."

Her lips turn upwards in a graceful smile, "I know, but I wanted to."

We hold each other's gazes for a little while, and I can hear Henry in the kitchen, the clatter of pots and pans, but all I can see is Tiffany and her eyes and her lips, and everything about her that I've come to love so much.

"My Queen, I'm sorry for interrupting, but everything is ready," Henry calls out from the kitchen.

"Its okay, Henry, I'll be there in a second." Tiffany replies, looking briefly over her shoulder at him. She turns to me with a smile, "Here, let me take your blazer," She comes behind me and I allow her to slip the material down the length of my arms, she then ushers me to sit at the table and proceeds to hang my blazer on the back of my chair. "And just sit here, while I get everything ready."

She leans down and pecks my cheek once more before heading over to the kitchen. I watch her as she converses with Henry in hushed sort of whispers, looking like some sort of domestic goddess who fell from the confines of the sky. I gaze in admiration.

I watch as Henry bows to her, to which she returns. He comes out from behind the kitchen counter and smiles at me, also offering me a bow. "Happy birthday, Your Highness,"

I nod to him in appreciation, "Thank you, Henry."

And then he leaves, leaving Tiffany and I alone. She winks at me from the kitchen, and I grin uncontrollably.

She comes to the table with two plates of food, setting one of them in front of me before taking a seat opposite.

The small, flickering candle sits between us and lights Tiffany's face as though she is an incomparable work of art, crafted by the most careful of hands.

"Thank you…for all of this." I say, seeing that she's made my favorites. "Did you make all this?"

She cuts her food delicately and shrugs, acting casual. "I had some help from Henry."

I give a little smirk through the romantic light, and begin eating. Everything about this is so perfect - Tiffany, candles, great tasting food and easy conversation.

"So, how was the office?" She asks, looking at me, chewing.

"A little stressful, I guess. The whole department was preparing for the trip tomorrow. I can't wait for things to just settle, you know."

"Yeah, me too. Everything's been really up in the air lately. But I'm sure things are going to calm down soon enough." She places her hand atop mine gently and smiles in reassurance.

I nod, "I hope so."

All falls quiet, and we eat and steal adoring glances at each other from across the table.

"I was thinking of visiting Yoona." She says nonchalantly.

"Yoona?"

She breathes out. "Yeah, Yoona. I want to see how she's doing, especially because of her…mental issues and stuff. Apparently she's been asking to see me…and you…the both of us."

"Are you sure that you're ready to see her? I mean, she did try and kill you quite recently."

"I'm not sure…but I want to. Do you think it's a good idea?"

I press my lips together in thought. "If you want to, then you should. I'm not going to stop you. What suddenly brought this on?"

"Oh, Siwon. He called earlier, wished you a happy birthday, and he told me that he went in and saw her. He said that she's a lot better since being in the institute, and that she wanted us to go see her so she could apologize."

"Then I think you should go."

"Really?"

"Really."

A smile breaks across her face. "Thank you, Taeyeon."

"It's the right thing to do."

She nods in agreement, smiling at me through her eyes.

"I saw Yuri today." I say, peaking Tiffany's interest.

"You did? Where?"

"At the office, she stopped by."

"How is she? I haven't seen her or Jessica in a while."

"She's good, I think. She seems really stressed out with the wedding though. The date keeps getting pushed back, for one reason or another. Oh, and I had her look over Jay's proposal. She thought the figures were a bit off too, so it's not just us."

"Oh, so what are we going to do about it?" Tiffany asks, scrunching her brows.

"We can't actually do anything. It's Jay's proposal for his side of the company, if we think there's something wrong all we can do is convince him to change it, but it's a bit late for that."

She exhales through her nose. "Let's not talk about business. Let's just enjoy the evening stress-free."

I have to agree to that, and we just end up talking a whole lot about nothing. Fleeting little conversations that begin but never really end, and its relaxing just being with Tiffany, thinking about Tiffany, in her purest and most ethereal form. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be free from the chains of your mind, they'd been broken, for a little while at least.

Tiffany kicks off her heels and settles on the couch beside me, pressing play on the remote as my arm comes around her.

We cuddle beneath the blanket, my office attire askew and Tiffany's dress looking beautiful but out place in the situation, as Jay Gatsby stands at the end of the dock, reaching out to the blinking light on the screen.

Tiffany's head falls onto my shoulder, and I kiss her gently on the head, running my fingers along the upper part of her arm. "Thank you for getting this movie." I whisper.

"You're most welcome." She replies softly through the voices of the movie.

The movie plays, and relaxation settles into my muscles, into my eyelids, one little bit at a time.

As Gatsby recalls his life, looking up to the sky, I look down at Tiffany, her face alight with pictures of another's mind, "I knew when I kissed this girl…I would be forever wed to her."

She feels me staring, and looks up at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

I smile a little. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect."

She returns my smile and sits up. The room is romantically dim with burning candles and the light of Gatsby's past washing over us.

With her finger, she draws a gentle line down my jaw and to the tip of my chin, and I take in every detail of her face, the glint in her eyes and the shadows that draw themselves across her skin. I think she's beautiful in this moment, and she always has been beautiful, and she always will be beautiful. But it's the standstill of a moment, the most insignificant but memorable pieces of my mind in which she looks the most beautiful, and this is one of those moments – a standstill.

With the movie forgotten before us, she leans in and I meet her halfway, and our lips touch and bodies shift in the need to feel more skin, more heat.

I slip my arm around her waist, my head tilting, as the sound of Nick Carraway's narration fades slowly into the background and diminishes from my mind.

Her lips melt into mine and her body breathes into me. The overwhelming feeling of her, her lips and her skin almost swallows me whole.

With fingers in my hair, Tiffany pulls away gently and finds my eyes with hers. "As much as I want to continue this, there's something that I need to do first."

I frown, "What is it?" I watch as she stands and turns the TV off.

She looks down at me. "You'll find out soon enough." She winks and extends her hand to me.

I take it and allow her to lead me up with stairs to my next present.

We sit on the bed and Tiffany pulls out an envelope from the drawer in the nightstand. She hands it to me, and I look at it, her majestically cursive handwriting spelling out 'To Taeyeon,' on the back.

I look back at her.

"I know its not much, but I didn't know what else to get you…I couldn't think of anything that could properly convey my feelings…other than this."

"What is it?" I ask, turning the envelope over in my hands.

"It's a letter. I thought that instead of buying some material object to show you how I feel, I should literally give you my feelings put down on paper. And the words don't even do my feelings justice."

I lean over and kiss her cheek gently. "Thank you so much, Fany-ah. Do you want me to open it now?"

She shakes her head, her cheeks a slight crimson. "Open it when I'm not around. Like when you're on your trip or something."

I nod. "Alright."

She stands suddenly. "I have one last gift for you, so just wait here."

I watch as she waltzes into the closet, chuckling to myself. I look down at the envelope in my hands and trace the letters of my name with my finger, feeling special that Tiffany had gone to so much trouble for me.

I place the letter on the nightstand and rub my eyes of the sleepiness that I felt looming.

The sudden shrill cry of my phone causes me to groan internally. I answer it and my temples begin to throb, and I wish so badly that the office would just shut up for this one night that I had with Tiffany.

"Hello?"

"Hello, your majesty. I'm sorry to call at such a late hour, but I just wanted to check over things with you for the trip tomorrow with Mr. Park and Prince Donghae."

I sigh. "Sure thing, Luhan. Everything is set, as far as I know."

"I see, your majesty. Are you aware of your schedule?"

"Not exactly, no." I answer with exasperation.

"Well, let me just run through that with you to avoid any confusion." I hear papers rustle from his side of the phone. "So, you'll land in Sicily first and have a few hours rest before meeting with the heads of government. You'll stay in Sicily a little less than two days before moving onto Paris-"

I can't hear what he's saying because Tiffany has her smoldering gaze on me as she leans in the doorway of the closet, clad in a set of black lingerie that I'd never seen before. My throat runs dry and my jaw hangs on its hinges and I feel a sudden rush come over my body.

"Your Majesty? Can you hear me?"

Luhan is in my ear, but Tiffany is in my sights as she proceeds towards me, smirking at my awestruck expression.

The lingerie doesn't leave much to the imagination, but still my mind is running wild and my heart is racing as if in a marathon, and I'm speechless over her body, over the things she does to me, over her.

I look up as she stands over me and gently takes the phone from my hand.

"Hello? Oh, hi Luhan. Yeah, this is Tiffany." She climbs onto the bed, and comes behind me and leans her front into my back, everything pressing against me. "I'm sorry to say that Taeyeon and I are going to be a little busy for the rest of the evening. Yeah. Sorry about that. No, no, it's fine." Her free arm comes around me and her chin lands on my shoulder, and her every breath and word brushes up against my neck. "Hmm…yeah. Do you think you could go over things with her tomorrow…That's great, thank you so much. Alright…bye, Luhan."

She hangs up the phone and places the device into my limp hand.

She leans away from me, places her hands on my shoulders and gets off the bed and walks around face me.

"So," She says, straddling me, her thighs either side of my hips. "How do you like my present?"

I look down at her body, at the almost-transparent silk cascading down her body.

"You look...I mean…it's like…wow."

She beams a radiant smile at me, lacing her arms around my neck and drawing me forward before my breath hitches and her smiling lips are pushed upon mine.

The kiss is slow, my stomach is flipping and my mind is swirling and everything else falls away until it is just us two.

I swallow down her breath and her scent and lay back with her on top of me. My hands travel and wander, my fingers glide up and down her exposed skin and trace the ripples of her wrinkled lingerie.

Her heart beats against mine as I shift positions, lying her down beneath me, her head landing softly upon her pillow. I stare down into her hazy eyes, through the light, and I suddenly feel as though I'm seeing her for the very first time.

I reclaim her lips, and everywhere her fingertips press singes like fire and slowly I allow the flames to envelop me entirely. From lips to jaw, to ear to neck, I trail kisses, light little touches upon her skin.

I count her every hitch, her every breath, how her fingers entangle with the locks of my hair.

"Just let go…" She whispers into my ear, "Don't worry about anything else, and just let go."

And so, that's exactly what I do.

The fabric on our bodies disappears piece by piece, and the want and heat rises with every nip, lick and gasp.

I press myself into her fully, her fingers grasping around the bed sheets, back arching and voice ascending. She blossoms beneath me, for me, like the most beautiful flower in spring. And I unwind above her, unraveling, letting go and falling into her, into everything she is. I allow myself to fall into the gaping chasm that is Hwang Tiffany. Letting go, falling, and never hitting the ground.

TIFFANY'S POV

Even when the sun rises, and light cracks, she remains asleep, eyes closed and breathing even. Her face is calm, unaware and lined with sleep.

Sometimes I wish that I could dive into her dreams, into her mind, just to see if she's as beautiful as I know she is.

"Tiffany," Her voice is thick with slumber.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I'd rather be awake."

I look at her key necklace, lying upon her rising and falling chest. I look at her key necklace against the pale complexion of her skin, glinting in the early-morning light.

She mumbles, rolls over, hangs her arm over my torso and digs her face into the crook of my shoulder. "You should sleep…"

"I know," I say softly, putting my arm around her, drawing patterns across her spine. But I'd rather be awake with her now, savor as much time as possible, because she'll be gone soon – very soon.

The night had been long, dragging out into the early hours of the morning, but I'd never felt so free before. I'd live it all again if I had the chance because the amount of pleasure, of beauty Taeyeon had brought me was beyond compare.

She pulls her face away from my shoulder and rests her head on my pillow, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she slides her arms down and around my waist.

"What time is it?" She asks, squinting and reopening her eyes, the sun painting its colours across her face.

"About five." I answer, our legs intertwining, warm between in the sheets. It falls quiet, and the dread of her leaving begins to settle in. "I don't want you to go, Taeyeon." I push some stray hairs behind her ear and look at her longingly.

Her already soft eyes soften a little more. "I know, and I don't want to go either. But let's just get through these next few months, yeah?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Hey, don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad." She says, scrunching her brows and pouting her lips.

I smile a little, "I'll try not to be."

"Good."

I snuggle into her, resting my head against her heartbeat. Four hours, that's what we have. Four hours together, and then two months – maybe more – apart. It's going to be okay though, Taeyeon said it's going to be okay, so it'll just have to be okay. If it turns out to not be okay, then I don't know what I'll do.

"Taeyeon?"

She yawns, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you first saw me?" I ask, her key in my palm.

"Like when we were kids or in the palace?"

"The palace,"

She hums in a moment of thought, wrapping the ends of my hair around her finger, the sunlight pressing gently against my bare shoulders.

"Yeah, I do remember." I try to memorize the path her fingers take down my back, and the way her voice changes its tone. "I was really nervous, actually. I thought you were scary," She chuckles lightly, "I thought you knew about the whole marriage thing, so when you reacted like that I was kind of shocked. But when I saw you crying…I don't know…I felt a little something then, but I didn't know what it was. I thought you were pretty though, I always thought you were pretty."

I smile and look up at her face and her disheveled hair, and she looks back at me.

"And now?"

She pushes my fringe away from my eyes, glides her finger down the back of my ear, a crooked smile and a dimple dented into her chin.

"And now, I think you're beautiful. Really beautiful."

I push myself up, turn my body, knees either side of her hips, hovering over her and the way she looks at me is so singularly endearing that I kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you a lot," She says, her hand on the small of my back.

"I love you a lot too,"

And then she has that look in her eyes. That look that burns and blossoms into huge fiery whips of fondness, of affection. That look that is reserved for me only.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I question lightly.

Her smile spreads a little more. "I'm sorry, are you not aware that I'm kind of insanely in love with you?"

I laugh a little and fall into her neck. She smells faintly like vanilla and sunshine with that distinct scent of Taeyeon – just that indescribable scent that was just pure Taeyeon.

"I'm aware," I smile into her skin.

And then we talk in fleeting sentences, falling in and out of slumber. We lay face-to-face, and she's still smiling, she's not stopped smiling all morning.

"I wish I could spend forever with you, right here, in this moment." She says softly, her eyes gazing at me, lost in me. Her fingers graze my cheek gently.

"Me too," I take the time to just stare at her, take her all in, every detail and every piece.

We both talk in soft murmurs about nothing, about everything, and when the alarm blares, I know that three of our four hours are up. I'm surprised because it didn't feel like three hours, it just felt like a long minute.

She leans over and turns it off before looking at me with eyes of apology, eyes that didn't want to leave.

She sighs and, with reluctance, gets out of the bed, and it's suddenly much colder without her. She holds a hand out to me, and I take it, and I allow her to lead me into the shower.

Words are not spoken, I just lean into her, head against shoulder, and let the water come down upon us.

I wash her back and her body, laying down kisses where I can, and she does the same for me. We dry our hair together, and I watch as she gets dressed and packs things into her hand luggage.

And when our four hours are up, we stand in the door way of our bedroom. I fix her jacket and the straps of her bag, while she just gazes at me.

I cup her face and kiss her deeply, as if to leave an imprint, and she kisses me back with just as much vehement.

I hug her around the waist, and her arms come around my shoulders, and her lips press against my hair gently.

"Be safe," I say, cheek against her shoulder.

"I will,"

"Text me every day,"

"I will,"

"Eat properly,"

"I will,"

"Don't do anything stupid,"

"I won't,"

I pull away and look her in the eye, touching her face. "And just…just come back to me in one piece."

"I will."

I sigh, as she steps away, taking my hands in hers, gently swinging them from side to side. I watch our hands for a moment before looking up to her.

"See you soon," She says before leaning in and placing her lips upon my forehead.

"See you soon," I say, just as she pulls away.

Her grip loosens a little, and slowly her fingers slip through mine and then she steps out of the room.

I watch as she walks down the hall, and when she reaches the corner she looks back at me once and smiles at me gently, telling me to not worry, and then she disappears behind the wall, and then she's gone.

...

Chapter 48: Missing You

"Tiffany," A push.

"Tiffany, get up." Another push with slightly more force.

"Oh my god, Tiffany, get up." Two shoves.

I groan, digging my head further into the pillow.

"Stephanie Hwang Miyoung, if you don't get up right now I will not hesitate to get Henry to get me a bucket of icy water to pour over you."

"Jesus, shut up…" I mumble, turning my head the other way.

"Tiffany!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." I slur, rolling over onto my back, remembering that I was still very much naked underneath the covers. I open, squint, my eyes.

Michelle towers over me, hands on her hips, looking rather annoyed. I hold the bed sheets up against my chest as I sit up.

I yawn and scratch the back of my head blearily. "What is it with you and rudely waking me up?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's like one in the afternoon. Get up and put some clothes on. I'll be waiting downstairs for you."

I sigh as I watch her leave. I then look around the room, and the discarded clothes scattered across the floor from last night. The room a mess, clothes everywhere, me being naked, it all points to one thing, Michelle must have worked it out, and the thought suddenly makes me feel a little embarrassed.

I stand, taking the blankets with me and wrapping them around my body before heading off into the bathroom to shower. After having showered, I dry my hair and brush it into something somewhat presentable, add a light layer of make-up, and I find myself standing in the closet, in front of the several racks of clothes.

I scan through them, picking out a pair of denim shorts. I squint at my collection of shirts, and then one of Taeyeon's blouses catches my eye – a white one, with long sleeves that she often wears when going to the office.

I slip into it, and roll up the sleeves. The faint undertones of her scent are interlaced into the material, and based mostly on that fact, I decide to wear it.

Yes, it's only been a couple of hours since she left, but no matter how long its been, I still miss her like she's already been gone a year.

I descend down the stairs and see Michelle sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone. I stretch my hands above my head, glancing around the room, which – much like upstairs – is a mess. I walk around and into the kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess." I say, getting out a glass and filling it with water. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Don't you have maids for that?" She asks, still absorbed into whatever is on the screen of her phone.

I make my way over before plopping myself down on the couch beside her. "We don't really call the maids that often anymore. Taeyeon prefers just to do stuff for herself, and I've kind of grown used to it as well."

"Oh," Is all she says for a moment, then she shrugs. "I mean, it seems like a bit of a waste to me. Maids are here to serve us, we might as well use them."

"Yeah, I suppose." I say, twisting my wrist slightly, letting the water lap up against the sides of the glass, and the way Michelle talks reminds me of how I used to be, and how much Taeyeon has changed me. Taeyeon…

"Is that Taeyeon's shirt you're wearing?"

I look up, and Michelle's eyes are gazing at my outfit with slight interest.

"Uhm, yeah. I saw it in the closet and thought it went well with the rest of my outfit." My unoccupied hand moves up and clasps around my locket, missing Taeyeon a little more each passing second.

"You already miss her to the point that you're wearing her clothes?" She asks, raising her brows at me.

I look away from her and shrug a little. "I guess."

"It's quite amazing." She says, putting her elbow up on the backrest of the couch, leaning her head on her fist, lips smiling and eyes shining.

"What is?"

"You and Taeyeon." She answers simply, her gaze unwavering. "Your relationship, it never fails to amaze me. I never thought that my little sister would fall in love so deeply, let alone with another woman."

I frown and meet her eyes. "What does gender have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I just mean that I thought you'd marry a guy."

"Honestly," I inspect my nails. "Before I met Taeyeon, so did I."

"Was it…confusing?" She asks, and it seems as though she's wanted to ask me about this for a while.

I breathe through my nose, I've never had this conversation with anyone and I never really expected to anytime soon.

"Well…" I start, "Yeah, I suppose it was."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Why are you so interested?" I say in return. "You never cared before."

"I did care before, I just never asked. I've wondered for a while, and I'm just curious." She replies, and the flecks in her eyes tell me that she genuinely is interested.

I sigh and look down into my lap, thinking of how to put it into words. "I think…I denied it for a while. In my head there was no way that I could be a lesbian, I'd been straight my whole life. So, suddenly falling in love with a girl was, well…shocking." I look back at her to find that she's listening quite intently. I continue, "I couldn't deny the things that I felt for Taeyeon. After some time, I realized that I didn't fall in love with her gender. I fell in love with her. I'd love Taeyeon just as much if she were a guy. And now…well, it's stopped me from seeing people just based on their gender, their race or…whatever. People are just…people."

Michelle smiles, and I swallow down and chuckle a little. It's so strange to open up to her, I feel rather bare.

She reaches over and ruffles my hair. "You're so smart, Miyoung-ah."

I swat her hands away and attempt to put my hair back into place. "Yeah, yeah." I pick my phone up from the coffee table and see that Taeyeon's sent me a message saying that she's boarded the plane and that she'll call when she gets there. I reply with an okay and a I love you before proceeding to go onto the E! News website, and look at the pictures of Taeyeon at the airport. There were quite a few photos, so I flick through them, noting how cute Taeyeon looks, and how quiet Michelle has suddenly fallen.

"Tiffany?"

"Mhm?" I peel my eyes away from the screen and look at her. She's fiddling with her fingers, looking a little pensive. "What's up?"

She lifts her head, our eyes meeting. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay," I say slowly, locking my phone and leaning forward to put it back on the coffee table. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

I stop midway and look at her with wide eyes. "Are you being serious?" And when she nods and avoids my eyes, I drop my phone onto the table and quickly sit straight again. "Does anyone else know?"

"No." She answers. "You're the first person I've told."

"What?" I ask, shocked. "Not even Donghae knows?"

She shakes her head. "I had the feeling that maybe I was, and I took the test this morning after Donghae left. And well…it was positive. I went to the hospital to make sure, and they confirmed that I was pregnant."

I stare at her, my mouth unhinged as it all sinks in. Michelle is…pregnant. I struggle for words, trying to read her expression. "And…are you…are you…happy?"

She smiles and nods, putting her hand to her stomach. "Yeah, I guess so."

I let out a breath. "Well, in that case, congratulations." I pull her into my arms and hug her tight.

Wow, pregnant. I wasn't expecting that.

"So, how was your flight?" I ask, rolling over onto my stomach.

The clock reads thirty-six minutes past midnight, and the day has been unbearably long without Kim Taeyeon by my side to help me kill time.

"It was okay, boring." She replies through the crackle of an outstretched connection.

The sound of her voice eases every muscle in my body, and makes a smile come to my lips easier than it ever has.

"It's nice to hear your voice." I say softly, rolling to her side of the bed, resting my head on her pillow.

"Yeah, you too." She replies. "It's only been a day, but it feels like forever."

"I know." I sigh. "Can't wait until you come home." She chuckles. "Me either."

The sound of her breath and the scent of her pillow, with closed eyes I can imagine that she's here with me.

"What time is it there?" I ask.

"About twenty-five to six." She answers. "What about there?"

"Thirty-nine minutes past midnight." I reply.

"You should sleep."

"I should. But I'd much rather hear your voice. So, tell me more about your day."

"Well," I hear the smile in her voice. "Like I said before, the flight was boring – I slept most of the way – and when we got off the plane we were greeted by the heads of government and other boring people. Then we had a press conference, ate some food, and really I just spent the whole day missing you."

I laugh a little, my insides fluttering. "That's cute."

"And I just finished reading your letter."

"Oh god…" I groan. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"Why not? I loved it." She says, her tone light yet sincere.

"Because it's embarrassing, and you're only saying that to be nice."

"I'm not!" She defends. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well…"

"Okay, don't answer that." We share a chuckle, and when it subsides she says, "Enough about me, tell me about your day."

I sigh, "Okay…I uh…well, really I only lazed about all day, and missed you, and thought about you and…" Michelle's pregnancy jumps up from my throat, but I swallow it down, remembering that she didn't want anyone else to know yet. "…That's really it."

"Hmm…sounds nice."

"It really wasn't." I reply, opting to lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I stare, silence settling, the sound of her breath in my ear, yet so far away. "I think I'm going to visit Yoona next weekend."

"Oh…that's good."

"I hope so."

"Just be careful. And don't-" There's a sound of a door opening and a distant voice, and Taeyeon replying with a right now? I hear her sigh with annoyance. "Sorry, Fany-ah, I have to go. Meeting with some officials or something."

"Alright…" I say, trying not to sound too sad.

"I'll call tomorrow night."

"You better." I say, my tone serious and she laughs. "And remember what I said: don't do anything stupid, make sure you eat, no drugs or alcohol, don't go to any strip clubs and-"

"Fany-ah, stop worrying." She says softly.

I breathe. "Okay."

"Okay…" She replies, and then there's a pause. "I love you to the moon and back, Stephanie Hwang Miyoung." She whispers it, as if it's a secret.

I smile. "I love you to the moon and back as well, Kim Taeyeon. Goo-"

"Don't say goodbye." She cuts in suddenly.

"Uh…Why?"

"Because goodbye means forever, and this is not forever. I'm definitely coming home to you."

Pale hands bound by handcuffs. Pink lips pressed into an apologetic smile. And deep brown eyes glossed with loss and regret.

The light is harsh and bright, illuminating the white walls and tiled floors. I swallow down, trying to decipher exactly how I'm feeling.

"Thank you for coming, Tiffany." She says, to which I can only smile in return. "Taeyeon didn't come with you?"

I shake my head, looking down at the metallic of the table. "No, she's away right now, so she couldn't."

"Oh, where is she?"

My eyes wander across the table, to her fingers laced together, and her wrists cuffed and the chains linked.

"Europe," I say, looking back at her. "A business trip for a month or two."

"How long has she been gone for?" She asks, maybe in an attempt to keep the conversation afloat.

"A week now."

"You must be missing her." She smiles, small, intending to lighten things.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, I am. It's strange not having her around."

She nods back, and I fold my arms together, and the silence topples down between us a bit too loudly.

What do you say in a situation like this, when someone who has tried to murder you on more than just one occasion is sitting in front of you? It's not exactly something you learn in school, so I'm at more than a loss.

You could hear a pin drop, if it were to fall, but there are no pins - just Yoona and I, two chairs, a table and her handcuffs.

"Tiffany," She says after a moment, leaning forward, her eyes set on mine rather persistently. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you and Taeyeon. I'm not asking you to accept my apology – I know that's probably impossible – but I just want you to know that there's nothing more that I regret than putting you through all that."

I nod and consider, breathing through my nose. "I forgive you, and I'm sure Taeyeon does too."

She stares at me for a moment, wide-eyed and shocked. And then she looks away, as if trying to process. Her palms upon the table and fingers spread, her body somewhat rigid. "Are you sure?" She swallows.

"Look," I say, straightening up a little. "I'm not going to lie, the things that you put me and Taeyeon through caused us a lot of pain. But your mental health wasn't…stable. It is now so-"

"Tiffany," She cuts. "I tried to kill you. Twice. Not just once. Twice. There's no way that I deserve any forgiveness."

I shrug a little. "Maybe. But I just want to be happy. And I don't want to hold any grudges against anyone for anything. You're still my friend, Yoona. You're still that prankster that used to come by the palace and put fake insects inside my drawers when we were kids. You're still you, and nothing can change that."

"I…" She looks at a loss for words, shaking her head in disbelief. "Just…wow…thanks." She opens her mouth to say more, tears seemingly on edge. "You…are…amazing, Tiffany. You really are."

We talk more about the institute and her treatment, she complains about the food and how there's not enough of it. Conversation turns to the past and as Yoona laughs with her wide mouth and doe-eyes, and if I pretend the handcuffs aren't there and that we're back in my room, I might finally feel as though I'm looking at Yoona rather than someone else.

I bury myself under mountains of paperwork and spend most of my time at the office. Even if I've done all my own work, I try and find something else. Or I'll go and see Jessica and Yuri, or I'll spend time with Michelle or Leo or my father. Sometimes I take care of Hayeon and spend time with Taeyeon's mother. Just anything and everything to keep me busy, to stop me missing Taeyeon as much.

And like this, the first month has gone surprisingly fast.

Taeyeon calls every night, sometimes the early hours of morning, but I stay up and wait because hearing her voice is the only thing I look forward to. Our calls vary in length, just depending on how much time she has. She calls me from different places around Europe and describes the food and the people and how much she wishes that I were there with her.

It feels like forever since I last saw her, and to know that I'm only halfway through makes her coming home seem so far away.

"Unnie," I look over the desk at Hayeon and she plays with her 3DS, full concentrated. "When's Taeyeonie coming home?"

She's asked me this nearly every single day and the answer is always the same. "Soon."

"Okay," She replies, continuing to play. "Do you think she'll bring us back presents?"

"I definitely do." I watch her with a smile, and I think having Hayeon around is comforting because despite being much younger, she really is so much like Taeyeon. Her calm aura and baby face, the way she smiles so bright and innocent.

I glance at my watch, 4:23pm, before continuing on with my paperwork.

There's a knock on the door, and I look over to see my assistant, Tao, already thrown into a ninety-degree bow.

"Your Majesty, the heads of departments are here for the presentation."

"Thank you, Tao. Just send them in." "Yes, Your Majesty." He bows once more before leaving.

"Hayeonie, come over here." I say, and she jumps down from her seat and walks around to me. I pull her up onto my lap. "There are people going to be people doing a presentation in here very soon, so I need you to be on your best behavior, yeah?"

She nods, and smiles. "Okay, Unnie."

"Good." I hug her close and kiss her cheek. "Can I just keep you forever?"

She thinks for a moment, before looking back and smiling. "Okay, I like being with you."

"You're so adorable." I kiss her cheek again, and then the door opens and the heads of the departments all filter in, standing in line they all bow to me. I give a nod of acknowledgement and gesture for them to set up their presentation, they hand me a folder with the briefing documents inside and as they present, I flick through the pages.

I listen, take notes and Hayeon sits quietly in lap and seems fascinated by the colorful slides transitioning over the large screen.

About halfway through, I sit back in my chair, bite down on the end of my pen and just observe. I watch the charts, and the figures, as the men and women talk in their business suits. It's not good enough.

"Okay, okay. Please wait a minute." I say, and the whole room stills, and they all look at me, almost slightly scared.

I lift Hayeon, stand up, and place her back in the seat. I pick up the briefing file and flick through it as I walk around the desk, standing in front of them all.

I sigh, "I'm sorry to say that this," I hold the documents up, "is not good enough."

They look at each other, exchanging urgent glances.

"I understand that my mother and father had a set way of doing things around here. But times are changing rapidly, and I'm afraid these ideas are not innovative enough. We, as a company, are not going to progress if we're doing the same stuff year in and year out."

A woman, about mid-forties, pipes up. "What do you suggest we do, Your Majesty?"

"Well, for a start, these promotions you've mentioned. Having advertisements is fine, great even, but the idea you put forward wasn't creative. You all need to consider, that yes, even though that Hwang Corporations is a business, what do we have to do to set us apart from every other Corporation."

I'm about to elaborate more, but the door opens abruptly and Michelle rushes in, but stops halfway when she realizes that there are other people looking at her curiously. I see Tao by the door looking rather helpless, giving me the there-was-nothing-I-could-do face.

The officials all bow at Michelle's presence, she bows back, before walking over to me in a slightly more collected manner.

"Sorry to interrupt." She says, pushing on a smile. "Tiffany, I really need to talk to you, alone." She whispers, urgently. The panic in her eyes and body language is so unlike Michelle so it must be something serious.

I look to the officials. "That's all we have time for today. We'll continue this another time."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They say and bow in unison before gathering up their things and trickling out of the room.

I walk around to Hayeon, and gesture for Tao to come over. I crouch down in front of her. "Hayeon-ah, this is Tao. He's going to take you down to the cafeteria for some ice cream. So make sure you stay with him, okay?"

She nods and jumps down from the chair and takes Tao's hand, smiling. Tao looks a little startled. I stand up straight.

"But, Your Majesty, lunch break is over, they won't serve us."

"Tell them its by order of the Queen and they will."

He nods and bows and leads Hayeon away and closes the door behind them.

I move closer to Michelle. "Well, what is it?"

"Donghae, Jay and Taeyeon, they're missing."

"What?"

...

Chapter 49: A Shrill Ring

'…it does, it scares me sometimes, just how much I depend on you. When I think about you and when I'm with you I really feel like we can do this, run this country and do it successfully, and I think that if it were anyone else, I'd be filled with doubt. But I'm not, because it's you. You give me strength in every possible way, and I wake up everyday feeling so lucky that you got pulled into my life. I know it's cheesy, but it's true.

I don't think you know how amazing you are. I love your mellow voice, and your deep eyes, and that dimple that shows when you smile too wide, and the way you try to take care of everyone, and the way you look when you sleep, and how your hugs and kisses are somehow so impossibly warm, and, to be honest, this list could go on and on until the end of time and I'd still have so much left to say.

I'm sorry for all this rambling, for my inability to put my feelings into words, for this rather disappointing present, and for the fact that I'm sorry for being sorry.

I hope your birthday wasn't a disappointment, and that this letter at least made you smile a little.

Make sure you have a nice trip, work hard, and I'll be right here waiting for you when you come back – and make sure you're in one piece please (I'll kill you otherwise).

I love you to the moon and back, Kim Taeyeon.

Stay safe.

Sincerely,

Your Tiffany.'

The lights shine, my teeth show, and I think of Tiffany – of her smile, her warm hands, her skin beneath my palms, of her eyes, her voice and her beautiful insides.

A heavy hand anchors down on my shoulder, and a chorus of laughs ripple into the middle of the circle we're standing in.

"I must say, Taeyeon, despite having only been in the business for less than a few months, your plans and briefings are exceptional."

I force a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Park." "No thanks needed. Jay could learn a thing or two from you." He says with a jovial laugh, nodding toward his son.

Jay flexes his jaw and clicks his tongue. He steps forward, glass in hand, other hand in his pocket. "Father, I think you're forgetting that this trip and partnership was my idea."

"Oh, come on, Jay. Don't get all sensitive on me. I'm just joking."

"Of course, just joking." Jay mutters under his breath.

I can only give a tight, polite smile at that, taking a sip from my drink.

As Mr. Park, Donghae and I exchange friendly banter and business talk with each other and entertain the other officials that come up to us with greetings, I watch Jay from across the circle, watch his jaw flex and the subtle annoyance on his face.

This past month, Jay and I haven't spoken more than ten words to one another - we only talk when in the company of other people whom we want to set a good image for. But other than that I don't talk to him and he doesn't talk to me, and in a lot of ways it's great, but in others it makes me vigilant at all times.

He checks the time on his watch before excusing himself. My eyes follow him as he slides through fancily clad people toward the exit of the room. I don't want to be suspicious but I just am.

"Where's Jay gone?" I ask, to which Mr. Park shrugs and continues on about his ideas for attacking the current market.

I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth, and tell myself to just forget about it, that there's no reason to be suspicious of Jay because he's been perfectly tolerable this whole month. But there's just something, a feeling that pecks at my conscious, a voice telling me to go out and see what he's up to – that he's up to something.

After ten fidgeting minutes, I finally excuse myself to the restroom, and without command one of our bodyguards follows me, lingering behind by a small-ish distance.

I inch my way through the rich and expensive, having to stop at a few points along the way to greet overly zealous people.

The bouncers recognize me at the exit and allow me out into the lobby of the venue. It doesn't take much searching before I spot Jay conversing with a man. I watch for a moment as they exchange words with a subtle undertone of haste, almost huddled close to the wall.

I begin to make my way toward them. Who is that guy? Why is he speaking to Jay? Jay's eyes meet mine over the shoulder of the man. Why do they look so secretive? What are you hiding, Jay? You must be hiding someth-

"Taeyeon!"

My train of thought halts as I stop in my tracks and turn around to see a familiar face approaching.

"Siwon?"

He smiles and shakes my hand in greeting. "Hey, nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too." I return, glancing back to Jay to see him bidding farewell to the unknown man. Well, there goes my chance…My attention turns back to Siwon as I withdraw my hand. "So, what're you doing here?"

His smile falters as he hesitates slightly, readjusting his tie, clearing his throat. "Oh…uhm…you know, my father thought it'd be a good chance to…to make connections and uh…build relationships with potential investors and possible business partners..."

I nod, "Ah, okay, I see…" although his behavior is rather strange.

He clears his throat again and shifts on his feet. "Yeah…so…uh…how's the trip been so far?"

"It's been alright - a lot of traveling, a lot of business and talking. Just the usual." I shrug.

He nods. "You must be missing home." "I definitely am." I admit with a sigh.

"I bet Tiffany will be missing you." He says, with an awkward sip of his drink.

And the smile I give in return is equally as awkward. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"How has she been?" He asks, hopeful, looking as though he's on the edge of his feet.

Of course, he just wants to know about Tiffany…"I spoke to her last night. She said that everything's fine, business is going well and that nothing exciting has really happened."

"Oh…well that's good…Tell her I said hi next time you speak to her." He swallows down the rest of his drink. And before the stiffness of the conversation devours us completely Jay appears with perfect timing.

"Siwon?"

"Jay," Siwon responds delight. "Long time no see." He says as they exchange a handshake.

"I know. Things have been crazy lately, man." Jay comes to stand beside him.

"I can only imagine. Business has been booming lately."

Jay nods.

"Who were you talking to back there?" I ask Jay.

He looks back to where he'd been standing not too long ago. "Oh, him? He's just my father's assistant, asking if my father needs anything." He says, waving a careless hand in the air.

I don't believe him, but I also have no reason not to.

TIFFANY'S POV

The room stills as we enter. They all stand and bow in respect toward us before sitting. The lump in my throat grows and grows until it feels as though I can no longer breathe. Michelle takes my hand as we take our seats at the large oval-shaped table that takes up majority of the even larger room. I sit in the middle, with my father and Leo to my left and Michelle, my grandmother and Taeyeon's mother to my right.

Tensions become palpable as the lights dim and a screen descends from the ceiling, soon lit up by a projector showing Korea's Secret Services badge.

A man wearing a military jacket, donned with badges and gold medals on his arms and chest – showing his status as head and chief of the military and security unit – and a matching cap, appears in front of the screen, throwing himself into a ninety-degree bow, before taking his place behind the podium.

He clears his throat. "Your Majesties, I'm extremely sorry that we have to meet on such unfortunate terms. My team and I will work as hard as we possibly can to try and resolve this pressing problem."

My father gives a nod of acknowledgment.

The chief continues. "As the disappearance of our King, Prince Donghae and Mr. Park was only discovered hours ago, our investigation has not gone far. However, we have made contact with the team that were accompanying our majesties and Mr. Park and we now have a rough timeline of what happened."

The screen then transitions to CCTV footage.

"Here we see the three of them exiting the Chancellor's Office where the gathering was being held around 9:30 pm. They then made their way to the private house at which they were staying at – approximately a half hour drive from the Chancellors Office."

I take a deep breath in an attempt to try and calm my unstable nerves. Michelle tightens her grip on my hand.

"The house did have CCTV cameras and a guard that kept watch in a small surveillance building on the outskirts of the property, but it seems that the cameras were rigged to loop old footage and the guard was drugged. So we have no CCTV visual of what happened that night. However, we currently have the head of the security team that were protecting our majesties waiting on video call."

The chief steps aside and the visual of the screen harshly transitions to show a man, sitting on what looks like a hospital bed, the screen cuts off the rest of his body so we can only see from his shoulders upwards. The bandages, swelling and bruising on his face are all visible despite the pixilation of the long distance call.

He bows his head. "Your Majesties," He greets.

Everyone returns the bow from their seats.

"Tell what us happened." My father says from beside me, his voice controlled and calm.

My body stiffens, inhaling deeply, not knowing how to feel.

"The evening was going smoothly. We arrived back at the house, and like every other night, our team of ten men split up. Five of us normally did a sweep of the property and around it, and the other five did a check of the house while escorting the King, Prince and Mr. Park to their respective rooms. This was a routine check that we'd do every night. But, when escorting the three of them back to their rooms, my team was ambushed by men wearing balaclavas. There were around ten or fifteen of them." The guard's face darkens slightly and he looks away, and I swallow down. "We tried our best to defend them, but we were outnumbered. They beat us and injected us with some of kind of drug that rendered us unconscious. They did the same to King Taeyeon, Prince Donghae and Mr. Park. I saw the men carrying them away just before I lost consciousness."

A great surge of panic starts beating through my veins as scenarios begin to run riots through my head. I fight the urge to lose control and grit my teeth.

"When the other half our team returned from their sweep of outside – that's how they found us, and they said they didn't see the masked men escaping the property."

Silence settles and no one knows what to say.

"We will not rest until our majesties are found, My Queen."

I push down the lump in throat and force a nod. "Thank you for your service."

He bows and then the video call is cut off.

"So this was all planned?" I ask.

"It would appear so." The chief says.

"Well, what can we do?" I press, unable to hide the urgency in my voice.

"There's not much we can do, Fany-ah." My father says softly, placing a hand over mine.

"What do you mean?" I say, standing up, my voice unintentionally raising. "Of course we have to do something!"

"Tiffany, sit down."

"No! We can't just sit here! Taeyeon is missing, Donghae is missing, Jay is missing. The King and Prince of this country are missing."

"Tiffany, the police and secret services are doing their best to help."

I stare into my father's pleading eyes and feel my temper dissipate. I take a breath, and look around to the rest of the room staring at me in tense silence. I lower my head and sit back down slowly. "Apologies for my outburst."

"It's okay, Your Majesty. This is a very delicate situation, and we can you assure that no one will rest until The King is found."

My thoughts brim to the very top of my head. I try to wade through them all, but I always end up drowning.

Because Taeyeon, Taeyeon, Taeyeon, Taeyeon, Taeyeon. Taeyeon is still missing. They're all missing and here I am, feeling just as lost as they are.

"When's Taeyeonie coming back?"

"I don't know, Hayeon…"

"Will she ever come back?"

I open my mouth to answer but then I stop, thinking that it's better not to answer with certainty, because all certainty had disappeared when Taeyeon went missing.

"Fany?"

"Hayeon…" I sigh, it's too early and I'm too exhausted. "Nobody knows where they are. But everybody is searching, and…and they haven't found anything yet…but they will. They'll find something, okay?"

She looks down at her toast, frowns, but nods anyway. I pick up my own plate and walk around the counter to sit on the stool next to her. I watch the margarine melt into the bread, creating a small greasy pool and suddenly my stomach turns, the worry closing up my throat, causing my guts to convulse sickeningly within me.

There's a knock behind the door, and when I open it, there stands Taeyeon's mother; eyes gleaming and red with tears unshed. Her smile is small and broken.

"Hello,"

"Hey,"

"How are you doing?" She asks.

I nod softly. "Same as yesterday." Which was lost, worried and disintegrating. "And you?"

She shrugs a little, wringing her hands. "Trying to keep it together for Hayeon." She breathes. "Is she ready?"

I nod and gesture for her to come in.

Hayeon finishes her toast and they both hug me tightly, and I hug them back, almost as if we're trying to stick each other's broken pieces back together again.

After they leave, I get dressed, staring at the reflection that doesn't look much like me anymore.

Two weeks they've been gone without a word or another lead, and my hope is diminishing fast. It didn't take long for the press and media to find out about the disappearance of their beloved King, Prince and the mysterious up and coming CEO of Park Industries.

Reporters and paparazzi pile up outside the palace walls and barriers of Hwang Corp, closing in on me and my family and my friends and I hate it. I hate the hushed whispers, the tiptoeing footsteps and careful looks that are exchanged whenever I walk by.

"Your Highness, Mr. Choi Siwon is downstairs. Would you like to speak with him or should I say you're busy with other matters."

A moment's peace is not coming for a while, it seems.

"Let him stay." I say softly. "He's here for his questioning."

Henry tries to smile at me through the mirror before he bows and leaves.

When I descend the stairs I see Siwon sitting on the couch, fingers laced, elbows on his knees. He stands when he sees me, looking tired, just like the rest of us.

"Hi," He swallows. "It's been a while."

"It has." I say, taking a seat, motioning for him to do the same.

We sit side-by-side, knees turned toward one another.

"How you been keeping up?"

"Okay, I guess. Coping is the only thing that I can do."

He nods, looking down. It's bright outside; light spilling in through the windows, cutting pale shapes into the shadows, but no amount of daylight can make things any less dark or heavy.

"Yeah…" He says softly, staring into the ground.

"How're you and your family and stuff?"

"Oh, they're fine…my father and I have been in…in Paris for the past month and a half…you know, business and work."

The clock ticks loud and echoing, reminding me that time is still pressing and that there isn't much I can do other than wait.

"I'm sorry they're making you do this."

"It's okay," He says, pushing on a smile. "I understand – they can't leave any stone unturned, right?"

"C'mon," I stand, "Let's go. They'll be waiting."

"Your Highness, Mr. Choi," The detective stands and bows, to which we return. "Please, take a seat." He gestures.

The room is silent as we sit.

"Mr. Choi, I just want to question you about the disappearance of our King, Prince and Mr. Park. We'll keep our Highness here as a witness."

"Okay." Siwon swallows. I nod in understanding. He throws me a slightly nervous glance but I try to smile in reassurance.

"We'll start off easy, and you're free to take a breather at any point you wish." The detective says, glancing down at the papers in front of him. "So, Mr. Choi, how long have you known our three victims?"

Siwon thinks for a moment. "Uhm…Well, I've known Jay since I was a teenager, but we lost contact for a while. It was only when he came back to Korea recently that we got back in touch. As for the Prince…uhm…" He side-eyes me, cautious because Siwon met Donghae when we were dating and no one is supposed to know that Siwon and I were once an item. "Well…I've been a family friend for a while now, so I'd say around about the time he and the Princess got married."

The detective nods. "And what about the King?"

"The King? Well…I first met our King a few months before she and our Highness here got married."

"Mr. Choi, what is your occupation?"

"I work in Choi Industries, under my father."

"Does that mean you have a lot of power in your position?"

"Power?"

"Do you have a lot of contacts? Do you make executive decisions? That sort of thing." The detective prompts, waiting.

"If you put it that way…Yeah, I suppose I do."

"Okay…" The detective's eyes scan down the piece of paper he's holding.

I look down at my wedding ring, reflecting the incandescent light from above, golden and seemingly unbreakable.

"Where were you the night of the disappearance?"

"I was in Paris with my father." The detective's gaze shoots up and is suddenly rather intense. He sets the papers down. Tension solidifies in the air. "Paris, did you say?"

Siwon swallows and nods. "Y-yes."

"That's funny."

My eyes move quickly between the detective and Siwon, and I know right away that something isn't right and I don't like where it's heading.

"Why is that funny?" Siwon asks, scrunching his brow, loosening his tie.

"Because we have CCTV footage that shows that you were not in Paris the night of the disappearance. In fact, you were in Berlin, at the chancellor's ball. You even spoke to the King and Mr. Park. Now, why would you lie about that?"

My mouth falls agape, and my stomach drops.

Siwon sits, flabbergasted, squabbling for words, his mouth opening and closing.

Why would he lie?

"Siwon?" I say, unsure what to think. He looks at me and I see the guilt in his eyes. "Did you lie?"

He turns away, locking eyes with the detective.

"Well?" The detective asks, tipping his head to the side. "What have you got to say?"

"Siwon." I urge with a slight tone of warning.

He says nothing, fists tight, staring down into the table between the three of us.

"Mr. Choi, if you don't tell us you will face-"

"I have my reasons." Siwon says, low and guarded.

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of this situation-"

"Of course I do!-"

"Then why are you lying?" I ask, firm.

"I'm not lying-"

"Siwon, my old childhood friend, my brother in-law and the love of my life is missing. I thought you were my friend. Why would you lie at a time like this, when I need you most-"

"Okay, okay!" He sighs, shaking his head. And then he breathes, leans on the tabletop, looking defeated and sorry. "I am lying. I was in Berlin and I did see Taeyeon and Jay." "Why would you lie?" The detective asks, his voice slightly softer.

"Because Taeyeon and I haven't had such a…good…involvement with each other in the past." "What kind of involvement?" The detective inquires.

Siwon looks at me, wanting to know what to say.

"Me and Siwon used to date." I answer for him. "It caused a slight rift between the two of them and some other irrelevant things happened. But no one is supposed to know of mine and Mr. Choi's relationship. So, if it gets leaked I'll be holding you responsible."

"I would never allow it, Your Highness." He says with a slight nod before turning back to Siwon.

Siwon breathes deep, wringing his hands, looking uncomfortable. "I lied because due to my past with Taeyeon, I felt like it would be easiest to pin the whole thing on me."

Is he really telling the truth?

The detective leans back in his chair, rubbing at his chin, silence ensuing for a short moment. "When you went to converse with the King and Mr. Park, what was said?"

"Uhm…Not much, really." Siwon puffs his cheeks in thought. "I asked how she was finding the trip. I asked about you," He said, nodding his head toward me. "And that was it. And then Jay joined us and we started catching up. That was it." "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well…Taeyeon did seem slightly agitated, but, I assume it was because of all the travelling."

"What do mean exactly by agitated?"

"She seemed as though she was very on edge."

On edge? Why would she be on edge? Did she have a suspicion that something was going to happen?

The detective sighs, leaning forward once more, elbows atop the table. "We're going to investigate this further, Mr. Choi. We have no way of knowing if you're telling the truth." "But I am!" Siwon protested. "I didn't do this. I can promise you that."

"You are now a prime suspect in this investigation." The detective says pulling out his phone, typing something.

Siwon turns to me, looking slightly panicked. "Tiffany, don't you believe me?"

"I…" My head begins to hurt. "I…don't know, Siwon."

His eyes soften, his gaze shattering.

The door opens and two more officers enter. The detective simply nods toward Siwon. "Mr. Choi, if you'd like to go with these officers, we'll decide on our next steps."

Siwon stands, and turns back to look at me one last time helplessly, but all I can do is sit and watch as he is escorted and listen to the deafening sound of the door closing.

"He lied?"

I stare out of the window, watching the city of Seoul breathing and moving, watching it's lights flashing and organisms working.

"Why would he lie?"

I turn back to Jessica. "I don't really know." I sigh, before sitting down opposite her at my desk. "He said he lied because he felt that he would be the main target, especially because he and Taeyeon didn't have the nicest of relations."

Jessica stares distantly at the papers on my desk, not really seeing them. "What does this mean?" She asks. "Does this mean he did it?"

I shake my head. "It means that he's a suspect. The only suspect we have. But," I exhale. "There isn't enough evidence."

The clock ticks from the wall as I lean back in my seat, feeling heavy and confused.

Jessica says nothing, and I say nothing for a while. We just listen to the sounds of distant footsteps.

"Do you think he did it?" Jessica asks gently, her gaze soft and concerned.

I look up at her and exhale. "Who else could've done it?" I link and unlink my fingers. "I can't think of anyone who dislikes Taeyeon enough and has enough power to take her out."

"You don't think she's…"

There are tears in my eyes suddenly, so I stand and face the window, feeling my insides crumble and quake.

"Tiffany…" I feel Jessica's arms around me, and I hide within my hands. "Please don't think like that. Donghae, Jay, Taeyeon…they're not…they're alive, and they're okay."

I shudder and allow her into the circle of my arms, feeling as though that there isn't enough air in the world to let me breathe again. "I just…I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It's okay." She says as my tears wet her neck.

"I can't do anything to help them…to help Taeyeon."

Jessica pulls away and looks into my eyes. "You just have to stay strong." She says with vehement, her hands and fingers on my shoulders. "If Taeyeon was here, that's what she'd say. And I know Taeyeon, I know how much she loves you and I know much you love her. She promised you that she'd be back, and I know for a fact that Kim Taeyeon always keeps her promises."

More tears fall as I squeeze my eyes shut and my lips quiver. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," She pulls me back into her arms. "None of this is your fault."

I can't breathe and I keep shaking and crying. "I'm scared, Jessica. I am so scared."

I hear the low rumble of cars and people outside.

"We all are." Jessica says, hands my hair. "But," She pulls away and forces a strained smile at my expense. "We'll get through this, Tiffany. I promise you we will." She plucks a tissue from the tissue box on my desk, and daps my tear-stained face, smudged will make-up and mascara with care. She sits me down and hands me the tissue. "Every single step of the way, we are all going to be there with you - me, Yuri, your dad, your grandmother, Michelle and Leo. Okay?"

I nod weakly, attempting to dry my tears.

The phone rings, shrill and loud and obnoxious. "I'll get it." Jessica mumbles. "Hello?"

I inhale as deeply as possible, trying to breathe again, trying to lift the pressing weight that's been sitting in my chest for the longest of time.

"What?" Jessica gapes in disbelief.

I look up to see her jaw drop and her and her eyes wide, and my heart thuds behind my bones.

She puts the phone down slowly and swallows. She looks down at me.

"They…they found him…they found Donghae…"

...

Chapter 50: Off-Case

"The search for South Korea's royalty has taken the world by storm. After nearly three weeks of investigation there was no lead on the whereabouts of our three victims, or the culprit behind their disappearance – there was only speculation that Siwon Choi, friend of the royal family, was being looked into and was a prime suspect. But just three days ago, a huge find was made. Prince Donghae Lee was found here, on Troon Beach, Scotland, seemingly washed up on the shore. Locals spotted him and immediately got into contact with the police. And then, staggeringly, just a day later, Jay Park, heir to Park Industries, was found in similar circumstances, not too far away on the Irish beach of Inchydoney. We have received word that neither of them have sustained any serious injuries, and are both back home in South Korea under tight surveillance.

"The South Korean royalty themselves have yet to give a statement on the matter – they have remained silent over the course of the investigation. But let's move over to Inchydoney beach, where our correspondent will fill us in on what's going on over there -"

"I thought I told you that watching the news was only going to stress you out, Miyoung-ah." My father leans in the doorway of my office wearing a navy suit, a blue shirt and a black tie that I'm sure my mother bought for him. I look over and note the fact that he looks rather lonely without her by his side.

"I know." I say softly. I lift the remote in my hand, and turn the TV off. The room falls quiet as the screen fades to black.

He takes another step in. "Have you seen Jay yet?"

I shake my head. "I went and saw Donghae the other day, before they found Jay, but I haven't been back to the hospital since. How are they both?"

He shrugs and gazes out of the window, looking tall as he sinks his hands into his trouser pockets. "Their injuries aren't serious, but there are a lot of them. They'll be in recovery for a while. But Doctor Shim says they'll be fine."

I nod slowly, looking down at the forgotten pen in my hand. I cap it. "Good."

It falls quiet for a moment, and we both listen intently to the traffic whirring outside of this stagnant room.

"Fany-ah,"

I look up at him, and he smiles gently – the lines on his face deepening.

"Come take a walk with me." He says, holding out his hand. "It's been a long while since we've spent any time together."

I link my arm through his and he leads me slowly and surely down to the end of the hall, to a balcony that I pass everyday but have never stood on. He breathes in deep as our arms uncross and the wind tousles his greying hair gently - the sky pale and bare behind him.

Neither of us say anything for a little while, settling our arms upon the cold, metal railing, our eyes looking out at the vast expanse of buildings and roads and lives moving on.

"In the light of things that have happened recently and in the last year or so, I've been thinking a lot about our relationship as father and daughter." He says, squinting his eyes out at the view. "I've not been very good to you, have I, Miyoung-ah?"

I look away from him and down at the railing beneath my forearms and shake my head in denial. "Dad, don't say that."

"I think it needs to be said." His voice drops a little. "I always paid much more attention to Michelle than I did you. Seeing how great you've been dealing with all of this has made me realise how much I've missed of your growing into the fine young woman you are today." He pauses briefly. "And I'm so proud of you, Tiffany. I really am."

I stay staring down at my arms, not having possession of enough words to formulate something to say.

He sighs. "I just-…I've been so blind all these years. I was so focused on making sure that Michelle was ready to take the throne, that the business was thriving, that everything else was stable…I lost sight of what was truly important. I forgot about my own family…especially you. And I'm really sorry for that."

I place a hand on his shoulder and scoot closer to him, car horns sounding out from below. "Dad…You're…" I pause and exhale. "Dad, you're an amazing man. You were just trying your best, and mistakes will always be made no matter how hard you try. Maybe I was a little bitter before, but…I've grown so much in these past couple of years, especially since Taeyeon came along. I'm not angry anymore."

He circles his arms around me and pulls me close, pressing his rough lips to my head - firm and gentle. "Your mother would be so proud." He says softly, against the wind.

My throat tightens, and I attempt to swallow down the rising lump. I squeeze my eyes shut, tired of crying.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this." He says quietly, his thick arms tensing around me.

I can do nothing but sink deeper into his hold.

The heart monitor beeps out into the quiet room. I watch by the doorway as the nurse adjusts the equipment hanging around his bedframe. She bows as she leaves, while I push on a half-hearted smile.

His eyes remain closed as I approach.

Neither him nor Donghae had sustained any serious injuries – a broken bone here, a nasty gash there. But all in all, they're okay. Finding them sparked a search along shorelines, but Taeyeon was nowhere to be seen.

Two found, but my love still missing.

I pull a chair closer to the bed, and the noise causes him to stir. I sit slowly as his lids lift, dark eyes looking bleary and exhausted.

He gives a weak smile to me before rubbing at his eye.

Fany,"

"Jay,"

"Hi,"

"Hi."

He continues to rub at his face for a moment, wiping away the sleep, before the nurse comes in again. I quietly observe as she helps sit him up properly. She checks the cast and sling supporting his right arm, before settling a tray of food on the over-bed table and asking him a few questions. She leaves again, and Jay looks at me the exact way he used to when we were kids, back in America, laying side-by-side under the beach's moon.

"You came." He said after a moment.

I'd been delaying my visit for a few days, because coming and seeing him battered and bruised would mean that the situation was very real, and sometimes pretending was easier.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come straight away-"

He shakes his head, with a small upward curve of his lips. "It's fine. You're here now. That's all that matters."

I look away from him for a moment, swallowing down and lacing my fingers together. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." He jokes lightly. "But I'm alive, so it could definitely be worse." "How bad is the damage?"

He shrugs. "A broken arm, fractured ankle, a little bruising to my ribs, a nasty cut on my back and there's bruises everywhere - I feel like I've been someone's human punching bag for the last three weeks, but…I'm okay."

He tries to laugh but it fades from his throat quickly.

"I'm just glad that I'm back here now."

"What…" I clear my throat, wetting my lips. "What…happened, exactly?"

He shakes his head, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. "I don't even know. One moment we're in Berlin, at the chancellor's office, the next, it's just…black."

"You don't remember anything?"

"We were heavily drugged nearly all the time and when we weren't, we were blindfolded." His jaw clenches. "I have no idea how any of it happened…why any of it happened…"

"Jay…" I begin, but find that I don't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I still don't even know what to say."

"I don't think anyone does, to be honest." There's a pause before I stand and walk around to the other side of the bed. "You want some water?"

"Please," He watches as I pour from the clear plastic jug into two plastic cups.

I hand it to him before picking up my own.

"Siwon…is he…have you spoken to him?" He asks suddenly when I take my seat again.

"Have you been watching the news?"

"No," He answers, sipping down some water, then staring down into his flimsy cup with dedicated concentration. "Watching it makes me feel sick." He breathes before looking up at me again. "But there have been whispers about him around the hospital. Your dad was going to tell me, but was called to attend to other matters before he could."

I nod slowly. "Well…Siwon…he's the prime suspect in the investigation."

Jay looks up at me quickly with wide eyes. "What…? W-why?"

"He lied." I state. "He said that he was in Paris the night you guys went missing."

"But why would he-"

"He said he was scared. His bad relationship with Taeyeon and his position of power gave him the motivation and the means to carry out the whole operation…well, in the eyes of the police that is. And being in Berlin would've been the icing on the cake, so…he lied." I take a gulp of water before setting the cup aside.

Jay remains silent for a moment, seemingly taking it all in. When his eyes meet mine, they're large, round, scared, almost. "Do you think he…did it?"

"I…I don't know." My head falls into my hands. "I really don't."

A heavy quiet ensues between the two of us.

I clench my teeth, hard, wondering when any of this will ever get any better.

Jay sighs and looks away, out of the window. "What a business endeavor this turned out to be, eh." He says, referring to the purpose of the trip the three of them went on. He looks back at me after a pause, his eyes concerned and cautious. "Has there been any word about Taeyeon?"

I swallow down a thick lump in my throat and shake my head.

He takes a moment. "I'm sorry. This must be so hard for you." Is all he can say. He looks as though he might say more, but seemingly thinking better of it, he shuts his mouth – kind of like how everyone does lately.

In his khaki prison jumpsuit, Siwon sits behind the glass.

"I'm surprised they let you visit." His voice sounds strange through the transparent barrier between us.

"It took a lot of sneaking around and convincing. So you better be appreciative." We both try on strained smiles.

"No one knows you're here?"

"A few higher-ups from the investigation were the ones who got me in. But I tried my best to keep my father in the dark."

"Still sneaking around your old man, even now."

"He wouldn't understand."

"I don't even understand." Silence falls. He rubs his palms together, pressing his lips into a line - every part of his face spelling out the look of suppressed anger. "What did he do when he found out that I was the prime, and only, suspect in this mess?"

"He didn't…do anything. I think he was just angry." I sigh. "I think everyone is angry."

"Even you?"

"Yeah." I say softly.

"I haven't seen you angry in a long time." He says, and I lift my eyes to him. "You used to have a temper that could rival a volcano explosion." He chuckles to himself. "I remember one time, we must've been around seventeen, and I forgot our anniversary. You threw me out of your room-"

"And threatened to cut your balls off if you came near me." I finish.

"Yeah." He smiles. "I think the best moment of our relationship was that time when we stole wine from your dad's cellar and laid out on your balcony."

"That was the first time I ever got drunk."

"I know." He laughs. "You were trying to force me to propose to you."

"Oh god, that's so embarrassing." I lean my face into my hands.

"We were planning to run away. You remember?"

I smile as I look at him. "Yeah. We were going to run away to…where was it? Puerto Rico?"

"You said we'd buy a hotel. You'd be the manager and I'd be the-"

"Bell boy."

We laugh shortly before it subsides into a small pause of quiet.

"I miss how things used to be."

"I do too sometimes." My lips upturn softly.

"Yeah but…Before Taeyeon."

My jaw clenches. "I thought we made amends-"

"We did." He shakes his head, staring down into his hands. "I just…Everything is so wrong, Fany-ah. I've been stuck in that fucking cell for what feels like months. All I've done is try to figure out where everything went wrong…how did it all end up like this?"

I swallow down thickly, looking at this broken man whom I once loved.

"I always thought that you and I were meant to be." He says quietly. "And I did, I did accept the fact, after Taeyeon came along, that maybe my thinking was…was wrong. I know you love her. More than you could ever love me. I've accepted that. But now…this." His voice seems to lower, seething. "I'm being blamed, accused, of a crime that I really had nothing to do with."

He looks up, our eyes locking, and I'm struck, only able to stare at him.

"I love you." He says, and his voice wobbles. With his cuffed wrists he tries to wipe away the tears that I've already seen. "I always have. There's nothing I regret more than hurting you, Tiffany. I made a promise that I'd never hurt you again. I know for certain that I haven't broken that promise yet."

"Siwon-"

"You have to believe me, Fany." He leans forward in his chair desperately. "Please."

I watch quietly as Jessica ushers the last of her beauty team out of the dressing room.

"I'm sorry to turn up so out of the blue. You're in the middle of a photo-shoot and I-"

"Tiffany, that doesn't matter right now." She says, after closing the door. "You're not the kind of person to turn up and stop a whole photo-shoot for nothing." She sits.

"I just…I just didn't know who else to talk to."

"It's fine. I'm actually really glad that you came." She gives a reassuring smile. "Talk to me."

"If I tell you this you can't tell anyone-"

"Fany, we've been friends since before we came out the womb."

"Not even Yuri." I say firmly.

She looks me in the eyes evenly and confirms, "Not even Yuri."

My lips purse together. "I saw Siwon."

Her eyes widen slightly. "Okay…" She trails off for a moment. "But I thought he wasn't allowed visitors?"

"When you're the Queen, Jessi, anything is possible." I stare down at my hands, turning over the look on Siwon's face in my head.

"You went to his prison?"

"Yeah…I know it's stupid and a little irrational…but, I've just felt so unsettled ever since they arrested him."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"The past." I answer. "He seemed so…lost…and upset."

"Well…that is understandable…-"

"I don't think he did it, Jess."

She looks at me meaningfully, tilting her head to the side.

"I know there's proof, and he's the only person with any kind of motivation but I just…"

"What is it?"

"He still loves me."

Jessica falls silent, waiting.

"Why would he do all this if he still loves me? I know Siwon is an idiot, but he's not a bad person."

Jessica sighs, taking my hand. "Honestly, Tiff, I have no idea. Love makes people do crazy things. You're right, Siwon is an idiot, but lets not forget that he tried to assault you." Her fingers feel like silk. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I want you to be rational about this. He might have done it, might have not. But all the proof is pointing to him."

"I know, I know." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "But just…he was begging me to believe him."

"Maybe you're being too nice. If he's guilty then of course he's going to say that."

"If he's innocent what else would he say?"

Jessica shrugs. "I don't know what to tell you, Fany."

"Neither do I."

"Fany-ah," His reading glasses are low on the bridge of his nose. "Come sit."

"Henry said you wanted to speak to me…"

"I do." He says, watching me take a seat in front of him. "I know it's a little late…but I have to talk to you."

I feel my throat tighten at the sight of the tension in his shoulders. Everything seems to set me on edge lately. "Dad…you're making me worry."

He sighs before pulling off his glasses, massaging his face in exhaustion. I gaze at him wordlessly as the yellow glow of his desk lamp casts its colour over his face and his dark blue shirt.

"To be quite honest with you, Tiffany, I'm furious." His jaw tenses.

My lips part slightly. "About what?"

He stands, pushing his chair back, dangling his glasses from his fingers. "I went to check on you today at the office, because you said you'd be there. But you weren't. Lay said you hadn't been there all day." He paces slowly, the length of his desk. "I tried to call Jessica, but she was unavailable. I called Yuri, I called Michelle, I called Leo, I called Taeyeon's mother – I called everyone but no one knew where you were." He plants his fists on the desk, leaning forward. "My mind was running riots. I was so worried, scampering about like an idiot trying to find you." His voice lowers. "But then I come to find that this whole time, you were gallivanting around and visiting that scumbag in prison." He spits the words out like shards of glass.

I pale. "Dad, I-"

"No." His volume loudens as he straightens up. "I don't want any excuses. You, my dear, did something incredibly stupid. I'm…I can't even begin to comprehend why-"

"He's innocent!"

The room quiets. My father stares at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"Innocent? Innocent!" He claps his hands sarcastically. "Well that's it then, isn't it? Case closed!"

I snap to a standing position. "I spoke to him, Dad." My voice wobbles slightly. "You should've seen the look in his eyes-"

"Forget proof or solid evidence, Queen Miyoung has decided that the culprit is innocent based off a vulnerable look in his eyes!"

My father has never spoken to me like this before. "Dad, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm angry!"

I shrink back slightly.

"I thought I'd lost you, Miyoung." He softens.

"I was safe. I had bodyguards-"

"That's not the point." He comes around the desk and leers over me slightly. "Anything could happen. Taeyeon, Donghae and Jay had bodyguards – that didn't stop them from being kidnapped."

I swallow down, stepping away from him.

His eyes are manic. "Siwon, his family, they're not to be trusted." I stare as he turns his back, shoulders slumping.

"Look, Dad, I've known Siwon for years and he's never hurt me. And the whole thing with his family-"

"Why are you lying to me?" He says suddenly.

My eyebrows draw together in confusion. "What do you-"

"He's never hurt you? I know what he tried to do to you at that yacht party!" His footsteps sound like thunder as he storms toward me. "And you're dumb enough to trust him? He nearly-…he could've..." His voice cracks. "If it wasn't for Taeyeon who knows what could've happened."

I splutter slightly. "How do you know about that?"

"I see everything, Tiffany."

I wipe the tears away from my eyes. "You don't have any proof that he had any part in this. Apart from the fact he lied. Everything else is all based on assumption."

"Proof? You want proof? Okay. I can do that." He goes back around his desk, yanks out a drawer and throws a file onto the desktop. "There's your proof." His gaze locks with mine. "Go ahead."

Approaching the desk, I open up the folder and take out its contents.

"The detectives have been looking into Siwon's bank statements and transfers. There are payments to a private pharmaceutical company. He was buying large amounts of revoform – the drug used to sedate Jay, Donghae and all the bodyguards. Heaps of it was found in their bloodstreams."

I stare at the printed ink, my mouth suddenly dry.

"He was also transferring large amounts of money into a separate account. On the night of the kidnap, all the money was taken out of that separate account, and no one has any idea where he put it…or who he paid with it."

I put the file down - my stomach churning.

"I think that's proof enough." My father says, watching me pace around unsteadily.

I stop in front of him. The room falls silent. He breathes deep. I hold my breath. He walks to the front of his desk. I observe the heavy way in which he moves, and I suddenly feel very guilty.

He leans back against the edge of his desk, rubbing at his face. His silver watch glints in the lamplight. His hand drops away from his face, feet planted firmly on the ground.

"I'm taking you off the case." There is finality in his voice. It echoes in my ears.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you'll no longer be involved in the investigation."

"You can't do that-"

"But I can. And I will." The look in his eyes is steely, decided. "It's taking too much of a toll on you. If you can make as ridiculous a decision as going to see Choi Siwon in prison, let alone vouch for his innocence, then you're obviously not capable of having a voice in this process."

"Dad-"

"That's it. This is my final decision, Miyoung. You're out."


End file.
